<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etro's Blessed Ones by pockymun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526094">Etro's Blessed Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockymun/pseuds/pockymun'>pockymun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paradox in the Prophecy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Cor bashing, Gen, all girl roadtrip, in which I will now take a hammer to the canon, new and improved, no dead moms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockymun/pseuds/pockymun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The days of the prophecy are here. The players are in position to play their parts. The banished goddess Etro has other plans. She gathers her four Blessed Ones together to face the oncoming dark days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paradox in the Prophecy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1:1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is almost the same as in the original, but with a different ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clanking and hissing of machinery was completely out of the ordinary in such humid jungles.</p><p>The Nifs never tried to hide themselves, their pride too big. In truth, they didn't know how—not like the Galahdians could.</p><p>A couple of them hid low in the brush, and a couple more hid high in the trees. They all watched as an Imperial mech lumbered on, struggling to get through the foliage. The many Magitek troopers that followed along had a much easier time. Their quarry—escaped POWs and the first group of rebels—were already way ahead of them.</p><p>“Okay. Give 'em hell.” The leader whispered into Andromeda's ear. They crouched together in the brush. He looked up into the trees to the others, having better-trained eyes than the robots.</p><p>With little beckoning on her part, the jungle became darker as an omnimous wind picked up. Animals that were also laying in wait scurried away from the area. The Imperial entourage halted to look around.</p><p>There was a loud cracking, and then a large branch fell onto the mech. It staggered. The troopers took their battle stance. A shadow came upon the rear flank and threw the group against the trees. Most of them fell apart on impact.</p><p>The mech turned around, just in time to be bombarded by another tree branch that knocked one of its guns off completely. The remaining troopers gave a collective shriek, turning against the leading mech.</p><p>On cue, everyone jumped out with knives and guns ready. Andromeda joined them herself, charging at the troopers as they scattered between attacking the mech and the exposed humans. One pounced at her. She plunged her knife near its core, pulling the red-glowing mechanism out of its chest. She sprinted away. The whole body blew up in five seconds.</p><p>She had had countless nightmares about them throughout her life as she learned more about them. Her chaotic power caused the daemon inside to go berserk, ignoring any orders given by human Imperials. They had attacked her several times. But now, she fought against them just like everyone else.</p><p>With the Magitek troopers enraged by the chaos, they would have been almost impossible for a group of humans to defeat. The chaos targeted everyone equally, but the humans were more aware of it than the robots. They dodged out of the way whenever the shadowy winds picked up the troopers and dashed them against the trees, the ground, and whatever else.</p><p>The mech was disabled through the combined efforts of the troopers and the rebels. Once the last of the troop was defeated, the Imperial officer opened the hatch and began fleeing in the direction of his base. A couple of rebels took aim at him with their guns.</p><p>“Let him go!” Their leader boomed over the wind. “Don't shoot!”</p><p>Avoiding debris flying around in the chaos, the rebels watched the officer disappear through the trees. Some of them gave whoops. One of them clapped Andromeda on the shoulders. But the celebrating would have to wait until they were back at camp. The others could go ahead and leave. She had to wait until her power ran its course.</p><p>She didn't wait alone; Sonam, the camp's leader, stayed with her. They ducked low in the brush to avoid debris.</p><p>“Well, what do you think?” He asked. It was amazing how someone so stocky could find cover so well.</p><p>“About what?” Andromeda looked for signs above of the storm dwindling. All of the practice over the past couple of years had only strengthened these episodes. She no longer feared them quite as much as she used to.</p><p>“Do you plan on staying on with us? A lot of us agree you've earned your place.”</p><p>She knew she had other obligations back in Lucis, but she believed in the resistance in Galahd. It seemed that they had made progress in the past several months. “I do. You're the only ones with spines to stand up to Niflheim.”</p><p>It was exactly what Sonam wanted to hear. “I'll speak to the Council on your behalf.” He announced with a grin over the din.</p>
<hr/><p>The Council was a select group of elders, but there were some younger people as well. They were each meant to come from one town or village in all of Galahd, but Imperial control made travel impossible for many of them. Only five members came from the nearest towns, but their decision carried the same weight as the whole Council would.</p><p>Sonam had requested a meeting regarding Andromeda's situation, of which the Council had been aware of for awhile. She had once been used to attack the resistance, sure, but she had spent the past year and a half fighting on their side. She did not keep much from them. She had been raised under the Tenebraen resistance, and escaped when Niflheim finally squashed it. That fact alone gave her a little bit of honor among them.</p><p>Attitudes towards Andromeda had changed dramatically in the last year, largely in part because of her useful powers. Galahdians didn't care where they came from; they were happy to have an edge over the Empire. It wasn't likely that the Oracle would be bothered to visit their small island nation.</p><p>A normal Council meeting would have allowed all locals to sit in, but now meetings were held in private because large gatherings would alert the Imperials. With only five members present, a decision was quickly made: Andromeda had proven herself a warrior and had earned her place in Galahd.</p><p>For a typical Galahdian, they didn't need verification from the Council to undergo the rite of passage of the warrior. Andromeda was a foreigner, and if the Council passed the verdict, few would argue it.</p><p>Many believed her scars, which were exposed thanks to the tank tops she wore because of the hot climate, were the mark of a warrior. The Galahdians were very accepting of how deformed her body was because of them, and they were also blunt enough to ask about it. Scars had stories behind them. Andromeda was honest about it. All the scars meant was that she had survived the fall of Tenebrae. She had paid some kind of price for her abilities.</p><p>Scars were something to brag about in Galahd, but the true mark of a warrior was a tattoo. Both marks had meaning in their culture. Andromeda had seen plenty of tattoos during her stay, but none really fit her situation. Foreigners were almost never adopted. When told to think of one, all she could really think of was the small tattoo her mother had had below her thumb. It was the only one she wanted. Her memory was blurry, but she thought her drawing of it was accurate to what it had been.</p><p>It was a brushstroke shaped to be a circle. One end was larger and darker; it had a mouth gaping open, a thin tongue sticking out. The other end of the circle was smaller and lighter as the pressure of the brush had gradually been pulled away. The tail did not quite enter the serpent's mouth, but the symbol still had the same meaning, whatever it was.</p><p>The scarring of Andromeda's arms had been renewed when she had healed herself of Starscourge, leaving little space for a tattoo. Her front was likewise out of the question. Andromeda chose to have it placed on her back, where she was least likely to get any more scars. The tattoo was placed between her shoulder blades. There would be few times where it would see the light of day. She could think of a lot of situations where she wouldn't want it to be seen.</p><p>Before the tattoo was properly healed, it was presented to the whole town for rebels and civilians alike to see. Though she lacked breasts—or even nipples—she had never been topless before. Luckily, her back faced most of everyone that was gathered. The Council members, usually staying away from any sort of rebel activity to keep the Imperials away, made a point to appear at the modest ceremony to enforce their decision. It wasn't needed.</p><p>Sonam had the honor of presenting Andromeda as a newly-adopted Galahdian. It was debatable whether larger nations would recognize this adoption, but it finally gave her citizenship somewhere. It was conditional: she could now braid her hair in their way and generally just live among them. Whether she could be marked by their tattoos for various rites was debatable—there was much disagreement and uneasiness over it. Andromeda was a foreigner, and therefore “clanless”; unlike a typical Galahdian, she had no voice among the Council. Sonam spoke on Andromeda's behalf because of her utility and his vow of protection, leaving her indebted to his family. As for her own personal concerns, they would not hear them. She had limited rights.</p><p>There was much celebrating after the tattoo was presented, as there would be for any birth or marriage where a new member was added to the community. As usual, Galahdian celebrations involved food and drink, although for this occasion, drink was more important.</p><p>Andromeda was thankfully allowed to put a shirt back on after being presented. She wandered through the village, greeted happily by people who had seen her as an outsider just months ago. Now it seemed like she had always been there.</p><p>She was partially listening to a conversation when someone grabbed her arm from behind. Andromeda jumped, turning just in time for another young woman to shove something cool and wet into her hand. A bottle of beer.</p><p>“Drink up!” Hira clinked her own bottle against Andromeda's.</p><p>Andromeda drank much more slowly than Hira did. This probably wasn't Hira's first beer of the night.</p><p>Though they were both older now, Hira still had the punch-first-ask-questions-later attitude from high school. After high school, she had come home to Galahd, just like she said she would. She joined the rebels, assuming it was the only way to avenge her older brother. Hira was told of what Andromeda had done like everyone else, and had been the most difficult to talk sense into. Now it was as though it had never happened.</p><p>“Well?” Hira demanded, putting an arm around Andromeda's shoulders. “How's it feel?”</p><p>“It's a little itchy.” Andromeda shrugged, resisting the urge to reach over her shoulder to scratch at the bandage covering her new tattoo.</p><p>“Not the tattoo!” Hira shook her head, but allowed for the change in subject. “It's a Tenebrae thing, right? I thought you were all done with that.”</p><p>Andromeda hadn't had a clear reason when choosing the tattoo. She took another swig to think on it.</p><p>“Well, the Council kept throwing the word “foreigner” around a lot. There isn't a Galahdian tattoo for that. My mom had this one, for the resistance in Tenebrae. It just made sense to choose it.” She reasoned. Judging by Hira's blank look, it actually didn't matter to her at all.</p><p>They found a somewhat quiet corner, but were often dropped in on by someone wanting to congratulate their new sister. The rebels had taken to calling her their “Tenebraen sister” a couple months ago; before that, it had been “the witch from Tenebrae”. Andromeda hated both nicknames, but after months of protests she finally resigned to let them call her whatever they wanted.</p><p>There was a sudden shift in the party. All celebrating quickly stopped, and the sudden quiet was palpable. News passed quickly among everyone: Imperials had come to town.</p><p>Hira swore as she and Andromeda, like so many others, crept closer to get a better look. An Imperial officer had marched into town with a troop of Magitek soldiers. The Council had quickly assembled itself before him. By now, everyone had gone silent.</p><p>Everyone was listening as the Council and the Imperial spoke, but someone had crept up and grabbed Andromeda's arm again. She turned to see a black cowl and hood. A metal guard of sorts made it difficult to see any part of his face.</p><p>“This way.” The Glaive motioned to the dark jungle.</p><p>“You have no business here.” Sonam's voice boomed as he stepped in front of the Council.</p><p>There was a sudden tussle that Andromeda couldn't very well see, but it ended with four troopers holding the rebel leader down. The officer had a gun trained on him, and the other troopers had their weapons drawn. He looked out into the crowd as he spoke.</p><p>“Surrender yourself, Andromeda, and your comrades will go unharmed.” The officer then chortled, as if he had compatriots with him. “Or, if it's true what they say, hide behind that power of yours. Judging by the hour, I'd wager there would be no survivors.”</p><p>The Glaive pulled on Andromeda's arm again, but her feet were firmly planted. Hira looked in bewilderment between her, the Glaive, and Sonam pinned on the ground. Andromeda had never been taunted like that before. Though she had never seen him before, the officer seemed to have a very good idea of how her power worked.</p><p>Glancing down at the empty bottle in her hand, she took aim and lobbed it at the closest Magitek trooper. The glass shattered against it and it took aim with its gun. “Over here!”</p><p>Then she gave in to the Glaive's tugging, sprinting for the dark jungle. He swore and kept pace with her. The clanking of Magitek soldiers was close behind. The howls of daemons were not far off.</p><p>“I got her, but we got company!” The Glaive seemed to be speaking to someone that wasn't there. Andromeda was too busy running for her life to pay attention to what he was doing, but she understood when she was being address. “Are you insane?!”</p><p>She didn't answer. He turned back to their pursuers, and after a flash of light, several troopers screamed and perished. She nearly stumbled in surprise; she had never been so close to someone who also had some kind of magical power. The Kingsglaive had their king's magic.</p><p>The Glaive radioed in their general direction, and soon enough another cast magic at the remaining troopers and the daemons that had joined the chase. Or perhaps there were several Glaives hiding in the trees—she couldn't see any of them, but they all seemed to be just ahead of them. She just focused on running alongside the first Glaive.</p><p>Soon the Magitek soldiers were far behind them, but the daemons kept popping up. A hobgoblin suddenly appeared next to Andromeda. She took her kukri out and slashed at it, giving herself enough time to keep running. She didn't want any Glaives to cast magic too close to her.</p><p>Their running seemed to last for half of the night. Andromeda kept the large knife in hand and struck daemons when they were too close. The Glaives continued to use magic for those approaching. They couldn't stop and fight every daemon. Their progress out of the jungle was somewhat slowed as it was by having to attack daemons to knock them back.</p><p>They finally reached the coastline, where a small cruiser waited for them, tied to a shabby dock. Another Glaive suddenly appeared beside them with a thunderous pop. Andromeda hurried to put her kukri away. She had no time to speculate how he had done that before she was ushered into the boat and they were off.</p><p>“What happened?” The new Glaive asked, approaching where the other Glaive and Andromeda had taken seats some distance away from the driver.</p><p>“The Nifs came to town. <em>She</em> thought it'd be a good idea to taunt them before taking off.” The first Glaive reported, his pointed tone directed at Andromeda.</p><p>“It was a little fun.” She shrugged with a slight smirk.</p><p>The two seemed to glower at her. Then the first shook his head and laughed, removing the cloth and guard hiding much of his face. It was one of the darker complexions of Galahd, creased by a few laugh lines. He flashed a grin at her. “You are insane.”</p><p>The second Glaive continued to looked down at Andromeda. “What's so special about you?”</p><p>“Whatever your superiors told you.” She looked towards the coastline, which they stayed slightly close to. There were signs of daemons here and there, but they made no move to cross the water. There was no sign of Imperial troops searching for them, either.</p><p>He didn't like her aloof answer, but the first one shook his head. “Ease off, Luche. Whatever it is, it has the Nifs worried. The officer there said something about a power.”</p><p>Andromeda said nothing at that, though it seemed that they waited for her to. Instead she looked back at the islands, knowing that it would be a very long time before she returned. She had just been accepted among the locals, too. It was just as well; Etro had given her a task, and Andromeda had been avoiding it while in Galahd. It would be something to do until the Imperials and Lucians settled down and left Galahd alone again. She just had to think of a way to get away from the Glaives when they reached the mainland.</p><p>“What was that party about back there?” The first Glaive asked after a long moment of silence. “Seemed like a pretty big celebration to me.”</p><p>“Does their need to be a reason for it?” Andromeda shrugged. She had been hoping to be left alone long enough to sleep and call for help.</p><p>“You're not Galahdian.” Luche pointed out.</p><p>“That didn't really matter to them.” She countered.</p><p>“She's got a point. They don't give kukris to just anyone.” The first Glaive nodded his head, eyeing the large sheathed knife placed on Andromeda's lower back. He pulled his own from its place at his side. She drew hers as well to compare. It wasn't nearly as fancy or as long as his.</p><p>“Not bad.” He said when they both put their knives away. It wasn't a good idea to have them out in a rocking boat.</p><p>“Yours must have cost a pretty gil.” Andromeda commented.</p><p>“It's standard issue when you enlist.” The Glaive was slightly smug.</p><p>Both men focused elsewhere as they heard something. Andromeda checked the horizon. Dawn was a couple of hours away.</p><p>“Understood. We'll be there at dawn.” Luche told the voice in his ear. She couldn't help but think how convenient that was.</p><p>“Insomnia?” Andromeda guessed, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Whatever it is you've been up to, it's got the king's attention.” Luche explained.</p><p>There was an opening for her to elaborate just what the king could want with her. She let that opening pass, not wanting to answer. Really, the king should have been upfront with them.</p><p>“Maybe once your meeting's over with him, you can have a drink with us, <em>Tenebraen sister</em>.” The first Glaive teased. He had gleaned more from the party than he let on.</p><p>Andromeda suppressed a scowl, first assuming that he was mocking her. But Galahdians didn't invite just anyone to drink with them. They drank with comrades.</p><p>“I don't drink with strangers.” She said, not at all planning to go drinking with them.</p><p>“Pelna.” The Glaive finally introduced himself. Andromeda felt even moreso guilty for what she was plotting to do to both of them.</p><p>Until they reached the mainland at dawn, there didn't seem to be anything else to talk about. Andromeda dozed off with the boat's rocking, but was unable to dream. She was on her own.</p><p>The sun was rising when they reached the shore of the mainland, but the looming walls of Insomnia were plain to see in the distance. They were precisely on time. Andromeda scanned the area, observing how distant daemons suddenly disappeared as the sun rose higher. A dark armored vehicle sat waiting not far from the shore.</p><p>She could still use her chaotic power to throw these men away and flee. But if she still didn't get away, they would know that the chaos came from her. They would not take kindly to being directly attacked, nor would their superiors let that go either. Andromeda couldn't afford to make enemies out of the Lucians. There was no escape.</p><p>As they came to the vehicle, she was made to hand over her kukri and bag of crystals to Luche, then climbed into the vehicle before the Glaives. It then took off for Insomnia in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1:2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda's first day in Insomnia is full of lots of questions she does not want to answer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Featuring Cor bashing and Andromeda gets cunning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The windows in the back of the vehicle were blocked, thin slats letting in a little bit of light. Andromeda only knew that the vehicle had reached Insomnia when it had stopped shortly, then proceeded at a slower speed. The road also became smoother.</p><p>She should have known that as soon as the Lucians realized the Empire no longer had her, the Lucians would want their turn. She had caused a bit of trouble in Insomnia when her power first emerged, killing a security officer. They soon figured out that she had been staying in the city illegally. It was much worse than the graffiti she had sprayed to get the Empire's attention a few years ago.</p><p>It was a relatively short ride. The vehicle finally stopped and one of the men opened the door. Andromeda climbed out after them. The sun had rose much higher in a short amount of time.</p><p>The Citadel towered above. She had known they were taking here here, but it was still a surprise to be so close to it. The vehicle had brought them to a smaller entrance, similar to one Andromeda had once went through, but she couldn't be sure it was the same one.</p><p>A woman in a dark uniform approached them, her attention on Andromeda. She vaguely paid attention to the towering, well-decorated man a few steps behind the woman. Her uniform reminded Andromeda of the dark clothing Hank and his partner Harper wore. This woman was not with them.</p><p>She nodded to the two Glaives in greeting, then smiled at Andromeda. “Andromeda, right? I'm Officer Elshett. Come with me.”</p><p>It was a surprise to hear that name here; Andromeda had gone by Andrea during her stay here. Of course, anyone who heard about her probably knew that had been fake by now: her aunt had told them everything.</p><p>“Don't forget about that drink!” Pelna called after Andromeda as she began following the other woman.</p><p>She glanced back, her eyes going to her kukri and bag that Luche held. The very tall man soon blocked her sight. He was there for them. Andromeda was relieved; judging from his dour expression, she didn't want to have an encounter with him.</p><p>“Yeah. I'll catch up with you later.” She replied, although she was completely uncertain of that. She had no idea when and if she would be free to go out for drinks, nor had any money or ID. She also had no idea where or if she'd find Pelna again. The Citadel was much bigger than it needed to be.</p><p>Elshett spoke again once they had gone inside and entered a hall. “Hungry?”</p><p>Having been glancing cautiously at everything, Andromeda perked up at the offer. The last she had eaten was some small snack at the party, and many hours had passed since then.</p><p>“Starving,” She answered.</p><p>Elshett gave another smile, continuing to lead the way through the halls. They all looked the same, a sentiment Andromeda vaguely remembered from her first visit here several years ago. She hoped no one here knew about that, but it was the least damning thing she had done in this city.</p><p>They soon came to a small room. A table and four chairs stood in the center of the room, and there were two couches against two perpendicular walls. There was artwork on the walls, but no windows.</p><p>At one seat at the table, there was a bagel and a cup of coffee. The others were empty. Andromeda sat at the table and helped herself. The bagel was still warm, and the coffee hot. They hadn't been sitting there for very long.</p><p>Elshett took a seat opposite of her. “It must have been a long night.”</p><p>“I slept on the boat.” Andromeda shrugged, halfway through her bagel. It was a half-lie: she hadn't slept <em>well</em> on the boat.</p><p>The coffee would keep her awake; she couldn't sleep now. She hadn't wanted to enter the city at all. Now she had to find a way out. The sooner, the better.</p><p>Andromeda couldn't help but be reminded of when she had first arrived in Niflheim. They had treated her nicely like this, too, until they weren't getting what they wanted and she had really slipped up. She expected the same from the Lucians. It was easy to tell what the Imperials wanted: her power and her goddess, whether that meant binding Etro like Ifrit was, or killing her. But the Lucians didn't know anything about a seventh Astral. It was difficult to guess what they could want.</p><p>The two women sat quietly as Andromeda finished eating, then waited for the caffeine to wake her up more. Just as she began to feel the jitters, Elshett received a call on her cell phone. It was very short and vague. Andromeda didn't have to wonder what it was about, though.</p><p>“The Marshal is ready to speak with you,” Elshett informed, standing from her seat.</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Andromeda stood as well, although she had no idea who that was. This was already so much like Niflheim, with many important men with vague titles.</p><p>Elshett seemed to understand her confusion. “His name is General Leonis. He's my superior in the Crownsguard.”</p><p>It didn't explain why he was referred to as a marshal if he was actually a general. Andromeda didn't ask any further, though now she understood that she had been handed over to the Crownsguard. She at least knew the difference between them and the Kingsglaive. She wasn't completely lost, as she had been in Niflheim.</p><p>Andromeda once more followed Elshett through the confusing hallways. This general would not come to her. She brought her coffee along, although she no longer needed the caffeine to remain alert. The nerves did the job.</p><p>It wasn't a very long walk before they came to an unassuming door. Elshett knocked on it, and when a man grunted back, she opened it for Andromeda to walk through.</p><p>The man that leaned against his own desk didn't look like a general. He wore the same dour expression she had seen earlier on the man who had met the Glaives—he had looked more like a general than this one. This one was dressed in black like Elshett, but his outfit was business casual. The only thing military about him was his short haircut.</p><p>“I'll call you when we're done.” He spoke to Elshett first.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She left, closing the door behind her. Andromeda had hoped she would be able to stay. She was nice.</p><p>“Take a seat.” Leonis turned his attention to Andromeda.</p><p>There was one chair before his desk. She gingerly sat down, muscles tense. This was another small room with no windows. The many filing cabinets against the walls made the room feel crowded. It wasn't much of a general's office.</p><p>Andromeda had been fine with the Glaives and Elshett because they had no idea why she had been brought in. She had been able to relax a little with them. Under the scrutinizing gaze of Leonis, she understood that he was one of the select few that did know. She felt the same dread she had in Niflheim. Like the Imperials, Leonis didn't seem to have a personality.</p><p>“When did you get out of Niflheim?” He asked.</p><p>“A little over a year ago,” Andromeda answered.</p><p>The difference between Lucis and Niflheim was that she could be honest this time around. The Lucians already knew so much about her, but hardly anything about her powers. She didn't want to make enemies of the Lucians, though. Aside from their immigration laws, Lucis hadn't done anything wrong towards Andromeda, nor her aunt. Rather it was Andromeda who had done a few wrongs towards Lucis by residing in Insomnia illegally, and killing a security officer with supernatural powers she wasn't supposed to have.</p><p>“How did you escape?” Leonis asked another question, giving no reaction to the first answer.</p><p>Andromeda hesitated. It was nearly impossible to escape Niflheim—something a general would know. She hadn't been able to do it on her own, and he probably suspected that. It was only when Hank had gotten caught sneaking into the First Magitek Production Facility that Andromeda got an accomplice to help her out. He was a free agent, though, and also wanted in Lucis for his unsolicited activities. If she mentioned him or his spy network at all, Leonis would want to know where they were. Hank had given her the freedom to go into Galahd; Andromeda wasn't about to betray that kindness.</p><p>The longer she waited to answer, the more likely Leonis would know it was a lie and reject it. Andromeda scrambled for any explanation.</p><p>“I got lucky. The Imperials slipped up,” She finally said.</p><p>It was obviously a lie. Even if the Imperials had slipped up, Andromeda would have never gotten so far from them, and for so long. They had also known she was in Galahd. It was only because Glaives interfered that they did not capture her the night before.</p><p>Before Leonis could call her out on the lie, Andromeda had a sudden thought that would steer them away from her time in Niflheim. “I had an aunt here before. Is she still in Insomnia?”</p><p>After her aunt had first told the Lucians everything, they could have deported her back to Tenebrae, into Imperial hands. While Andromeda had been in Niflheim, Verstael had revealed that Linda was still in Insomnia during that time, as a way to threaten Andromeda into cooperation. It could have been a lie: for as much as she had lied in the past, she knew people could lie to her as well, and she might not even know it. Yet shortly after Andromeda had fled Insomnia, Glaives had been sent after her—Linda had been working with Lucian authorities at that point, caught but still within the city. When that failed and there was no other use for her, the Lucians could have still deported her.</p><p>It wasn't until now that Andromeda worried, and it was only now that she could get an honest answer. Soon after entering Niflheim, she had had a lot more things to worry about than her aunt. She had been certain at that time that Linda was still in Insomnia. Now that Andromeda had come back to the city, she was uncertain of that. Had the Lucians done something to Linda, there would be no more reason to keep cooperating like this.</p><p>Leonis raised a brow at the question, the first sign of any emotion from him. He turned to the papers on his desk, opening a folder and flipping through some papers. He quickly found what he was looking for and turned back to Andromeda.</p><p>“Yes, and she's been worried about you over the years.” He crossed his arms again. “We can arrange a visitation later.”</p><p>It was a relief to know that Linda was still in Insomnia. It was what she had wanted, and why she had dragged Andromeda all the way here in the first place. The Lucians must have struck a deal with Linda and let her stay after all.</p><p>That relief was soon squashed by even more dread. Andromeda was content to know that Linda was safe and happy. She had left on bad terms with her aunt, having felt abandoned and betrayed for something out of her control. She had avoided talking to Linda when she did reach out, and soon forgot all about her until she had been taken to Niflheim. The Imperials had confirmed Linda was still in Insomnia, and threatened to extract her, but by now Andromeda realized that had been an empty promise. Such an extraction would be too much work for one unimportant person. While she had been in Lucis and Galahd, Andromeda hadn't thought about her aunt at all. She hadn't ever thought of seeing her again, and wasn't sure she wanted to.</p><p>Leonis was silent as Andromeda sat with that. After a long moment, he continued with his questions. “Why were you in Galahd?”</p><p>Their conversation was back on topic. Just as Andromeda didn't want to discuss what had happened in Niflheim and how she had escaped, she didn't want to tell him about her time in Galahd. She was ashamed of what the Imperials had made her do in Galahd while she was with them. She felt proud of what she had done once she returned to the island on her own, but discussing anything that she had done there would tell the Lucians too much of what was actually going on there. The Galahdians were fighting for their freedom without Lucian help, with the hope to have complete freedom once they got the Empire out of the islands.</p><p>Andromeda's role in it all was to provide support with her powers—another thing she did not want to discuss with the Lucians. As far as they were concerned, she wasn't supposed to have them. She didn't want to admit to them. Leonis didn't seem like the type of person to discuss magic and gods with.</p><p>“I liked the place,” Andromeda mumbled simply. “No one really notices it.”</p><p>“We noticed. So did the Empire,” Leonis pointed out coldly. “You weren't exactly quiet there. You weren't hiding.”</p><p>“It was a whole year before you noticed,” She countered. “The locals didn't mind me there. I was useful.”</p><p>Most importantly, she had been useful on her own terms. Andromeda wouldn't be any use here in Insomnia, nor would she get anything done. The Lucians should have left well enough alone.</p><p>Leonis did not push further at the remark, changing the topic. “You escaped an apartment fire the last you were here. What happened that night?”</p><p>He continued to ask about events that she did not want to discuss. That incident in particular was difficult to explain without admitting to powers. It dawned on Andromeda that that was what Leonis was looking for: rather than accuse her, he wanted her to admit to having powers. Now that she thought of it, no one from Insomnia had ever witnessed her powers other than her aunt and the security officer who had soon died after giving his account. Two witnesses weren't much to go off of, especially considering a select few people in the whole world was supposed to have magic: the Lucian king, his Kingsglaive, and the Oracle.</p><p>As unassuming as he was, Leonis wasn't one to bullshit. He had Andromeda in a corner. There was no getting out of this room without admitting to her power, especially if she tried to use it. Leonis and the other men must have already believed it. Once he got her to admit to her power, there would be the question of which Astral gave her that power. They wouldn't believe her when she explained there was a seventh Astral, one that Andromeda had not seen since Etro had helped her and Hank escape Niflheim a year and a half ago. The goddess definitely would not appear so close to Bahamut's Crystal. Andromeda was completely alone here.</p><p>“You already know. You don't need me to tell you,” She said, defeated. “That was the night I first discovered my power. I don't know what happened exactly. I don't know how the fire started.”</p><p>She might as well admit to all of it. The Lucians already knew too much for Andromeda to lie as much as she had in Niflheim. She wasn't sure if she could lie so much again. It would make this a whole long, drawn-out ordeal. She did not want to go through it again.</p><p>“My aunt put me on a bus the next day and sent me away,” She concluded. It hadn't been a bad idea, considering the following two years of relative normalcy.</p><p>“Glaives were sent after you not long after that,” Leonis added. “Why did you resist then?”</p><p>There was no good answer for that. In hindsight, Andromeda realized she had made a dumb mistake. She just hadn't wanted to deal with her powers.</p><p>“The Imperials showed up,” She pointed out.</p><p>Leonis seemed to accept that reason despite how flimsy it was. “Is it safe for you to be in the city?”</p><p>“I have a better handle over it now than I did years ago,” Andromeda assured. “I've had plenty of practice.”</p><p>She would have never gotten such practice in Insomnia. Too many of the wrong people would have gotten hurt and there would have been too much property damage. Leonis's question betrayed his concern; it made her realize that the Lucians had no way of preventing her from using her powers, nor fighting against them. The Imperials had special technology to block magic bestowed by Astrals, but that was not here in Lucis. The king was taking a risk by having Andromeda brought here, without knowing where her allegiances lied.</p><p>Leonis pulled his phone out from his pocket and made a call. “We're done.”</p><p>It was a short moment before there was a knock at the door and Elshett came in. Andromeda was relieved to see her again. She was much better company, despite having such a miserable boss.</p><p>“The king will see you in a few hours.” Leonis informed, once again squashing the feeling of relief and piling on more dread for Andromeda.</p><p>She wordlessly followed Elshett out of the office, just as cautious and gloomy as she had been when she had entered. The coffee had gone cold, but Andromeda drank the dregs anyway. She had managed to keep a lot of information to herself, yet Leonis had gotten a lot out of her despite how she avoided the questions. That conversation had somehow warranted a meeting with the king. Andromeda was only going deeper into Insomnia. All she really wanted was to leave.</p>
<hr/><p>Elshett led her to a guest room, several floors up from Leonis's office. If Andromeda was meeting with the king, she needed to freshen up. He couldn't be presented with a vagrant.</p><p>It had been a very long time since she had had a hot shower, so she spent much longer than necessary enjoying the modern plumbing of the Citadel and decompressing from the meeting with Leonis. It helped numb some of the dreadful feeling.</p><p>The shower wasn't completely enjoyable with a new back tattoo, though. Andromeda realized that that probably hadn't been the best place to have a tattoo. The artist had told her how to take care of it, but so far, she hadn't had a chance to do so.</p><p>After she was cleaned up, there was still plenty of time before they could expect the king to be ready to meet with her. A few hours was a vague amount of time. The room was where Andromeda would be sleeping while she was in Insomnia, but the anxiety prevented her from thinking about sleep. Instead, Elshett had lunch delivered to the previous drawing room. Andromeda understood that she was not allowed to leave the Citadel, but considering the treatment, she wasn't sure if she could consider herself a prisoner.</p><p>Lunch passed as quietly as breakfast had—perhaps moreso as Andromeda sank deep into her own thoughts. Elshett did not ask many questions of her. She probably wasn't allowed to know much about Andromeda's situation.</p><p>She offered to show Andromeda around the Citadel after lunch. Andromeda was not quite a prisoner in the sense she had been in Niflheim, where her exploration was severely limited. She had to be escorted everywhere here in the Citadel, but at least there was a lot of the Citadel she was allowed to see.</p><p>Despite Elshett's pleasant manner in showing some important places, Andromeda feigned paying attention to all of them. The halls all looked the same (just like in Niflheim), and there were countless parlors for no clear reason. She didn't have much interest in the vacant throne room, nor the closed doors of the council chamber where the king was presiding. She did recall seeing them before, but did not mention it to Elshett. She noted that the Crownsguard did not take her to the highest point of the Citadel, where the Crystal was hidden. Andromeda was thankful that they skipped over it.</p><p>All she could focus on was the impending meeting. Talking to some general was one thing, but the king of a nation was another. From what little she had seen of him, he was not an uninvolved old man like the Emperor had been. As Bahamut's pawn, he was the only one who would know the right questions to ask, and the answers to look for. As each hour passed, Andromeda simply hoped he would be too busy to make time for her.</p><p>As Elshett led her around, she also tried to make an escape plan, but found it impossible. Elshett was too nice to betray by suddenly taking off, and she was probably more capable than she appeared to be. Andromeda's power was unrestrained, but it was too unpredictable and volatile. She didn't want to hurt anyone. A use of her power would be seen as an attack on the Citadel; it would only make things worse.</p><p>The whole afternoon passed as Elshett led Andromeda around the Citadel. Andromeda wasn't able to make a plan in that time, giving up by the time dinner was delivered. It was some time after that that Elshett finally received the call that the king was ready to speak with Andromeda.</p><p>They didn't go to the throne room as Andromeda had presumed they would. All the hallways looked the same, but Elshett always knew where they were and how to get around. She led the way to a rather unassuming door and knocked. She opened it after a curt order was given on the other side.</p><p>The room was a spacious office—much larger and more decorated than Leonis's had been. The back wall was mostly a large window overlooking the city, and there were more stuffed bookshelves than filing cabinets. The desk at the center of the room seemed too large for one person to sit at. Behind it sat a familiar old man in dark clothing. To his right stood a man of similar age, and station, considering the elaborate attire adorning his shoulders. From what Elshett had mentioned over the afternoon, Andromeda guessed this was Lord Amicita, the king's Shield and the other captain of the Crownsguard.</p><p>Andromeda hadn't expected two men. She kept her gaze down towards the floor, feeling a scowl creep on her face from the glances she had taken around the room. She preferred the simplicity of Leonis's office. This one was too elaborate for her, much like she had felt in Niflheim. But she couldn't expect any less for a king's office.</p><p>She followed Elshett's lead to the desk, then mimicked the Crownsguard's bow to the king. Andromeda had been trained in how to address the Emperor for several hours before she had met him in Niflheim. She had forgotten all of that obnoxiousness since then, and Elshett hadn't given her any advice about this meeting. The less she talked, the better.</p><p>“Elshett, wait outside.” Amicita instructed.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She bowed again and left, closing the door behind herself. Andromeda felt the same disappointment as she had when Leonis had sent her away, but at least Elshett wasn't too far away.</p><p>The king smiled to Andromeda. “Have a seat.”</p><p>There were two chairs before the desk. They were much more comfortable than the one in Leonis's office, but she still sat as though she were on pins and needles.</p><p>She had spent the entire afternoon trying to think of a way to avoid this, but failed. The last meeting hadn't gone well for her; this one couldn't go much differently. Just like the Imperials, the Lucians were interested in her power—something she didn't want to discuss with them. Worst yet, she risked revealing Etro, if she slipped up. The king spoke directly to Bahamut; without knowing it, he had already chosen a side in the feud between the two gods. The war god had already tried to snuff Andromeda out once. He was the one who created the dreadful prophecy that Etro wanted to fix.</p><p>“It's nice to finally meet you, Andromeda.” Regis spoke again. She was surprised that he knew her name. It was only because Elshett mentioned it a couple of times that afternoon that Andromeda knew his name.</p><p>She fumbled for the proper response. “Likewise, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“You've been through a lot in a few short years,” He went on. “I have a few questions I would like to discuss with you.”</p><p>Andromeda bit back another scowl. His tone sounded sympathetic, and it grated on her nerves. She never wanted someone to pity her. Her new irritation overpowered the dread, but she kept it in check. If she couldn't, her control on her power just might slip.</p><p>She waited for him to get into it, only realizing too late that Regis had been waiting for her to say something. Andromeda wished all of the pretenses would be dropped and the Lucians would become more frank about what they wanted from her, and what their plans for her were. The only reason she was here was because of her powers, which the king must have had several questions about. She braced herself for them. She wasn't sure what he already knew. The most important thing was to keep Etro's existence a secret, even if his family had been involved. The goddess had admitted to still being weak; Bahamut was too powerful here for her to do anything.</p><p>The moment passed silently. Regis pressed on. “I've been told that you're originally from Tenebrae, and you were fatally hurt in Niflheim's attack. I'd like to hear your account of that day.”</p><p>It wasn't a question. Andromeda frowned. It had been such a long time ago now. She could remember the important parts. The house had caved in on her, her mother, and her grandmother. She remembered their screams, then meeting them in the afterlife. Etro arrived soon after, and Andromeda's mother and grandmother bargained for her life. The goddess then gave Andromeda her Blessing, and let her return to life in a heavily-scarred body. The powers didn't come until a few years later.</p><p>“I don't remember much of it. I was on a lot of drugs and slept most of the time,” Andromeda finally explained. She had an easy and believable excuse to avoid that question.</p><p>“What can you remember?” Regis pried.</p><p>She didn't understand why he was so concerned about it. But she wasn't the only one with a memory of that day. While she had been trapped in the dream state two years ago, Andromeda had seen someone else's memory—someone who had been at Fenestala Manor, the main target of Niflheim's attack. The Lucian king had been there as well.</p><p>It wasn't clear why he had been there, and Andromeda wasn't about to ask him questions. Niflheim's attack made perfect sense, since royalty from two different nations had been in the same location. It was clear now why Regis was so interested in that day, but she didn't know what was so important in Tenebrae that he had left his city.</p><p>Andromeda recalled the memory that wasn't her own. Before the attack, there had been two children: a boy bound in a wheelchair, and an older girl. The girl had been Lunafreya, probably praying to the gods to heal the boy. Did Regis think something had happened with the gods present, that they had also visited Andromeda? It was a long stretch.</p><p>“I remember the house caving in and the fire,” She admitted slowly, skipping over her death. “I remember waking up in the field hospital, but then everything else is blurry. I don't remember anything else before we came to Lucis.”</p><p>It wasn't nearly as much as Regis was hoping for, but he seemed to believe that she truly couldn't remember that time. It wasn't too far from the truth.</p><p>“You and your aunt did not enter Insomnia legally,” He continued the narrative, as if Andromeda wasn't aware of that fact. She had been twelve at the time. “She has been pardoned and given amnesty to stay here within the city. The same will be given to you. Your past incident is also excused.”</p><p>She didn't feel either way towards that. Linda had to have been given something like that in order to still be in Insomnia. It had been what she wanted: citizenship. Andromeda was indifferent to it; Niflheim had offered her the same amnesty, although they had gone to the length of creating a cover story and circulating it amongst military officials. She didn't want to hide within Insomnia's walls. She wouldn't accomplish anything then. She did not like the sympathy the king had for her.</p><p>It did come as surprise that Andromeda was being forgiven for the apartment fire. It had killed a security officer that had worked in the Citadel. Regis and Amicita seemed unbothered by it. They weren't going to punish her for it. It didn't seem fair.</p><p>“You claim that was the first night you experienced your power,” Amicita asserted. Leonis had already spoken with them. “How did it happen?”</p><p>“It just did. It's chaos,” Andromeda admitted. “Once I summon it, it's out of my control. It's gotten better since then.”</p><p>As she had told Leonis, she had plenty of practice with it by now. Nor did she need so much sleep after each episode. It used to drain her so much when she first started using that power—she slept for days in Imperial custody. Now she could fight against that sleep, unless she let the power completely drain her energy.</p><p>“That is not the only power you possess,” Regis pointed out. “This isn't your first time in the Citadel. You appeared in the Crystal's chamber two years ago. How did you accomplish that?”</p><p>At first, Andromeda hadn't realized what he was talking about, then recalled the incident as he went on. She was surprised that he remembered it well enough to know it had been her. That was the one power Andromeda was the most secretive about, because she could communicate over distances without being detected by interceptors.</p><p>“I was forced into it,” She explained quickly. It had been an accident. “It's not something I can do. I got out of it after that.”</p><p>She couldn't do it easily; it took a lot of effort on her part to appear in a dream state in the physical realm. Etro had appeared to save her from Ardyn's attack, but in pushing Andromeda away, the goddess had accidentally pushed her mind from her body. Andromeda wandered from dream to waking realm over six months, while her body was left in a coma. Bahamut had tried imprisoning her in the Crystal until her body would finally perish, but Etro had found her and distracted him to let her go. Andromeda had escaped the Crystal, appearing before the king as he had been trying to speak with his god.</p><p>“I recall that you rebuked my question,” Regis said. “You told me to ask 'my god'.”</p><p>“Did you?” She was curious to know if he would honestly tell her what had transpired after she had left.</p><p>“I did,” He replied. “He was silent.”</p><p>That came as no surprise from Bahamut. Andromeda gave a dismissive shrug. She had few encounters with the god, and he had always sworn she would perish as she should have originally. Explaining what Andromeda was would just reveal the banished goddess, something that Bahamut also did not want to happen.</p><p>“You must have spoken with the Draconian,” Regis acknowledged. The Astrals only spoke to the Lucis Caelums and Nox Fleurets—not commoners. “How did you get into the Crystal?”</p><p>“That was your god,” Andromeda pointed out. “He's not happy that I'm still alive and have magic. I was supposed to die in Tenebrae.”</p><p>Bahamut saw her as a threat to his prophecy that would sacrifice Lunafreya and the Chosen King. She didn't like it, but she also had no intentions of getting in the way. No one would believe what she knew. Bahamut's actions should have made it clear to Regis that Andromeda was an enemy of some kind, but that knowledge did not appear to dawn on him.</p><p>“Then how did you escape?” He asked.</p><p>“Luck,” She replied simply. “His grip slipped. You had him distracted. After that, I found my body and woke up.”</p><p>“How did you end up in that state?” Regis chose his words carefully. It was difficult to describe, much less guess at.</p><p>They were getting close to revealing Etro. Andromeda couldn't blame Bahamut for the incident. “I don't know. The Accursed had me cornered and it just happened.”</p><p>She knew it was a name he would recognize. Both men jerked at the mention of it. It was the name Bahamut used in reference to Ardyn. He had an important part to play in the prophecy. The name had Regis and Amicita distracted, hopefully away from any more god talk, and further away from Etro.</p><p>“How do you know of him?” Amicita demanded.</p><p>“It's what Bahamut called him. He's with the Imperials,” Andromeda explained. “I haven't seen him since.”</p><p>A lie, but they didn't need to know what had happened after she woke in Niflheim. It was all plausible; who knew what Ardyn could really do. It was never explained how he had magic as well. He was neither Lucis Caelum nor Nox Fleuret.</p><p>Amicita became more stern. “You're lucky to be alive.”</p><p>She shrugged. “The Nifs don't want me dead.”</p><p>“Have you encountered other Astrals?” Regis asked, changing the subject away from Ardyn.</p><p>Andromeda found the sudden change surprising. Then again, she was not supposed to know about the Accursed. He was able to summon Ifrit at will, but she had never stayed conscious long enough to get a good look at the Infernian.</p><p>“No,” She answered. She had known that question was going to come up, and didn't care whether they thought she was lying or not. They would probably only focus on the canonical Six.</p><p>“You said you were supposed to die in Tenebrae,” Amicita brought up after some thought. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>Andromeda paused, thinking over what she had been saying. She had slipped up. That gave away more than she wanted these men to know, and they already seemed to know a lot about her history. She had them distracted from her powers and Etro, and it had made her too confident. These men weren't easy to fool.</p><p>“It looked pretty bad when I woke up,” She tried to shrug it off. “I guess it wasn't as bad as it looked. Like I said, I don't remember much about that time.”</p><p>“So you just had this power one day?” Amicita asked another question while Regis seemed to be thinking over something.</p><p>“Yeah,” Andromeda stated. “I didn't know anything about it before it happened.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as the two men seemed to both be thinking. She didn't know what else they could ask. For the most part, she felt she had kept much information to herself—at least things they didn't know about. They couldn't be any further ahead than before she had been brought into the city.</p><p>“It's late,” Regis finally said, leaning back into his chair. “Thank you for your time, Andromeda.”</p><p>It was finally ending. Amicita called Elshett back into the room. Andromeda stood from her chair and bowed.</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty,” She fumbled to find something proper to say as a goodbye. It still felt stupid to say. Yet soon she wouldn't have to worry about it what was proper.</p><p>“We'll speak again soon,” Regis assured.</p><p>Andromeda frowned, but left wordlessly with Elshett. She had hoped this would be the last she ever dealt with the king. She had to think of a way out of the city fast.</p><p>After that meeting, though, she was too tired to think. Elshett noticed and took her to her room. Andromeda felt bad for Elshett: she must have been a high-ranking officer in the Crownsguard, but her superiors had made her babysit a vagrant all day and late into the night. It had to be below her station. At the late hour, Elshett didn't seem bothered by it.</p><p>There was a Glaive stationed outside of the door. They wore their hood up, a cloth over their face, and the metal guard over their eyes, all making it impossible to see who the person was. The Glaive and Elshett nodded to each other before the latter ushered Andromeda into the room and bid her goodnight.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, it would have been difficult for Andromeda to sleep knowing there was someone keeping watch at the door. She did not hear the lock turned; they weren't going to lock her in the room. Perhaps the Glaive was meant to ensure that no one would come in.</p><p>Once left alone, Andromeda crawled into the large bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had kept on such a comfortable mattress. It only made her fall asleep faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda reluctantly faces an unwanted visitor, and plots her escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromeda slept soundly through the night, sleeping longer than she normally would have. It would have been the best time to use her dreamwalking to search the Citadel on her own, going into the areas she was not allowed to. She could have also searched for someone to help her. But she had been too exhausted to do any of that. Thankfully, Bahamut did not enter her dreams to threaten her, either. There was a chance he would try to hurt her again when she did use her dreams.</p><p>The room Andromeda woke in was unfamiliar for a moment. She feared she was back in Niflheim, until the events of the past two days came back to her. She hadn't slept so deeply in so long; it had put her out of sorts.</p><p>Elshett came for Andromeda soon after she had woken up. Andromeda was surprised to see that she would continue to escort her around. She still felt pity for Elshett for being assigned such a lowly task. At the same time, Andromeda surmised that few could be trusted with her case. At least in Niflheim, she had been kept in a remote base for the first month—not a ancient structure in the middle of a massive city.</p><p>Like the day before, breakfast was waiting in a drawing room. Elshett had nothing for herself. Andromeda assumed that she had already eaten.</p><p>“I have some good news,” Elshett mentioned while Andromeda ate. “Your aunt will be arriving in the Citadel soon to see you.”</p><p>Andromeda frowned. The longer she was in Insomnia, the more inevitable the encounter would be. The Crownsguard apparently made certain the encounter would be as soon as possible. It was just as well; after her meeting with the king, meeting her aunt again shouldn't be so terrifying. Yet Andromeda felt a different sense of dread at the idea, fearing the same rejection and betrayal she had left Insomnia with years ago.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Elshett asked. She had been happy to announce Linda's visit, but Andromeda's silence caused her concern.</p><p>“My aunt and I were not on good terms when I left,” Andromeda explained quietly. “We haven't spoken in six years.”</p><p>That had mostly been her own doing: she knew Linda had tried to reach out several times after she had been sent away. Andromeda had long since gotten over her bitterness; after all, she had been happier outside of the city. In fact, she felt some regret for shutting Linda out afterwards, but had since concluded that it had been for the best for both of them. Yet had Linda not sent her away, the situation Andromeda was in now would be very different.</p><p>Elshett was surprised, but gave another smile. “It will be fine. Your aunt will be happy to see you again. She's been worried all this time.”</p><p>Andromeda wondered if Linda had even known what had happened once she had left the city. Then she realized something: how had Leonis known she had been captured by Niflheim? Linda had informed the Insomnians of her power and whereabouts. She must have also known that Andromeda had been taken away. Andromeda had refused to answer Linda's calls, but she did recall Sheila taking them. It was no wonder that the Insomnians knew so much, then. The only blanks in the story were Andromeda's time in Niflheim and Galahd, both of which they did not have informants for.</p><p>“Let's take a walk,” Elshett suggested once Andromeda's food was gone.</p><p>She led the way outside, the morning still a little cold. She hadn't yet shown Andromeda the gardens of the Citadel. The younger woman was grateful to be outside again. The Citadel felt dark and cramped; it reminded her too much of Verstael's base.</p><p>The gardens seemed to stretch on for a mile. Andromeda was surprised to find such large gardens in the middle of Insomnia. There were countless plants present, many of which she knew to not be native to this region of Lucis. Elshett contributed their survival to the Citadel's gardeners. All of the plants were in orderly rows, which was unnatural to how they grew in the wild. Andromeda knew the walk was meant to distract her, but instead it only made her homesick for Duscae. She had only lived there for four years, but they had been the happiest she had been since leaving Tenebrae.</p><p>Despite its unnatural orderliness, Andromeda did find herself enjoying the walk in the garden, and being allowed outside. It was certainly better than touring the Citadel's interior.</p><p>After about an hour, Elshett received a phone call. It was short. She turned to Andromeda. “She's here.”</p><p>They hadn't seen all of the gardens, but it would have to wait. Andromeda followed Elshett back inside, the dread returning now that she was not distracted.</p><p>After walking through a few nondescript halls, Elshett finally knocked on a door. A well-dressed man opened it from the other side, letting the two women into the room.</p><p>It was another drawing room, of which the Citadel had an endless amount of. This one only fit two couches and had one window looking out into the city. Sitting in the center of the couch on the back wall was Linda.</p><p>She hadn't changed much in six years. Her black hair was still kept short in the pixie cut she had always favored. She was dressed in business casual, presumably because it was the mandatory dress code of the Citadel. Linda had always been slender, but her face appeared a little rounder—or perhaps Andromeda didn't remember her own aunt correctly. She certainly didn't remember Linda being shorter than her.</p><p>Linda stood at the sight of her. Andromeda froze in place as they locked eyes. Linda's anxiousness was plain to see—as if she had dreaded this moment just as much as Andromeda had.</p><p>Yet Linda was the first to snap out of it. She stepped forward and closed the distance between them. She put her arms around Andromeda and hugged tightly. The younger woman couldn't see her face, but she heard the sniff. After a moment of hesitation, Andromeda hugged back.</p><p>“We'll leave you two alone for awhile,” The man announced quietly. Andromeda caught Elshett's eye as she followed him out. Elshett gave a knowing smile before going out the door.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Linda sobbed as the door shut.</p><p>Andromeda's vision blurred. Her arms tightened around her aunt. “I'm sorry, too.”</p><p>It had been her own fault that they hadn't spoken. Linda had tried to reach her, but Andromeda had shut her out. She had been so angry and bitter at being abandoned by the last living family member she had. It was only after being captured by Niflheim, when Andromeda thought she would never see anyone again, that she had realized how petty her anger had been. Linda had panicked in the moment, just as Andromeda had done. It must have seemed to be best to send her away. Technically, it had been: Andromeda had been happy outside of the city. Had she not made a dumb decision, she would have never been caught by Niflheim. She would have been caged and miserable in Insomnia. It was only through her rough experiences that she knew so much about Etro's Blessing.</p><p>“I thought you were gone,” Linda said. “You could have been dead for all anyone knew.”</p><p>“But I'm not,” Andromeda assured, fighting her own tears. “I made it back to Lucis. I've actually been in Galahd for the past year.”</p><p>Her aunt finally pulled away to look closely at her. She wiped at her own tears, then grinned. “You've gotten taller. You look every bit like your mother, except you have your father's eyes.”</p><p>It had been many years since anyone had told Andromeda that. It had most often been Linda herself making the remark. It suddenly made Andromeda realize how separated she had been from her family. She longed for stories about her parents again.</p><p>“I'm so sorry,” Linda shook her head, going back to the couch. Andromeda followed as she took a seat. “I was wrong to send you away. The Lucians would have been kind and understanding. You weren't in any trouble. They would have kept you safe from the Imperials.”</p><p>“It was fine,” Andromeda assured again. The Lucians hadn't been lying: Linda had been worried. “I was happy out in Lucis. I wouldn't have been happy here in Insomnia. Getting out was what helped me the most.”</p><p>“But you weren't safe,” Linda stated, her tears gone now. “You were taken away by Niflheim.”</p><p>Andromeda grimaced. “It was my own fault. But I got away.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Luck,” Andromeda gave the same answer she had given Leonis. At least Linda wouldn't be so critical about it. Any talk of gods or magic always made her squirm.</p><p>“And why did you go to Galahd?” Linda asked. “Why didn't you come back to Insomnia? It's much safer here.”</p><p>The questions were suspicious. The Insomnians would like to know the answer as well. Andromeda wouldn't tell her aunt if she couldn't tell them. She didn't think they could have put her up to prying answers out of her. Andromeda didn't want to believe that. She just wanted a moment where she didn't have to worry about any plots against her.</p><p>“It's like home,” She mumbled. There were many differences between Galahd and Tenebrae, but Galahdians had more fight in them that she recalled from her childhood. Tenebrae had since lost all will to fight, succumbing to Imperial rule as the heirs to the throne became puppets for Niflheim.</p><p>Linda frowned. “We had to leave Tenebrae. I never mentioned it before, but those doctors had wanted to take you away to Niflheim. We all knew what happened wasn't... natural—and that was before anything else happened. There would have been no escaping them if we hadn't run. I would have lost you then. I still did.”</p><p>“I understand,” Andromeda said. She hadn't known of the Imperials' plot then, but it did not surprise her now. After Linda's initial denial of what had happened to Andromeda in Tenebrae, she hadn't since spoken of it to Imperials nor Lucians. Linda must have forgotten all about it now. It pained her to allude to anything supernatural.</p><p>“I actually visited Tenebrae for a couple of days,” Andromeda admitted.</p><p>“How was it?” Though Linda had abandoned their nationality as best she could, she sounded interested to hear news of their homeland.</p><p>“The Empire is everywhere. The people have given up. It was pretty disappointing,” Andromeda explained. “The Galahdians keep fighting despite how much they have lost.”</p><p>“You sound like your mother. A fighter to the end,” Linda shook her head again. “It's probably why I couldn't take care of you. You're too much like my sister.”</p><p>As endearing as it sounded, Andromeda understood what Linda was saying. She never considered her past behavior in Insomnia to have been difficult; Linda had become just as difficult to talk to while living with that security officer. Andromeda had blamed him for the rift between herself and her aunt. She also considered Insomnia to have changed Linda as she assimilated. Now Andromeda wondered if no one at all was at fault for what had happened between them. Perhaps they had drifted apart because they were just very different people.</p><p>“How is it now?” Linda asked carefully.</p><p>Her tone gave away exactly what she was referring to. She didn't really want to talk about it, but she had to know about it. The first and last time she had seen Andromeda's power, her boyfriend had been severely burned when it had caused an explosion. It had been the last night Andromeda had stayed in Insomnia.</p><p>“It's better now. I have better control over it,” Andromeda shrugged. “We wouldn't be talking here if I didn't.”</p><p>The king and his men would be handling her very differently if they didn't believe she didn't have control over her power. How they already knew so much about it was largely a mystery, though. Perhaps they were pretending to know more than they really did. Thankfully, the situation hadn't yet gotten too dire that her control would slip. If she continued to stay in the city, it was only a matter of time.</p><p>Another silence fell between them. Even though Linda had broached the subject, she was no more willing to discuss Andromeda's power. Andromeda didn't mind; the less she talked about it, the less she revealed. She and her aunt were very different people.</p><p>“What happened to you after I left?” She asked, turning the conversation on Linda for a change.</p><p>“Oh,” Her aunt was surprised by the question. “Well, the authorities found me in no time, but they were kind. They've allowed me to stay as your legal guardian at the time. They let me go after a short while. I got back on my feet at the homeless shelter. They gave me a job and I found a place to stay. It all worked out. Except that you weren't here.”</p><p>Andromeda didn't respond to that. Linda had managed to rebuild her life here in Insomnia. Regis had already explained that he had given Linda amnesty to stay within the city—and now the same had been granted to Andromeda.</p><p>“I've kept in touch with Sheila all this time. It's how we found out you had been arrested,” Linda went on. “She sounds like a nice woman.”</p><p>“She's great,” Andromeda confirmed. “She made my life as normal as possible.”</p><p>“She always told me about what you were up to, since you wouldn't do it yourself,” Linda recalled. “We still talk from time to time.”</p><p>“You should let her know that I'm okay. There's a few people in Lucis that I left behind,” Andromeda said. She had no idea if she would ever be able to see Sheila again. Visiting her in-person would be too risky for all of them.</p><p>“I will,” Linda promised.</p><p>It became quiet again. There was so much more to what Andromeda had told Linda, but she couldn't voice them. She had to wonder if it was the same with Linda: so little had happened in her life in the past six years. Was she telling Andromeda everything?</p><p>“How has it been since you got here?” Linda asked.</p><p>“It's been fine. They're kind, just like you said,” Andromeda shrugged. “I probably shouldn't have been so stubborn when those Glaives came after me years ago.”</p><p>“We shouldn't have run that night,” Linda countered, putting her head in her hands. “We lost everything, but they still would have let us stay.”</p><p>Andromeda wasn't too sure it would have been as peaceful as Linda believed. The Lucians had no way to control her power, and back then she had barely kept a lid on it. It could have quickly become dangerous if Andromeda had stayed in the city.</p><p>“I wouldn't have learned as much here as I did out in the country,” She reasoned.</p><p>“But you would have been safe.” Linda repeated, leaning back against the couch. “Maybe when everyone here is finished with you, you can come live with me again. We can start over.”</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “It won't work. The same thing that happened last time would happen again. You're happy here. I'm not.”</p><p>“You never gave it much of a chance,” Linda scolded. “You had friends here.”</p><p>“It won't be that simple. They're not just going to let me go wherever I want. I'm not that stupid,” Andromeda countered. “I can't tell what they want from me yet. They haven't been as demanding as the Empire.”</p><p>She often thought back to her time in Niflheim while in the Citadel. So far, the two experiences were similar. The Imperials had been kind at first, until Andromeda refused to give them answers and had deliberately tried to escape. The Lucians had more patience and less control over her. Whereas the Imperials had threatened to bring Linda to Niflheim and send her to a work camp to ensure Andromeda's cooperation, the Lucians allowed the two to be reunited. Perhaps they hoped Andromeda would open up more if she saw her family again. Later, when their patience ran out, they could always threaten to deport Linda back to Tenebrae if Andromeda continued to avoid their questions.</p><p>There was also the possibility that they were not truly alone in the room. Andromeda had already said too much.</p><p>“Besides, there's things I have to get back to outside of the city,” She pointed out. Despite the king's wishes, she had no intentions of staying.</p><p>“Whatever is going on in Galahd has nothing to do with you,” Linda said, shaking her head.</p><p>“I made a commitment.” Andromeda asserted.</p><p>There were other things beyond that commitment, though. She wouldn't be returning to Galahd for awhile; it had been over a year since Etro told her to find another woman with her Blessing. Andromeda hadn't forgotten, but she hadn't given it much thought while in Galahd. She at least knew the woman was not on the islands. There was a good chance she was somewhere in Lucis. Andromeda had to find the woman before she went through the same thing Andromeda had.</p><p>If Andromeda had wanted to come to Insomnia, she would have as soon as she had escaped Niflheim. Granted, it hadn't been much safer for her to be near the city as it had been when she left it. Instead, Glaives had had to escort her into Insomnia.</p><p>Linda didn't like Andromeda's statement. She forced a smile. “Well, tell me about your life out there. Any of it.”</p><p>Andromeda tried to tell it all in order. Much of what had happened in Lucis, Linda already knew from Sheila. She knew how Sheila had set Andromeda up to finish high school online, and her encounter with Sania Yeagre that encouraged her to go to college for environmental science. Not that Linda knew who the famous professor was, but she was pleased to hear that Andromeda had attended some college.</p><p>Through her four years in Lucis, Andromeda had visited the chocobo post several times, just like she had wanted to when they first arrived in Lucis. True to what she had said, her life in Lucis had been rather normal.</p><p>Andromeda avoided speaking of anything to do with Niflheim, going straight into Galahd without explaining how she had gotten there. She had been surprised to find Hira there, and after some fighting, they had stuck together the whole time. Galahd also practiced a First Hunt for youths, so Andromeda was able to participate in the rite of passage that the Empire's invasion had denied her years ago.</p><p>In place of riding chocobos, Galahdian youths went cliff-diving, and Andromeda had done it a few times. Linda was less impressed by that, wondering if her niece had a death wish. She was even more distressed when Andromeda finally admitted to getting a tattoo. She went quiet when Andromeda showed it to her, though. Linda confirmed that it was identical to the one her sister had. She was more understanding about it then.</p><p>Elshett entered some time later to offer lunch in another room. While they ate, Andromeda asked Linda about her job at the homeless shelter. Her aunt offered very little about it. Andromeda didn't understand it anymore than before she had asked about it.</p><p>After lunch, Andromeda convinced Linda to walk through the gardens together. The only catch was that Elshett and her partner Ackers had to follow them everywhere, but the Crownsguard kept some distance from them. Andromeda was grateful: outside in the gardens, she and her aunt could just just talk, without either of them asking questions that the other didn't want to answer. She was tired of cramped rooms and intense questioning.</p><p>It was late in the afternoon when Linda checked the time on her phone.</p><p>“I have to go,” She sighed. “But I promise I'll come see you again as soon as possible. Hopefully I can take you home soon. We can start over.”</p><p>Andromeda gave a weak smile. They had already discussed this, but she understood why Linda insisted on it. “Yeah. I'll be here.”</p><p>Ackers led Linda away into the Citadel. Andromeda should have not dreaded the encounter so much. She wished Linda could have stayed longer, but didn't dare voice it to anyone. At the same time, though, she was a little relieved that her aunt had to go. She would only make things more difficult for Andromeda. The younger woman had no intentions of staying in the city, and she would be content if this would be the last she would see of Linda. At least Linda knew Andromeda was okay—and Sheila would find out in turn as well.</p><p>Linda had mentioned that Andromeda had had friends in Insomnia. Her best friend had since gone to Galahd, where they were reunited and took care of each other. But Hira's family was still here. She had taken off one night and refused to contact them since. Hira had a lot less to be angry about at her family. They similarly had no idea whether she was alive or dead.</p>
<hr/><p>Andromeda remained optimistic for the rest of the day. Elshett also seemed happier, although she did not ask many questions about Linda. Andromeda also noticed that the longer the day went on, there was no mention of another appointment with the king. By dinner, she suspected that he did not have time for her that day, which only made her happier.</p><p>She also became curious to know how much he and his men would let her get away with. After all, they had allowed her a visitor.</p><p>“What are we doing tomorrow?” Andromeda asked, presuming that there were no plans for the rest of the night. She was already beginning to make her own plans, when Elshett would leave her alone.</p><p>The Crownsguard glanced at her. “Nothing is planned yet. His Majesty will let us know when he is available to speak with you again. Why?”</p><p>Regis was very busy ruling a shrinking nation; it could be weeks before he had time to consider Andromeda again. She had no intentions of attending a second meeting. It was counterproductive that she was finding things to do while in the city, instead of trying to escape.</p><p>“I was wondering if I would be allowed to visit some old friends from high school,” Andromeda explained, choosing her words carefully.</p><p>Elshett's brows rose. “Where do these friends live?”</p><p>“On Fifth street in the seventeeth district,” Andromeda remembered that much. “I don't remember which apartment, but I'd know it if I saw it. They wouldn't have moved since.”</p><p>Hira's family had been settled into their apartment. They had never expressed a desire to move anywhere else because then they would have been leaving the Galahdian neighborhood. Andromeda hoped it was still the same as she remembered it.</p><p>Elshett considered it. “I'll see if it can be arranged.”</p>
<hr/><p>Andromeda went to bed shortly after dinner in hopes that the sooner Elshett left her alone, the more time she would have to convince her superiors into letting Andromeda visit the Galahdian neighborhood. If she couldn't return to Galahd for awhile, she could hope to find some within the city that were connected to the resistance in the islands.</p><p>There was also the matter of creating an escape plan. Andromeda settled into bed, remaining just alert enough that when her body fell asleep, her mind could freely wander the Citadel. She proceeded cautiously, though, afraid that Bahamut might catch her again. She heard nothing from him.</p><p>Before she could form an escape plan, she had to know where her kukri and bag of crystals were being kept. She descended to the lower levels, where the security operations took place. Luche had been the one to take them from Andromeda. She recalled the giant of a man who had approached the two Glaives when they had arrived in Insomnia with her. He must have been their superior, and the one Luche would have handed the items off to.</p><p>The halls all looked the same no matter what level Andromeda was on. The uniformity reminded her of Verstael's base, but unlike that remote base, the Citadel did not have corrupted infantile clones clinging to her consciousness. She had an easier time exploring the Citadel without such a hindrance.</p><p>Even late at night, there were Kingsglaive and Crownsguard in the halls near their quarters. Andromeda was surprised, then disappointed. The First Magitek Production Facility had relied on automatons as their security. Human sentries would be more difficult to slip by, being more perceptive.</p><p>She kept herself from taking a dream state and appearing before anyone, although it felt like it would be incredibly easy to do this time. She focused on searching rooms. No door was locked to her.</p><p>Leonis's office was easy for Andromeda to find again, but she already knew her weapon and bag were not in there, and couldn't care less about what he was up to. She moved quickly from the Crownsguard quarters.</p><p>She came across the armory next, but held off searching in there for the time being. It would take too long, and wouldn't make much sense to have her belongings in there where anyone could take them. Andromeda hoped to find them somewhere safer.</p><p>Not far from the armory was another large room, one wall left open to a training ground. Some weapons were stored in this room as well and there was a desk at the far end. The whole area was dark and empty of people. It also would not be a place Andromeda would find her kukri and bag.</p><p>There was an office across the hall from the large room. It was small like Leonis's, and dark. Despite that, Andromeda spotted exactly what she was looking for on top of a filing cabinet. It seemed odd to have her kukri and bag left out in the open like that. Perhaps very few people ever came into this office.</p><p>Andromeda would have to go through the Kingsglaive quarters, the most secure area of the Citadel, in order to escape. There were Glaives in the hall even late at night, but a much more manageable amount than there would be during the day. Even if she managed to get around them, there was still the matter of getting into the locked office and retrieving her belongings.</p><p>Thinking it over, it dawned on Andromeda that a Glaive's uniform could completely conceal one's identity with the hood, face covering and face guard. She might not have to wait so late in the night to escape if she could somehow steal a uniform. She wouldn't have to be so careful, then.</p><p>Making note of the office's location, Andromeda turned her attention to possible escape routes. She spent a lot of time following each path just to learn the layout. How she would get her hands on a Glaive uniform and get into the locked office would have to wait for the next night.</p><p>Disguised as a Glaive, Andromeda wouldn't necessarily have to break into the room: she could pay the captain a visit and attack him with chaos before he would know what was happening. The chaos could also catch the Glaives off-guard; they had never encountered something like it. It might be enough to hold them back, and within the city, they would be very limited on what they could do for the safety of the civilians. Whenever her power spent itself, Andromeda could just find some hole to hide in and recover.</p><p>It was far from perfect, but she would keep polishing the plan until she had what she needed. Eventually, she thought she found a good escape route that wasn't so frequently patrolled, and gave in to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will admit I was reluctant to have the reunion in this chapter, because of how much I liked the dramatic reunion in the original chapter 5. But I feel this is a good compromise.<br/>Andromeda is not as smart as she thinks she is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 1:4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda is allowed to visit old friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Elshett announced that she had gotten permission to take Andromeda out into the city to visit her friends. Elshett wore civilian clothes for the occasion. She had even managed to get a private vehicle, and it would just be the two of them. Andromeda couldn't have asked for better circumstances.</p><p>They waited until mid-afternoon to get there, in hopes that Hira's parents would be home from work by then. Andromeda sat in the passenger seat and gave directions once they were on the correct street. Her excitement built the closer they got, and it seemed to have an effect on Elshett as well. At the same time, the Crownsguard drove the car cautiously in the narrow street, where sometimes children came to play when they thought it was safe.</p><p>She parked the car a couple of doors up from the correct one. Andromeda eagerly led the way to the apartment, although the closer they got to it, the more she wondered if Hira's family could have moved. She hesitated for a brief second before the door, then knocked anyway. Even if they had moved, the new tenants would know the new address.</p><p>An older woman with dark hair pulled back into a bun answered the door apprehensively. She was shorter than Andromeda remembered, and looked older. There were streaks of gray in her hair now.</p><p>Andromeda bowed to her and spoke in Galahdian, barely holding back a grin. “Please honor us with your hospitality.”</p><p>Hira's mother grinned as she stood straight again, then pulled her into a hug. She spoke in the common language. “You've been to Galahd, I see! Come in! You too.”</p><p>Andromeda glanced at Elshett. Hira's mother didn't know her name. “This is Off--”</p><p>“Monica,” Elshett interrupted.</p><p>“Intira,” Hira's mother introduced herself. “Come in!”</p><p>She led the way into the apartment with Andromeda and Elshett close behind. She gestured for them to sit on the couch in the living room while she went right into the kitchen to prepare tea. Elshett glanced about the apartment—no doubt finding it a little odd. Andromeda noted that nothing had changed at all in six years. She was relieved. It felt like coming home.</p><p>“Lal is in class at the university and Arun is at work.” Intira said from the kitchen. There was a large opening in the wall between the kitchen and living room. “Hira is not here. She returned home.”</p><p>“I know,” Andromeda smiled despite the older woman's solemn tone. “I've been with her in Galahd.”</p><p>Intira looked at her, then smiled again. “I'm glad to hear it. We always wanted you two to stick together. You were good for her. Kept her out of trouble.”</p><p>She joined the other two women in the living room, bringing in a serving tray with the steaming kettle and three tea cups. She set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch and prepared all three cups. She handed Elshett and Andromeda each one before taking the last for herself and settling into an armchair.</p><p>“She just left one night, two years ago now,” Intira explained. “She won't contact us herself, but we knew where she went. She always wanted to go back home. We still have family there. They've given us news of her once in awhile. We always worry when it will be the last.”</p><p>“Well, Hira is still alive and happy,” Andromeda assured. Hira would tear into her knowing that she had gone to Hira's parents to tell them of her well-being.</p><p>“Because of you,” Intira asserted. Andromeda didn't quite think she had had anything to do with it. “She took your disappearance hard, but she didn't blame you for it. She told us about the fire. We were all worried, but if you were dead, they would have said so.”</p><p>“I was sent out to work on a farm in Duscae. They let me stay out there with them,” Andromeda explained. She could have reached out years ago with her dreamwalking, but she had been too inexperienced to really try. “It's only in the past couple of years that I went to Galahd and found Hira there. She helped me learn Galahdian, but it's far from perfect.”</p><p>“You could have stayed with us. You already practically lived with us before that fire. Andrea was here just about every day after school for dinner. She's part of the family,” Intira mentioned, explaining the last part to Elshett. “Will you be staying for dinner tonight as well?”</p><p>Andromeda and Elshett were surprised at the use of Andromeda's fake name. It had been so long since she had heard anyone use that name. She couldn't think of a way to correct Intira, though.</p><p>Instead, she looked to Elshett at the invitation. It was up to her how long they stayed.</p><p>“We would be honored,” Elshett told their hostess, then turned to Andromeda. “Unless we're called back.”</p><p>Andromeda was fine with that. Considering that the king had been too busy the day before, she doubted he would have any time to meet with her this night either.</p><p>“What have I missed since I've been gone?” She asked Intira.</p><p>The older woman went into the going-ons of the neighborhood for the past six years, speaking more and more Galahdian as long as Andromeda understood her. She was surprised that Andromeda understood quite a bit. Andromeda was grateful to be speaking Galahdian again. She had spent the last year and a half immersed in the language; it felt strange that everyone around her in Insomnia spoke in the common language.</p><p>After awhile had passed, the door opened and closed as someone came home. The three women looked towards the front door to see a young man dressed in a button-down and khakis. A backpack was hanging over his shoulder. His hair was cut very short. His face had lost the roundness he had had as a teen and he had grown into his lankiness that Andromeda remembered.</p><p>“Lal, come sit. You remember Andrea,” His mother called him over in Galahdian. “She's been with Hira back home.”</p><p>He watched Andromeda as he dropped his backpack next to the last armchair and took a seat. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Lucis, for a little bit. Then I went to Galahd, like your mother said,” Andromeda explained. “Hira said you're in college now.” She couldn't stop seeing Lal as the gangly kid he had been.</p><p>His eyes widened, much the way they had when he had been a kid. “You speak Galahdian.”</p><p>Andromeda and his mother were amused by his reaction to her. Lal talked a little bit about his major at the university. Years ago, he had wanted to either join the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive—he couldn't decide then at that young age. Andromeda had been a little surprised that he had done neither, but instead went to university like his parents wanted him to.</p><p>Shortly after Lal's arrival, Intira ushered everyone to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Andromeda was more than happy to lend a hand—everything was done for her at the Citadel, and she found that unsettling. Preparing food together was a Galahdian custom. No one sat idly by. She was grateful for the familiarity of it, reliving the simple days of her teenage years in Insomnia. It wasn't quite the same without Hira, but it was the best Andromeda could ask for.</p><p>Another older woman arrived as they began preparing dinner. Andromeda didn't quite remember her as much as she seemed to remember Andromeda. She was Intira's friend. After hugging Andromeda, she joined in the dinner preparations.</p><p>Not long after her arrival, some of Lal's friends from the neighborhood came in to see Andromeda for themselves. She remembered them from the games they would play in the street. Like Lal, most of them had finally grown into themselves. Intira added more food to their preparations, assuming everyone would stay for dinner. It would be rude to turn them away.</p><p>More and more people came in. Andromeda could remember most of them, but there were several people that she had only seen in passing. A gathering was forming, and the whole neighborhood was turning up. A handful of people began to set up tables and chairs in the shared backyard space behind the apartment building. Immediate neighbors cooked in their own kitchens, calling to one another through open doors and windows.</p><p>Elshett stayed as close as she could to Andromeda as the apartment became crowded. The younger woman noticed her nervous glances at all of the people gathered.</p><p>“This is more than I expected,” Elshett explained herself once Andromeda caught her eye.</p><p>“This is normal,” Andromeda shrugged. “But I didn't expect it either.”</p><p>She didn't mind this development, though. It was familiar to her, both from her time in this neighborhood and her time in Galahd. It was a relief to experience after a couple of days in the stuffy Citadel.</p><p>Dinner was nearly ready when yet another person arrived in the kitchen. Andromeda had been waiting for him in particular. She stopped stirring a salad and put it aside. She approached the man while he was still taking in his overcrowded home and bowed.</p><p>“I am honored by your hospitality and promise to do no harm while in your home,” She spoke in Galahdian, finally completing the formal greeting after eight or nine years. When Hira had first brought Andromeda to her home, Hira's father had initiated the formal greeting as a joke, knowing that it would only confuse Andromeda. Finally, she knew what it meant and how to properly respond.</p><p>Arun was grinning when she straightened up. He also remembered his joke.</p><p>“Your Galahdian is good,” He commented. “Where have you been all these years?”</p><p>His wife came from behind Andromeda. “She's been in Galahd with Hira.”</p><p>“She's doing well,” Andromeda stated.</p><p>“I'm glad to hear it,” Arun nodded. “And I'm glad to see you again.”</p><p>Gesturing with the briefcase he was carrying, he parted from the kitchen. He soon joined the others outside in the final arrangements of tables and chairs. At some point, drinks had been brought into the apartment. With all but the food ready, many people sat around waiting and drinking.</p><p>Intira hovered near Andromeda, and when Elshett seemed preoccupied in a conversation about the many ways to prepare rice, she spoke in hushed Galahdian. “Who is the woman you have brought here?”</p><p>“She's an officer in the Crownsguard,” Andromeda explained just as quietly. “The Kingsglaive pulled me out of Galahd. The Lucians have been keeping me in the Citadel.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She contemplated what to tell Intira, and then how to express it in her language. “My name isn't Andrea. It's Andromeda. I was an illegal.”</p><p>Intira's face froze. Andromeda had avoided detection for years because she looked Lucian. No one would admit to having immigrated illegally. It was something the Lucians suspected of so many Galahdians—not someone who looked just like them. Even so, the Lucians were going through too much trouble for one undocumented immigrant.</p><p>“But there's more to it than that,” Intira insisted. “How are you illegal?”</p><p>“Have you heard of the witch from Tenebrae?” Andromeda hated to use that moniker for herself, but she knew it was widely-used. Perhaps it had reached the Galahdians in Insomnia. “I was a refugee, too.”</p><p>Intira's expression remained shocked. Andromeda took it to mean that rumors had seeped through the city's walls. They might actually help her accomplish something.</p><p>“Is there anyone here from the Ngawang family?” She asked, glancing at Elshett. She didn't want the Crownsguard to be part of that conversation.</p><p>“There are a few here,” Intira confirmed.</p><p>“Could you find out if any of them are closely related to Sonam Ngawang, and if they'd speak with me privately after dinner?” Andromeda turned her attention back to Intira. That was already more than enough to ask of her hostess.</p><p>“I'll ask,” Intira said, then turned away to give directions to everyone else in the kitchen. Dinner was ready.</p><p>There was even more commotion as many people took dishes out to the long table assembled in the backyard. Andromeda managed to stay within sight of Elshett, but just far enough ahead to be out of earshot over all of the talking around them.</p><p>She caught up to Lal as he reentered the kitchen for another dish. “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>He was surprised by her sudden appearance next to him, and her question. “Sure. What's up?”</p><p>“Monica is going to sit next to me during dinner. She's been keeping a close eye on me,” Andromeda explained hurriedly. “Could you sit on the other side of her and chat her up? Especially towards the end. Your mother is doing me another favor and I need to get away from Monica for five minutes.”</p><p>“I was going to sit next to you,” Lal was put out by the request. “What do I even talk to her about?”</p><p>“She's Crownsguard. You wanted to be Crownsguard once, remember?” So much of this plan depended on Lal's help. “You'll be doing me a huge favor.”</p><p>He continued to frown, then shook his head. “Alright.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Andromeda smiled, then followed him out of the kitchen, both of them carrying a dish.</p><p>The table was stuffed with dishes once everyone began taking their seats. As she had guessed, Elshett sat next to Andromeda. Luckily, Lal managed to grab the seat on the other side of Elshett before anyone else could take it. At least the Crownsguard had apparently been able to make pleasant conversation with many of the women at the gathering.</p><p>“This is <em>much</em> more than I expected,” Elshett leaned towards Andromeda. Her concern seemed to have only gotten worse with the more commotion there had been. Most of the conversation all around them was in Galahdian. Andromeda got the sense that had Elshett known this would happen, she probably would not have brought Andromeda out of the Citadel.</p><p>“This is normal when a visitor comes to town—a visitor they like, anyway,” Andromeda mentioned. “It gives the community a reason to gather. They do a storytelling after dinner. Those usually go late into the night.”</p><p>“We can't stay long after dinner,” Elshett warned. This was already asking too much.</p><p>“I know,” Andromeda assured. She would have to keep her private conversation short.</p><p>Many of the dishes that were passed around were unfamiliar to Elshett, so Andromeda began telling her about the ones near them. Lal joined in as well, and took over when others at the table began asking Andromeda questions about where she had visited in Galahd and who she had seen. Many sitting at the table had not been in their homeland in ten years, and wanted news of family that was left behind. Even those who did not know her had since been told that she had been in the islands; <em>boksi</em> was increasingly murmured throughout dinner. There were few women in Eos with waxy scars covering their arms and chest, and long black hair.</p><p>Andromeda answered the questions as best she could, and in as much Galahdian as she could. Many people she had not come across—those that she had, they were either alive and well, or if not, they had fought well and died honorably. Through all of the questions, she didn't have a chance to explain things to Elshett. Thankfully, Lal was being very attentive to her.</p><p>Dinner went on until after sunset. Just as they had while preparing dinner, many people moved about to help clear the table. Soon they would disassemble the table to set up for the storytelling.</p><p>Lal still had Elshett's attention. Andromeda only listened enough to hear that they had finally moved on to recruitment in Crownsguard. Elshett only seemed slightly hesitant to be having the conversation—recruitment had to be way below her station.</p><p>Andromeda searched among the people shuffling from the backyard to the kitchen, soon spotting Intira. The older woman motioned for her to come inside with her. Sonam's relatives would speak with Andromeda.</p><p>She glanced back at the backyard once she was in the kitchen, but Elshett did not follow. She owed Lal for this, more than he knew.</p><p>Intira took her down a hallway and into the master bedroom of the apartment. Two women and a man were standing inside, waiting warily. Their expressions were unreadable as Andromeda stood before them.</p><p>“These are Sonam's closest relatives in this neighborhood,” Intira introduced. “Ubon is his eldest cousin, and this is her husband Tuan and her sister Xuan.”</p><p>Each nodded as their name was spoken. Andromeda began to realized there was a cautiousness in their demeanor. She had to wonder what their family reported to them.</p><p>Intira left them alone to direct the clean up, closing the door behind herself. Andromeda hesitated for a moment. She hadn't quite thought of what she was going to say to them. She hadn't had a moment to think to herself during dinner, or much before then.</p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me,” She bowed to them. “This will be short, I promise.”</p><p>“Are the stories about a witch at home true?” Tuan asked in an even tone, but his expression betrayed doubt.</p><p>“Yes,” Andromeda confirmed, although she didn't know what specific stories he was referring to. “Unfortunately, it's not something I can exactly prove right now. But if you know the stories, then you know that I took an oath with Sonam that bound me to your clan.”</p><p>Tuan shifted his weight while the women lowered their gaze.</p><p>“It's been made known to the family both here and in Galahd, yes.” Ubon replied quietly.</p><p>“I'm not here to ask for your protection,” Andromeda clarified. She was relieved that they were in contact with their family back home. Likewise, they seemed relieved that she was not requesting help. “I am hoping you could deliver a message to him.”</p><p>She could do it on her own through dreamwalking, but the distance could prove too exhausting before she told him anything. She had to reserve that power for formulating an escape plan. It would only become more difficult to reach Sonam once she left Insomnia. Besides, this form of communication was more familiar to him. Dreams often startled people who were not used to receiving messages in them.</p><p>“What is the message?” Tuan asked.</p><p>“Tell Sonam that the Kingsglaive have brought me to Insomnia. The Imperials did not capture me,” Andromeda was worried that Sonam would have seen it that way, and was in the midst of a counterattack. “I'll be leaving soon, but I can't return to Galahd for awhile. There's something I need to see to in Lucis. I know the oath makes me indebted to your clan, but until the Lucians and the Imperials lose interest in Galahd, it's not safe for anyone if I go back now.”</p><p>It wasn't what they wanted to hear. Sonam wouldn't like the message, either. But they could not argue it. The conflict in Galahd had gotten fierce—almost as much as it had been ten years prior.</p><p>“We'll get the message to him,” Ubon promised.</p><p>“Thank you,” Andromeda bowed to them again.</p><p>She left the room first, as her presence seemed to unsettle them. As it was, she knew she had to get back to Elshett's side. Despite having only taken five minutes, the conversation had taken too long, and Lal could only do so much to distract a trained Crownsguard.</p><p>Just as Andromeda made it to the end of the hall, the other woman came around the corner while glancing back towards the bustle of people. Her expression was a seriousness Andromeda had not seen before, and it made her wary. Elshett stopped in surprise when she found Andromeda approaching her.</p><p>“Okay, I'm ready,” The younger woman announced. “I just have to tell Intira we're going.”</p><p>Elshett seemed to stay closer than ever as Andromeda sought out Intira. It was easy to accomplish: they found her and Arun in the kitchen. There was already more than enough help that no one minded that the two women were not doing anything.</p><p>“We have to get back,” Andromeda told them.</p><p>“You're not staying for the storytelling?” Arun frowned. “You'd love it.”</p><p>“Another time,” It was an empty promise. At least she had already sat through a few storytellings. That was more than most outsiders did.</p><p>“Thank you for the news you've brought, and for looking after Hira,” Intira smiled. “We're very grateful. Hopefully you two can be together again soon.”</p><p>Andromeda bowed to them. “Thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>“Come back soon,” Intira said as she and her husband bowed in return.</p><p>Elshett had given them space to say their goodbyes. Andromeda turned to see her finishing a phone call. She slipped the phone into her pocket as she approached the hosts. “Thank you for having us.”</p><p>“Of course. Take good care of her now, would you?” Arun grinned.</p><p>Andromeda suppressed a grin of her own at his small jest as Elshett led the way to the door. She spoke casual goodbyes to a few people they passed on the way out. Lal was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Once outside, Andromeda and Elshett got into the car. It was doubtful that Andromeda would ever see these people again; the thought hurt. She had been so happy to be among the hubbub of their community again—it really felt like a homecoming, back to the simple days she had experienced in high school. It was a reprieve from the waiting and dread she felt in the Citadel. She could at least take solace in knowing that she had given people news of their homeland and families.</p><p>The ride back to the Citadel was quiet. Andromeda had to admit the excitement of the gathering had tired her. She had no idea if there was a curfew she had to follow, but it was definitely late to be returning to the Citadel.</p><p>Elshett parked the car in a massive garage below the whole building. A man was waiting for them at the elevator—her partner Ackers.</p><p>“The Marshal is waiting for you,” He told Elshett, who merely nodded. He glanced at Andromeda. “His Majesty wishes to speak with you.”</p><p>She turned to Andromeda. “You remember Officer Ackers, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” She mumbled absentmindedly. She recalled he had been the one to escort Linda in the Citadel. But she was more concerned with the king that was waiting for her. She had hoped to avoid a second meeting, and she was already exhausted from the gathering.</p><p>“He'll escort you for the time being.”</p><p>They all entered the elevator and it ascended. Elshett stepped out on the level that housed the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive quarters. Ackers pressed a button to take him and Andromeda much higher up in the Citadel.</p><p>All Andromeda really wanted at the moment was a hot shower and to lay down in the large comfortable bed. Dinner had dragged on much later than she had expected, and she had dreamwalking to do. She didn't want to see the king. She hadn't wanted to speak with Regis the first time. She felt she had given him enough already, even if it had mostly been half-truths. What more could he want?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monica deserves a promotion and two weeks of vacation, but that's not what's in store for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 1:5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda is confronted about her lies... again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator soon came to a stop and Ackers led the way out. Andromeda presumed it was the same floor where the king's office was, although there was nothing different about this floor compared to any other. It was when she spotted two sentry Glaives standing at attention outside of a door that she knew they had arrived. They barely acknowledged Ackers before he knocked on the door, then opened it for Andromeda to walk through.</p><p>She entered cautiously, letting Ackers take the lead again. No one sat at the large desk; it was only when she glanced about the room that she spotted Regis standing by one of the large windows. He had taken notice of them when the door had opened. His Shield wasn't present.</p><p>Ackers bowed to the king, and Andromeda followed his movement. She still felt awkward with this formal etiquette, but at least she had the privilege of not speaking unless spoken to.</p><p>“Thank you, Ackers,” Regis moved away from the window and towards his desk. “Please wait outside.”</p><p>The Crownsguard left silently. The king sat at his desk as the door clicked shut, leaning his cane next to his chair. Andromeda sank into one of the chairs in front of the desk. As expensive as the chairs must have been, they were very uncomfortable.</p><p>“I hear you've had an interesting night so far,” Regis began, giving a gentle smile. It didn't make her feel any better.</p><p>“So far,” Andromeda mumbled.</p><p>This was going to be different from the previous meeting. It already was different without Amicita present—that fact made her feel just a little bit better. There was something about him and Leonis that only made her more guarded. They could tell truth from lies, but wouldn't believe the truth. Andromeda had no desire to be honest with them.</p><p>As it was, the night's events must have gotten Elshett in trouble with Leonis, and therefore it was what this meeting would be about. Andromeda felt her actions had been innocent enough. Regardless, she had left Elshett's sight for five minutes. A lot could happen in five minutes. It had clearly bothered the Crownsguard, and no doubt her superiors. It didn't seem quite extreme that the king had to be notified. None of them would understand why it was necessary.</p><p>“I've thought over what you said,” Regis went on. “Of course, I've only found more questions. You haven't been straightforward with us.”</p><p>This had nothing to do with the gathering. It was must worse than a chastisement for attempting to run away (which she hadn't been). Andromeda had been more honest here than she had ever been in Niflheim. The punishment for her lies would be worse here: she had lied to the king directly, rather than just his underlings. The Imperials had always threatened to hurt Linda if Andromeda wouldn't cooperate, but the Lucians actually had the power to do so. Linda was safe and happy here; the king could take that all away from her, because of Andromeda's lies.</p><p>“You know more than you say,” The king's smile faded. At least the cordial pretenses would be dropped. He had been able to see through her lies, too. “More than you should know, and about things you couldn't have found out about on your own. What do you know of the Accursed?”</p><p>Andromeda looked at the desk rather than him. “Not much. Just that he possesses magic, and he has some control over Ifrit.”</p><p>Ardyn was also full of the Scourge, so much so that he shouldn't be surviving. Andromeda had felt only a little bit of it—two winters ago, he had passed some of that infection on to her. She had gotten a glimpse of just how infected he was, yet he was somehow able to hide it. The only reason he could be alive at all was due to his status as the Accursed, a title Bahamut used that alluded to Ardyn's part in the coming prophecy. The Scourge had nothing to do with Verstael's experimenting.</p><p>Mentioning all that would create too many of the wrong questions. The Lucians didn't even have a clue that Andromeda could also heal Starscourge. Knowing how they revered the Oracle here, admitting to that power would cause a backlash. They would accuse her of being an impostor.</p><p>“He has a lot of power in the Imperial government,” Andromeda added. “He does whatever he wants.”</p><p>“So you were close to him,” Regis noted.</p><p>“I saw him once or twice before the final encounter,” She lied, despite being caught in her previous lies. “He was upset when I used my power. But he's just Bahamut's pawn.”</p><p>“You have also spoken with the Draconian more than either of you will admit,” The king acknowledged, moving on. Andromeda thought that would upset him, as only he was supposed to communicate with Bahamut, but he only seemed more curious. “He was the one who told you about the Accursed. But why?”</p><p>She didn't answer. Regis ought to have known that was a question for Bahamut. She didn't want to go into what had been spoken between her and the god. It mattered little at the moment.</p><p>“He's not the only Astral you have encountered,” He continued. “You must have seen others, for the power you possess and how much you know.”</p><p>Andromeda still remained silent. He wasn't wrong, but he also wouldn't know of Etro. Even if she had once been the patron deity of his family, countless generations ago. Andromeda had never found a book that mentioned her.</p><p>“You're protecting someone,” Her silence didn't deter Regis, but he always waited for a response. Unfortunately, they were on a topic she couldn't easily lie about. “No one outside of the royal lines is supposed to possess magic, unless a king bestows magic onto them, of course. Your magic is not something I've sense before. It's old, dark, and intense.”</p><p>It was the first time anyone had claimed to sense Etro's Blessing. It made sense that one magic user should pick up on another's power, though. Regis was onto something, and Andromeda didn't particularly like it. All she could sense was the oppressive force of the Crystal looming at the top of the Citadel. Perhaps Regis's magic felt the same way to her as the Crystal did.</p><p>“I am not your enemy,” He insisted when she still said nothing. “I want to help. I am not bound by Bahamut's will.”</p><p>“I don't need your help,” Andromeda asserted. The last thing she had wanted was the king involving himself. He didn't look as though he could offer much help: he was old and used up. He was just a prattling fool, only a little smarter than the Emperor.</p><p>Yet Regis was one of the few people that knew the prophecy so well—much more than the Imperials thought they knew, and they were not involved in it. Which reminded Andromeda of one facet she didn't know anything about: who was the Chosen King?</p><p>It was the king's turn to be silent for a moment, taken aback by her quick remark. Something seemed to dawn on him as he thought for a moment. “There's a seventh god, isn't there?”</p><p>Andromeda was silent again. How had he managed to guess in three days what took Niflheim months to witness? It was surprising that the thought would even occur to him; it went against everything the world was taught about its origin in the Cosmogony. Only a fool would consider there to be a seventh Astral, yet apparently Regis was not enough of a fool to blindly believe what the canonical Six have asserted for eons.</p><p>She wouldn't confirm nor deny his question. Either option was dangerous.</p><p>He interpreted her silence as a confirmation of his theory. “You did die that day in Tenebrae, and the god resurrected you. That is who you're protecting.”</p><p>Whether she was honest or told a lie didn't seem to matter; Regis knew he had it figured out. Yet if Andromeda kept quiet, he wouldn't be able to think of more questions to ask. At least, that was what she hoped.</p><p>“You're safe here in the city,” He assured. He must have known she wanted to leave, and soon—she hadn't exactly been hiding that. Andromeda knew better than to believe the city's walls were impenetrable.</p><p>“It's just another cage,” She commented. The king wanted her to remain in his city and never use her powers again. A couple of years ago, she would have been content with that, but it would have just as soon been proven impossible. She wasn't afraid of her powers anymore. They were too useful to not be used at all.</p><p>“The Empire will never stop in their pursuit of you,” Regis warned.</p><p>“I know,” Andromeda was unbothered by it. “Keeping me here will only cause them to target the city directly. Your walls aren't enough to keep them out. Besides, like it or not, Bahamut has made us enemies. He won't tolerate my being here much longer.”</p><p>Especially not so if Etro tried to reach her. The goddess would not enter the city unless it was very important. The last they had spoken, she had warned that the days of the prophecy were quickly approaching. Andromeda felt she had already given all that she could to the king.</p><p>Regis hadn't spoken deliberately about the prophecy, but he had alluded to it enough times. The Chosen King had come from his line—he had a son somewhere in the Citadel. Did Regis know that his son was going to be sacrificed?</p><p>“We have nothing to do with the prophecy,” Andromeda stated directly, rather than the alluding they had been doing thus far. “We won't help one way or the other.”</p><p>Her tone had a finality to it as she revealed just how much she knew. Was that what he was hoping for? Did he think the circumstances around Andromeda's survival would alter the events to come? As much as Etro despised Bahamut's prophecy, she had once admitted that she was not powerful enough to do anything about it. It was best she stayed out of it—the Six had already banished her once.</p><p>“You make a strong argument,” Regis acknowledged once he was over his surprise at her sudden confidence. “Though I assure you, we are not enemies. I understand why you may think that. It's clear to everyone that you are not comfortable here. But if I release you, you will not be protected from the Empire.”</p><p>“I can handle it,” She wondered if he would truly consider letting her go. Lucis had its own magic, and therefore no need for hers. There wasn't any Scourge in the city. It wasn't as though they had protected her before.</p><p>“What of your family?”</p><p>“All I wanted to know is that my aunt is here and happy. She's the one that needs protecting,” Andromeda explained. She still did not expect to see her again, and was content with that. It was for the best.</p><p>Regis thought for a moment with a frown. “I'll consider it. You may go. Officer Ackers is waiting outside.”</p><p>Trying to keep her relief from showing, Andromeda stood from the chair. She bowed, recalling what she had seen Elshett and Ackers do. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Not a moment later, she was closing the door behind herself. The Glaives stirred slightly and Ackers was surprised by her sudden appearance. She assumed they had all stood guard the whole time. From the looks of it, Ackers was not a very interesting person. He began leading her down the hall, towards the elevators again.</p><p>“Coffee?” He offered.</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “I'm ready to call it a night.”</p><p>She had been ready before the king decided that he needed to speak with her immediately. It had already been late when she and Elshett came back to the Citadel; she didn't know how long that meeting had gone on for. It didn't leave much time left for Andromeda to dreamwalk. She already felt too exhausted to accomplish much.</p><p>Once at the elevators, they went down a couple of floors. It wasn't a long walk before they came across a door guarded by a Glaive, which Andromeda was beginning to recognize as her room. She hoped she didn't have many more nights left of her stay.</p><p>After a brief good night, she was finally alone. As much as she wanted to just crawl into bed, she took a shower first as a way to relax after everything that had happened.</p><p>Andromeda still expected some trouble from the gathering in the Galahdian neighborhood. Why else did Elshett have to rush off to speak with Leonis as soon as they returned to the Citadel? She hoped Elshett wasn't in too much trouble with her superiors for her little stunt. Leonis and Amicita weren't pleasant men.</p><p>In speaking with the king alone, Andromeda had been more honest with him than she had wanted to be. At the same time, though, she had to admit that it hadn't been as bad as she had thought it would be. Lucis wasn't Niflheim. Regis might listen to her—even if she had said some things he hadn't wanted to hear.</p><p>Keeping the shower short, Andromeda finally flopped down onto the bed. She felt her exhaustion even more intensely. Still thinking back to her meeting with the king, she decided to just go to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Andromeda did not wake the next morning until well after sunrise, when there was a knock on the door. She took a few minutes to get ready before opening the door herself, and finding Ackers was still the one escorting her.</p><p>He took her to breakfast in a drawing room. His attendance to her only confirmed the fact that Elshett was in some trouble after her stunt the night before. Andromeda felt some guilt for that; she hadn't meant to cause a problem. She wondered if she would see her again.</p><p>“We've made an appointment for your ID photo to be taken,” Ackers explained, without explaining who the “we” was. “Then there's a garden out in the city I would like to show you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Andromeda mumbled. Despite its orderliness, she had enjoyed the Citadel's gardens. Elshett must have noticed and passed on that information.</p><p>No matter what decision Regis made, he was still going to make Andromeda a citizen of Lucis. She didn't care to have it, but he had already made that decision. She probably couldn't legally stay much longer without any ID anyway. It didn't mean much to her now; maybe at some point she had wanted citizenship, but after everything she had gone through, Andromeda was content as a citizen of nowhere.</p><p>Though everything that had happened in Niflheim, she had to wonder if she had been given citizenship there as well. Ardyn had been working on granting her asylum in Gralea, probably by making her a citizen to clear up the mess of paperwork. At least Lucian citizenship would negate an Imperial one. And what had ever happened to her citizenship in Tenebrae, her home country?</p><p>It was a lot of citizenship for one person, and Andromeda didn't care for any of it. All she cared was that one day she would return to Galahd. They had just formally accepted her there. She hoped her message would reach Sonam soon.</p><p>She and Ackers did not speak much more over breakfast. He was not like Elshett: he was stiff and seemed to lack a personality, like an Imperial, or Leonis. Acker's presence felt like a very light punishment: Andromeda would not be able to convince him to take her on a special trip anywhere, but he could still take her places she might enjoy.</p><p>The appointment was several floors below in one of the office spaces. Upon stepping out of the elevator, Ackers and Andromeda stopped momentarily as a Glaive greeted the Crownsguard. Her uniform was different from what Andromeda had seen the other Glaives wearing, wish a mesh opening on one sleeve, a small red cap hanging off of her back, and a jewel just below the hollow of her neck. Andromeda knew there had to be women in the Kingsglaive, but she had never actually seen one until now. Perhaps most of them dressed the same as the men. The Glaive had most of her brown hair tied back, but some strands in the front had managed to escape the hold.</p><p>“Altius,” Ackers acknowledged, then turned to Andromeda. “A Glaive will also be along to escort you from now on.”</p><p>With that brief explanation, he led the way through the halls again. He had said it so simply, but she could understand the implication. The events of the night before necessitated an extra person to keep an eye on Andromeda. She suspected that she knew why it had to be a Glaive.</p><p>The other woman fell in behind them. Like the Glaive set to guard Andromeda's room while she was in there, this one also planned to just follow along quietly. It was one thing while she was unconscious through the night, but having a silent bodyguard following her around all day was another. It was going to be dreadfully boring for both of them.</p><p>“What's your name?” Andromeda asked, glancing back at the Glaive. She looked approachable enough.</p><p>“Altius.” She was somewhat surprised to be acknowledged. “Crowe Altius.”</p><p>“Andromeda,” Though the Glaive had probably at least been told her name. Andromeda was surprised neither Pelna nor Luche, the two that already knew her, had not been chosen for this task. She hadn't seen them since they had brought her to the Citadel. Maybe it was because they were already acquainted with her that they were not chosen.</p><p>Testing her suspicion, Andromeda lowered her voice as she switched languages. “Are you Galahdian?”</p><p>“Yes,” Crowe replied in her mother tongue.</p><p>Andromeda's hunch was proven true. It had been said that when the Galahdian refugees came to Insomnia, many had gone to join the Kingsglaive. She had heard the same story in Galahd—many of their warriors had left the homeland on the king's promise to regain it from the Empire. The islands could not expect to win their lands back themselves.</p><p>There were many benefits to having foreign warriors fight for the country, including translators. Elshett and Ackers couldn't understand Galahdian, but most of the Glaives were native speakers. The Lucians wanted to be certain that Andromeda wasn't up to anything.</p><p>“It's not usual for a foreigner to know Galahdian,” Crowe pointed out. “Especially someone from Tenebrae.”</p><p>She knew more than Andromeda had expected. “I lived on the islands for over a year. I sort of picked up on it.”</p><p>“I heard that much, and that you complicated the extraction.”</p><p>“Do you know Pelna and Luche?”</p><p>Crowe nodded. “Pelna swears you're insane.”</p><p>Andromeda gave a small laugh at that, not at all insulted. She wouldn't explain why she had caused such a problem for the Glaives, but it had been fun to run through the jungle in the dead of night, pursued by MTs and daemons. It was the last time she had had fun since coming to the city.</p><p>The Glaive smiled at her amusement. Ackers looked back at both of them as they arrived at the correct office. It was only then that Andromeda realized that she should probably stop speaking Galahdian when there were Lucians around. She already looked suspicious enough.</p><p>Inside the office, the photographer was already waiting. She fussed a bit with Andromeda's hair before she was satisfied, then took two pictures. Andromeda's fingerprints were also taken for the sake of thoroughness. It wasn't long before she was finished, and she and her escorts were on their way out of the Citadel.</p><p>As they approach one of the entrances, Andromeda turned to Crowe again. “So what part of Galahd are you from?”</p><p>“The main island,” She answered. “What about you? Where did you live?”</p><p>“I moved around a lot,” Andromeda admitted. “I didn't really settle anywhere.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She gave a shrug as she thought about an answer for that. Though Crowe was Galahdian, she was also a Glaive, and had to report anything that was said to her superiors. She couldn't be trusted too much. She might not like Andromeda's involvement in the conflict on the islands. It was too much to explain. Andromeda was a foreigner.</p><p>“There was a lot to see,” She finally said.</p><p>A car was waiting for them outside of the entrance. Ackers opened the back passenger door for Andromeda and she climbed in. He went for the driver's seat as Crowe took the passenger seat in front of her.</p><p>The two women continued to make small-talk on the way to the park, mostly initiated by Andromeda. She kept speaking in the common language. Knowing how the Lucians felt about her use of a second language, she didn't feel comfortable speaking Galahdian in front of Ackers. She had done so in front of Elshett because she had been trying to prove herself to the Galahdians in Insomnia. She didn't need to prove anything to Crowe, and the Glaive did not use the language with her. She gave no indication whether she thought Andromeda's use of Galahdian was appropriate or not.</p><p>The garden was much larger than Andromeda expected, although not quite as large as the Citadel's. Unlike the Citadel's, though, this garden didn't quite have the plants in orderly rows, instead favoring clusters throughout the garden. It was a public space, with civilians milling about. The paved pathways winded around copses of trees and brush that were naturally part of the area. Andromeda found that she preferred this garden.</p><p>“Is this your first time in Insomnia?” Crowe asked.</p><p>That was something Andromeda could be honest about, to a point. “No, I came eleven years ago with my aunt after what happened in Tenebrae. It didn't work out for me, so my aunt found a place for me to stay in Duscae. What about you? How long have you been in Insomnia?”</p><p>Crowe took a moment to answer, a moment in which Andromeda realized she probably shouldn't have asked such a personal question of her escort. Regardless, Crowe answered. “Ten years.”</p><p>It only confirmed Andromeda's previous assumption that she had been a refugee. She had been part of the first wave, just as Hira's family had been. Crowe had to be a couple of years older than Andromeda to have been old enough to enlist with the Kingsglaive ten years ago. One small answer told her so much. Her own answer must have told Crowe quite a bit about her as well.</p><p>They were both refugees in the city. Andromeda had had to hide it when she was last in Insomnia seven years ago, blending in with the locals. Crowe had to deal with the Lucian's prejudices.</p><p>“The city grid has always been so strange to me,” Andromeda admitted, changing the topic to something a little more comfortable. “Most of the places that I've lived, the roads curved like this around things.”</p><p>“Yeah, it takes some getting used to,” Crowe agreed.</p><p>“Where are you from?” Andromeda glanced at Ackers.</p><p>“I'm from here,” He said. “I've been to Duscae a few times.”</p><p>He wasn't easy to relate to, not like Crowe was. The Glaive made the three of them stick out among the civilians, but it couldn't be helped.</p><p>They continued through the garden for the rest of the morning. Andromeda recalled some places within the city, but more often than not, Ackers was unfamiliar with them. Crowe acknowledged that not much had changed in the Galahdian neighborhood, but was reluctant to talk about it—most likely because she lived there and Andromeda wasn't supposed to know something so personal. The circumstance they were in was frustrating, but she kept that to herself. Likewise, she didn't talk about the gathering that had occurred the night before. Yet how couldn't anyone in the neighborhood know about it?</p><p>Once they had seen all that was in the garden, they stopped at a deli for lunch. By then, Ackers was the silent bodyguard while Andromeda and Crowe found it easier to make small talk with each other.</p><p>It wasn't long after that that they returned to the Citadel. The rest of the afternoon was free of plans. Andromeda presumed she would be spending it waiting for any word from the king, who was busy enough with the council and other matters. Maybe that alone would convince him to release her.</p><p>Ackers parked the car at the same entrance they had left from earlier and led the way inside. Crowe followed along behind Andromeda, and presumably would spend the rest of the day escorting her along with Ackers. It was a relief knowing that Andromeda wouldn't be alone with him all day.</p><p>Plenty of other people were walking through the halls on the lower levels. Crownsguard and Glaives were a regular sight for them, and they didn't bat an eye towards them. Any that happened to walk close enough were instead shocked by the waxy, twisted skin of Andromeda's bare arms. It was something that had been going on since she had arrived in Insomnia, but she had long since learned to ignore those people. At the garden, Crowe's uniform had had most of the attention. Now it was commonplace, and Andromeda was the one that stuck out.</p><p>As commonplace as Glaives were, civilians gave the three some space in the halls. Their numbers drastically dwindled once Ackers took them to an elevator and they went up a few floors. The upper floors were much quieter with few people about.</p><p>At first, Andromeda didn't think anything of it when she saw a man and woman at an intersecting hallway as she passed. From the corner of her eye, she saw the woman raise her arm and lunge forward. Suddenly Ackers was in front of Andromeda, then he collapsed.</p><p>Andromeda stumbled back as the woman stepped over the Crownsguard and came after her with a gun. Her partner went after Crowe. He made her look small.</p><p>The woman managed to back Andromeda against the wall. She raised the strange-looking gun again, but Andromeda managed to knock it out of the way before it could be pressed against her skin. She retaliated with a punch that knocked the woman back.</p><p>Clearly these two were not the office workers they were dressed up to be. The gun did not shoot bullets. The woman took a moment to discharge a spent vial and load a new one in the chamber. She wasn't trying to kill Andromeda, and thankfully hadn't killed Ackers.</p><p>The two assailants had to be Imperials. Andromeda had thought there would have been more time before they attempted to pull her out of Insomnia. At the same time, she realized that this could be her way out. She could simply surrender herself and wait for Crowe to be disabled. But she didn't want Crowe to get hurt.</p><p>The Glaive was surprisingly doing well against a man that towered over her. The woman rushed at Andromeda with the gun again. She was wearing a familiar bag and sheathed knife at her side—they were Andromeda's belongings.</p><p>Distracted, Andromeda almost didn't react in time. The woman suddenly jumped back as a bolt of lightning from Crowe snapped between them. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, and Andromeda charged at the woman. She drove her shoulder into the woman's ribs, pulling the kukri from its sheath at her side. The spy fell over from the force, and Andromeda stomped on the wrist that held the gun, forcing her to let go of it. She kicked the gun away quickly.</p><p>The woman suddenly raised her legs and kicked Andromeda in the abdomen, shoving her to the floor. Before the spy could stand again, another bolt of lightning crashed into her, knocking her down again. Crowe was on her with the gun in hand. She soon tossed it aside and the other woman was completely still.</p><p>She moved over to Ackers and checked him over. Andromeda went to the unconscious spy and pulled her bag of crystals and her sheath from the other woman's body. She glanced over to the man, who had also gone very still. She wasn't sure exactly when Crowe had taken him down.</p><p>As Andromeda stood straight, others arrived. She put her kukri away at the sight of Leonis and Elshett. She recognized the towering man accompanying them from her first morning here. He had brought along a couple more Glaives as well, expecting the fight to still be ongoing.</p><p>Leonis went to Ackers's side immediately, and just as soon realized he was only sedated. Elshett made a brief call for paramedics. Crowe came to stand at attention beside Andromeda as the Crownsguard looked them over.</p><p>“Are you both alright?” She asked.</p><p>“We're fine,” Crowe replied. Andromeda found it surprising that no blood had been spilt through the fight.</p><p>“What happened?” The uniformed man asked. She assumed he was the leader of the Kingsglaive. He didn't look quite as miserable as she remembered.</p><p>The paramedics arrived as Crowe gave her report. Andromeda glanced at them as they put Ackers onto a stretcher and carried him off. It was the first time she recalled that anyone had protected her and gotten hurt.</p><p>Once Crowe was finished, her superior turned to Andromeda. “I'm going to have to take those back.”</p><p>With a frown, she pulled the bag's strap over her head and unhooked the sheath from her side. She handed them over without showing reluctance. She had decided to stay, after all. She hadn't wanted Crowe to get hurt, but there was more to it than that.</p><p>“I'll take her away from here,” Elshett told the two men.</p><p>“Bellum, follow Elshett. Altius, stay here,” The towering man ordered.</p><p>Elshett led Andromeda away from the hall as more paramedics arrived for the spies. One of the Glaives followed behind them while Crowe stayed behind. Andromeda hoped it wouldn't be the last time she would see her. This new Glaive did not seem nearly as open to conversation.</p><p>“Are you sure you're okay?” Elshett asked again once the scene was behind them. Andromeda was glad to see her again.</p><p>“I'm fine,” She assured. She had hoped that she would have been allowed to keep her belongings after pulling them off of a spy. It had been a foolish thought; no one trusted her that much.</p><p>Elshett glanced at her with a frown. Andromeda really was unbothered by the incident. She hadn't expected to see spies so soon, but she had warned Regis that this was going to happen. A Crownsguard shouldn't be surprised either.</p><p>“Let's go get some tea,” Elshett suggested.</p>
<hr/><p>After the incident, the rest of the afternoon was uneventful once the lockdown was lifted. There was a buzz about the Citadel as news of the break-in spread. Elshett brought it up a couple of times without a clear reason, but Andromeda never had much to say about it.</p><p>Elshett and Bellum remained her escorts for the rest of the day. Andromeda was thankful that Elshett hadn't been in trouble because of her at all, but now she also wondered about Ackers. He'd live, yet she still felt guilty he had gotten hurt because of her. She was curious about what the Lucians would do to the spies as well. It wasn't a question she could ask Elshett.</p><p>A few times, Andromeda thought to say something to Bellum. He was unreadable, though, remaining the perfect silent bodyguard who just stood in the background. Not all Glaives were quite as friendly as Crowe and Pelna.</p><p>Leonis came to them well after dark. That he had to personally visit them couldn't be a good sign. Andromeda was apprehensive as he seemed to be there for her. She couldn't tell him any more about the incident than Crowe had.</p><p>“His Majesty has decided to release you,” Leonis announced. “An escort will take you into Lucis at daybreak tomorrow.”</p><p>Elshett was more surprised at the decision than Andromeda, having not known anything about that conversation. It wasn't clear just what pushed Regis to make the decision so soon: it could have been because of the fact that spies had just infiltrated the Citadel while Insomnia was supposed to be impenetrable, or something Andromeda had said? She hadn't needed to use her power against the spies this time, but eventually she would have to use it, and there wouldn't be any controlling what would happen.</p><p>Most likely it had been something she said that helped him reach a decision. She knew of the prophecy, but she would not help alter it. She couldn't. It had nothing to do with her. With that out in the air, there was little else for them to discuss. She still didn't know who the Chosen King was. It wasn't any of her concern.</p><p>Andromeda was getting exactly what she wanted—the king was even sending her off in the right direction. He was playing into her hand without knowing it.</p><p>“We should let your aunt know at once,” Elshett glanced at Andromeda.</p><p>The younger woman shook her head. “She'll just make it difficult.”</p><p>Linda would probably find a way to make her stay for several more days. It was better to leave without a goodbye. She could go on with her life here, without having to worry about Andromeda.</p>
<hr/><p>The escort was much like the one that had brought Andromeda into the city just a few days ago. The armored vehicle wasn't exactly inconspicuous on the streets, and it would stick out moreso once they left the city. It seemed to be what Glaives used out in the field though, and it was well-protected. Andromeda had to wonder if they thought Imperials would attempt another attack so soon.</p><p>Just like before, two Glaives were assigned to escort her. She instantly recognized Pelna again, and he gave a smirk when they made eye contact. The other one was new, with additional details to his uniform that Pelna didn't have, such as a long purple sash hanging from one shoulder and a white fur pelt attached to the other sleeve. Andromeda didn't know what these modifications meant. She was disappointed to see that Crowe was not present.</p><p>“I heard you caused trouble again,” Pelna teased once Andromeda and Elshett had approached the escort. His friendliness was strange after a whole afternoon with Bellum.</p><p>“I might have,” Andromeda acknowledged. She still didn't see where she had been in the wrong. “What did you do wrong to get stuck escorting me again? Don't the Kingsglaive have more heroic stuff to be doing?”</p><p>“I'm not the hero of the Glaive,” Pelna smiled.</p><p>His commander was less amused by their banter as he stood nearby. “They'll take you to Hammerhead. After that, you're on your own.”</p><p>Andromeda nodded to that, still remembering the outpost. They weren't going too far from the city for her. That was fine; she could make it on her own from there. She didn't quite know where she needed to go from there, anyway.</p><p>Elshett pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Andromeda. It was an ID card—with her name, face, and other details on it. She was officially a Lucian citizen.</p><p>“Thanks,” She took it and briefly looked it over before putting it in her own pocket. She still wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, and what it implied. Yet if she ever had to return to Insomnia, she could do so without a problem.</p><p>“Take care out there,” Elshett smiled. It had already been explained that she would not be coming along on the escort. It wasn't necessary for her to leave the city.</p><p>“I will,” Andromeda promised. “Thanks for everything.”</p><p>Everything had to have been below Elshett's ranking. Andromeda still felt bad that her superiors made her put up with all of it. It had been far more trouble than they had anticipated.</p><p>With goodbyes said, Andromeda climbed into the back of the vehicle first. She worried that someone would appear and announce that she still needed to stay in the city, but no one did. Pelna and the other Glaive entered after her, shutting the door. The vehicle drove off a moment later.</p><p>“Didn't think I'd be taking you out of the city so soon,” Pelna admitted. “Guess we won't be getting that drink after all.”</p><p>“It'll have to wait,” Andromeda said.</p><p>She couldn't say for sure that it would never happen. She had forgotten about it over the past few days until now. She had been reluctant when he had first extended the invitation, and now she did regret that it hadn't happened.</p><p>“What's out in Lucis?”</p><p>Andromeda shrugged. She presumed it was easier for them to drop her off in Lucis than it would be to enter Galahd again. “Some friends.”</p><p>She didn't plan on making contact with anyone she knew, though. Three years later, it was probably still too dangerous—the Imperials had quickly figured out she was in Insomnia, and probably would just as quickly figure out she was in Lucis. She didn't want anyone else to be dragged into any fight.</p>
<hr/><p>There wasn't much else to talk about as they left the city and drove into Leide. Andromeda tried to look through the slats over the windows, but each time she couldn't see much. Not that there was much to look at in Leide.</p><p>In less than two hours, the vehicle finally came to a stop. The sun was blinding as Andromeda stepped out of the vehicle. It took her a moment to adjust, but the men seemed unbothered by it.</p><p>“Here,” The decorated Glaive brought two items out from some hidden spot in the vehicle: Andromeda's bag and kukri. She had been worried that the commander had meant to keep them forever.</p><p>“Thanks,” She took them gratefully, pulling the bag's strap over her head and onto her shoulder. She attached the sheath to her side opposite of where the bag hung.</p><p>“So what's with the rocks?” He asked.</p><p>Andromeda gave him a sharp look. She should have suspected that a few people would search through her bag. No one else had found it strange enough to ask, though. They had probably hoped she would explain it while being questioned.</p><p>“... I like rocks.” She finally answered begrudgingly, feeling stupid that that was the only thing she could think to say. They were specifically quartz crystals, and all that she had been able to find since escaping Niflheim. She wouldn't tell them why they were so important to her.</p><p>The two men said nothing to that. Some locals watched from afar. It wasn't everyday that two Glaives showed up in an armored vehicle.</p><p>“Stay out of trouble, alright?” Pelna suggested. “Or else we'll have to drag you to the city again.”</p><p>“I won't make it any easier than the first time,” Andromeda promised with a grin.</p><p>He shook his head, then followed the other Glaive back into the vehicle. It drove off, back to the city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 1 is finally done! Dustin does not deserve the bashing he got in this chapter, but he is incredibly boring. I don't think there's anything that could make him interesting.<br/>I'm currently going through the next several chapters, where only a few details and dialogue here and there will be changed. The Leviathan chapter will probably have the biggest changes, but I don't quite know what those will be yet. I will say that I can see where my writing has improved over the course of writing this--mostly thanks to using outlines!<br/>Classes have started again, and this semester looks like it will be a challenge. So updates will be sporadic after this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 2:1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda spends the summer healing people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly the same as it originally was. The first chunk probably should have been in earlier chapters, but it gives a nice refresher after the events in Insomnia. There was just some dialogue I always wanted to add.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was risky to show her face again in Duscae. Over the past three years, Niflheim had only increased their presence in the region—even moreso as of recently, which led to some gossip across the whole continent. The Empire was creeping towards the last free state, Insomnia. It was only a matter of time before the city was conquered. Andromeda was thankful she would not be there to witness it.</p><p>The Empire still suffered some blows, although it hardly felt them. The resistance movement in Galahd had been strengthened for a time—not from Insomnia's support, but from Andromeda. Two years prior, her powers had been used by Niflheim to destroy several insurgent camps. Once free of the Empire, she returned to fight on the right side for over a year.</p><p>The Galahdians had wanted to take her prisoner at first, but the spy Hank had given them intel on the Imperial forces before, so he had clout with them. They had asked for something to use against Niflheim's latest weapon, so he delivered the weapon into their hands. Andromeda didn't have to rely on his protection for long before her powers proved useful to the freedom fighters. Not only did her powers wreck havoc on the Imperial forces, but they also healed locals of the Starscourge. It was a huge problem with so much conflict on the islands.</p><p>Still, useful powers brought some trouble with them. It was best that Andromeda stayed out of Galahd for awhile, at least until the Empire relaxed their grip on the islands. She planned to return again to help. There was no other place to call home. The resistance in Tenebrae had long been squashed, and the people were pacified under Imperial rule. Thus the Empire was not so strict there as it was in Galahd. The Galahdians put up much more of a fight.</p><p>Her participation had only been made possible by a spy, but Andromeda herself wasn't a spy. After escaping Verstael's lab, she had been taken under Hank's wing and given time to recover for a couple of months. With no where else to go, she didn't have much of a choice but to join them. However, she was able to make her own terms. It was how she convinced Hank to send her to Galahd, once her power proved too troublesome for him to keep her close. There was a catch: if she was recaptured by Niflheim, she was on her own. The Empire had strengthened their defenses to be completely impenetrable now. Their forces were in endless supply.</p><p>Three years ago, she had only been guilty of vandalizing Imperial property and crossing a border illegally. Now her profile included illegal border-crossing several times and the theft of Imperial military secrets. She was known as both Andromeda and Andrea, and admittedly, she still responded to Andrea. She had overstayed in Galahd, and her powers were a dead-giveaway to the Empire. Thankfully, like Tenebrae's forests, the jungles were too thick for the Imperial forces to move through quickly.</p><p>She would return someday, but there was something for her to do in Lucis as well.</p><p>Andromeda had been given a task from Etro, the goddess who had granted her powers when she returned to life. She hadn't appeared since helping Andromeda and Hank escape Niflheim. The goddess's absence was nothing new.</p><p>There was another woman who had been brought back to life by Etro, and no doubt must have her Blessing as well. Andromeda never forgot her charge, but she had to get back at the Empire for what they had forced her to do. As her parents had been freedom fighters, they had thought it only natural that she be used against them. She had spent over a year among the resistance in Galahd to make up for the four months she had attacked them.</p><p>Staying in Galahd made it impossible to reach the other woman with Etro's Blessing, though. Andromeda had tried several times to find the dreamer again, recalling the dark roadside where the woman had laid, bleeding out. A couple of times—when the dream had been vivid—she knew she had made a connection to the woman, but it was too weak and always ended as abruptly as it started.</p><p>Andromeda concluded that she was too far away. She had first seen the vision while dreamwalking in Lucis. She had to return to the mainland to find this woman.</p><p>The escorts into and out of Insomnia could be seen as some kind of sign that Andromeda had to get back on task. She had long since paid for the damage she caused, and now belonged somewhere. She managed to convince the Lucian king to release her, rather than fight her way out. Just like she had seven years prior, she took buses across the continent once the Glaives left her in Hammerhead.</p><p>Now, she had just arrived in Cauthess. Andromeda was taking the long way, wanting to visit the area she had called home for four years. It had probably been the happiest years she had had since the fall of Tenebrae. She couldn't stay or visit the people that she had suddenly disappeared from. Niflheim had to be keeping an eye on the area for her return. It wouldn't take them very long to realize she was no longer in Insomnia.</p><p>Dusk was approaching. She had to find a haven soon. There was a caravan close by, but who knew who she would be spending the night with in there. The Imperials would find her much faster if she stayed in town that long.</p><p>Andromeda spotted a food cart and walked towards it. Though she was peeved to know that at least one person had looked through her bag, she had found some money in there that hadn't been there previously. She had spent a considerable amount of it on bus tickets. She stretched it out by staying at havens. She didn't have to go hungry again for awhile.</p><p>“Andrea!”</p><p>She looked around frantically for the source of the voice, stopping. It could have been trouble. Instead, it was a lanky, perpetually angry-looking young hunter. He approached her, his surprise softening his face.</p><p>“Keep your voice down, you idiot!” Andromeda hissed once Ian was close enough. They had never liked each other before, but it was nonetheless exciting to see a familiar face after so long.</p><p>“Where have you been? They said you were taken away.” Ian did as he was told. “What happened?”</p><p>“You can probably figure it out.” She grumbled. For once, she didn't want to shoo him away; he might be able to do something for her. “Come with me to the haven if you want to hear the full story. We can't talk here.”</p><p>Ian caught on immediately, only nodding. Andromeda went to the food cart, buying ready-made sandwiches for both of them. By the time they reached the haven, the sun would be setting. Ian would be forced to stay there with her. Hopefully he had supplies in that backpack of his.</p><p>It was a long walk from the outpost to the haven. Luckily, havens were well-known in this area, making them easy to find. They kept quiet the whole time, as if the haven was the only place in the world where it was safe to talk. Andromeda couldn't be too careful.</p><p>Once there, they first set up camp. Thankfully, they were the only ones there. Firewood had been left by the last person. She set up the campfire as Ian put up a lean-to with a tarp and some sticks he had found on the ground. On their own adventures, they had gotten good at camping.</p><p>“So... did you just get out of prison?” He asked once they were settled on the ground, the campfire between them.</p><p>Andromeda gave a snort. She wasn't sure what her experience could be called. “No. I've been out for awhile. I broke out. So as far as anyone knows, I was never here.”</p><p>Ian raised a brow. “What did you do? Michael said some strange things started happening around you while he ran away.”</p><p>“I can do more than heal Starscourge. Niflheim doesn't like either power.” She took a bite of her sandwich and handed the other over to him. Since he had already seen one power at work, it wouldn't hurt to tell him about the others.</p><p>“Why?” He took it and began eating as well. He seemed slightly friendlier now that she was a fugitive.</p><p>“There's a lot of dark stuff going on in the Empire.” Andromeda alluded. That wasn't a topic she wanted to get into with him. It was over his head. “And my name isn't Andrea. It's Andromeda.”</p><p>Ian had his mouth full, chewing slowly as he narrowed his eyes at her. She sighed.</p><p>“I'm not Lucian. I'm Tenebraen. My aunt and I fled after Niflheim attacked.” Her natural reaction was to keep all of that to herself, but it felt good to admit it to someone—much better than someone finding out on their own and using it against her. For once, she was the one to tell it first. “The Empire was angrier about that than some graffiti.”</p><p>“You're illegal?” He swallowed.</p><p>Andromeda frowned. “I wasn't given a choice. You don't know what they did. And now I'm a fugitive of the whole world.”</p><p>They ate in silence as he thought it over. She might have amnesty in Insomnia, but the Lucians outside of the city weren't any more sympathetic to people like her any more than Nifs. The bulletin for her arrest laid it all out, though. Anyone who saw it would know.</p><p>“So what do you do now?” Ian asked once his sandwich was gone. A daemon howled somewhere in the distance.</p><p>“I wander.” Andromeda didn't think it would be wise to explain what she had been up to. Again, it would be over his head. “I heal people, when I can get to them.”</p><p>“Why tell me all this?”</p><p>“Because I would rather you hear it from me first, before the Imperials come through town and tell you whatever story they cooked up. And I know you'll tell the others.” She explained. “I would prefer the messenger to be someone I trust.”</p><p>He stared into the fire. She finished eating while he remained quiet. They had both changed a lot in five years. Andromeda was no longer the dumb city girl he always scoffed at. Ian seemed to have become more tolerant of people.</p><p>“The Oracle never comes to Lucis.” He mused, finally meeting her gray eyes with his own. “It's a waste to keep that sort of power locked away.”</p><p>She nodded. “Glad you can understand that.”</p><p>“Where are you going now?”</p><p>“No where in particular. I haven't figured it out yet.” She didn't see where he needed to know anything about another person with her kind of powers, or the whole story of how she died and was brought back by a goddess no one believed in anymore. “Why?”</p><p>“I might know someone who has the Scourge.” Ian shrugged.</p><p>“Are they far?”</p><p>“He lives near Alstor Slough.”</p><p>She considered it. It was too far to hike. She never charged money to heal people, but it was an extra bus ride she might not be able to afford.</p><p>“I have a truck. I can take you.” Ian quickly offered when she didn't reply. He knew what it was like to be infected. It hadn't been severe, but it left an impression on him, or else he would not be pleading for someone else's case.</p><p>“Okay. Let's leave first thing.” Andromeda finally offered a small smile. She also knew what it was like to be infected; it had happened to her twice. Until she found the other woman, at least she would be doing something useful.</p>
<hr/><p>One person in need of healing led to another. As a hunter, Ian was able to speak to others about matters that the hunters didn't want civilians to know about—including possible Scourge victims that they would potentially have to hunt down when they turned. Having grown up in the area, Ian could always get the locals to tell him more. Andromeda was an outsider.</p><p>She wasn't shunned, though. She could set bones, stitch up wounds, and mix medicinal herbs. She had first learned it from her grandmother in Tenebrae, then Sheila in Lucis, and lately from insurgents in Galahd. Each region had different plants, but most methods were the same. There wasn't anything brought to her attention that Andromeda didn't know how to mend. Over time, the hunters began to like her, too.</p><p>It was strange to be away from the fighting. Paranoia had been all Andromeda knew for the past four years. As she traveled through Lucis, she started to be happy again, just as she had been when she first lived there. The Empire was still a looming presence, but they didn't bother the locals so long as they didn't have a reason to.</p><p>Those that were healed of Starscourge had been given simple instructions: don't admit to having had it in the first place, especially to the Empire. Most Lucians didn't like Niflheim, and so they were never apt to squeal to a Nif. The fact that the Imperial military made no moves in Lucis contested that no one was talking about it.</p><p>Sometimes victims knew of others suffering their plight and tipped Andromeda and Ian off. It was better than relying on it to come up in conversation, but it was still gossip regardless. Most of the time, it turned out to be true.</p><p>They didn't think anything of it as they approached a trailer on the edge of the Coernix Bypass. A local had reported strange sounds coming from it. A woman had been living alone there, but no one had seen her in weeks.</p><p>The door was locked. No one responded to Andromeda's knocking. Ian managed to kick it down. Even if there was someone to heal in this trailer and Andromeda did her job, that person would not be happy with a broken door. But it got them inside.</p><p>It was dark, but the mess was plain to see. The furniture and ugly wallpaper had been torn up and thrown about. Perhaps a sabertusk had simply gotten trapped in the trailer.</p><p>Andromeda didn't get too far into the trailer before something fell onto her, pinning her to the floor. It howled, then yelped as Ian knocked it in the head with the butt of his gun. He always insisted in bringing the gun inside.</p><p>She scrambled up to get a look at the figure. Much of its body was the inky black of Starscourge. One arm was mostly normal, but the other only had three large black claws on the hand. The feet were twisted and obscure, making it difficult for the victim to do anything but crawl around on her stomach. Half of her face was contorted by the Scourge; the remaining human half was thin and sickly.</p><p>Andromeda got to work, pulling the first crystal out of her satchel. The woman gave a half-groan, half-growl as she started to come back around.</p><p>“I don't think you can do anything for her.” Ian stood behind Andromeda, his gun aimed at the woman's heart.</p><p>“I can take a lot of it away.” She insisted, knowing that she didn't have enough crystals on hand for this. “Hold her down.”</p><p>He put the gun aside and reluctantly held the woman's shoulders down. “She's too far gone. She's barely human anymore.”</p><p>“That doesn't mean we don't try first.”</p><p>Andromeda grabbed the least deformed hand, grasping a crystal with her other hand. The crystal quickly darkened as she pulled the Scourge from the woman's body. There was so much. It went so deep, and felt like sludge as Andromeda dredged it up into the crystal. It reminded her of Ardyn. It was an uncomfortable thought.</p><p>The woman finally came to and broke out of Ian's hold. She threw him across the room with her clawed hand, then pinned Andromeda against the wall, the claws digging into her neck.</p><p>She grasped at the hand to loosen its grip, but it was too strong. The crystal had turned black and heavy. She dropped it. Pulling the kukri from her side, she plunged it between the woman's collarbone and her shoulder. She roared and released Andromeda.</p><p>They both collapsed. Andromeda gasped for air. The woman numbly reached for the kukri still stuck in her body with her almost-normal hand. It had to have reached her heart. She was still human enough to have one. At this point, though, she might just turn completely instead of dying when it stopped beating.</p><p>Andromeda grabbed Ian's discarded gun, aimed for the woman's forehead, and shot her.</p>
<hr/><p>They drove as far away as they could get before dark. They stayed at havens for several nights after that. Andromeda purged the crystal, as well as herself and Ian. No one else was healed for awhile.</p><p>Ian tried to assure her that any hunter would have found that woman eventually and had done the same thing. When news was finally out about it, that's what everyone assumed had happened. They were grateful that someone put the poor woman out of her misery before it could get worse. Andromeda and Ian had just been too late to create a better outcome.</p><p>It might have been okay for the hunters to just kill someone if they were too far gone, but she expected herself to be different. The Oracle did not fail to heal people. Likewise, she didn't think there was such a thing as “too far gone” for her powers. It wasn't unusual to come across a victim that had been chained to their bed. That woman had probably broke the chains awhile ago. As Ian had said, she had barely been human.</p><p>He tried to make it better for Andromeda, but he wasn't that good at it. She did appreciate it when he bought them both a six pack of the good beer. He just didn't understand. But it did help her sleep deeply for the first time in a long time, especially on a haven. Andromeda hadn't gotten drunk since Galahd.</p><p>Ian hadn't drank as much, and had most of their camp torn down by the time she woke the next morning. He clearly was not hungover, while Andromeda had a headache. The sun was too bright.</p><p>He tossed a bag of apples into her lap before she could stand from her bedroll. “Hurry up and eat. I found another one for you to heal.”</p><p>Andromeda frowned as she selected an apple. “I can't do it anymore.”</p><p>“You've felt sorry for yourself long enough,” Ian crossed his arms. “You don't regret what you had to do to that woman. There was no helping her.”</p><p>She sat still. He had a point. She hadn't thought much of the woman: who she had been, and if she had family. Her identity had been determined, but it was not reported to the public out of respect for the family. Once Andromeda and Ian had left that trailer, she hadn't thought much of her as the person she used to be.</p><p>“We should have gone about it smarter. We should have known something was not right,” Andromeda shook her head. “It would have been different then.”</p><p>“There was only one way that was going to end with both of us getting out of there,” Ian stated.</p><p>“The Oracle doesn't fail,” She mumbled.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are not the Oracle. You aren't even <em>supposed </em>to be able to heal the Starscourge,” He retorted. “Don't even think about getting a complex. I don't think she leaves people with scars or club feet. Those that you do heal don't even care about that. They're just happy to know that they won't turn into a daemon. You're an idiot to think you can save them all, and you're an even bigger idiot by sitting around and doing nothing at all. The sooner you get back to it, the sooner you can move past this.”</p><p>Andromeda scowled, then bit into the apple. He was right, and she hated that. He was easier to get along with than he had been when they first met, but there was still a lot to not like about him. If she insisted on not helping, they would probably part ways. She was becoming accustom to traveling with someone. She had failed to save one person, but threatened to let many others turn just by giving up. Perhaps that was more of a failure than killing one person.</p><p>Ian didn't need to rub it in that Andromeda was not as perfect as Lunafreya, though. The Oracle was the real healer of the world; Andromeda was just some knock-off.</p><p>She finished the apple and helped clean up the last of their camp. They loaded his truck with the last of their supplies and drove to the next outpost, where a Scourge victim was waiting for her.</p>
<hr/><p>Admittedly, Ian was right. Andromeda healed one victim successfully again, and then proceeded onto others. They fell back into the routine, traveling between outposts and staying on havens. They visited Scourge victims together, then split up to earn incomes: Ian went hunting, and Andromeda took care of other physical ailments.</p><p>They were soon past the incident. It would have been worse to leave that woman alive. Andromeda still had a lot to do.</p><p>Taelpar Crag was buzzing with gossip when they arrived. Neither one of them had to ask around much before someone was telling them about an old widow whose house had been broken into one night. She had since become a shut-in, refusing to let even her own children into her house. She had gotten a mean streak, which wasn't completely uncalled for for someone of her age. What was so odd was how all of the windows were now covered, keeping the sunlight out completely—a telltale sign of Starscourge. Naturally, Ian and Andromeda were enticed to check it out.</p><p>He knocked loudly on the door a few times before it opened a crack, the chain on the door keeping it from opening any more. An old woman peered out at them. It was dark inside; the curtains had been drawn to keep the sunlight out. She wore a turtleneck and pants, covering much of her body.</p><p>“What is it?” She snapped, looking skeptically at both of them.</p><p>“We heard you haven't been feeling well.” Ian sounded genuinely concerned, as if this was his grandmother. He had changed a lot in just a few short years. He held up a bag. “We brought some oranges.”</p><p>“Just leave them on the doorstep.”</p><p>“We thought we'd give you some company, too.”</p><p>“Have you been talking to my daughter?”</p><p>Andromeda lost patience, knowing their exchange wouldn't get them all inside the small house. Taking a crystal out of her satchel, she snatched the old widow's wrist, her hand still holding the doorknob inside. The old woman gasped, but Andromeda held on tight. She held up the crystal for her to see it turn dark, the Scourge moving from her to the crystal through Andromeda.</p><p>She let go once the crystal wouldn't take anymore. She put it back in her satchel at her side. The widow gaped.</p><p>“Let's not do this on the doorstep.” Andromeda suggested. She didn't want to make a spectacle, and cause even more gossip in this town.</p><p>The widow nodded, shutting the door so she could undo the chain, then opening it wider for them to pass. “Come in.”</p><p>Ian left the oranges in the kitchen as the women took seats in the living room. Andromeda took the widow's hand again and resumed purging her of Starscourge. The old woman became more pleasant as it disappeared from her body. She was exhausted when it was finally gone, but insisted on repayment, as people often did. Andromeda and Ian only accepted warm showers and home-cooked meals, which almost all could provide.</p><p>“How can you do it?” The woman asked as they sat down to supper. “You're not the Oracle.”</p><p>“I'm not.” Andromeda quickly assured, then considered her answer. Explaining it hadn't gotten any easier. “It just came to me.”</p><p>It wasn't a good answer, but it would have to do. The woman accepted it somberly. “No one sent you?”</p><p>“No. The town gossip just sounded suspicious enough.” Andromeda frowned. “Who would have sent us?”</p><p>No one had asked that before. They were just thankful to be healed, then vowed to keep their mouths shut about it. How long would that really last, though?</p><p>The widow didn't answer at first, absentmindedly moving her food about on her plate.</p><p>“How did you get the Scourge?” Ian asked abruptly. “Daemons couldn't have broken in so close to town.”</p><p>“It wasn't daemons.” She asserted. “It was men.”</p><p>Andromeda and Ian glanced at each other at that. He didn't understand it, but she began to realize what she meant.</p><p>There was a loud pounding at the door. The widow turned pale and didn't move from her seat. After a few seconds, the pounding sounded again.</p><p>Ian stood and peeked through a nearby curtain. He swore, then gestured for Andromeda to look as well.</p><p>The road was blocked by troops of Magitek soldiers, keeping all traffic from entering or leaving the town. An Imperial officer was speaking to the crowd that was turning out to watch the spectacle. Andromeda and Ian couldn't see whoever it was knocking at the door.</p><p>“Is there a back door?” He asked the old woman.</p><p>“There'll be someone standing there too. The back door is obvious.” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p>“Not if she answers it.” Ian countered. “We'll go through one of the windows when they're inside.”</p><p>“You can hide in the bedroom.” The widow found her voice again.</p><p>“They're probably going to kill you.” Andromeda warned. If Niflheim was infecting people with Starscourge, and letting her heal them, then it wasn't likely they were leaving the people alive.</p><p>The woman stood and took a deep breath. “I know. But you know what they've done, and getting caught here won't do anyone any good. Now go.”</p><p>The younger woman was stunned into silence at the order. She gave a nod, then followed Ian into the bedroom across the house. He locked the door once they were both inside. They waited as the old woman opened the back door and began speaking pleasantly to someone, inviting them in.</p><p>Ian opened the window facing the woods behind the town. He kicked out the screen and jumped out. He waited for Andromeda to follow. No one was waiting for them on that side of the house anymore. They ran into the trees. If a gun went off, they were too far away to hear it.</p>
<hr/><p>As before, they stayed at the first haven they came across. They had very little supplies. Ian still had his gun (after “that one time”, he insisted on bringing it into people's homes, no matter how rude it was), just in case. It was sundown when they reached the haven. Andromeda quickly built up a fire.</p><p>“What do you think she meant when she said men did it?” He asked, keeping a vigilant watch of the forest. Knowing how havens worked, she didn't worry so much.</p><p>“The Imperials must be going around and infecting people.” She poked at the fire. “They wait to see if we find them and heal them. They know I'm in Lucis.”</p><p>“Would they really do that?”</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “The Empire uses daemons in their army. They're ruthless. We have to stop.”</p><p>“And let people suffer?”</p><p>“Maybe they'll stop too, if I don't show up to fix it.”</p><p>He looked across the fire at her. “They must have set up the other woman.”</p><p>Andromeda nodded. She had been set up to fail to rescue her. It was Niflheim's fault that she had to die. They just made Andromeda do it. She began to think that she wasn't actually free of them. Perhaps returning to Lucis was a mistake, and she should have remained in Insomnia.</p><p>“I think we should part ways. They probably know all about your truck. Focus on hunting.” She broached the subject carefully. If she wasn't going to heal people, Ian was probably thankful to get rid of her. She was beginning to think that she should look into the Empire's activities in the region, if they were manipulating her from the shadows.</p><p>“You're right.” He grumbled. “Will you get by alright?”</p><p>“I'll figure something out.”</p><p>A very long silence passed as Andromeda poked at the fire—these silences between them were nothing new, as they didn't have a whole lot to talk about. But it was going to be a very long time before they saw each other again, if they saw each other.</p><p>“Why have you come along for the past couple of months we've been at this?” She suddenly brought up. It had been nagging at her since about a week after their arrangement. They didn't even like each other. “You have enough to do with the hunting. You didn't need to get yourself involved. Now you're really in some trouble with the Imperials.”</p><p>Ian absentmindedly picked up a nearby pebble and threw it out into the darkness. “All those daemons out there used to be people.”</p><p>It was commonly known, although some people argued that that was just bedtime stories and daemons were just daemons. Those people liked to pretend the Scourge didn't exist because they were really afraid of it.</p><p>He went on when Andromeda didn't say anything. “I knew someone who was turning, and I knew someone else who could fix it. Hell, we both almost turned ourselves. There doesn't need to be any more reason than that. Especially now we know what the Nifs are doing.”</p><p>She thought it was poor reasoning. She wasn't certain he would be left alone with what he knew, but what use could he be to the Imperials? They could try to abduct him, but Ian wasn't helpless. Both of them could take care of themselves.</p><p>As much of a jerk Ian had always been, he had stuck with her through most of the summer without complaint. Surprisingly, they hadn't even fought. In fact, they had worked well together. Andromeda was going to miss his company.</p><p>She glanced at the stars above the trees. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 2:2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etro's second Blessed One is found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very minor changes to details in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian left the next morning, retrieving his truck from town and driving off. The Imperials had since left, knowing that Andromeda had once again escaped. She resorted back to taking buses to get around. No longer healing anyone, she had to rely on her skill with field medicine to get by.</p><p>She still meant to investigate the Empire's activities in Lucis, but didn't have a clear idea of where to start. Someone was infecting people with Scourge. Some of those people had been infected naturally, but Andromeda now suspected that several people had been visited by Imperials. She dreaded a run-in with Ardyn. However, the season was changing, and she had to deal with that first. There was still Etro's task as well.</p><p>As winter began, she continued her search for the other blessed woman in her sleep. Even in Lucis, it took many attempts at dreamwalking to find her through the one dream Andromeda knew of. Several times she revisited the dark roadside where the woman laid dying in her own pool of blood. Only once did Andromeda get her to answer her.</p><p>Whenever she asked for the woman's name, the dream was disrupted and the connection was lost. If she had the Blessing, it wasn't the same as Andromeda's; her ability to speak in dreams was weak. But the woman was finally able to tell her where she was: Lestallum.</p><hr/><p>The seasons never made a difference in Lestallum, except that the winter months made the town a more tolerable temperature. It was still too warm for snow; while the surrounding area got a modest amount, no snow ever stuck around in Lestallum.</p><p>Andromeda had stayed in town while earning the two-year degree that she would never be able to use now. It was only upon her return that she felt the regret for that. What did Sania think had happened? Perhaps she had already forgotten about Andromeda, having got plenty of field assistants and interns in the past couple of years.</p><p>Aside from her brief college career, Andromeda had spent some time exploring the town before, and it was still much the same. It was the largest town in the country, the second most populated area after Insomnia. It seemed impossible to find one person among them all. She didn't even know what the woman looked like exactly.</p><p>Andromeda had arrived on the earliest bus she could get, but it was almost midmorning when she stepped into the streets. She first asked the local tipster for the location of the nearest haven. The Leville was too expensive to stay in, and they would probably turn away the ragged sort. She had become particularly ragged as of late.</p><p>There was plenty of daylight left before dusk. Andromeda could explore the whole town in that time, but with no clue on who she was looking for, it could take several days. She thought about finding a secluded space to sleep and try to use a dream state to search faster. Where would she find such a secluded space? Many people would see her specter before she found the right one. It would cause a scene. It had been nearly two years since she had attempted it; it wouldn't come easily to her, or at all.</p><p>Andromeda concluded to just search on foot, without using her powers in any way. She subtly looked at other women as she passed by them, looking for any hint of a scar on their temples. The hair would have covered most of it up, but it was the only hint she knew of to find the other woman. The scarring on her own arms earned her some looks from passerbys as well. It was how Etro marked people, apparently.</p><p>Several paths took her to the power plant, where most of the women worked. It did cross her mind that since it was the middle of the day, the woman could be at work. Andromeda couldn't enter the plant. Hopefully the woman worked in the markets.</p><p>She had walked around the markets a few times, sometimes sitting on a bench to watch people come and go. Not many people had scars of any kind. Andromeda didn't get too close, or else it would look strange. Perhaps she should have reached out to Hank and asked him for techniques to finding a person in crowded places. He must have done it before.</p><p>Andromeda had yet to reach out to him since she had left Galahd. She should have contacted him when she was in Insomnia, but hadn't expected to find him. Besides, she had managed to get out of Insomnia by herself. She was getting rather annoyed to be so controlled by others. Knowing what the Imperials were doing to locals in order to track her, Andromeda felt trapped even while she freely roamed Lucis. She was not completely out of Imperial control yet.</p><p>Hank would have found her already if he was that worried. He had warned her that he would not come for her if she was captured. He was the only other one to know of Etro, as the goddess had revealed herself in front of him. Yet as daring as he was in his adventures, he didn't trifle with gods. Andromeda understood that without him having to say anything. She wasn't about to involve Hank in her own personal pursuits on behalf of a goddess.</p><p>He would be interested to know what the Empire had been up to around Lucis, if he already hadn't found out. Andromeda still planned to do something about it, although she hadn't thought of what. For the moment, staying low and observing what the Empire did was best. They were too powerful for one person to take on, gifted or not. Yet Andromeda was reluctant to bring up the subject with Hank. It felt as though she ought to be the one to confront them about what they were doing to people.</p><p>There was a commotion in the afternoon. Many people stopped shopping to look up and point. She followed their gaze as an Imperial airship flew low overhead.</p><p>People grumbled, knowing that the ship meant to land somewhere near town. Some big shot from Niflheim was visiting. No one knew what the occasion could be.</p><p>She bolted from her seat on the bench, having a pretty good idea. Why else would the Empire be visiting Lestallum? They had tracked her down.</p><p>Andromeda went further back into the markets, looking around the open-air restaurants for a small sign of the woman. They could leave town quickly before Niflheim could do anything about it. But as before, she was not there.</p><p>She would have to leave without her. She hadn't healed anyone in this town; if the Empire had tracked her here, then they had been tracking her for awhile.</p><p>Either way, Andromeda made her way to the main road. If she moved fast enough, she could reach the haven by nightfall. The other woman would have to wait. Hopefully she wouldn't make the same stupid mistake Andromeda had.</p><p>Crowds had formed as the Imperial officer and his troop of Magitek soldiers marched into town from the south, the direction in which she would find the haven. She blended in among the people the best she could. He wouldn't want to make a scene in such an open and public place like this—other than the spectacle he made by parading the Imperial banners up Main Street.</p><p>Andromeda crept through the crowd, heading south as the officer went north. If he had been really serious about capturing her, he wouldn't have come to town with so much fanfare. Luckily, no one noticed her at all as she hung back in the crowd, keeping away from the road where she might be seen.</p><p>A large hand was clasped over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her rib cage and pulled her even further back, down into an alley.</p><p>She stumbled several times as she was pulled backwards, clawing at the hand over her face. She wasn't making it easy for the assailant, but he was much stronger than her. Andromeda thought about using her power to get away, then held back. It could do too much damage to the wrong people.</p><p>They reached a secluded enough spot that he stopped pulling her, but he didn't let go just yet. She still struggled in vain.</p><p>“Settle down now. I'm not gonna hurt you.” He had a very distinct accent, though she had no idea from where it could have come from. “It'll be easier for both of us if you quit squirming!”</p><p>He had a point. Struggling was only exhausting Andromeda. She knew it was a Nif that held her, but she wasn't going to get away like this. She had to be smarter about it. She had some time before she would be forced onto the airship.</p><p>After a moment of stillness, he took his hand from her mouth and to the side of his head. She remained silent, turning her head to get a glance at him. All she could see was the white trench coat and a couple of small badges over his breast. From the Imperial Army, of course. Andromeda hung her head low.</p><p>When the Nif spoke again, it wasn't to her. “Lady A, I got her right here--”</p><p>She suddenly brought her head up, slamming it against his face. It was enough of a surprise that he let go of her. Andromeda put a few feet between them before she looked back, pulling her kukri out from underneath her pant leg. Such towns did not like weapons to be out in the open.</p><p>There wasn't much more to tell of this man. He wore an officer's hat, so he must have been someone high up in the military. It might have been winter, but it was still too warm for that trench coat. Imperials were big on formalities.</p><p>He made to lunge at her while she was still debating on whether to run out into the crowd with a large knife. Andromeda prepared to slash at his outstretched hand, but a translucent wall formed between them. He crashed into it, falling backwards.</p><p>At first, she thought it was some trick of the light. She reached out and touched it—it was really there, casting a lilac shade on what laid behind it. It felt like glass.</p><p>It couldn't be Andromeda's doing. She was certain that she knew of all of her powers by now. She looked around, then spotted a woman at the entrance of the alley. She was just as surprised to see them.</p><p>The man had since stood and began pounding the glass wall with the butt of his gun. Andromeda ran to the other woman, and through some wordless understanding, they left the alley together.</p><p>The crowd had since dispersed, the Imperial officer now speaking with the mayor somewhere in the town office. The troopers were suddenly gone as well. She hid her kukri underneath her pant leg again. Then she looked over the other woman.</p><p>She was older, with at least fifteen years on Andromeda. Her eyes were a bright blue, not having been dulled by age at all. She had her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, as many women did to contend with the heat. It revealed the beginning of a scar on her left temple, which probably looked much worse under all of that hair.</p><p>Andromeda had suspected that this was the one she was looking for when she spotted her in the alley. It seemed she had been looking for Andromeda as well; the woman quickly took her hand.</p><p>“Come with me.” She insisted. The man had seen what she could do. It was less chaotic than Andromeda's power.</p><p>They hurried south on the main road. The civilians didn't pay them any mind, continuing on with their day with juicy gossip on hand. There were no other signs of the Empire, either. It was difficult to believe that they would get away so easily.</p><p>“What's your name?” The woman asked once they were around the bend and the town could no longer be seen. It made it seem as though there wasn't a town for miles.</p><p>“Andromeda.” She didn't hesitate to give it. Now that this woman had used her power in front of an Imperial officer, she would be hunted as well. “What's yours?”</p><p>In past dreams, this would be the part where the woman woke up. She answered just as quickly as Andromeda had. “Layla.”</p><p>The older woman led her across the road and lept over the guard rail, the drop on solid earth below small enough to not hurt them. They then wandered into the wilderness. It would be more difficult for Niflheim to track them off of the road.</p><p>“So what can you do?” Andromeda asked, keeping an eye out for the haven. The tipster had said it was somewhere in this general direction.</p><p>Layla wasn't used to speaking so freely about it. It was clear by how she took time to answer. “I can make barriers like the one you saw. I seem to also possess black magic. I haven't used them much before. There was never a need to.”</p><p>“Etro never told you to practice with your powers?” Andromeda grinned at her, though she was slightly disappointed. Layla's powers were so different from her own. She couldn't do nearly as much, but at least she seemed to have control of them.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Andromeda turned to look to see if she was serious in asking that. Did Etro not make herself known to Layla as she had done with her? If anything, couldn't Layla remember the moment of death when Etro came to collect her? Andromeda glanced at the scar on the side of her head again. Maybe she couldn't remember that part. Maybe she had just come back and learned of her powers.</p><p>Before Andromeda could explain, a shadow loomed overhead. Another Imperial airship had found them walking in the open. It didn't make to land—the hull door opened where it hung in midair, and something lept out of it.</p><p>That something landed before the two women, the impact with the ground knocking them down. It turned out to be another woman, covered in armor and bearing the Empire's insignia on the sash attached to her hip. Her outfit was far less bulky than her peers. Andromeda hadn't thought there were women in the Imperial Army.</p><p>The new woman frowned behind her helmet, pointing her polearm in their direction. “Alright. Don't make this difficult.”</p><p>Another glass wall appeared between Andromeda and the third woman. Layla had already stood back up. Andromeda stood as well as the Imperial tried to break the wall with her heel.</p><p>A glass wall wasn't going to do anything in the open like this. Away from people and Magitek troopers, Andromeda could freely use her power.</p><p>The wind blew stronger as the area became darker somehow. She had pulled her kukri out again as she stood. The Imperial woman smashed through the wall with her polearm. The other two had moved out of her way.</p><p>She turned to lunge at Andromeda, only for bramble to fly into her face. She brushed most of it away, lifting the face of her helmet. A shadowy tendril then slammed into her, knocking her several feet away.</p><p>It didn't keep her down for long. As she rose, another airship approached and opened its hatch. All sorts of unearthly screams came from within, the troopers already enraged by Andromeda's power on the ground. They lept out in unorderly fashion as the airship veered and collided with the other.</p><p>Layla raised a hand towards the approaching hoard of Magitek troopers. A green orb suddenly appeared, shooting from her fingers towards the humanoid figures. It grew larger as it flew, and continued to grow as it attached itself to one unlucky soldier. It quickly pulled them all into itself, consuming them.</p><p>The ships above gave a loud creak as they fell from the sky. Andromeda started to run before they landed, having gaped at Layla's other power. She kept from looking back, even as the ship hit the ground and caused her to fall again. Andromeda didn't know what happened to the Imperial woman.</p><p>The maelstorm would continue to follow her until it ran out of energy. She was used to it. Layla, on the other hand, was very much distracted by the flying debris and shadows. She managed to keep up.</p><hr/><p>They ran for awhile before coming across the haven. Andromeda was certain they had missed one, especially as they followed Taelpar Crag for awhile, but wasn't willing to backtrack to find out. Once they found one, they both collapsed around the unlit fire pit. Judging from the clumsily-made lean-to and the modest amount of sticks, the haven had been occupied for awhile. They hadn't seen anyone else in the area.</p><p>“That power—is that why the Empire is after you?” Layla asked, catching her breath.</p><p>Andromeda gave a nod. “I used it against a troop once. It's only brought me trouble.”</p><p>“I'd say it just saved us.”</p><p>“No, I think that was you. Daemons and Magitek soldiers go wild when I use my power. They would have killed us for sure. Do you think we were followed?”</p><p>“I don't know. She was much closer to where the ships crashed.” Layla sighed. “I'm surprised the spell even worked like it did. It consumes daemons whole. I assume it does the same to humans, but I wasn't sure about robots.”</p><p>“Magitek soldiers are daemons. At least your power consumes them. Mine just makes them stronger.” Andromeda huffed, looking towards the sunset on the horizon. It was getting colder. She was hungry.</p><p>Layla thought for a moment. “You mentioned someone before we were attacked. Who was it?”</p><p>“Etro. She's the goddess of death. Her Blessing brought us back to life with these powers. I guess it's different for everyone.” She frowned. She had hoped they would have had more similar powers. Layla's power focused on a target. Andromeda's attacked everything. It was doubtful Layla could heal Starscourge like she could. “She sent me to find you.”</p><p>She mulled that over some more. “I didn't think I had died before. But... I suppose it's possible.”</p><p>“Sorry for pulling you into my mess.” Andromeda brought up. Had Niflheim not appeared at all, she would have continued searching Lestallum until she found Layla, and they would be somewhere warmer and with food. “You can't go back now.”</p><p>Layla shrugged. “I think it was my mess. The Imperials must have come to town for me. There was an... incident a few days ago. I've been living out here ever since.” She sighed. “I didn't have much to begin with. I woke up one night on the side of the road a couple of years ago. I can't remember anything before then. I'm not sure if Layla is my real name.”</p><p>That explained why she struggled with her own name in her dream. The roadside suddenly made sense: it had been where Layla died and was brought back.</p><p>“A daemon found me, and so did a hunter. I took care of the daemon with that spell you saw. I settled in Lestallum because it was easy to find work there.” She continued to explain. “My life has been rather uneventful, for as much as I can remember, until I accidentally used that spell. The heat must have gotten to me. I could have sworn I had seen a daemon at the power plant. The next thing I knew, I had cast the spell and it was taking up most of the lower level. I guess I'm lucky it didn't kill me. I don't think anyone died, but plenty witnessed it. It knocked the power out right before dark. Do you know how many outposts the power plant supports?”</p><p>Andromeda considered her answer carefully. “There must have been hunters close by to defend them. The power was back when we were there. It couldn't have been out for that long.”</p><p>“It doesn't take very long.” Layla mumbled, shaking her head. She started to poke at the assembled sticks in the fire pit. Andromeda then noticed that it hadn't been lit in a long time. Layla had assembled the sticks and kindling all well and good, but she had never actually managed to light it.</p><p>“Here,” The younger woman moved forward, taking a stick from the pit and setting to work. Soon there was a small flame, which grew as it burned up the kindling. The small fire gave some warmth to them.</p><p>Layla gave a tired smile. “What about you? I bet your life has been rather interesting.”</p><p>Andromeda laid back in the dirt, looking for the first stars of night. She hesitated to tell Layla everything at first, but as they were supposed to stay together from now on, she had to know everything—including the illegal border crossing.</p><p>“I was born in Tenebrae. Niflheim bombed my village when they invaded. I died, but my mom and grandmother begged for my life, so Etro sent me back with her Blessing. It wasn't long after I woke up that my aunt and I fled for Insomnia. We stayed there for a few years. Then my powers started to show themselves. I ended up maiming her boyfriend, so she sent me out of the city. The Kingsglaive tried to get me back, but the Empire chased them away. Everything was almost normal again until some friends and I sprayed graffiti on an Imperial base. When the troopers came after us, I used my power. My friends got away, but I was taken to Niflheim.</p><p>“They found out everything about me, though I tried to fight it. They tried being nice at first—even taking me to Gralea to meet the Emperor—then they used me in Galahd to fight the rebels. So when I finally got away, I joined them. I stayed there for over a year, but then they caught up with me. So did the Kingsglaive, and I spent a few days in Lucis until the king let me go. Then I came back to Lucis to find you.”</p><p>That was the short of it. Layla was attentive, her face without any sort of emotion as she listened and thought it over. She was a very pensive person.</p><p>“What's the Emperor like?” She finally asked. The story might have been more than she had expected.</p><p>“Old. He's probably dead by now.” Andromeda shrugged. Her exhaustion, along with the cold and hunger, was becoming difficult to resist.</p><p>She chuckled. “I think everyone would be talking about it if he was dead.”</p><p>“I only saw him for five minutes at most. I don't think I was important enough for his attention.”</p><p>“And your powers. You can cause chaos and enter other's dreams?”</p><p>“And heal Starscourge.” Andromeda added. Layla gave her an incredulous look at that. She reached into the bag at her side and brought out a large quartz crystal, which gleamed in the moonlight. “I channel it into these, then let the sun burn the scourge out of them. The Nifs were really pissed when they found out about that.”</p><p>“Why?” Layla took the crystal as it was handed to her. There was nothing to make it remarkable.</p><p>“They use daemons in their military. Those troopers start out as daemonified clones. They have a whole factory dedicated to it.”</p><p>That wasn't information that should have been given to just any civilian. Layla was wrapped up in it now—what harm would it be to tell her?</p><p>“You must have been very lucky to escape.” She noted.</p><p>“I had help. A spy broke in. He knew the way around.” Andromeda admitted. “He could probably help us disappear for awhile.”</p><p>Layla frowned at the thought, the first sign that something Andromeda had said troubled her. “If you think he can be trusted.”</p><p>“He hasn't given me a reason to doubt him yet.” Andromeda assured. “If he does turn against us, our powers could end him and his whole operation. It wouldn't be the first time I've tried something like that.”</p><p>The remark earned her another look from Layla, just as uncomfortable as the first. She just shut her eyes, succumbing to sleep before any more questions could be asked.</p><hr/><p>Andromeda hadn't meant to fall into a deep sleep. She managed to stir around dawn, becoming alert enough to focus her mind on finding Hank. Then she let herself fall back into sleep to find his dreams.</p><p>Hank was more or less used to Andromeda's dreamwalking. In fact, it was why he didn't give her a burner phone; this form of communication was much more secure. As an added bonus, Niflheim didn't know anything about it. They couldn't do anything about it, either.</p><p>Sometimes, though, Hank was not prepared for a visitor in his dreams. Andromeda had learned some uncomfortable things about him and his cohort, Harper. Whether or not they actually slept together, she didn't want to know.</p><p>She called his name before she could see his dream in order to prepare him. He appeared in the dark shortly, waiting for her.</p><p>“Where have you been?” He asked, arms crossed. “I see you managed to get out of Insomnia on your own.”</p><p>“I've been healing people around Lucis over the summer. But I'm in a tight spot now. I got away.” Andromeda quickly assured before he could object to helping her. “I found another woman like me. We need to disappear for awhile.”</p><p>“Playing savior didn't work out now, did it?” Hank taunted.</p><p>“What, I was supposed to do nothing when I have the power to do something?” She shot back. “I stopped once we figured out that Niflheim was infecting people on purpose.”</p><p>He raised a brow at that. She hadn't reached out to him to tell him that. She hadn't thought she needed to; he usually had a way of finding things out long before anyone else. It was a surprise that he wasn't explaining it to her.</p><p>“They were tracking me.” Andromeda admitted. “So I stopped healing their victims.”</p><p>“There's been a string of strange accidents all over the place.” He shook his head, changing the subject. “What's so special about your new friend?”</p><p>“Etro has Blessed her.” Andromeda stated, implying both the importance of Layla and a threat to leave her alone. “The Empire is after us both now.”</p><p>Hank frowned. “Fine, I'll get you out. But I'm choosing where you go, and then you're going to do some work for me. The Empire is making a lot of moves all across Lucis. Don't think you can play hero.”</p><p>“We're on a haven south of Lestallum. I think there's an Imperial base not far off.”</p><p>“I'll find it.” He waved it off. The dream faded as he woke himself up. He had a talent for these sorts of dreams.</p><hr/><p>The sun was well above the horizon when Andromeda finally woke up, but clouds covered the sky. A storm would start soon. On top of that, a dusting of snow had soaked their clothes during the night. The fire had burned itself out hours ago. She didn't expect help for some time.</p><p>There was nothing to forage in winter. Though following the road was a sure way of getting captured, it also meant that they would be found all the sooner. She turned to look at Layla. She had at least crawled into the lean-to before going to sleep. Her back was turned towards Andromeda</p><p>“Are you awake?” The younger woman asked, whispering just in case she wasn't.</p><p>“Yes.” She continued laying there, though.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I get migraines from time to time. I guess it has something to do with the accident.” Layla explained, sighing.</p><p>Andromeda moved closer to her. “Can you move at all? Someone's coming to get us out of here.”</p><p>With a nod, Layla finally sat up, squinting as though the dreary day was still too bright for her. Her disheveled look only made her look more miserable.</p><p>“Your goddess came to me in a dream.” She kept her voice low, although there was no one else around to overhear. “She spoke of a prophecy. Do you know it?”</p><p>Andromeda frowned slightly, hoping that Layla was too distracted by her pain to notice. She would have liked for the goddess to visit her as well, and tell her what to do next, or where they could go. Why couldn't Etro have visited them at the same time, and tell them the same things?</p><p>“Yes. The world will be rid of darkness when the Chosen King, whoever that is, and the Oracle are sacrificed.” Andromeda explained what she knew. “She said that it's about to start. And we should stick together when it happens. She seems to like the Oracle.”</p><p>It made her wonder if Etro had her heart set on Lunafreya. Now that someone else also had her Blessing, Andromeda wondered if Etro was just waiting for Lunafreya's looming death, and would Bless her as well. Could she get away with that, with someone who was claimed by Bahamut? Layla was pleasant enough to be around; Andromeda dreaded any proximity to Lunafreya.</p><p>“Before I found you yesterday, I had heard a voice urging me to go into town to help you. I think it was Etro.” Layla said.</p><p>“It probably was.” Andromeda believed her. “She prefers appearing in dreams, though. It's one of her domains.”</p><p>“She wouldn't tell me who I really am.” She mentioned quietly. “She said I have to learn for myself.”</p><p>“She won't give you everything.” Andromeda agreed. She had had to learn almost everything on her own, with very little guidance from Etro. She remembered how frustrating that was. “Maybe I can help in your dreams. We're going to be spending a lot of time together.”</p><p>Layla cracked a smile, but didn't answer. Snowflakes began to fall from the clouds above.</p><p>“Let's go. He should be here soon.” Or at least, Andromeda hoped. It was only going to get colder.</p><p>She helped Layla stand, but the older woman was able to walk on her own. They moved much slower than they had the day before. Neither one of them had the strength to run again. They just had to hope Imperials weren't lurking nearby.</p><hr/><p>Help had thankfully been near the whole time. Hank had been keeping an eye on the area because of the strange power outage. He had thought it had something to do with the Imperials. Andromeda and Layla didn't explain it to him.</p><p>Thanks to the tip from Andromeda, he had since found that the Imperials in the area had been watching a couple of kids traveling around in a truck, and observing how their infected human decoys had been cured of Starscourge (with the exception of one). All but one decoy had died in strange accidents, usually involving aggressive wildlife and fatal car accidents.</p><p>The Imperials were trying to corner Andromeda, and had nearly succeeded. Hank had stationed himself nearby, but hadn't expected Imperials to try to capture her in such a public place. It was a power move.</p><p>Hardly any questions were asked about Layla. Her migraine did not relent for the whole day, not even when she finally got some food to eat. She didn't say much, either.</p><p>The Empire had closed the blockades between Cleigne and Duscae in an attempt to keep Andromeda cornered. Hank had had a false bottom installed in the cargo truck for these sorts of occasions. She and Layla laid underneath the fake floorboards of the truck's bed shortly before approaching the blockade. They could feel every bump in the road. It didn't help Layla's migraine at all.</p><p>They made it through into Duscae. They were allowed to sit in the truck cab again. Hank drove straight through the province. The only area not covered by snow was the land that surrounded the meteor. A similar, dramatic change occurred as they crossed over into Leide.</p><p>He finally stopped the truck at an outpost called Longwythe Peak. By then, the day was spent. He led the women into one of the few buildings, taking them into a shabby one-bedroom apartment. It served as one of his safe houses. In such a sparsely populated area, it was the perfect place to lay low.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 2:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda spends the winter as a vigilante. The Empire finally makes a move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added more dialogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They laid low all winter. It gave them plenty of time to work in Layla's dreams, which only sometimes gave her migraines, and usually when they made some kind of breakthrough. They would take a break for awhile after those.</p><p>She was from Insomnia, and had already suspected as much. She had come from an affluent family, but who her parents had been exactly, they couldn't uncover. Whoever they were, they were long since gone.</p><p>The Citadel was a recurring feature in Layla's dreams when she and Andromeda were digging through her subconscious. They came across various parlors within it, most of which hadn't changed over the years. Those scenes never lasted long—so many emotions were tied to them. Andromeda even became overwhelmed by the anxiety, making her wonder if it was Layla's or her own experiences that kept them from making progress.</p><p>Migraines always followed dreams of the Citadel. When they took breaks from the dreams, they then focused on Layla's powers. An abandoned mine near the outpost became their unofficial training ground. Her spell, which Etro had since visited and explained was Ultima, consumed considerably large daemons with some exertion on her part. With more practice, the spell cost less energy and could consume even larger daemons. Likewise, the force fields she could project became stronger and larger.</p><p>Any sort of progress excited both of them. At the same time, Andromeda couldn't help but feel frustrated. When she had sought out Etro's other Blessed One, she had hoped she would be the one learning so much. There was so much she felt that she still did not know. Layla was a quick learner and could take care of herself. Though she had many years on Andromeda, there didn't seem to be anything she could help her with.</p><hr/><p>As he had said, Hank also had use for Andromeda. She was given a black uniform much like his shortly after escaping Niflheim; part of her “training” with him had been to infiltrate Imperial bases, so it was no surprise that he was making her do it again. She had not seen a reason to take the uniform to Galahd with her. When he came for her this time, he had the outfit with him.</p><p>As her face was known, she wore a black cowl that could be pulled up over much of her face, but leaving the eyes exposed so she could see. She had a hood added to cover her hair. She also added a sleek breastplate to cover her back and torso. Being flat-chested allowed her to get away with wearing a men's breastplate, which had plenty of holes in the straps for a snug fit. The shin-high boots also had buckles and were more on the sleek side than Hank's. Her belt included a pouch that rested on one hip, which she filled with as many crystals as she could, just in case. A sheath for her kukri rested on the other side. Andromeda didn't actually know if her carefully-planned outfit actually deceived the Imperials, but she felt comfortably hidden while exploring their bases. Imperial bases made her more nervous than before.</p><p>The Imperial bases in Lucis were still newly-organized, meaning that they were much easier to sneak in and out of. The main goal was to just steal information from their computers and note what sort of forces they had already gathered. Night was the best cover for covert operations, but it made it dangerous for Andromeda to use her power.</p><p>Hank didn't seem to care, loving the danger of it. It did come in handy when they were spotted; Andromeda conjured up chaos that confused the enemy and caused the Magitek troopers to ruthlessly attack all humans—not just the infiltrators. The human officers tried in vain to reestablish control over the robots, only to be clawed apart.</p><p>Hank and Andromeda focused on escape in those times, even if that meant enraging the daemons that lurked outside of the base. Conveniently, a haven was never far, where anything with bad intentions could not touch them. At dawn, they would move on before anyone could make sense of what had happened and send reinforcements.</p><p>This second round of infiltrations went much better than the first time. In truth, she hadn't quite been ready for it the first time. Her time in Verstael's lab, and in solitary confinement, had had aftereffects. While Andromeda appreciated that she was allowed to look at the stolen lab notes that pertained to her, it only added fuel to the nightmares, which would in turn spark her chaotic power into action. Not only did it make a mess, but it could have blown their cover every time. Frequent moves had been necessary.</p><p>Verstael's notes were full of plenty of nonsense, but that was only because Andromeda had known the truth all along and wouldn't share it. He was left to speculate, and some speculations were out there. He had first thought she was a bastard child of the Lucis Caelum line—her blood revealed her to be completely Tenebraen, making him wrong. He was wrong about very few things after that.</p><p>Andromeda always knew that someway, somehow her chaotic power, what Verstael termed “psychokinesis”, led to someone dying. Before being captured by Niflheim, she hadn't known the extent of the damage she could cause. When he had more or less forced her to give a demonstration, she had come very close to destroying the base as she had hoped. Plenty of his assistants had been butchered by the Magitek troopers that no one was able to rein in. If it hadn't been for Ardyn's entrance, Andromeda might have succeeded. Her power had never gotten so extreme since then. She hadn't attempted to go all-out as she had during that time.</p><p>The notes jumped ahead several months, only mentioning an attempt to create a serum from her blood to make the clones stronger. It failed to make a difference. The source of Andromeda's power was not in her blood, and could not be passed on like the magic of the Lucian king.</p><p>When she was returned to Verstael's lab, she was in a coma that lasted six months. The record of that time was incomplete—it had been placed somewhere else and Hank hadn't had time to dig for it. There were plenty of ramblings about a report of an unknown goddess, and once Andromeda had shown she could heal Starscourge, Verstael became obsessed to see the goddess for himself. That hadn't worked for him either. Etro had feared him and would not come for her.</p><p>It was with Hank's help that Andromeda got out. Though he pushed her to recover from the experience, it wasn't until she was sent to Galahd and swept up in their rebellion that she felt like a human with a purpose again. It was simple to understand.</p><p>By now, Andromeda understood that Niflheim was never far behind. In fact, they were always much closer than she thought. Despite the risk, she joined Hank to see what they were up to.</p><hr/><p>They had entered a couple of military bases, but found nothing interesting—or at least, anything they were looking for. They were getting additional shipments of troops and machines, but no reason was ever given.</p><p>Hank then selected Perpetuoss Keep, an Imperial base in Causcherry Plains that even the locals overlooked as no activity ever seemed to happen there. It was not abandoned, though, as once they had slipped inside, they found a few personnel bustling about. It wasn't as guarded as the other bases had been; the personnel were not as dressed up as Imperial officers often were.</p><p>“Must be a research facility.” Hank mentioned while they were taking cover in the cargo bay. “Especially this close to the Disc.”</p><p>Once there didn't seem to be anyone looking, he led the way further into the base. Hank had spent plenty of time scouting out bases before, and the layout of this one didn't seem to be any different from all the others. Andromeda followed along, watching his signals for when they had to stop and take quick cover.</p><p>Eventually, they found the room they were looking for. As reliant on automata as the Empire was, human eyes were still needed to oversee their operations. That was why there were two humans in the security room, keeping an eye on many different monitors. It was so dated compared to the rest of the Imperial bases.</p><p>No one watched the security room itself. There was a small tussle when Hank and Andromeda entered, but they soon had the two guards unconscious and pushed into a corner. Hank focused on the screens.</p><p>Andromeda eyed the two unconscious men in the corner, noting that they didn't look like the guards she had seen in any other base. They had been easier to disable, though it was difficult to tell how long they would be out cold.</p><p>“What do we have here?” Hank called her attention back to the monitors.</p><p>As she approached, he pressed a few buttons on the controls to bring up one camera's feed onto a larger monitor and to enable its audio. It showed a windowless office, which made it rather dark. Two uniformed men had entered. The more elaborately-dressed officer had already taken a seat in one of the leather chairs as the other poured two glasses.</p><p>“Your base is hardly adequate.” The higher-ranking officer took the offered glass, but remained harsh towards the other man. “I can see why your mission in Cleigne was a failure. You had no authority to pursue that mission without my permission. What was its purpose? What is it that you actually do here? This base was ordered to clear out months ago.”</p><p>“That's Brigadier General Caligo Ulldor.” Hank mentioned. “He commands the Imperial occupation of Lucis. He shouldn't be bothering with a research facility.”</p><p>The lower-ranking officer's face remained stone-cold has he was ridiculed, not betraying any emotion. “This base is under Chief Besithia's division. It serves as a branch of his research. As for that mission, we were attempting to apprehend Andromeda. I'm sure you've heard that name by now. I suspected she was behind the incident at the power plant, so I moved in to capture her. We assumed that the less generals involved, the more likely we would have been successful.”</p><p>Andromeda suddenly remembered why the face was so familiar. She nudged Hank. “That one's Dalton. He was my keeper in Galahd when the Empire still had me.”</p><p>“I've heard of the name, but I hardly see the reason to give much attention to a girl. I don't understand why no one has captured and deported her yet. That's a job for the lower ranks.” Caligo surmised haughtily. The camera only showed the back of his head where he sat, the angle coming from a corner of the room. “What concern is this girl to Chief Besithia? My men would have already handled this.”</p><p>“She is an escaped subject of his.” Dalton explained, still not taking a seat at his desk. “The bulletin that came out of Gralea only skims the surface of what she is to the Empire. For a girl, she is rather elusive. She entered Lucis again sometime in the summer after our generals chased her out of Galahd. We had developed a way to track her with decoys.”</p><p>“Decoys?”</p><p>“Human decoys. Some researchers and myself selected several people around the continent to infect with the Scourge. When we checked back in to see they were healed, we knew Andromeda had been in the area and we eliminated the decoys before news could spread. Within weeks we were leading her around Lucis. We had attempted to arrest her here in Duscae, but she and her companion evaded us and split up. She has since stopped healing anyone of Starscourge.”</p><p>“Don't spin tales for me! Only the Oracle can do that!” Caligo snapped, standing. “Do you take me for a fool?”</p><p>“If you have doubts, you should consult to Chief Besithia about the matter. He has plenty of evidence of what Andromeda can do.” Dalton gave a shrug, unfazed by Caligo's temper. “As I said, the story from Gralea isn't the whole truth. The Chancellor had something to do with it. If you'd permit me to say so, his dabbling is the cause for so much confusion among the higher ranks. If it weren't for that, this would be taken care of awhile ago and you wouldn't be putting so much effort into repairing bases that have been mysteriously turned upside-down. In fact, the name should be familiar to you. You signed the orders for a medical evacuation for her in Tenebrae when you were in charge of the occupation there, but she disappeared. Had you acted sooner, so much of this could have been avoided before it began.”</p><p>There was a long pause. Caligo didn't sound convinced when he spoke again. He managed an even tone. “Then perhaps reinforcements will help you accomplish whatever it is that you do here. My division has more than enough to do without chasing fairy tales all over Eos.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Dalton continued to frown. “If that is all, allow me to accompany you back to your ship.”</p><p>The two men left the office. Andromeda frowned. She had been right to assume that the old widow was not the only victim—Dalton literally made victims for her to heal and followed her. There had been some people that hadn't been killed off yet, as far as she or Hank knew. Still, the Empire had made their point.</p><p>“I wonder what the reinforcements are for.” The spy raised a brow. “Ulldor has been issuing them for all of the bases in the country. I didn't think he'd bother with this one. Niflheim must have big plans for the new year.”</p><p>“You heard him.”Andromeda glanced at the unconscious guards. They should leave this room soon. “If this place is reinforced, they'll have a better chance of tracking me down. Layla, too.”</p><p>After all, it wasn't just about Andromeda anymore. There was another woman with Etro's Blessing. However, it seemed that the Imperials hadn't figured that out yet. Even with all of their scheming, Andromeda remained one step ahead by hiding Etro's name and her plots.</p><p>Hank considered it for a brief moment. “Well, they can't very well reinforce a base when they're too busy repairing it.” He flashed a grin at her. “Let's check out that office, then you can show Caligo that you're more than just a girl.”</p><p>He pressed a few buttons on the controls, but nothing seemed to have happened. It was becoming a routine thing he did, freezing the camera feed. Apparently it wasn't difficult to figure out. Niflheim would find out how often it happened eventually and put a stop to it, though.</p><p>They left the room after that. Hank seemed to know the layout of the place just from watching the different video feeds. As quick as they were trying to be about it, they had to stop many times along the way to hide or disable researchers and other personnel. They even went out of their way to hide if a Magitek trooper was patrolling the hall—killing one of them would alert the whole facility.</p><p>Despite the many obstacles, they soon reached Dalton's office. Andromeda locked the door behind them as Hank set to work on the computer. She glanced up at the corner of the ceiling, spotting the small camera in the dark.</p><p>She didn't pay too much attention to what he did with the computer. Hacking was more of his thing; Andromeda was along because her powers, while dark and messy, could provide cover for an easy escape. She wasn't treated as if she belonged to his organization—she was moreso his personal tool that he could use or loan out to the Galahdians. Andromeda didn't mind too much, especially since she had been allowed to “freely” roam Lucis for the past few months. Hank had helped her escape Niflheim in the first place and had since done her a couple of favors; she owed him for that, and whatever occurred in the Imperial bases now concerned her. There was an interesting dynamic that was working between them.</p><p>Something twisted the knob on the other side of the door, breaking the silence. Andromeda quickly moved before it as a key was put into the other side and turned. When the door didn't immediately open, the person gave a shove.</p><p>Hank stood straight, pocketing his small hacking device. “Let him in. I'm all done here.”</p><p>Once she moved away from the door, a woman stumbled in. She then stood frozen as she spotted the two figures garbed in black.</p><p>“Well, go on. Alert everyone that there was a break in.” Hank waved her off to the open door. “You'll be a hero among your countrymen.”</p><p>The woman continued to gape, looking between him and Andromeda. Neither one of them moved to do anything. She had had a mind to until Hank had spoken. They hadn't considered the secretary to be a problem.</p><p>She finally regained her legs and disappeared through the door. Hank began to leave as well. Andromeda followed along, focusing on summoning her power—as much as she could. Although being considered a girl would be ideal in this situation, she was miffed by Caligo's attitude and agreed with Hank that he deserved a demonstration.</p><p>They were careless as they moved through the halls this time, acting mostly unbothered by Andromeda's rampant power while others fended off feral Magitek troopers, dodged flying debris, and tried to regain control of the whole base. Of course, some troopers and humans targeted them through the chaos. For the humans, Hank and Andromeda attempted to dodge and let the troopers handle them. For the troopers themselves, they tore out the core and ran off before they exploded. Sometimes she could influence the shadows to simply knock their opponents aside. He had since taken his gun out and used it a few times.</p><p>By the time they made it outside, most of the base's power had been lost. Daemon screams had joined the troopers, although Andromeda didn't think her power should have attracted them from outside of the base. The large lights outside creaked and groaned, but continued to shine through the night.</p><p>Caligo's airship was easy to spot, looking custom-made compared to any others Andromeda had seen. The general and Dalton were still there, vigorously trying to get an answer from any of the underlings, except there was too much static in their communication line. Anyone who had slipped outside and away from the troopers weren't very helpful in explaining the situation, either.</p><p>The two men spotted the culprits before they could slip around the back and escape the way they had come. Hank and Andromeda were obviously not supposed to be there. Caligo immediately charged with his sword.</p><p>“Don't! Verstael wants them alive!” Dalton shouted, following after him.</p><p>Hank stayed where he was, taking aim with his gun as Caligo came closer. His first shot bounced off of the general's armor. Before he could take the next shot, Andromeda mustered up a large shadowy tendril to knock Caligo aside roughly.</p><p>She didn't see where he landed as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm. Dalton pulled the cowl off of her face. She spat at his face in return, then struck with her kukri.</p><p>He released her, clutching at his face. Blood seeped from beneath his palms, dripping on the ground. The kukri also dripped, although there was far less blood on it than was coming out of Dalton's face.</p><p>“Let's go!” Hank shouted. Andromeda realized that she had since stopped hearing his gun going off—he had run out of bullets, and they hadn't even made it to the haven yet.</p><p>She also noticed the shambling footsteps approaching and the tinny screams of Magitek troopers. She turned just in time to see a few running towards her. She dashed aside before the lead could grab her. They descended upon Dalton.</p><p>Following Hank's lead, Andromeda didn't see how the officer did against the rabid troopers, but his screams made her feel confident in assuming that she would never see him again. She was surprised to find that she did not regret what she had done—Dalton was a grown man, and he had made his choice.</p><p>Whatever troopers still followed them were knocked away by shadows as Andromeda and Hank made their escape. Once through the fence, there were daemons to contend with in the dark. They sprinted in the direction of the haven, Andromeda's power now causing more trouble than good for them as daemons screamed from all directions, attracted to it. They dodged and stumbled through the snowy woods for a long time. Andromeda couldn't help but think of Galahd.</p><p>Hank had brought a flashlight for himself, but the small light didn't help much in the dark forest all around them. The dark made it easier to see the glowing sigils on the haven from far away. They both picked up speed at the sight of it, and better dodged whatever popped up in their way.</p><p>They were in even more luck to find that someone had left firewood on the haven. Hank set to work on it while Andromeda simply collapsed nearby. Her power had finally run its course, and she suddenly felt exhausted. The MTs roaming the forest were now silent, and the daemons screamed less. They began to disperse, unable to find what they were looking for.</p><p>Once the fire was going, Hank stood nearby, keeping watch of the forest. “Nice work.”</p><p>“I suppose that's it for awhile, now that Dalton's dead,” Andromeda mused. She wouldn't have to worry too much about the Empire for the rest of the season.</p><p>“Not quite,” He shook his head. “Caligo was alive the last time I saw him, and I'm sure whatever's left of Dalton is going to leave a powerful impression on him. Once he gets his reinforcements here, he's going to join the hunt for you as well. He's one of the more ruthless generals. He won't care who gets hurt. It sounds like he's run into you before and really blundered it for the Empire.”</p><p>She frowned. “I shouldn't have used my power in there.”</p><p>“Oh no, you did more good than harm. He needed a good scare. He needed to be shown his failure,” Hank assured. “He's ruthless, but his short temper makes him rush to poor decisions.”</p><p>As he spoke, Andromeda meant to close her eyes for just a moment. But then she didn't open them.</p><hr/><p>She was much more warm and comfortable when she woke again. She woke in the tiny apartment she shared with Layla. At first, she thought the whole infiltration had been a very detailed dream. As she sat up, she realized it had been too vivid to be a dream.</p><p>The older woman came into the bedroom at hearing movement from Andromeda. She looked worried, then her face softened slightly with some relief.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Layla asked, taking a seat on the bed.</p><p>Andromeda still felt dazed from sleeping so deeply. “Starving.”</p><p>“I'll make some breakfast.”</p><p>She followed Layla to the small kitchen just outside of the cramped bedroom. A newspaper was laid out on the table—a habit Layla had picked up since they had settled here. Andromeda glanced at the date as she sat in the opposite chair.</p><p>“How long was I out?” She asked.</p><p>“Two days,” Layla answered as she prepared toast and eggs for her. “Hank didn't tell me much of what happened when he dropped you off. He never stays longer than five minutes.”</p><p>Andromeda frowned. Over time, she had gotten so she didn't need so much rest after using her power. Sleeping for days on end could be dangerous, and was a waste of time. She thought she was past that.</p><p>“So what happened?” Layla asked from the stove.</p><p>Remembering what Hank had told her, Andromeda was reluctant to tell her the truth. “We ran into the general that used to control the occupation in Galahd. He was my handler. We don't have to worry so much anymore. I took care of it.”</p><p>On the contrary, they were possibly in even more danger now that Caligo was involved. She didn't want to think of what he would do, and didn't want Layla to worry either, though Andromeda's words caused her concern. The Empire didn't want her nearly as much as they did Andromeda.</p><hr/><p>Spring finally came, although it made no difference in an arid plain like Leide. There was still no clear reason for the amount of Imperial forces in the area, although Andromeda had her hunches. Hank never came back with more missions for her, nor shared with her what he had found. So far, the Empire did not threaten the public. They didn't make so much as an appearance. She and Layla tried to go on as if the Empire wasn't looming on the horizon.</p><p>Cabin fever led them to take a trip to Hammerhead, which had more to offer than Longwythe Peak in terms of shopping. It still didn't compare to the shopping in Gralea and Insomnia. Both women seemed to know that.</p><p>“Maybe we can go to Galdin Quay this weekend.” Andromeda offered as she browsed the magazine rack of the convenience store. She had never been to the beach and had no desire to go. It was the most popular tourist destination in Lucis, drawing people from Insomnia and the whole rest of the continent. She didn't like the idea of sand between her toes. She didn't even own a bathing suit.</p><p>Layla hummed in response as she read the newspaper. She had gotten quiet in the past week. The suggestion to go to the beach was Andromeda's attempt to get something more out of her. Even that hadn't worked. Their last exploration of her dreams hadn't brought up anything significant that Andromeda could discern, but it gave Layla a migraine regardless. She admitted to still feeling a throbbing in her head, but was so sick of being cooped up that she insisted on making the trip.</p><p>“There was a beach I used to go to... it wasn't Galdin Quay.” She mentioned quietly a minute later when she noticed it was silent. She looked up from the paper to meet Andromeda's eyes, as if there was more to say, then returned to the paper for the next article.</p><p>The bell above the door chimed as another person entered, but Andromeda didn't turn from the travel brochures. This was a popular shopping spot for all locals. The bell had chimed a few times already since they had entered.</p><p>There weren't many brochures on display, and she concluded that she had already been to most areas they discussed. She turned around to find something else to look at, then froze as her eyes reached the counter.</p><p>A tall man in many layers of gray, gaudy clothing stood at the counter, making conversation with the cashier, who had gone from bored to wary.</p><p>Andromeda ducked behind a display, causing Layla to look up from the paper again in confusion. As much as she tried to listen in to what the men were saying, Andromeda couldn't get herself to focus. Something about the weather was said.</p><p>Layla spotted the strange man at the counter on the other side of the shop and stared inconspicuously. She lowered the paper slowly. Andromeda peeked from her hiding place. The cashier obviously wanted Ardyn to pay for gas and go away. Ardyn seemed oblivious to this and continued bringing up topics no one cared about.</p><p>Grabbing the older woman's hand, Andromeda dashed for the door, pulling Layla along. The newspaper fell to the floor, the pages scattering. The bell announced their departure.</p><p>She continued pulling Layla away from the outpost. There was no sense in waiting for a bus back to Longwythe Peak. They would make it back to the safe house on foot just before dark. Especially if they picked up the pace.</p><p>“Who was that?” Layla asked, matching Andromeda's quick strides.</p><p>“The Chancellor of Niflheim. He was my patron when I was there.” She explained, looking back. She couldn't see any movement from the outpost.</p><p>“What's he doing here?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Andromeda had an idea, though. Ardyn had been able to track her down in Tenebrae. Perhaps Niflheim sent him to hunt her down again. In the past year, their attempts at capture hadn't worked, and over the winter she had wreaked havoc on their bases. Ardyn was very likely to succeed.</p><p>Cars passed them occasionally on the road, but none slowed nor stopped for them. The more time passed and the further away they got, the more likely that Ardyn had other business in Leide. Even so, the women only stopped at the farm stand in Longwythe Peak. Andromeda insisted on staying at the haven near the abandoned mine. Nothing with malicious intent could harm them there.</p><hr/><p>Ardyn's reason for visiting the region became clear in a couple of days. The newspaper headlines announced a peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. Everyone everywhere was talking about it.</p><p>Imperial forces were in place, but they made no moves. With all of Lucis—Insomnia being the last free state in the entire world—soon to be under the Empire's control, Andromeda contemplated what to do. She would be hunted down in Lucis. The resistance in Galahd was hanging by a thread—Sonam had said they needed her before, but now that was an understatement. She could also return to Tenebrae, where she could hopefully hide for the rest of her life from the Empire in the deep forests.</p><p>But she made no moves to prepare for an escape. Like everyone else, Andromeda was compelled to see what would happen. Perhaps nothing would change in the area; it was Insomnia that the Empire really wanted. They already had the rest of the continent, and they didn't do too much with it.</p><p>As the day of the treaty signing approached, Hank and his partner, Harper, left for Insomnia. The general public assumed that the war was finally over, and continued on with their daily lives. The spies suspected something more was afoot and would see for themselves.</p><p>Andromeda was told to stay put. Taking her into Insomnia would be delivering her right into the Empire's hands. They didn't need her fate between the two countries interfering with the treaty signing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 2:4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insomnia falls, and another Blessed One arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that came to Andromeda's mind when she woke was that Niflheim now controlled the whole world. There was nowhere in the world she could truly escape from them.</p><p>She hadn't woken on her own. Layla was next to her, shaking her.</p><p>“Something terrible has happened.” She was insistent. “We have to go to Insomnia.”</p><p>Andromeda sat up and rubbed her face. Dawn hadn't yet started. “We can't go there. The <em>Empire</em> is there. It's over.”</p><p>Layla had been in a quiet reverie for much of the past month. Her sudden adamant behavior came as a surprise. “I had a dream. There was so much fighting. Daemons were in the streets. We have to go.”</p><p>She got out of bed—there was only one in the apartment, and they were both comfortable with sharing—and began to get ready. Andromeda continued sitting there, thinking it over.</p><p>“Are you sure of what you saw?” She asked.</p><p>Her first reaction was to brush off the dream, but she of all people knew better than to do that. Layla had been obsessed with the headlines ever since the peace treaty was announced. She could have just concocted the dream with her imagination. On the other hand, Andromeda knew firsthand how ruthless the Empire was. Insomnia had lasted so long against them. Devastation was likely.</p><p>“Yes.” Layla was annoyed. Andromeda then got out of bed and began preparing as well.</p><p>As soon as the first bit of sun was over the horizon, they left the apartment. Much of the outpost was already awake and congregated at the diner. With a few minutes left before the bus bound for Hammerhead would arrive, Andromeda convinced Layla to squeeze inside.</p><p>The little portable radio, placed on the corner of the long counter, had never received so much attention before. Its volume dial was turned as far as it would go, though its normal volume setting would have been fine for how silent the diner was.</p><p>Andromeda found it difficult to listen to, but everyone else hung onto every word the reporter said. Niflheim had set up a trap. The king's wall had fallen. The Crystal had been stolen. Regis had just been declared dead, along with his son and the Oracle.</p><p>And like that, Bahamut's prophecy was fulfilled and Niflheim got the bloody victory they always sought. It was over. Could there really have been a way to stop it from happening?</p><p>The prophecy had nothing to do with Andromeda. She could imagine what anguish it caused Etro, but the world went on. There was someone more important to Andromeda to worry about.</p><p>Linda.</p><p>Between the daemons and widespread destruction of the city, it wasn't likely she had survived the night. The reporter stated that the number of confirmed deaths and missing persons increased by the hour.</p><p>But she also noted that many people had already escaped the city while Niflheim was still setting up a blockade. Hadn't Linda survived Tenebrae's fall? This wasn't new to her. If she had survived the night, she most likely had stayed in the city, under Niflheim's control once again. They could easily take her...</p><p>Andromeda stormed out of the diner. Layla followed, her vigor gone.</p><p>“We have to go to Insomnia.” Andromeda agreed with her now.</p><hr/><p>They took the next bus to Hammerhead. Somehow, the outpost was already swarming with ragged people from Insomnia. Andromeda tried to quickly look them over, but none of them were her aunt, or anyone she knew. No buses were going into the city; plenty were being prepared to go to other parts of Lucis.</p><p>She stood among them for awhile, contemplating how she would get into the city now that the barricade was up. Eventually, she did spot someone she knew in the crowd.</p><p>Harper looked just as straggled as the civilians. She walked among them in her dark spy outfit, not caring who saw. There didn't seem to be any Crownsguard among the people. If there were, they had better things to do.</p><p>Andromeda approached her where she had sat against a wall. Harper only noticed her when she and Layla crouched in front of her.</p><p>“Where's Hank?” Andromeda asked. There was no need to ask what happened. Everyone already knew.</p><p>“Dead.” Harper ran a hand through her short hair—as short as Linda had always kept hers. “Daemons snatched him.”</p><p>It took a moment for that to sink in. Andromeda hadn't thought he would actually die in the combat. He had always been so confident. It was difficult to believe, but Harper wouldn't lie about that.</p><p>“Do you know a way in?” Andromeda asked.</p><p>Harper shook her head tiredly. “There's no point. Niflheim controls Insomnia. It'd be suicide for you to go there now.”</p><p>“I have family in there.”</p><p>“And they're probably gone.” She snapped. “Even if they somehow aren't, they're probably being corralled by Nifs as we speak. You can't risk going in there.”</p><p>“I'll go with her.” Layla spoke up.</p><p>Harper rolled her eyes, then looked over at the crowd. She thought over their pleas. After fighting so hard over the years, could she really just give up like that?</p><p>She then looked out to the arid plains behind Hammerhead. “There's a haven that way. Why don't you put your dreaming to good use? See if your family is still alive before you run blindly into an empty trap.”</p><hr/><p>Sleep was practically impossible in broad daylight and with emotions running high. It was because of that that Andromeda could focus so well. Her attention immediately went into the city.</p><p>Before she could find her aunt, though, her vision went completely dark. Then Etro appeared, her whole being emanating a white light in the empty space.</p><p>She gave a strained smile. “You've come so far. The days of the prophecy are here.”</p><p>“It's over. Lunafreya and the prince are dead.” Andromeda frowned. The goddess should have already known that.</p><p>“They are not.” Etro announced. “Regis has joined his predecessors, but Noctis and Lunafreya remain alive. The prophecy has yet to be fulfilled.”</p><p>“You're always talking about this prophecy, even though you said I don't have to do anything about it.” Andromeda pointed out. She was getting the impression that Etro very much wanted her to do something. However, she didn't want to push the issue, changing the subject since her dreamwalking had been interrupted. “Is my aunt with you?”</p><p>Etro shook her head. “She still lives. You will find her in Insomnia, as you have already figured out.”</p><p>She gave a coy smile at that. Andromeda was just relieved to know Linda had survived. Of course she would have. She had lived through it before.</p><p>“You've helped Layla a great deal with her powers and her past, but much of it she has to learn on her own.” Etro commended. “Another with my Blessing has returned to life. Rescue your family, then find her. She will not be far.”</p><p>“What does she look like?” Andromeda asked, not looking forward to having to find yet another woman, with no clues on where to begin. There was too much to do. Etro's light was dimming.</p><p>“She will be looking for you as well.” She assured before fading away completely.</p><hr/><p>Andromeda was not unconscious for more than an hour, and not much had changed in the physical world except for some omnimous clouds overhead. It hardly ever rained in Leide, but when it did, it showered for at least two hours straight.</p><p>Layla had joined her, although she had stayed awake. They left the haven as soon as Andromeda woke. The persistent pack of sabretusks were taken care of by Layla's Ultima spell. There was too much going on at the outpost for anyone to notice.</p><p>Harper had remained where she was. She had fallen asleep waiting for them, and took some time to be roused. She was still too exhausted, but she would go back into the city with them. She made a phone call, then led them towards the city on foot as it began to rain. A short while later, they found a cargo truck waiting for them. All three crammed themselves into the cab.</p><p>The road showed more and more signs of the Empire as they got closer to the city. Harper drove until the first gate came into sight. Imperial troops and mechs stood guard. She stopped just before entering their range of sight.</p><p>She swore. “There weren't so many when I came out last night.”</p><p>“Let me try to clear them.” Layla offered.</p><p>Before Harper could ask what she meant, Layla rolled down the passenger window, a dark green orb already growing in her hand. She stuck herself halfway out the window, took aim, and lobbed the orb at the center of the blockade. It was too far for a person to logically throw, but the orb struck right where she intended, expanding much faster with something to feed on.</p><p>The three women watched from the truck as the Imperial forces were sucked into the large orb, struggling against it in vain. The orb seemed to absorb light as well, darkening its surroundings. Once the troopers and mechs were gone, it quickly shrunk until it disappeared completely. The area became a little brighter again.</p><p>Once it was clear, Harper drove up to the closed gate, then got out. She entered the toll booth and pressed a button. She returned to the truck as the gate opened for them. Then she slammed the gas pedal to the floor, speeding across the long bridge to the city.</p><p>“What was that?” She demanded.</p><p>“Etro's Blessing.” Layla answered. “The version she gave to me, at least.”</p><p>It was quiet until the reached the second gate, just before the city. Another barricade of Magitek infantry blocked their path. There was a lot of movement among them as reinforcements were being prepared for the first gate. They were bolstering the defense of the second gate as well.</p><p>Layla again stuck herself halfway out of the window and threw another orb at them. It stuck in place again, absorbing everything that moved. Even the few troopers that charged at the truck were suddenly pulled back into its maw.</p><p>Just as before, Harper left the truck and opened the gate. This time, though, people suddenly appeared and hurried past. They saw the big menacing truck and stayed out of its way.</p><p>There was another bridge to cross, and as they took in the mass amount of destruction, it was a surprise the bridge had remained untouched. Buildings were blown to pieces or razed completely. Metal frameworks were bent and twisted from the use of bombs and daemons. Even from a distance, it could be seen that the Citadel had taken some damage as well. Yet it continued to stand tall in the center of the city.</p><p>About a year ago, Andromeda had left the city with no intentions of ever returning. Its fall was inevitable, but she had always thought it was far off. She hadn't thought it would happen so soon. She recalled all of those she had met, and realized they were all most likely dead. Guilt nagged at her as she thought of the king. He really had only wanted to help, but she had been difficult. She had told him she would not help him with the prophecy, and that was still somewhat true, although she had no idea what exactly Etro had planned. Clearly she was up to something.</p><p>As the truck reached land again, the road became too uneven and littered with remains of cars and buildings. Harper pulled off to the side and stopped.</p><p>“Do you know where you're going?” She turned to Andromeda.</p><p>She shook her head. “I couldn't find my aunt exactly. But I know she's alive.”</p><p>The older spy gave her a dubious look. “Well, we should start where the people are. The survivors will have been rounded up by now.”</p><p>“Do you know where they could be?”</p><p>Layla spoke up, having gone somber since her victory at the second gate. “We should go to the Citadel.”</p><p>Harper frowned. “That's where it started. The roads are too broken up. It'll take too long on foot, unless you also know how to fly.”</p><p>The other woman continued looking ahead, where they could see one of the spires of the Citadel. “I need to see it.”</p><p>“This isn't a day trip! We need to get in and out before the Empire knows we're here! We're all wanted on some level. This is the last place we should be. We can't just walk out into the open.”</p><p>Andromeda thought it over. “We have to risk it. We've come this far. Once we find my aunt, Layla and I can use our powers to break out. The Imperials aren't prepared for us here.”</p><p>The other two frowned at her. It was futile, if they weren't smart about it. As they thought it over, they came around.</p><p>“You have a point.” Layla agreed. “Sitting here won't get anything done.”</p><p>Harper pulled the sun visor down and retrieved two small ear pieces. “You two can wander around all you want, but I'm not coming with you. I've had enough. If it fails, I'm not coming for any of you. I'll try to hack into their radio communications here. Try to be quick about it. They'll catch on eventually. You don't want to spend the night in the city.”</p><p>With that, she handed one of the pieces to Andromeda, who put it in her ear. She and Layla got out of the truck as Harper began to fiddle with the radio.</p><p>There was no sign of anyone in the area—anyone alive, that is. Plenty of bodies still laid where they had died; no one had come for them yet. Layla took the lead, walking straight towards the Citadel. It was heavy on her mind. Andromeda remembered how often it showed up in her dreams—at least, the ones she saw. They hadn't shared dreams since before the treaty was announced, over a month ago. She suspected Layla had had a lot of dreams since then, but kept quiet about them.</p><p>It would have been easier to follow the road; on their return, they could find the truck again quickly and leave. But as they moved closer to the center, the destruction became more severe, severing the raised road completely. They had to backtrack a little for an alternate path.</p><p>“The Citadel must be really important to you.” Andromeda mentioned as they came upon a building that was leaning precariously close enough to the expressway that they could climb through the window.</p><p>“It is.” Layla mumbled. They had entered an office building. “We both lived here for at least some time, haven't we?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Andromeda watched her step. “It's hard to believe this is the same city I remember.”</p><p>They fell silent again as they found the staircase and carefully made their way down at an angle. It was quite a ways to the ground floor.</p><p>The streets down at this level were even more unrecognizable as streets. They tried to follow them the best they could despite the debris and missing signs. Soon the two of them spotted a group of people being escorted by four Magitek troopers. They trailed behind them.</p><p>The people were taken on a somewhat beaten path to an encampment that was already overcrowded with people. Much of the debris had been cleared from the area, and some people were assigned with clearing the rest out to make even more room. Large lights, like the ones at the outposts, were being erected to keep the daemons away when night came.</p><p>The perimeter was guarded by troopers to keep people from wandering off, or entering without first being registered by an Imperial official. Andromeda and Layla took cover behind a fallen segment of road as they observed the area.</p><p>“How do we get in without alerting them?” Andromeda looked around. Her powers were useless in this situation. One small attempt would lead to a bloodbath. Ultima would be just as deadly.</p><p>“I have an idea, but we need to be closer. Let's go around the back.” The older woman took the lead once more. She might not have gone through the training Andromeda had, but she seemed to know what she was doing.</p><p>They had to stumble over a lot of rubble as they crept along around the camp. Layla found a hidden spot behind more broken road and moved closer. Andromeda followed behind, wondering what she had planned.</p><p>Once safely hidden but close to a Magitek trooper, Layla picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby building, shattering one of its few remaining windows. She and Andromeda then huddled together and waited until they heard the trooper pass their hiding spot. They scrambled into the camp.</p><p>Countless tents had been set up for people to rest and to be tended to by medics. They were all crowded—as were the paths in between as people sought loved ones as Andromeda did. She and Layla blended in perfectly.</p><p>“What if she's not in this one? This can't be the only camp in the city.” Layla asked over the myriad of conversations around them.</p><p>Andromeda knew what she was implying. It could take too long to search through every single camp, however many there were. They would be caught long before they finished. Linda would be caught as well.</p><p>“We'll keep looking.” Andromeda didn't have a better idea than that. Her aunt had to be here somewhere. The more she looked around, the more she dreaded finding her.</p><p>They were pushed around several times as everyone tried to move in seemingly different directions. There were rumors that an additional area was being cleared for another camp. The officials had too many people to corral here. Andromeda dreaded that even more.</p><p>And then she was just there. Linda sat in a chair just outside of a tent. Her clothes were slightly tattered and covered in dirt. Her hair, still as short as Andromeda remembered, was tousled. She was exhausted, but she continued to play with the dark-haired toddler on her lap while exchanging a few words with the man sitting beside her.</p><p>Andromeda stumbled out of the crowd and stood before the three of them. Linda noticed her immediately, the playfulness leaving her face. She handed the toddler over to the man without looking away from her.</p><p>They were suddenly holding each other, sobbing into each other's shoulders. Andromeda couldn't hold it back, and it didn't sound as though Linda could either. She once more regretted those years that she spent hating her aunt, refusing to answer the phone whenever she had tried reaching out. She had been so stupid to leave Insomnia without saying goodbye. She had run away again. In truth, Andromeda had <em>missed</em> Linda. She had never expected to see her again. She now understood just how afraid of that possibility she had been.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Linda was the first to say it, although her first couple of tries hadn't been coherent. “I'm so, so sorry.”</p><p>“Me too.” Andromeda took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, too.”</p><p>Time was running out, but it took awhile for them to both calm down. Linda was the first to let go, taking Andromeda's face in her hands.</p><p>“I thought you were gone forever.” She brushed the tears away with a smile. She looked back to the man and child, who, like many around them, had watched the scene with some curiosity. He stood and stepped closer, towering over both women. “Um, this is my husband, Travis, and our son, Kai.”</p><p>“You're Andromeda, then?” The man asked, offering a free hand. Andromeda awkwardly took it, looking him over. His shirt and khakis suggested that he was an office worker. It was preferable to the last boyfriend. “Linda told me a lot about you.”</p><p>“Good things, I hope.” She smiled back weakly. Somehow, she had never expected there to be a husband and child. Linda had kept living life.</p><p>Kai watched Andromeda, giggled, then hid his face against his father. She had seen enough to know that he had his father's blue eyes, but he also had the thick black hair that marked him as one of the Bramblewood clan.</p><p>“You shouldn't be here.” Linda sighed. “The Empire is everywhere.”</p><p>“Neither should you.” Andromeda frowned. “They'll come after you because of me.”</p><p>“They won't let us just leave.”</p><p>“It'll be just like Tenebrae.” She assured. “Let's go.”</p><p>There was no more argument to that. Linda seemed to already understand the risks. She grabbed a bag of belongings and they all followed Layla's lead through the camp.</p><p>The trooper had returned to its position by the time they reached it again. Just as the first time, Layla picked up another rock to distract it. Andromeda grabbed her wrist before she could through it.</p><p>“Wait.” She looked back into the camp. “There's more.”</p><p>Her first thought when it came to Insomnia was Linda, but she had spent just as much time with Hira's family. She couldn't leave them behind to live under the martial law of Imperials.</p><p>Layla frowned. “We don't have the time. Rescuing one person is dangerous enough.”</p><p>“Who is it?” Linda asked.</p><p>“The Galahdians I used to spend so much time with,” Andromeda admitted, unsure of how she would feel about them. She had never hidden the fact that she preferred to be with them than her own aunt.</p><p>Linda winced. “That district was destroyed during the night. Even if they managed to escape, they aren't in this camp.”</p><p>“We don't have the time,” Layla repeated. “We can't save everyone today. Trust that they can take care of themselves.”</p><p>Andromeda submitted and let go of her wrist then. Layla threw the rock past the MT and into the nearby building. Once the automaton left to investigate, they hurried out of the camp and into the difficult rubble.</p><p>Despite there being three people instead of one, they seemed to be getting away without a problem. Layla and Andromeda led the way to the building they had climbed down before, this time going up. It was even more precarious that way, so they moved even slower. Andromeda couldn't believe how well the shoddy plan was working.</p><p>It stopped working once they reached the right floor. Magitek troopers were surveying the road outside of the open window.</p><p>Andromeda pressed the ear piece. “Harper?” She had been silent the whole time.</p><p>A man answered. “She's right here. Come out where I can see you. Try any of your tricks and she dies.”</p><p>Layla took a closer look at the window. “They have Harper.”</p><p>Andromeda already knew, but joined her at the window. An Imperial officer stood waiting. Two Magitek troopers held Harper. She was on her knees. An airship was grounded nearby on the road.</p><p>“Ultima could kill Harper.” Layla turned to her with a frown.</p><p>“Mine could kill all of us.” Andromeda countered. “And it takes too long to wear itself out. Reinforcements would come by then.”</p><p>They were at a loss for ideas. Surrender seemed to be the only option that didn't get everyone killed. She took the ear piece from her ear, considering an attempt at negotiation. The Nifs had never been open to negotiating things with her before.</p><p>“We could do it together.” Layla offered. “I can protect Harper.”</p><p>“What are we doing?” Linda approached the window as well now.</p><p>Andromeda began to understand what was being suggested. “I'll go first. Let them see me first, then bubble her.”</p><p>With that, she crawled out of the window. Immediately the troopers raised their guns and approached. She held up her hands.</p><p>Linda began to call her, but was quickly hushed. Andromeda walked slowly towards the officer, whose face looked as though he had already received his promotion.</p><p>“Of all the places to hide,” He began.</p><p>On cue, Harper was suddenly encased in a purplish dome, the MTs knocked away from her. Andromeda took it as her sign to summon her chaotic power. There was plenty of debris for the shadows to pick up. She made sure a large chunk of concrete hit the officer in the head, knocking him unconscious and possibly breaking his jaw.</p><p>The troopers screeched together, charging at the one standing human they could touch. Some clawed at the dome protecting Harper, but it had no effect.</p><p>Andromeda drew out her kukri and stabbed at the first trooper that reached her. She tore its core out and shoved it back towards a couple others. She fled as it exploded, taking at least two others with it.</p><p>A few others jumped at her, but they were battered and beaten by the shadows and the flying debris. Andromeda dodged here and there, slashing at the troopers when they got too close. Her power made quick work of the whole troop.</p><p>The bubble around Harper disappeared once all of the troopers had been dealt with. Layla led Linda and her family through the window of the leaning building. The chaos was still storming, and they all were made jumpy by it.</p><p>“Reinforcements are coming.” Harper announced over the din. She had enough experiences with Imperial forces to know that. “Shut it down.”</p><p>“I can't.” Andromeda shook her head. “Take the ship and go. They won't chase you if they have me.”</p><p>“No!” Linda argued.</p><p>She pulled the shoulder strap of her bag from around her neck, handing her bag of crystals along with her kukri over to her.</p><p>“Don't let the Nifs get these. They're too important to me.” Andromeda pushed them into her aunt's arms. She gave a smile. “This isn't goodbye.”</p><p>Linda gave a sob. They hugged again. Andromeda regretted not hugging her like this at the bus station all those years ago, and again when they had reunited a year ago.</p><p>Harper cleared her throat. “We don't have time. Let's go.”</p><p>“I'll stay with her.” Layla decided. “Our powers work well together.”</p><p>“Fine.” The spy beckoned for the refugees to follow her on board.</p><p>Linda looked back before disappearing into the ship. Its hull door promptly shut. Surprisingly, the maelstrom did not hinder its ability to take off. As the ship shrank into the distance, the storm finally passed. Andromeda hadn't given it much to feed off of.</p><p>As they predicted, though, another ship arrived with reinforcements. Andromeda and Layla continued to stand in plain sight as it landed not far off. Troopers filed out, led by yet another officer.</p><p>“My turn?” Layla asked as the troopers charged.</p><p>“Can you fly an airship?” Andromeda asked, genuinely curious. Layla might not have conscious memories, but perhaps she had muscle memories.</p><p>“No. I don't believe I've ever been close to one before.”</p><p>“Then let's just give up. I don't think they'll keep us in Insomnia for long.” Andromeda just hoped they got away before reaching Verstael's lab again.</p><p>They were soon surrounded by the Magitek troopers. Rifles were pointed at them from all around. They held up their hands together, then were forced down onto their knees by two troopers. They handcuffed both women as the officer finished examining his comrade's body. He looked down at the two, then signaled for the troop to return to the ship. Andromeda and Layla were pulled up and pushed along.</p><hr/><p>The flight in the airship was short, as expected. However, Andromeda hadn't expected to be taken to the Citadel. The Imperials were quickly turning it into a command center, their machinery cluttering up the square in front of the giant stairs.</p><p>They were marched up the stairs and through the massive doors. She had never been through the grand entrance before. She glanced over at Layla. The older woman had wanted to come to the Citadel. It meant something to her. She was silent as they were led through the dark halls.</p><p>The officer led them into an elevator. Some of the troopers stayed behind, not fitting inside. Though the Citadel had taken some damage, the elevator worked perfectly fine as it descended to the lower levels.</p><p>It was a quick trip. Andromeda and Layla were led down a very long hallway, this one illuminated only by incandescent lights above. Both sides had cells. All were empty. The officer quickly picked two, pushing each woman into one. The Magitek troopers stood guard as he locked both doors.</p><p>“Try something, and they will gun you both down.” The officer warned, then promptly left.</p><p>“He's not as talkative as the others.” Andromeda noted, eyeing the four Magitek troopers that stood outside of their cells. She had a feeling the slightest thing would set them all off. “How convenient that these prison cells are here.”</p><p>“They were only meant for political prisoners—spies, mostly.” Layla explained. A thick concrete wall kept them from seeing and reaching each other, but they could easily hear each other through the bars. “They haven't been used much in a long time.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Layla didn't answer. Why would she know such a small detail about this place?</p><p>“Well, we made it to the Citadel. Does anything ring a bell?” Andromeda asked, leaning against the bars, her back turned towards the troopers. She hadn't thought she'd ever come back here, especially in a situation like this. She noticed the oppressive feeling that had been there previously wasn't as strong as before.</p><p>“I don't know. We haven't really seen anything.” Layla then gave a hiss.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“Migraine.” She muttered.</p><p>There was no comfort to be found here. There was an uncomfortable-looking cot in each cell. There was no way of turning the lights off, which would help Layla more. Andromeda thought about her time in Niflheim again. She hadn't even known about this part of the Citadel for how nicely the Lucians had treated her. At the time, she had been certain that kindness would end and they would turn cruel. Guilt chewed at her again to think that those Lucians were probably dead.</p><p>“Try to sleep it off. We aren't going anywhere for awhile.” She urged, though it seemed as though Layla was way ahead of her. She wouldn't be able to put up a fight later if the migraine persisted.</p><hr/><p>She jerked awake at the sound of the elevator door opening. Andromeda had meant to stay awake the whole time, but must have dozed off as well. As always, her psychokinesis had exhausted her, too.</p><p>She stood as an officer unlocked the cell door and two troopers entered to take hold of her. They all waited in the hall as another officer had entered Layla's cell. He was taking longer than he should have, and the first officer entered as well.</p><p>“She's not waking up.” The second officer explained.</p><p>“Call for a medic. I'll take the other one.” The first ordered. He then left the cell, walking past Andromeda and taking the lead. The troopers pushed her along.</p><p>They went up several floors in the elevator and through a hall. They passed some windows, where orange light was cast over the city's remains. Night was approaching. Andromeda had to smile briefly to herself, knowing that Linda and her family had made it out of the city before the daemons could enact a second onslaught. But she and Layla were not so lucky. Perhaps the older woman should have fought to stay awake.</p><p>The officer took Andromeda into a large room where a few Imperial officers milled about, speaking to each other in hushed tones as they stood before piles of art—no doubt negotiating who would take what home. It seemed like all of the artwork in the Citadel had been gathered into this room during the past day.</p><p>Their superior paid no heed to the quiet conversations. He had his back turned as he examined a large painting of Bahamut, picking the largest prize for himself. It loomed over the viewer, as all depictions of Bahamut seemed to do. Verstael was not at all bothered by it as he turned to Andromeda with a smirk.</p><p>“Quite bold of you to come here.” He noted, taking a few steps closer. “You've led us on quite a chase all over Lucis. And now you willingly surrender.”</p><p>Like many times before, Andromeda chose not to respond. He didn't have any sort of gadget in his hands to force onto her and block her powers. Regardless, she waited for a better moment before using her “psychokinesis”, as he called it.</p><p>Verstael glanced over at the officer with a frown. “Where is the other one?”</p><p>“Incapacitated, sir.” The officer reported. “A medic is with her now.”</p><p>“Prepare her for the journey. I can wait to speak with her.” Verstael turned his attention back to Andromeda.</p><p>Before he could speak, though, a bright light emanated from behind her, flooding the entire room. It caught everyone by surprise. She covered her eyes to block it out. A dull thrumming steadily built up until it seemed to be shaking the whole Citadel.</p><p>“<em>I will not be erased!</em>” Came the sinister hiss from behind Andromeda.</p><p>With a final pulse, the light slowly dimmed itself to a slightly tolerable level. She carefully uncovered her eyes and looked behind her. A towering woman shone all in white. Etro glowered down at Verstael.</p><p>The madman laughed in victory. “At last, the great goddess reveals herself again to save her chosen one!”</p><p>Etro sneered, then pushed all of the men and robots back with another pulse of light. They did not rise from where they had fallen.</p><p>“Such a small, pathetic man.” She commented with some disgust. “I'll spare their lives for now.”</p><p>Andromeda then took notice of the paintings again. Many of them had changed. What had been depictions of the Six and the Cosmogony minutes ago were now ruined by large gashes having been erased, revealing other paintings underneath. They were all mostly in white and light colors. The large painting of Bahamut now showed Etro's head where the war god's had been.</p><p>“They just covered you up.” Andromeda realized what Etro had meant.</p><p>“You had stayed here long enough to recognize that there was no sign of me here.” The goddess agreed.</p><p>“Why didn't they just burn the old paintings?” She didn't realize until too late how offensive the question was.</p><p>Etro only smiled. “Indeed. Why didn't they?”</p><p>The door at the end of the room opened again. Andromeda and Etro both turned to see Layla and a familiar woman garbed in black enter. The scene caused the two to slow their pace and take it all in. They were wary to approach the goddess.</p><p>Etro turned to Layla and the Glaive, beckoning them closer. “And now your cohort is three. You all found what you were looking for here. You must leave before these men wake. The Chosen King and the Oracle still live. Watch for them.”</p><p>With that, Etro was suddenly gone. The room became much darker. The sun was setting outside.</p><p>Andromeda turned to Layla. “Are you okay?”</p><p>The older woman gave a nod. “The migraine is mostly gone now. This is Crowe. She found me.”</p><p>“Didn't expect to see you here again,” The Glaive gave a fleeting smile. She looked just as Andromeda remembered.</p><p>“You're the new one with Etro's Blessing.” She realized. Etro hadn't said it would be someone she already knew. That meant that Crowe had died—probably in the previous night during the attack. Finding her had been much easier than Andromeda had anticipated.</p><p>Crowe gave a small shrug. “I guess so. You'll have to explain all this later. Let's get out of here before anyone wakes up. I know a way. Keep close—I heard the daemons are particularly nasty in the city.”</p><p>They hurried out of the room, the Glaive taking the lead. She avoided the elevator, taking them to a staircase. Andromeda lost count of how many floors they descended, but there were less and less signs of Imperial activity along the way. They hadn't reached this part of the Citadel yet.</p><p>As before, all of the halls looked the same to Andromeda. Crowe knew the difference, though. She led them through a hall once they reached the right floor. She took them into a large room that Andromeda recalled as being the Kingsglaive quarters, and from there out onto a pavilion of some sort. The barren ground used to be enclosed by tall walls, but the attack had razed them. The shadows cast by the rest of the city were long, but the sun hadn't completely set yet. They had some time before they would encounter daemons.</p><p>Crowe led the two other women down another flight of stairs and across the grounds. They simply climbed over the fallen wall, out into the broken remains of the city. The area was surprisingly void of Magitek troopers. It made it easier to get away while the rubble made it difficult to walk.</p><p>“Does this way involve shortcuts anywhere?” Andromeda asked carefully. Even if daemons left them alone all night, they wouldn't even make it to the city's wall before midday the next day. The Imperials would be able to find them long before then.</p><p>“Sort of. The Nifs are rebuilding some of the roads. It's not to far from here. We can get a ride from there somehow.” Crowe explained.</p><p>It fell quiet again. She moved quickly. Andromeda kept up with her, but constantly looked back to make sure Layla was still with them. She seemed lost in thought. Their visit to the Citadel had done something. Perhaps the migraine was more bothersome than she had said it was.</p><p>It wasn't the time to ask about it. Andromeda became aware of loud industrial sounds; they had come within sight of roadwork. Crowe slowed their pace as they approached. Once they had gotten within fifty meters of the site, lights suddenly turned on overhead. They collectively dashed behind a piece of broken wall.</p><p>The sun had officially set for the day. The large lights overhead kept the daemons away while the Imperials continued to work on the road. Magitek soldiers patrolled the area; the women found another dark spot around a corner to hide in as one approached their position.</p><p>Crowe observed the site. Their hiding spot had them crouched close together. Andromeda took one of Layla's hands and gave it a squeeze, getting the older woman's attention. Layla stirred a little more than necessary at the small touch.</p><p>“Still with us?” Andromeda slightly teased her. Layla's mind seemed to be somewhere else.</p><p>She gave a nod, looking out at the construction site as well. “What's the plan?”</p><p>“We'll take one of those.” Crowe gestured a ways up the road, where many cargo trucks were parked.</p><p>“I don't suppose any of them have a false bottom.” Layla smiled grimly.</p><p>“We'll steal it.” The Glaive said, scanning their surroundings. “C'mon.”</p><p>They moved from their hiding place but remained in the shadows of the destroyed buildings. The patrolling Magitek soldier was some ways away and with its back turned. Avoiding the stray beam of light, the women moved away from the workers and to their trucks.</p><p>The trucks were parked on the other side of the lit road. They hide behind another broken wall before crossing. More soldiers stood guard on the road before the work zone, for some reason that Andromeda couldn't fathom.</p><p>Crowe led the way further up the road, finding a dark spot that the lights did not hit. She ran across first, and when the soldiers hadn't taken notice of her, signaled the other two over. Thankfully, the trucks appeared unguarded.</p><p>She checked the beds of the four trucks that were there. Andromeda followed along, thankfully not finding anything nasty waiting for them behind the covers. Crowe climbed into the bed of the fourth one and quickly returned with a box. She thrust it in Andromeda's arms, since she was right there.</p><p>“What's this for?” Andromeda tried to read the label in the dark.</p><p>“In case we run into any trouble on the way out. Niflheim has a way of blocking magic.” Crowe went to the driver's side door. “Get in.”</p><p>Andromeda and Layla squeezed into the cab with Crowe as she snapped her fingers at the ignition. A flicker of lightning sparked from her fingers and into the keyhole. The engine roared to life. Crowe put it in gear and slammed on the gas. They sped off on the newly-repaired road.</p><p>The lights kept the daemons away from the road, and for ten minutes, they were completely alone. Then an airship flew overhead, stopping to deploy a mech and a troop of soldiers. Crowe hit the brakes hard. Despite the jarring, Layla lobbed a sphere of Ultima from her window. The Glaive had likewise stuck her hand out of the window to cast a lightning bolt at the assembled blockade, but it was really Ultima that cleared the road for them.</p><p>Once the dark sphere had bloated itself with soldiers and then disappeared, Crowe started driving again. She glanced over at Layla. “What was that?”</p><p>“Ultima.” The older woman explained with a slight smirk. “Don't forget that we've been Blessed by Etro as well.”</p><p>Crowe kept her eyes on the road. “What can you do?”</p><p>“I can summon chaos and heal Starscourge.” Andromeda shrugged innocently. “The first one attracts daemons and will get us killed. There's not a lot I can do right now.”</p><p>The Glaive raised a brow as she followed the road. “So that's why the king had you brought in.”</p><p>“He didn't know what I could do. I didn't really explain anything to him.”</p><p>They were quiet and unbothered for quite some time after that. Andromeda realized how hungry and exhausted she was. The short nap in the Citadel had only helped her recover from using her power. It was difficult to believe she had started the day in Leide. It seemed so far away now.</p><p>The new road was mostly clear and well-lit, allowing Crowe to drive as fast as she pleased. Under different circumstances, the speed would have bothered Andromeda. The faster they got away from the Citadel, the better.</p><p>As they approached the wall, though, the road got rougher and darker. The truck slowed, but never truly got stuck anywhere for long. Whenever it was dark enough for a daemon to appear, Layla cast Ultima its way and Crowe drove around when it was safe. Andromeda sat between them with the box of explosives on her lap, feeling useless.</p><p>They never passed Harper's truck, taking a different road to get to the long bridge leading to the wall. In some spots, it couldn't be called a road anymore, but the truck managed to drive through. The barricade waiting for them at the gate was easy to see from the other end of the bridge. Crowe slowed down again as they approached, allowing Layla time to aim and throw her spell.</p><p>Just as before, they drove through once it was clear and cross the long bridge to the mainland of Lucis.</p><p>It was very late in the night when the gate leading to the continent came into sight. Both sides were guarded; the city-side had a strange glowing pillar erected, and the troopers stood around it protectively.</p><p>Crowe stopped the truck some distance before them. The metal soldiers didn't move at all.</p><p>She took the box from Andromeda and opened the lid, finding a remote on top of the stacks of dynamite. She frowned as she looked between the remote and the box, as if she didn't quite know how this would work.</p><p>“Wait here.” Crowe opened her door to step out.</p><p>“They won't let you get close.” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p>“Why not just let me take care of them?” Layla offered.</p><p>The Glaive nodded her head towards the barricade. “That tower's blocking my magic. Doesn't it do the same for you?”</p><p>Andromeda nodded in return.</p><p>“I'll take care of it.” Crowe assured, stepping out and rushing towards the barricade with the box in hand.</p><p>Layla didn't wait long after that before opening her own door. “She's going to get herself killed.”</p><p>Both women abandoned the truck as well, hurrying after Crowe. Most of the Magitek soldiers charged at them, leaving a few behind to guard the tower. The gunmen took aim, the laser on their guns showing where the bullet would go. It made it all the easier to dodge them.</p><p>The older woman was the first to clash with one of them, surprising Andromeda and the soldier by snatching the gun from its arms and smashing the head with it. She finished the soldier off with a shot of the gun, then moved on to others.</p><p>Crowe had since dropped the box in order to fight off three soldiers with her kukri. She hadn't made it close enough to the tower yet. She was barely holding the soldiers off.</p><p>Andromeda felt helpless, having given away her kukri earlier. If she wasn't dodging bullets, it was axes or large saw-toothed swords. She wasn't good with either large weapon. The other two women were managing against the troop, but reinforcements would come before they eliminated every last soldier. Their magic could make quick work of the barricade.</p><p>As Layla and Crowe had the Magitek soldiers mostly occupied, Andromeda snatched up the box and ran for the tower. She heard Crowe start to say something, but was too focused on getting their magic back.</p><p>The few troopers left defending the tower lunged at Andromeda, but she evaded them. Their movements weren't quite a fluid as a human's, although they came close. She managed to reach the gate, right where the tower stood. She moreso threw the box down, running back to the other two. Crowe still had the remote.</p><p>“Now, Cr--” Andromeda began to shout, then was picked up roughly by a soldier and slammed into the pavement. She gasped for air as she was held down.</p><p>Layla appeared and gunned down the soldier on top of Andromeda. At the same time, a deafening boom sounded at the gate, followed by the screeching of collapsing metal. The soldiers stationed close to the explosion gave their dying shrieks as they fell.</p><p>Abandoning the gun, Layla helped Andromeda to her feet. Crowe had just killed the last of the three soldiers before her. The older woman frowned at the remainder of the troop.</p><p>“Get back to the truck.” She ordered.</p><p>Andromeda and Crowe backed off as told to, but they stayed close as Layla stood against the troop alone. She didn't need them to as she summoned a dark orb in her hand and threw it at the approaching soldiers. It stuck on one, expanding to engulf it and the whole area in front of the gate, bits and pieces of it in flames.</p><p>All three were back in the truck before Ultima wore off. It had left plenty of debris from the battle. Thanks to the explosion, the gate was now wide open. Crowe cast some magic to extinguish the fires with ice. Then she carefully drove the truck through. Finally, they were out of Insomnia.</p><p>Layla nudged Andromeda shortly after they got through the gate. “You should see where Harper has taken your family.”</p><p>The younger woman was tired—perhaps too tired to successfully dreamwalk. She also noted the sleepiness in Layla's voice. “How's the migraine?”</p><p>“Not as bad as before.”</p><p>“Are we supposed to be meeting with someone else?” Crowe asked.</p><p>“I had family in Insomnia. We sent them ahead before we were captured.” Andromeda explained.</p><p>“We should ditch the truck first. The Empire will be looking for it.”</p><p>“We should stop in Longwythe Peak. We still have Hank's apartment there.” Layla suggested. “We can give you other clothes. The Empire will be looking for Glaives too.”</p><p>“If the truck makes it that far.” Crowe mumbled.</p><p>She took the left turn before Hammerhead at Layla's instruction. They drove on in silence for awhile, but Andromeda did not go to sleep as she was told. It was very early in the morning when Crowe pulled off the side of the road and into the Weaverwilds. The outpost was not yet in sight.</p><p>They all got out and walked towards the outpost, keeping an eye out for prowling daemons. Once they were far enough away, Crowe threw a fireball back at the truck. It erupted louder than the explosion in Insomnia. They had hoped to keep from alerting the outpost.</p><p>There were faint hints of a sunrise on the horizon when they entered the lit street. Layla stumbled along as Andromeda led the way to the apartment. Despite the loud explosion, nothing stirred in the outpost. They slipped into the building without being noticed. Andromeda made it to the bed and immediately fell unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crowe's back. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 3:1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now three, the group makes a plan. Layla makes a surprising announcement about herself. Andromeda finally reunites with her aunt, and the family she didn't know she had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of dialogue in this chapter, making it big. I always felt like I didn't do a good enough job with Crowe in the previous version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After such a long day, Andromeda simply slept. It was only when she began to wake that she remembered what had happen, and what she still had to do. She struggled to fall back asleep and seek out two people separately.</p><p>The first was Harper, who was likewise enjoying a much-needed rest. She was not easy to rouse even in her own dreams, but she managed to tell Andromeda that she had taken her family to Old Lestallum after destroying the airship. She also warned her that the Empire had closed the blockades between the regions to keep the refugees from getting too far. It had been done too late, though.</p><p>Leaving Harper to let her rest, Andromeda then sought out Ian. She hadn't done so since they had split up a few months ago. She was relieved to find him safe, sound, and someplace relatively close, but could only get his attention long enough to instruct him to come to Longwythe Peak as soon as he could get through. Then she couldn't stay asleep any longer.</p><p>She woke to a collection of appetizing smells from the kitchen. She stumbled out of the bedroom to find the other two women already awake and having cooked up more food than three women should typically need. They had left some on the counter, and Andromeda quickly helped herself without needing to be told.</p><p>“Did you get through?” Layla asked. She and Crowe sat at the tiny table two steps away from the counter.</p><p>Andromeda nodded, beginning to eat. “They're in Old Lestallum. But the Empire has closed the blockades between the regions. I told a friend to come pick us up when he can get through.”</p><p>“I thought you were asleep the whole time.” Crowe frowned. She now wore civilian clothes, borrowed from Layla.</p><p>“I can visit other people in their dreams.” Andromeda explained briefly, finding her plate of food more important.</p><p>“It's how she found me.” Layla attested. “We've used it a lot over the winter.”</p><p>Considering everything else in the past 48 hours, Crowe seemed to believe them. “I guess we've all been “chosen” by some goddess, then.”</p><p>Andromeda nodded. Crowe was just beginning to learn everything she had over the past twelve years. She had a lot more doubts and skepticism than Layla had had, though. The older woman had just gone along with everything.</p><p>“How long have you been back?” Andromeda asked the Glaive innocently, despite already knowing the answer. It had only been yesterday morning that Etro announced a third Blessed One; she hadn't expected to find her so quick. It had taken over a year to find Layla.</p><p>“One day.” Crowe shrugged. The other two raised a brow at that. “I was told to find you two, but I wanted to see Insomnia for myself to see if it was really true. I couldn't find any other Glaives. I was checking out what the Nifs were doing in the Citadel when I was lucky enough to find Aulea.”</p><p>“That's my real name.” Layla added quickly at Andromeda's confusion. “It's one of many things I rediscovered about myself in the Citadel. I'm... still working through the rest of it, but I remember my past life. At least, the important parts. But given the circumstances, I'll keep using “Layla” when it's not the three of us.”</p><p>It was something Andromeda understood; she had hidden her real name for years, until Ardyn discovered it somehow. She still answered to Andrea, and she probably always would.</p><p>“I didn't die in a car crash.” Aulea went on. “I don't know why I thought so, and I don't think we'll ever find out. What killed me was a brain tumor that no one knew about until it was too late. I remember a doctor explaining that the birth of my son had caused enough stress to trigger it. I don't remember much after that talk, and even that is very vague.”</p><p>“Do you remember your son at all?” Andromeda asked. There was a chance he was still alive, despite the disaster in Insomnia. Even so, after they had barely escaped the city, there was no going back now.</p><p>“Of course.” Aulea gave a small smile. “His name is Noctis.”</p><p>Crowe and Andromeda both looked at her in surprise, as if she was playing some trick on them, even if it wasn't like her to do something like that. Aulea waited for it to sink in for them.</p><p>“The prince?” Crowe asked.</p><p>The older woman nodded. “Yes. From what I've heard on the radio, he's grown up well.”</p><p>Andromeda had to wonder if maybe there was more at play here. “Aulea” had migraines because of past brain trauma. She claimed the car accident was a false memory, but what if what she had just told them was all a false memory her brain had made up to fill in the gaps? Perhaps Andromeda shouldn't have meddled in her dreams. Then again, the Citadel had been a recurring theme even before news of a peace treaty.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Andromeda asked. She had tried to be careful, but it still came out bluntly.</p><p>“Yes. I was the queen of Lucis. If you need validation, speak to Etro. Do remember that though I haven't seen you heal anyone of Starscourge, I believe you. I think it'd be best if there were no secrets among the three of us.” Aulea's tone sounded slightly hurt by the younger women's doubts. It disappeared quickly. “I understand my husband hasn't made your life any easier than Niflheim, and I don't take it personally. I wasn't there.”</p><p>Andromeda didn't give a reply, busying herself by putting her now empty plate in the sink. Over the winter, she had shared some of her grievances about the world's political leaders with Aulea. It had seemed innocent enough at the time. She hadn't complained that much about Regis since he had made some reparations for his policies. Still, she hadn't realized how it would come back to haunt her.</p><p>“Well, what about you? What's your death story?” Crowe decided to change the subject. Andromeda was grateful.</p><p>“Parents were resistance fighters in Tenebrae. Niflheim bombed our village when they attacked.” She shrugged. How many times had she explained this already? It was beginning to lose its edge on her. She looked down at her exposed arms, covered in scars from the flames. “They said I was a charred corpse when the Nifs found me, but Etro saw me through it.”</p><p>“Tenebrae's a long way from Insomnia.”</p><p>“My aunt and I snuck in after I recovered. That's why it was so important to get in yesterday. I wanted to get her out of there before the Nifs would send her away.” Andromeda further explained. “I've been in trouble with them for the past four years, so they'd be looking for her. It's a long story. What about you?”</p><p>Crowe looked between them, as if she might not share. Aulea also waited for an answer, and she was the queen, after all. “It was a top secret mission. King Regis personally chose me to go to Tenebrae to escort Lady Lunafreya to her wedding. I didn't even make it to Hammerhead. Turns out some other Glaives went rogue.”</p><p>“You couldn't have been dead for that long.” Aulea reasoned. It was longer than Andromeda had assumed, though. That there were rogue Glaives gave her an uneasy feeling.</p><p>“It all happened just a few days. Etro sent me back to try again.” Crowe sat back. “So, that's what I'm going to do.”</p><p>“If Noctis is still alive, we should find him as well.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Etro wants us to remain together during this time, remember?” Andromeda added to Aulea's stance, although she was reluctant to seek out either one of them. She already knew there was no convincing a mother and a Kingsglaive against doing their jobs. “The prophecy and all that.”</p><p>“What's that? Etro mentioned it, but I thought it was just a bedtime story.” Crowe crossed her arms.</p><p>“Dark days are coming. Light will be restored to the world with the deaths of the Chosen King and the Oracle.” Andromeda gave a very short explanation. “That's the one she told us. Bahamut's is much shorter and doesn't tell us nearly as much.”</p><p>“And Etro can save them?”</p><p>“She wants to try.”</p><p>“Trying is better than not doing at all.” Aulea acceded. “I wasn't there to raise Noctis. I'd rather not let Bahamut cut his life short. He can do so much more while alive than dead.”</p><p>“Seems kinda weird that the goddess of death has a problem with these two dying.” Crowe snorted. “But she has given me a second chance to see my mission through.”</p><p>“But where do we start?” Andromeda pointed out. Lunafreya and Noctis could be anywhere in Lucis, or even on their way to Altissa, even though their union was no longer required because they were publicly pronounced dead.</p><p>“They won't be out in the open.” Crowe admitted. “Neither should we be.”</p><p>“We won't have much luck staying here.” Aulea countered. “The Imperials haven't been to this outpost yet, so we have some luck, but we should move. They'll be moving as well. And Andromeda should pay her family a visit once the blockades are open.”</p><p>She was grateful that the two women remembered that. After all of this time, she didn't want to suddenly disappear on Linda again. If Andromeda could help it, it would never happen again. Insomnia's fall had been a close call. Though she had a feeling that this quest to find Noctis and Luna was going to take a very long time.</p>
<hr/><p>After their discussion, they cleaned and packed up what little they wanted to take along, even though they had no way of knowing when the blockades would be open again. Andromeda had expected that Crowe would have more questions; after stepping out to make a phone call, though, Crowe was very quiet. There was a lot on her mind, and Aulea and Andromeda remained quiet as well.</p><p>They were lucky; Ian appeared at the outpost the next morning with his truck. With four of them, the truck was overcrowded. Crowe volunteered to ride in the bed first, and would switch with Andromeda when they stopped somewhere halfway to Old Lestallum. The blockades were now unguarded, so it was not likely they would be stopped for having someone in the truck bed.</p><p>Ian wasn't happy to be asked to drive all the way to Old Lestallum, all the way on the other side of Duscae. He wouldn't take money, though. He didn't ask much about the other two women that were now with Andromeda. No one talked for most of the way. She did mention to him that their problems with Niflheim were mostly taken care of.</p><p>At some point, they passed the farmstead Andromeda had once lived at. With Insomnia lost and the Empire seemingly preoccupied, it might have been possible to visit Trevor and Sheila again, to let them know she was okay. Those simple days seemed like a dream from long ago. It would be some more time before she could see them again.</p><p>Halfway through Duscae, Ian stopped the truck for gas. Andromeda and Crowe switched places. Things were different now that Aulea had revealed her true identity. It wouldn't be right to make her sit outside of the cab.</p><p>It was just turning to night when they drove into Old Lestallum. They had considered stopping at a haven to camp at sunset, but decided to take the risk and make the trip in one day. Ian drove fast enough. The town would have food and comfortable shelter.</p><p>Ian stopped the truck at the gas pumps, needing to fill it up again. Andromeda made some small talk, then thanked him and led the other two women towards the motel. It was an obvious place for refugees to stay in. Harper was already waiting outside for them, too.</p><p>“You made it out.” She acknowledged, glancing at Crowe.</p><p>“We had help.” Andromeda admitted, but didn't say more. They didn't have to share everything with Harper.</p><p>“They're in room 22.” Harper nodded towards the motel rooms. “They know you're coming.”</p><p>Without another word, Andromeda looked for the door along the building, then knocked on the right one. Just as she had two days prior, she felt a dreadful sort of nervousness creep up in her.</p><p>Travis answered the door, then grinned and moved aside. “You made it!”</p><p>She couldn't match his enthusiasm, entering the room. He approached the bathroom, but her aunt had already heard the sounds of company and came out. She and Andromeda immediately embraced just as they had in Insomnia, tears included.</p><p>“You shouldn't have done that. That was so unbelievably reckless!” Linda tried to scold Andromeda once they pulled apart, but her smile betrayed her. “You're involved in some pretty complicated stuff, aren't you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The younger woman admitted sheepishly. Complicated was definitely the way to describe it. She looked over her shoulder to the other two women, standing back. “This is Layla and Crowe. We're traveling together.”</p><p>“I hope she's not dragging you two into any trouble.” Linda joked, having no clue.</p><p>“No more than what we had to deal with eventually.” Aulea smiled back.</p><p>Linda moved to the side of the bed, picking up Andromeda's bag from the floor. She handed it over. The kukri was inside.</p><p>“Thank you.” Andromeda felt much more useful with her belongings returned. Getting out of Insomnia hadn't been easy.</p><p>“You've had quite an adventure, haven't you?” Linda sat on the edge of one of the two beds. Her niece joined her.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>An awkward silence fell between them, the splashing sounds from the bathroom easily ignored. Andromeda had thought of so many things to say over the past two days, but didn't know where to start. It hadn't quite sunk in that she and her aunt were reunited again. When she had left Insomnia last year, it had seemed so final because she had wanted it to be so at the time. Now she regretted making the same bitter decision twice.</p><p>“They told me when you left. You didn't want to say goodbye,” Linda finally said something.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of there. You wouldn't have let me,” Andromeda hung her head. “I was being stupid.”</p><p>“You're right. I would have put up a fight about it. Though I guess it was for the best in the end, right?” Linda surmised. “You were stupid for coming back for me.”</p><p>“You don't know what the Nifs would have done to you because of me,” Andromeda asserted. The Empire was ruthless. She didn't want to think of what they would have thought to do.</p><p>Her aunt put an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you.”</p><p>Andromeda glanced towards the bathroom as a particularly loud peal of giggles broke out, followed by splashes of water. “So you got married after all.”</p><p>“Yes. I wanted to tell you about them when you were brought in last year, but they told me not to. No one knew how you'd react just to me. They didn't want any surprises or shocks for you,” Linda explained somberly. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>“It's not your fault. You were right to listen to them,” Andromeda assured. She didn't know how she would have reacted a year ago to find out she had an uncle and a cousin. She felt some bitterness towards the Crownsguard for keeping them from her. Things would have been different had they been more honest. “How did you two meet?”</p><p>“It wasn't long after you left the first time, after the authorities released me. You weren't cooperating, remember? The king still granted me amnesty to stay, though. Travis and I met at the shelter after I took a job there. He's the complete opposite of what Chad had been. He's great.” Linda smiled warmly. “We took it pretty slow. I was honest about my citizenship right away, and he didn't hold it against me. I tried calling to invite you to the wedding—it was just a small thing, but I really wanted you there—but you wouldn't answer. So we just went through with it. Sheila called not long after that and told me Niflheim had taken you away. I reached out to the investigators of your case. They looked into it, but they couldn't do anything. You were too old when I got married to get Lucian citizenship through me.”</p><p>Linda hadn't needed to marry to become a citizen, thanks to Regis. But it had been something she wanted shortly after arriving in Insomnia. The king had extended the same kindness to Andromeda as well.</p><p>“I talked to Sheila,” Linda brought up with a casual shrug. “I told her that you had escaped Niflheim and were hiding somewhere in Lucis. I don't think she believed me, though. Neither one of us thought we'd get to see you again. You should have gone to visit her.”</p><p>“I know, but the Empire has never been far behind me, even in Insomnia,” Andromeda explained. Entering Insomnia again was the riskiest thing she had done in a long time. “I didn't want to cause any more trouble for her.”</p><p>“She sounds tough. I'm glad she was the one looking out for you. You needed the help. Travis has been a huge help for me through it all. I haven't told him everything. I don't think I really understand it.” Linda gave a slight shrug. “Kai came along two years ago. He sort of surprised both of us.”</p><p>As if on cue, Travis brought the toddler out of the bathroom, freshly washed and dressed in pajamas. He set Kai down on the floor. The toddler wandered to Linda and crawled up on the bed, keeping an eye on Andromeda.</p><p>“So what have you been up to since you left last year?” Linda asked her once Kai was settled at her side. Travis took a seat on the other side of the bed, as Aulea and Crowe had sat on the small couch. The former occupied herself with the day's newspaper. The latter appeared distracted by her thoughts, trying to not pay too much attention to her surroundings. The two acted as though they weren't listening too closely like Linda and Travis were doing.</p><p>Andromeda's explanation was very brief. There wasn't much she could tell Linda. She skipped over any mention of her powers and Etro, knowing that Linda would be made uncomfortable by them. When it came to explaining the crystals, Andromeda just said they were important for her to have. She was honest that the kukri came from Galahd where she had joined their resistance for a year. She claimed to have traveled Lucis with a friend, but couldn't tell Linda that she had been healing Starscourge and disrupting Imperial activities. It was rather easy to explain Aulea as a new traveling companion.</p><p>“What'll you do now?” Linda asked once Andromeda was finished, already understanding that she wasn't going to stick around much longer.</p><p>Her niece gave a shrug. “Travel some more. We have to keep our heads down. It's worked so far.” It wasn't safe to tell her their real objective.</p><p>Linda glanced down at Kai cuddling at her side. “You'll at least stay the night, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Andromeda nodded. It was too late to seek out a haven, and they were most likely safe in town for one night. “Though staying in this town wouldn't be too safe for you, either. We can help you get to Lestallum. All the other refugees are going there. You'd like it there more.”</p><p>“We did get our papers there.” Linda remembered. “You'd know better than me. You should get some food at the diner before it closes. I should get Kai to bed. We've been trying to keep to his schedule as best we can.”</p><p>Aulea, Andromeda, and Crowe were starving after the long ride. At her suggestion, they crossed the road to the diner. The menu was very limited, so it didn't take them long to order something and wait.</p><p>“So we'll be going to Lestallum in the morning?” Aulea asked while they waited. None of them had much to say, each lost in their thoughts.</p><p>“You two don't mind?” Andromeda had made the decision so hastily, without discussing it with them. They were supposed to work as a team now.</p><p>“No. It's like you said, all of the refugees have gone there. It's where we'll most likely find Crownsguard and Kingsglaive,” Aulea reasoned.</p><p>Crowe shook her head. “I doubt you'll see many Glaives. I went into Insomnia to look for any of my comrades. There wasn't a trace of them. No one is answering their phone. I might be the only one left of my squad.”</p><p>They went quiet as the waitress brought them their food. Andromeda now realized what Crowe's phone call the previous day had been about, and why she had been so sullen. It had been one thing to discover there were traitors among the Glaives—now even the ones Crowe trusted were gone. Granted, there was no news to be happy about. It was all bad.</p><p>“Tell me about Etro,” Crowe was the first to speak up, directing her question at Andromeda.</p><p>She frowned. “Well, I guess she's one of the Astrals. She says she used to be the patron god of the Lucis Caelums. Then Bahamut had her banished and erased from history, like all those paintings at the Citadel.”</p><p>“Why was she banished?”</p><p>Andromeda shrugged. “She didn't go into it. It was something about loving humans and the other gods were unhappy about it.”</p><p>“Why does she want to interfere with the prophecy?” Crowe continued to ask in such a direct manner that made Andromeda squirm.</p><p>“Revenge, I guess. She keeps talking about these dark days ahead. Maybe she's trying to avoid them.”</p><p>“What's going to happen to us whether or not it happens anyway?”</p><p>“I don't know. Nothing, I think. I don't think we <em>have</em> to do anything if we don't want to.” Andromeda admitted. It didn't feel like much of a choice, especially with Aulea and Crowe for company now. “Bahamut only tried to kill me once—I don't think we're enough of a threat to him to be bothered with us.”</p><p>“Did the king know about this?”</p><p>“No,” Andromeda answered, then realized that wasn't quite true. “Not exactly. I tried not to tell him anything. But he did sort of guess that there's a seventh Astral.”</p><p>“He could have helped,” Aulea pointed out quietly.</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “He was just Bahamut's pawn. The only thing he could do was let me go. I had to find you.”</p><p>She hadn't known exactly who she was searching for. It had never crossed their minds to go to Insomnia after meeting—things could have turned out differently, if Aulea was truly who she said she was.</p><p>“How much do the Nifs know?” Crowe asked.</p><p>“A few of them have seen Etro in person,” Andromeda frowned.</p><p>“Anyone who goes to the Citadel will see what she's done,” Aulea added. Etro had exposed paintings of herself hidden underneath newer ones of the other Astrals and the Cosmogony. “Her face will be well-known among them soon enough.”</p><p>“She's been getting bolder,” Andromeda agreed. “At least that also means she's communicating more.”</p><p>At first, Etro hardly ever visited her in her dreams. Slowly as Andromeda began to use her magic, Etro came around every couple of years. Now it seemed the goddess would try to keep regular correspondence with her—the prophecy really was about to unfold.</p><p>Crowe was finally finished with her questions for the moment. The answers didn't give her comfort. They didn't speak much for the rest of the meal, sharing Crowe's mood. Andromeda hadn't had a lot of time to think while escaping Insomnia, but she was glad to see Crowe again. That Crowe had been killed by her comrades made her uneasy. Those that she still trusted hadn't answered her calls, meaning that all of the reliable Glaives were gone. Understandably, her mourning made her behave differently from what Andromeda remembered. Yet her skepticism about everything also made her distant. She was reluctant to trust any of them. As happy as Andromeda was that Crowe had joined them, she was wary that Etro would choose her, someone who had been gifted Bahamut's magic in her previous life. It was bold of the goddess.</p><p>As far as Crowe knew, she still possessed the magic she had before, but she admitted it felt stronger. Andromeda assumed Etro had simply given her magic she was already familiar with, and it would be stronger if given directly by a god, rather than through a king. There was much about the goddess and her goals that none of them knew about. But there weren't many other options in preventing the prophecy from happening.</p><p>Andromeda thought she should feel happier by having been reunited with her aunt, but all she could think about was Imperials, who now controlled all of Lucis. The goals to find Noctis and Lunafreya seemed simple enough, yet Andromeda suspected they would run into a lot of trouble.</p><p>Once their food was gone and the waitress began closing the diner, the three women went back to the motel. What few people had been around before were now gone. It was very late.</p><p>Crowe hung back before entering the room, grabbing Andromeda's arm. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”</p><p>Aulea glanced back at them, holding the door open.</p><p>“Just a minute,” Andromeda assured her. The older woman walked in and closed the door on them.</p><p>“Do you believe she is who she says she is?” Crowe asked.</p><p>Andromeda gave a shrug. That was another thing that had been bothering her in the past couple of days. “I don't know. I guess it makes sense that someone important would get Etro's Blessing. But she's told me two different stories now. Whatever the truth is, Etro said we have to stay together through the dark days. Whether or not Aulea is really the queen, she does have the Blessing. If anything, it's my fault for meddling in her dreams. I think I made it worse.”</p><p>Her conflicting thoughts seemed to put Crowe at ease about one thing. “It's not your fault. You're right. She does have magic.”</p><p>Giving a nod, Andromeda wondered if Crowe would say more, or ask some other question that would cause her to open up more. She still wasn't convinced that Aulea's predicament wasn't her fault.</p><p>“Sorry for grilling you,” Crowe finally said.</p><p>“It's fine, but I can't say I know much more than either of you.” Andromeda smiled. She paused. “I'm sorry about what happened to the Glaives.”</p><p>She recalled the ones she had met in the previous year, and wondered which had been traitors, and which had remained loyal. How long had the traitors been scheming? Andromeda began to understand how spies could have gotten into the Citadel like they had to attack her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Crowe mumbled, sullen again. “Let's go inside.”</p>
<hr/><p>The motel room was crowded with six adults and one toddler. Andromeda insisted on sleeping on the floor so Crowe wouldn't have to. They both insisted that Aulea take the bed as well.</p><p>Andromeda took care of getting the bus tickets for everyone the following morning. By the time she had woken, Ian's truck had already left town. Shortly afterwards, Harper took her leave. She had to see what was left of her spy organization.</p><p>After breakfast at the diner and packing what little they had, they all shuffled onto the bus for the long ride to Lestallum. They all hoped to find something more there.</p><p>Traveling with small children was a headache, but with five adults to entertain Kai, it went smoothly. Andromeda got to hold him, and honestly didn't mind too much when he immediately pulled her long hair, nor his fascination with the scars on her arms. He made her realize how much she had missed out on while on the run. She wanted to get to know her baby cousin with what little time they had together.</p><p>Aulea also spent a considerable amount of time with Kai on the bus ride. Linda and Travis had to do very little. They relaxed, not having had a break for a couple of days. It was sweet to hear Kai's giggling, yet Andromeda couldn't help but feel sad for Aulea.</p><p>The bus arrived in Lestallum sometime in the afternoon. The town was much more crowded than when Aulea and Andromeda were last there. Even so, it was easy to spot the various Crownsguard among the refugees. Some seemed to be taking information down from civilians.</p><p>“I guess we'll go check in.” Linda said after they had gotten off the bus and looked around. She glanced at Andromeda. “Promise not to take off without saying goodbye?”</p><p>“We won't.” She assured.</p><p>“Why don't we meet for dinner in the market?” Aulea suggested. “We'll probably stay the night here too.”</p><p>“Good idea.” Linda nodded, “See you later.”</p><p>She and Travis went to the nearest Crownsguard with a clipboard, leaving the three women in the crowd.</p><p>“So now what?” Crowe asked, glancing at passerbys every now and then.</p><p>“Lestallum is overcrowded with refugees. Noctis and Lady Lunafreya may have come here to meet with others. There's a big enough crowd that they could blend in unnoticed if they really tried.” Aulea explained. “Even if we don't find them, we might find someone who knows something.”</p><p>“Like the Crownsguard?” Andromeda assumed.</p><p>The queen frowned. “I'd rather avoid them if we can. Crowe and I are supposed to be dead. I haven't seen any familiar faces, but if either of us reveal ourselves, it could cause more trouble than we already have. They wouldn't tell us about Noctis and Lady Lunafreya if they just assume we're civilians. Keep a low profile for now.”</p><p>With that, she began to lead the way through town. They went nowhere in particular, following the streets wherever they led. There were misplaced Insomnians everywhere, but no sign of Imperials. They could relax a little at that.</p><p>Crowe stopped them when she noticed some graffiti on a wall, claiming “the Oracle lives!”. They couldn't put much faith in that. But when they overheard a hushed conversation in front of the bakery in which one of the gossipers swore to have seen Lunafreya in town, as well as listing names of several other people who had as well, they became more convinced that the Oracle had passed through.</p><p>“Andromeda,” Aulea caught her attention once the gossipers had moved on with their day. “You've met Lady Lunafreya before, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, a few years ago now.” She nodded.</p><p>“Could you possibly use your dreams to find her?”</p><p>With everything else going on, Andromeda hadn't thought of that before. “I could. Actually when I first started to get my powers, she was one of the first people I accidentally visited. I think she remembers it.”</p><p>“You've met the Oracle before?” Crowe was surprised. It was one of the details Andromeda had been skipping over the past few days. “What's she like?”</p><p>“Annoying.”</p><p>The answer didn't please Crowe. Aulea ignored it. “What of people you haven't met before? Can you potentially find them through dreams?”</p><p>“It's happened once or twice. When I was looking for you, Etro gave me a little help.” Andromeda shrugged, less certain about it. “I'm not sure I'll be able to find Noctis. Lunafreya will be much easier, if she hasn't gotten too far yet.”</p><p>“That settles it, then.” Crowe concluded. If Andromeda could find the two, then they wouldn't spend so much time looking and risking capture.</p><p>“We should get to dinner, then find a place to stay so you can get to work.” Aulea agreed. They had no way of knowing when Linda and Travis would be finished, but it was evening already.</p>
<hr/><p>They all treated dinner as normal as they could, ignoring the fact that they would be saying goodbye in the morning. The town already had a room Linda and Travis could stay in, and the two did seem much happier in Lestallum than the last town. There were more people about, and much more to do. It would turn into a home away from home.</p><p>Once it was bedtime for Kai, they went to the Linda and Travis's room, which was barely big enough for two people to share without a toddler. Andromeda and Linda were not ready to separate, however. Crowe and especially Aulea were comfortable around them, and staying the night in the room meant that they didn't have to pay for a hostel. Their money was dwindling fast; they would be staying at havens after this.</p><p>Travis stayed in the room to keep an eye on Kai while he slept, but the women stepped out. They weren't ready to try to sleep yet. At some point while they walked the streets, Aulea and Crowe had split off from Andromeda and Linda. In the entire afternoon that they had spent walking around, they hadn't seen any sign of Imperials, so it was probably safe to get some personal space for a bit.</p><p>“I think you're right.” Linda admitted as they entered the square in front of the Leville. “I do like it here. It's not quite Insomnia, but there's a lot to see here.”</p><p>Andromeda nodded. “I spent some time here when I went to college. I stayed with Sheila's son and his wife. Their daughter's just a little older than Kai.”</p><p>“You've come across good people.” Linda noted. “Where will you end up? I know this isn't your kind of place.”</p><p>Shrugging, Andromeda didn't give it much thought. “Tomorrow? I don't know. Someday I have to return to Galahd. Hopefully they're still fighting.”</p><p>Her aunt shook her head. “You're so much like your mother. She was just as dedicated to the resistance in Tenebrae. It's amazing you remembered her tattoo so well.”</p><p>Andromeda changed the subject to something that frequently entered her thoughts and only Linda could answer. “What was my mother like?”</p><p>It was a question she had asked a few times during their time living in Insomnia. Linda had been quick to abandon their old lifestyle, but she didn't reject their family. Each time she answered the question, she said something a little different.</p><p>“Dedicated, like I said. She was always so sure of herself.” She took a seat on a nearby bench. Andromeda took a seat next to her. “Our mother was so proud of her.”</p><p>Her niece thought that over while looking at her feet. “Would my mom have been proud of me?”</p><p>“Of course. I'm the one that has to worry. She'd kill me if she knew I had sent you away, and all the other stuff that happened because I did that.” Linda sighed. “She fought for what she believed in, even if Tenebrae hasn't known freedom in hundreds of years. But not everyone's a fighter like she is. I'm not. I think we would have been fine if we just went along under the Empire's rule.”</p><p>Andromeda frowned. “Do you think I shouldn't be involved in Galahd?”</p><p>“Whether or not I think that, you're going to do it anyway. Besides, both of your parents were fighters and you have... luck. I believe in you.” Linda smiled. “Wherever you end up, just promise you won't disappear again.”</p><p>“I won't.” Andromeda assured. “I can keep in touch.”</p>
<hr/><p>When the night life seemed to be dying down, they returned to the room. Crowe and Aulea arrived a short while later. They joined Andromeda in sleeping on the floor while the married couple took the bed. There wasn't much floor space for them to lay, but they made the best of it.</p><p>Andromeda tried to find Lunafreya and Noctis throughout the night. Finding Lunafreya should have been easy, as they had met and Etro did favor her, but Andromeda couldn't see anything. She quickly concluded that Lunafreya was not in the area, a common problem she had had when searching for Aulea. As for Noctis, Andromeda could only go by what she had seen of him in the papers, which wasn't much. He was much more hidden from the public eye than Lunafreya was. Rather than being too far away, Andromeda got the sense that Noctis wasn't asleep at all.</p><p>She awoke in the morning and told Crowe and Aulea of her failure. Lunafreya had already moved on from the area. While Andromeda thought that Noctis could be nearby, she wasn't able to reach out to him.</p><p>They would have to move on, if the other two would continue to move around Lucis. Reaching that conclusion, they realized that they had better get moving if they wanted a chance at catching up to either one of them, whichever direction they had gone.</p><p>Linda was anxious when it was time to say goodbye. Having difficulty with words, Andromeda suddenly hugged her tight.</p><p>“We have to go. There's a lot of ground to cover.” The younger explained simply, though she felt like there was much more to say.</p><p>“When will you be back?” Linda asked once Andromeda pulled herself away.</p><p>“I don't know. Hopefully in the next year or so.” She joked, then realized how terrible it was. Saying goodbye felt so much worse than it should have. Aulea and Crowe were becoming impatient to leave. “You should be safe here.”</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Andromeda left the doorstep and rushed down the street, Aulea and Crowe right behind her. If she had stayed in that spot any longer, it might have been impossible to leave at all.</p><p>“Take care of her!” Linda shouted after them.</p><p>“Will do!” Crowe yelled back. Then the three of them left town on foot, moving south.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 3:2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The search for Noctis and Luna begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing that Noctis and Lunafreya were not in Lestallum made it easier for them to leave while the Imperials would search all over for them. They shouldn't even pay Linda or any of the refugees any mind, either. It was much more important to them to regain the Oracle and kill the prince—especially before the world found out that the Empire had lied.</p><p>Aulea and Andromeda still remembered the haven in the area and presumed it would be a good place to figure out where they were going. Maybe Andromeda would have better luck finding Noctis and Lunafreya if they were outside of town. It wasn't likely that she was going to find both in one night.</p><p>It took much longer to reach the haven as they walked towards it. It would be afternoon by the time they reached it, and by that point it would take too long to walk anywhere else. It was likely that Noctis and Lunafreya weren't walking everywhere, but the three of them couldn't afford much for transportation.</p><p>Food was an issue as well, but less so as Andromeda knew what plants were edible. They stopped along the way whenever she saw something they could eat. They hadn't had time to purchase food before leaving town (and the prices were a little too high). It wasn't ideal, but it would get them through until the next town.</p><p>It was one of those times that Andromeda had found a wild berry bush that the ground began to tremble. She and Crowe looked all around for an oncoming stampede of wildlife, but none was in sight. Birds suddenly erupted from the shaking trees above, squawking loudly at being disturbed.</p><p>As soon as the quaking started, it suddenly stopped. Andromeda stood slowly, in case it would start again.</p><p>“What was that about?” She continued to look around, but everything seemed to be the same as before.</p><p>“Must have been an earthquake. I've never experienced one before, but they say the area gets them every once in awhile.” Aulea explained.</p><p>Crowe looked up at the flock of birds flying overhead. She raised a hand and lightning stretched from her fingers. A couple of birds fell to the ground, their feathers blackened.</p><p>“What was that for?” Aulea asked a little harshly. She and Andromeda had been surprised by the sudden use of magic.</p><p>The Glaive shrugged. “We won't get far surviving on roots and berries, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Stop that.” Aulea scolded. “No more 'your majesties' and no more special treatment. You didn't treat me like this before I knew who I was. I died twenty years ago and I haven't been the queen since. Just because I remember does not make me the queen now. Lucis has fallen and may never rise again. So don't treat me like the queen when I have not reclaimed that role. All three of us have been Blessed by Etro. I am the same as you.”</p><p>Andromeda and Crowe avoided eye contact while Aulea went on, which felt like a childish behavior while being scolded so. It only felt safe to look up again when Aulea seemed to be finished.</p><p>“Will you reclaim that role?” Andromeda asked carefully.</p><p>The older woman sighed. “I don't know. Maybe. I think my time has past, if even some of the prophecy comes true.”</p><p>“Being the mother of the Chosen King is still a pretty big deal.” Crowe pointed out.</p><p>“We'll see what comes.” Aulea concluded the discussion. “We're losing daylight. Grab the birds and let's keep moving.”</p><p>Crowe did as told, picking up the four dead birds and carrying them all in one arm. She smiled towards Andromeda while Aulea's back was turned towards them. The younger woman didn't understand what was on her mind.</p><hr/><p>They reached the haven without another delay. Andromeda had moved from foraging food to sticks for firewood. Crowe had a point: roots and berries would help them when there was nothing else to eat, but the birds would be far more appetizing. It would be unfortunate if they got to the haven and there was no firewood left for them to cook with.</p><p>Aulea's old supplies she had had at the haven were gone; someone had come along in the meantime and taken them for themselves. It didn't bother the women too much because it was thankfully much warmer than their last visit.</p><p>Kukris were too big to dress small birds and remove their innards, making the whole job sloppier than it should have been. Andromeda managed to get enough meat out of the carcasses to get them through the night, then left the haven briefly to dispose the remains.</p><p>By the time she returned, Crowe had the fire going and had skewered the meat on spare sticks. All three of them sat around the fire pit as the sun was setting, casting everything in orange light.</p><p>“Crowe, have you met Noctis before?” Aulea asked, following Andromeda's example of holding her stick in the fire. The meat cooked much faster that way, but it also charred.</p><p>“Not really. I saw him in passing a couple of times at the Citadel. He trained more with the Crownsguard. He didn't live there.” Crowe shrugged.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I don't know. None of us Glaives really paid much attention to him. Our magic came from the king, so we were only concerned with him and our commander.” Crowe inspected her smoking meat closely, but it wasn't quite done. “Rumor had it that King Regis put a <em>lot</em> of money towards keeping the prince out of the public eye as much as possible. You never saw him in the tabloids.”</p><p>Aulea mulled it over. “The Crystal must have made Noctis's fate known to Regis. It would make sense that he would try to hide him so much with that knowledge.”</p><p>Andromeda and Crowe said nothing. Noctis had been protected, but Regis had let the rest of Insomnia fall. It hardly seemed fair to let so many people die, but at least he had died with them. Whatever thoughts the two women had about the king, they did not feel comfortable sharing with his widow.</p><p>“He must be a good kid, if what the radio says is true. And if he's made it this far, he has some brains.” Crowe assured, pulling her stick from the fire and beginning to eat, not at all minding the hot temperature.</p><p>Aulea smiled, then simply mimicked what she had done. She was still determined to prove to the younger two that she was the same as them, and willing to tough it out in the wild.</p><p>“Well, what about Lady Lunafreya? She can't really be annoying.” Crowe insisted, changing the subject.</p><p>Andromeda had already begun to eat her piece. “The radio and papers don't tell you what a person really is like.”</p><p>“She seems dedicated to the people.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. That's about all there is to her personality.” Andromeda shrugged.</p><p>“She hasn't been captured by the Empire yet.” Crowe countered. “She's not dumb either.”</p><p>“Well she sure sounds like it on the radio.” Andromeda snorted. “She's so melodramatic.”</p><p>Aulea laughed, surprising both of them again. She shook her head. “You two have no clue. Although, Andromeda, what you said is true: what one appears to be to the public can be completely different from how they really are. Being royalty isn't all fancy dresses and endless compliments. The people constantly look to you for some comment or decree to dispel their fears and reassure them. Lady Lunafreya is doing her job, and that may be all that she is doing, but don't take her at face value. You know how difficult it is to evade the Empire. Whatever she's up to, she's being smart about it. And you know, some people are actually just nice.”</p><p>Andromeda found the explanation far less amusing than Crowe did. She didn't want to think she was wrong about the princess. After all, she was the only one among the three of them to have met her.</p><p>“Besides, you've even said that Etro favors the Oracle. Don't you think it's peculiar that you are also capable of healing Starscourge like she does?” Aulea went on.</p><p>“Do you think Etro will try to Bless her as well?” Crowe brought up.</p><p>“It's likely.” Andromeda admitted. She hadn't thought about how she and Lunafreya were capable of doing the same thing for awhile, and certainly wouldn't want to explain that to her. Albeit, Andromeda thought her way of doing it was much smarter than Lunafreya's. The Oracle had always been a mythical figure that lived far, far away. Soon she would be among them. Andromeda didn't like to think about it too much.</p><p>“You said that you were brought back to find Lunafreya, right?” She asked Crowe, a thought dawning on her. The other woman nodded. “It must have been Etro's purpose for bringing you back to life, then. And Aulea's purpose is to find Noctis.”</p><p>“Did she give a purpose for bringing you back to life?” Aulea asked.</p><p>“No.” Andromeda shook her head. “She said my only purpose was to live.”</p><p>Dark had ascended around the haven. Crowe threw some more sticks into the fire. What little they had for dinner was already gone.</p><p>“I suppose I should get to work, then.” Andromeda looked up at the stars. Whether or not Etro had a true purpose for her continued living, at least she was useful.</p><p>“Hopefully you'll find them someplace safe.” Aulea agreed.</p><p>Giving a grunt, Andromeda laid down in the dirt, rolled onto her side, and began searching in her dreams.</p><hr/><p>She didn't get anywhere close to finding Noctis or Lunafreya. No sooner did she fall asleep did she hear a loud booming voice. A brown face appeared in glimpses, with white marks lining his face. His gold eyes were piercing as he continued to speak, his mouth barely moving. Andromeda couldn't understand a single thing that was said. When she finally woke, the sun was rising.</p><p>The other two were still asleep. She let them, slipping away from the haven to find food. They had stayed awake longer than she had.</p><p>When Andromeda returned with as many berries as she could carry, they were stirring. She doled out their meager breakfast before giving them the bad news.</p><p>“I couldn't find them.” She announced. “But I saw an Astral. I couldn't understand what he said, though.”</p><p>“Which one was it?” Crowe asked. It wasn't what they were hoping for, but it was something very unusual. The Astrals were supposed to be slumbering.</p><p>“Titan, I think. It definitely wasn't Bahamut.” Andromeda hadn't felt as threatened in the dream as she had whenever encountering Bahamut.</p><p>Aulea thought it over. “The Astrals aren't supposed to wake up on their own. Only the Oracle can rouse them. Perhaps that earthquake yesterday wasn't so trivial after all.”</p><p>“He still wants something.” Andromeda noted.</p><p>“If Lady Lunafreya has communed with him, perhaps he is now waiting for Noctis to follow.” Aulea reasoned.</p><p>“Why would she wake Titan? Won't that get the Empire's attention?” Crowe crossed her arms.</p><p>The queen nodded. “And Noctis's. They aren't traveling together. We should try to get closer as quickly as possible. I don't think either one of them will be far from the Disc.”</p><hr/><p>With very little supplies with them, they simply left the haven once the berries were gone. They began the long trek along the road, planning to follow it into the next province. However, it wasn't fast enough, especially when the next earthquake struck and slowed them even more. When they continued on again, Crowe got the idea to hitch a ride from a passing truck. It wasn't ideal, but it got them back to Old Lestallum much faster, where they hitched another ride in the back of a truck to Cauthess.</p><p>After the two rides, they were out of money. Upon entering Duscae, they immediately noticed the amount of Imperial troopers randomly popping up. Aulea, Andromeda, and Crowe fled to havens when they got too close. They agreed to not stay on one more than two nights at a time, moving onto the next one first thing in the morning.</p><p>Noctis did not answer Titan's call as quickly as they had expected him to. The quaking was much worse so close to the meteor, but everyone tried to keep going on with life. The women tried to stay as close as possible to outposts so as to hear any news of sightings or Imperial movements. They weren't going to get too far without money, either. Andromeda began to help injured hunters again, and Crowe began to dabble in hunting jobs. Aulea went back and forth between the two until a migraine struck, and she stayed at the haven they were currently occupying. All three made sure to reunite by sundown.</p><p>Then one day the sky was full of Imperial airships, all going towards the meteor. The quaking became more frequent, hitting multiple times that day. Everyone at the outpost seemed to stop and watch. After a couple of hours, the meteor suddenly disappeared in a golden light. Few airships left shortly afterwards.</p><p>“They've taken him.” Aulea concluded once they reached a haven to regroup. Who knew who would be listening at any of the outposts.</p><p>“Maybe not. Maybe he managed to get away when Titan disappeared.” Crowe reassured, then looked to Andromeda. “You can find where the prince and Lady Lunafreya are now, right? Titan won't be a problem anymore.”</p><p>She nodded. “I should be able to now. If I find Noctis, then he hasn't gotten far.”</p><hr/><p>Andromeda didn't try to find them until later that night, helping to find and prepare dinner. It was agreed that if Noctis and Lunafreya were still safe, they'd rent a motel room and all get decent showers.</p><p>Noctis was impossible to find, but Andromeda managed to see Lunafreya. In fact, it was if whatever was occurring around Lunafreya was pushing Noctis's whereabouts out of Andromeda's focus.</p><p>Oddly enough, Lunafreya did not appear to be asleep. She was in the woods somewhere, approaching a petrified tree that glowed in a similar way Etro did. When she touched the trunk, it was not the goddess that appeared above, but an aged man with a very long white beard and an ornate staff. Andromeda could not hear them speak, but something must have passed between the two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Super short chapter! Not a very exciting one either, but their time is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 3:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ramuh awakens. Etro pays a visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromeda woke as she felt heavy tapping all about her body, and a chill that soaked through to her bones. She was soaking wet.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see Crowe and Aulea also waking up to the exact same predicament. It wasn't unusual for an occasional rain during the night to sprinkle down through the trees and onto them, but this storm showered through the many layers of leaves above.</p><p>It wasn't quite dawn yet, but they took the risk and ran for the nearest outpost. The wildlife was kept down by the rains. The daemons didn't even notice it. Crowe threw fire at them whenever they came too close. Otherwise, they ignored the daemons.</p><p>They took shelter under the narrow awning of the diner as it was not yet open (nor would let people wearing drenched clothing in). Hardly anything moved around the outpost.</p><p>“It wasn't supposed to rain.” Aulea noted, shivering.</p><p>Crowe created another fireball in her hand, simply holding it there for the three of them to warm up with. Even Aulea couldn't warn her about the dangers of getting caught with magic. The little warmth felt so nice.</p><p>“It was another Astral.” Andromeda spoke over the din of raindrops hitting the metal roof above them. “Lady Lunafreya has woken another one. I saw her, but I couldn't tell where she was.”</p><p>“Must be Ramuh.” Crowe pointed as she spotted lightning strike far off. It caught their attention against the dark sky.</p><p>“What of Noctis?” Aulea asked.</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “I couldn't find him.”</p><p>That didn't give any of them hope. If Noctis had been caught, he was far from Lucis.</p><p>“This won't stop until Noctis meets with Ramuh, right?” Crowe guessed. “Even if the Empire does have him, they'll have to let him confront the god. I don't think they can fly their ships in this weather.”</p><p>Aulea gave a nod, agreeing with the reasoning.</p><p>“He might still be free and just avoiding me somehow.” Andromeda added, further convincing Aulea that hope was not lost.</p><p>“Whatever it is, we can't keep camping in this weather.” The older woman frowned.</p><p>Andromeda gave it some thought. Considering how it had went with Titan, it might be days before the rains stopped. They would lose money too quickly by remaining in the motel. She did know of a place not too far from the outpost where they would be warm and dry, and wouldn't be charged for anything.</p><p>“I used to live at a farm nearby.” She told the other two. “It's a bit of a walk from here, but they'll let us stay.”</p><p>“Why did you tell us about this before?” Crowe muttered. Moving from haven to haven hadn't been too pleasant, especially while trying to avoid the Empire and wildlife. It wasn't something they could keep up forever, either.</p><p>“I'm trying not to cause more trouble for them than I already have.” Andromeda shrugged. “I don't think it'll matter as long as this rain keeps up. Nothing can get done in this.”</p><p>“Then that's where we'll go.” Aulea was already on board. It was difficult to argue against having a roof over their heads.</p><hr/><p>They left the outpost once they were certain the sun had risen and the daemons were gone. Crowe had since dispelled her ball of fire, leaving them to get drenched again in the cold rain. No vehicles drove by for them to hitch a ride in. No one was crazy enough to be out in this weather.</p><p>The farm came in sight in the afternoon, or what they supposed was the afternoon. They hurried up a little bit to get to the front door. As much as Andromeda wanted to just walk right in, she knocked and waited on the steps.</p><p>There was a brief moment after Sheila had opened the door that she did not realize who was standing on the doorstep in such miserable weather. It suddenly dawned on her face, and she pulled Andromeda into a very tight hug. Andromeda instantly felt incredibly weary. Sheila just as quickly let go and ushered the other two women inside, not at all minding that now her own clothes were wet.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Sheila demanded, putting her hands on Andromeda's face while fussing over her. She hugged her again.</p><p>Andromeda's wet clothing suddenly felt much heavier. She had been gone from this home for such a long time, and so much had happened. It was difficult to believe, and yet it made the time seem longer. She had seen so much, yet this place remained unchanged.</p><p>“We heard you were back in Lucis, but we didn't want to hope and then have it turn out to be a lie. What were you doing out in the rain? You'll catch your death out there.” Sheila croaked on, patting Andromeda's wet hair.</p><p>With all of the commotion she made, her husband came out of the living room, looking older than Andromeda remembered.</p><p>“So it's true after all.” He looked over the three dripping women. “All sorts of miracles are happening now, aren't they?”</p><p>“Talk later. Go put water on for tea.” Sheila shooed him, becoming all business. “Come along upstairs. I can find some clothes for all of you. Some of your old clothes are still here.”</p><p>She led the three women upstairs, who hadn't even gotten a word in edgewise, and didn't feel like talking until they were warm and fed. They tracked wet footprints everywhere they went.</p><p>Everything was the same as Andromeda remembered it being. Her old room looked practically untouched, except that there was no trace of dust. Luckily, all three of them more or less fit into her old clothes. The alternative would have been to wear Sheila's shirts covered in kittens or flowers. Andromeda's old plain clothes were preferable.</p><p>Once dried off and in comfortable clothes, they went back down to the kitchen. Sheila prepare tea for them, and a small plate of cookies. It wasn't a lot of food, but they weren't going to abuse kindness. She had already begun to prepare dinner.</p><p>“We tried to get you back.” Sheila stated once everyone was settled at the table and she could step away from the oven to join them. “When Michael called and told us what happened, we all went to the base and begged them to release you. I even took one of the guns along.”</p><p>“Don't know how you hid that from me.” Trevor grunted from the doorway. “You're lucky they let you off with a warning.”</p><p>Sheila waved him off. “Nothing convinced them. They had already sent you away. Whatever you did really upset them.”</p><p>“I got away, though.” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p>“And we're both glad to see it's true.” Sheila smiled, then glanced at Aulea and Crowe. “I take it you're much like Andromeda, too?”</p><p>“More or less.” Crowe nodded.</p><p>“It was our little secret. You get used to things falling out of place and rattling. I missed it when it wasn't there anymore.”</p><p>“It's gotten much better.” Andromeda assured, but as before, she didn't want to bring much attention to her powers. Trevor was clueless as to what they were talking about. They had always covered up her incidents from him. “This place hasn't changed at all.”</p><p>“No, I suppose not.” Sheila agreed, although that seemed to make her sad. “We haven't had much luck finding help since you and the boys left. We can't afford to pay adults. We've been thinking about retirement, and with the luck we've had this year, this must be a sign.”</p><p>Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe knew that the events around the area were in fact a sign, but not necessarily for Sheila. They said nothing. Andromeda wondered what the prophecy would do to the land, and what it would put people like Sheila and Trevor through. Etro had said the prophecy would effect everything she knew.</p><p>Sheila soon moved to finish preparing dinner, and the three guests insisted on helping her with that. After a day spent in the freezing rain, they were grateful for a place to stay and tried to do as much as possible to return the favor. The old farm wife had no idea how miserable it was.</p><p>The mood brightened over dinner. Thankfully, neither Sheila nor Trevor ask how Andromeda returned to Lucis or what she had been up to. They didn't think to ask Crowe and Aulea what their stories were, either. They stayed on pleasant topics, trying to ignore all of the troubles outside of the house.</p><hr/><p>Several days passed before the rains stopped. With Sheila and Trevor also cooped up in the house with them, there was never a moment when the three women could discuss what was really going on. The house was oddly crowded while they couldn't safely go outside.</p><p>There was hardly anything to do while it continued to rain. With no work to do, Trevor did a lot of sitting around, which seemed to get on Sheila's nerves for a short while. The storm frequently disrupted the television's reception, so he took to listening to the radio. All three guests looked to help their hostess however they could in order to earn their stay, but at least one of them always hovered whenever the radio was on. There was still quite a bit of news going on, even though the region was at a standstill.</p><p>Naturally, any news that went on the radio usually had some Imperial involvement. They had closed the blockades again and patrolled the roads. They did not demand that people stay home during this time, but they came very close. As for what had happened to the meteor and Titan, they were tight-lipped. Nor would they admit that Lunafreya and Noctis were still alive, although the Oracle's brother, now the High Commander of the Imperial army, was doing a tour of Lucis. Andromeda could take a guess to his real purpose on the continent.</p><p>As happy as Andromeda was to be there again, she understood that they had to leave when the sun shone again. Sheila and Trever understood that better than expected, sending the three away with plenty of provisions.</p><p>“So that's two Astrals that have been woken up.” Andromeda brought up once they were far enough away from the farm. Everything was still wet, but it would dry within a few days. They hadn't trekked within sight of the road for long before noticing that there were a lot less Imperials patrolling the roads as well. She couldn't help but feel positive about that.</p><p>“Wherever Lady Lunafreya has been, Noctis isn't far behind.” Aulea mused.</p><p>“Is this all part of the prophecy?” Crowe wondered. Etro hadn't explained this part, and Andromeda expected some complications from it.</p><p>“I think so. It's likely she'll have to wake all of them and he will make a covenant with them.” Aulea said.</p><p>“It doesn't look like she's woken another one, right?” Crowe glanced at Andromeda.</p><p>“I didn't see anything last night saying otherwise. I hope she gives us a little break in between them.” She shrugged.</p><p>“There's four left.” Aulea surmised.</p><p>“She won't be able to get all of them.” Andromeda stepped over a tree root. “The Chancellor of Niflheim somehow controls Ifrit. He once summoned him in front of me to make some point. So Lady Lunafreya only has three left.”</p><p>“Two.” Crowe corrected. “Niflheim killed Shiva several years ago. I don't remember the details. And I overheard in Insomnia that the Emperor had the Crystal moved to Gralea, but the Ring is missing. Let's hope the prince has it.”</p><p>“They'll have to enter Niflheim to make the covenant with Bahamut.” Andromeda understood what she was getting at. That probably wouldn't end well, and it would be there that Noctis and Lunafreya would be sacrificed. It was such a miserable place to die. “We should find them before they have to go that far. Bahamut won't hesitate to send any of us back to the afterlife.”</p><p>“If that's true, they may try Leviathan first.” Aulea pointed out. “She's the patron deity of Altissia. It would be wise of them to seek her Blessing before attempting to go to Niflheim.”</p><p>“Then where does Etro fit in among the Six?” Crowe asked, swatting at a gnat. “I've never heard of her before she sent me back to life.”</p><p>They looked to Andromeda for the answer. She was the youngest, but she had lived this second life the longest so far, and seemed to have a closer connection to the goddess still.</p><p>Her answer wasn't all that they expected. “I'm not really sure. She said she was banished before the prophecy came up and the gods fought with each other. There isn't a place for her in the prophecy.”</p><p>“She's trying to make one, though.” Crowe pointed out. “Before she sent me back, she said my actions could change what's going to happen.”</p><p>“She wants to stop the prophecy.” Andromeda clarified. “I think she's going to bless Lunafreya, but she hasn't said much about Noctis.”</p><p>“What does she gain by stopping it?”</p><p>“Attention?” She guessed. “No one in the world remembers her. The Lucis Caelums erased her from their history. Maybe she's getting revenge on the other Astrals?”</p><p>“But if Lady Lunafreya and Noctis are not sacrificed, the world will go dark and never see light again.” Aulea reminded them. “At least, that's how the prophecy goes. I'm hoping Etro has a better alternative, but I would like to know what that would cost.”</p><p>It gave them something to think about as they searched for a haven. They were going along with Etro's order because it meant saving people they cared about. What if there was suddenly a price to pay? Could they save everyone and restore light to the world? What did Etro get out of it? No one wanted to face Bahamut's wrath when it all went down.</p><p>“Whatever may be, we should go to Altissia next. Lady Lunafreya and Noctis will most likely go there next. The sooner we get there, the more likely we'll find them.” Aulea suggested. It was convincing. “It's just a matter of how we'll get there.”</p><p>“The Empire has every way out blocked.” Crowe reminded them. It had been a topic on the news in the past few days, when they began to run out of things to talk about. No Imperials would say when the port in Galdin Quay would be open again.</p><p>Andromeda gave it a little thought. “Maybe we should hitch a ride from the Empire, then. They're still going to Altissia, right? If it's been anything like the last two Astrals, they'll be right there for the Summoning.”</p><p>“That's a terrible idea.” Crowe frowned. “That'll just get us captured.”</p><p>“We don't have many options. Besides, the Empire is too worried about catching Lunafreya and Noctis. If it weren't for that, they would have found us already.” Andromeda was sure of that. The past couple of weeks had been rather easy for them. “I've visited some bases before. I could probably visit them in my dreams again and find out which general is going to Altissia.”</p><p>“Lady Lunafreya might already be on her way.” Aulea added, having seriously considered Andromeda's suggestion. “She might be too far ahead of us for you to catch up. Boarding an Imperial airship might be the fastest way we have to catch up to her. It's worth risking, if you can definitely find one preparing to go to Altissia. You won't get caught?”</p><p>Crowe shook her head, but said nothing. She was outvoted.</p><p>“I've never been before.” Andromeda assured. “At least, when I didn't want to be caught.”</p><hr/><p>They found a haven by sunset and set up camp, actually having bedrolls to give them some comfort against the hard ground. Along with the food packed for them, it made for one of the more pleasant camping experiences they had had in a long time.</p><p>It was no longer required, but Andromeda once more tried to find Lunafreya and Noctis through her dreams once she went to bed. She wanted to see if they were still in Lucis. However, she was once again blocked by an Astral. This time it happened to be Etro. Andromeda was glad to see her.</p><p>“The others are beginning to wake.” Etro began. “You three have done well thus far. You already know of the fourth one to receive my Blessing.”</p><p>“Lunafreya.” Andromeda acknowledged with a frown. She had been hoping she was wrong to assume that. “But she is Bahamut's Oracle. Can you really just snatch her away from him like that?”</p><p>“When she dies, she will come to my domain.” Etro explained with a smile. “The Oracles of the past have not be held away from me as the Kings of Yore.”</p><p>“So she will die.”</p><p>“Yes. You are right to expect her to go to Altissia next, and you three should follow her. But don't interfere with what must happen. Leviathan must be waken and give her Blessing to the Chosen King. This will be Lunafreya's final act as Bahamut's Oracle. The other covenants have already weakened her. There is not much life left in her. When she dies, then she and I can forge a covenant and I will bestow my Blessing onto her. She will return to life, free of Bahamut.” Etro went on, finally revealing her plan.</p><p>Andromeda continued to frown. “Then you will have the Oracle.”</p><p>“I do not need the Oracle as you believe. Haven't I give you the same ability to heal others?” Etro continued to be patient. “None of this was preordained. I've chosen each one of you, but it was not destiny. I do not limit humans to fates as Bahamut does. I will offer Lunafreya a second chance at life, just as I've done for you three.”</p><p>“What if she doesn't take it?”</p><p>The goddess gave a slight solemn nod. “Then that is her choice, just as you've all chosen. Can you really claim to prefer to be dead rather than alive now, after all this time? I hope Lunafreya makes the same choice. She will not only be an ally against Bahamut, but a good friend.”</p><p>The idea still didn't sit well with Andromeda. She, Crowe, and Aulea had a good thing going between the three of them; they could probably go on like this forever, although it was tiring. Adding a fourth person in—and it happened to be the Tenebraen princess—could make it all more complicated. Things were going to change very soon.</p><p>“The darkness is coming and the Starscourge is spreading even faster. Niflheim is rotting from the inside from it. You won't be able to heal everyone alone, and neither will she. You'll have to work together. You will have to teach her how you heal others with crystals. Don't treat her as an enemy.” Etro instructed. “She is doing what must be done. Lunafreya and Noctis must follow some of the prophecy to placate Bahamut. Noctis is never far behind her. She will die in Altissia, but he will move on to receive Shiva's Blessing.”</p><p>“What will happen to him, if this works?” Andromeda asked. Now it seemed as if they had to follow the prophecy.</p><p>“Nothing, hopefully.” Etro sounded less certain. “Soon the world will experience a great shift. Prepare for the darkness.”</p><p>Ending with that, Etro and her light were suddenly gone, leaving Andromeda in the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chapter. They'll start getting longer again from here on out. There just wasn't a whole lot the group could do this early in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 3:4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowe and Andromeda fight, then make up with a heart-to-heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to cut this chapter in half. There was a lot for one chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Andromeda woke, she explained Etro's visit to the other two, somewhat disappointed again that the goddess hadn't bothered to share the same message with them. Why was she being so selective about it? Perhaps it was because Aulea and Crowe had less qualms towards Lunafreya. Snatching the Oracle away from Bahamut didn't sound like a good plan at all.</p><p>Aulea didn't have much to say about the plan, thinking it over. Her son would live, or so Etro said. Even with the promise of a second life, Lunafreya's predicament did not make them more hopeful.</p><p>Crowe frowned at the plan. She was much more demanding with her questions. “What if it doesn't work like she thinks it will? What if Lady Lunafreya refuses?”</p><p>“I don't know. Etro isn't very good at explaining these things.” Andromeda shrugged, somewhat annoyed by the questions. “We just have to get to Altissia and hope we can nab the princess after the covenant is made.”</p><p>That answer didn't please Crowe, but she didn't ask any more questions. It was her mission to protect Lunafreya, and so far, it looked like she was set up for failure once again.</p><hr/><p>They carried on, moving between havens as before. This time, though, they made a point to stay at havens near Imperial bases. Crowe didn't agree with this plan either, but as time went on and Andromeda found no airships going to Altissia, there seemed to be less to worry about. All three considered what Plan B could be.</p><p>During the day, they resumed visiting outposts, helping where they were needed. Crowe continued taking hunting jobs, sometimes accompanied by Aulea and Andromeda when there wasn't anything at the outpost for them to do. The hunters generally had a problem with any unarmed people going on hunts. To assuage them, Aulea bought a crossbow from one of their weapons dealer. Though if given an ideal situation, she simply cast Ultima on the target and let the spell do its work. It helped them to finish the hunts quickly.</p><p>What helped the traveling women the most with the hunters was Andromeda's reputation among them. They hadn't forgotten the previous summer she had spent between outposts, helping with wounds and hunts. Even the most stubborn of hunters allowed the women to partake in their assigned hunts.</p><p>Some had better memories than others, as Andromeda found out soon enough when she, Aulea, and Crowe returned to an outpost after a quick morning hunt. A hunter suddenly approached them, staring hard at Andromeda.</p><p>“It's you.” He looked her over. “The one that heals the Scourge.”</p><p>The three women tensed at his statement. Crowe placed a hand on the hilt of her kukri.</p><p>“Remember me? You helped me out of a bind last year.” The hunter went on when the women remained silent. He lifted one pant leg to show scarring on his calf. It was vaguely familiar to Andromeda.</p><p>“You're lucky. I've seen people with much worse afterwards.” She finally said when he hid the scar again.</p><p>“I know a guy with much worse right now.” He insisted. “You gotta help him. It's just you now, y'know. The Oracle's gone.”</p><p>Aulea and Crowe looked to Andromeda, who simply nodded and began following the hunter. They followed along as well.</p><p>They were taken to a small house, going into a dark bedroom. A young man laid on the bed, his wrists bound to the knobs of the headboard. Dark veins crept up his face from his neck. The Scourge was presumably worse underneath his clothes.</p><p>With the bed and four people standing around it, the bedroom was especially crowded. Andromeda immediately set to work, taking out the first crystal from her satchel and grasping one of the man's hands. He gave a start in his slumber as she began pulling the Scourge from his body, through herself, and into the crystal. The whole process felt sluggish; she was out of practice.</p><p>After a moment, she forgot there were others there watching her. Andromeda switched the first crystal out for a second one once it was full, getting back into the swing of things. When it was over, she had used three crystals in all. She placed them back into her bag as the man started to wake up. She turned to find Aulea, Crowe, and the hunter staring at her. She had told the other two women, but she had never showed them before.</p><p>“I never told anyone, just like you told me not to.” The hunter assured.</p><p>“Then keep that up. Some people don't like that another has the Oracle's power. Some people disappeared after I healed them.” Andromeda warned omnimously. She wasn't going to explain what the Empire was up to last summer. “Make sure he understands that. Don't talk about it again.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am.”</p><p>She glanced back at the bleary-eyed man on the bed, then to the hunter. “We'll see ourselves out. He'll be fine after some rest.”</p><p>Andromeda led the way out of the house. They had probably spent an hour in there. The outpost looked like it hadn't stirred at all.</p><p>“So you really can do it.” Crowe mused. “What do you do with the crystals now?”</p><p>“I leave them out in the sun.” Andromeda shrugged. “We should get to the haven early. I think it works slightly faster when the sun is setting.”</p><p>“You can't expect everyone to keep quiet about it.” Aulea chided</p><p>“No, but when it blows up, I'm hoping we'll already be in Altissia.” She glanced back at the older woman.</p><p>“And after that? We won't be staying in Altissia once we have Lady Lunafreya with us. We'll have to return to Lucis.”</p><p>“Won't we have to go to the Crystal then, if everything works out in Altissia? That's in Niflheim.”</p><p>Crowe shook her head. “One thing at a time. We aren't even sure if we can make it to Altissia in time.”</p><hr/><p>With Niflheim so preoccupied with Noctis and Lunafreya, Andromeda thought it was safer to resume healing people of Starscourge. It seemed more prevalent than it had been years ago. The daemons had also gotten worse, from what she heard among the hunters.</p><p>More time passed, and Andromeda still did not hear word from any bases about trips to Altissia. She would have expected at least one general in Lucis to be going, whether because they were going on vacation or wanted to personally oversee Leviathan's Summoning. They had been so involved when Titan and Ramuh were awaiting Noctis. There was always the fear that Lunafreya had already performed the Summoning in Altissia, and would be long dead when Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe arrived. Thankfully, something like that would be on the news, and the news had been silent about her.<br/>There were only so many Imperial bases in Lucis. Andromeda double-checked them once she had explored all of them in her dreams. They needed a Plan B very soon.</p><p>Aulea eventually had another migraine, and it was agreed they would stay at a caravan until it passed. It was dark and quiet enough for her to rest within while Andromeda and Crowe continued on with their day.</p><p>Andromeda returned at sunset, placing some corrupted crystals on a windowsill to be purged. Aulea had gotten up at that time, trying to go on as if the migraine wasn't bothering her. They didn't wait for Crowe to have dinner, assuming that she was on a late hunt.</p><p>She did return after dark, in her Kingsglaive uniform. Andromeda had gotten so used to seeing her in regular civilian clothes that the uniform surprised her.</p><p>“What's the occasion?” Aulea asked from the tiny table she and Andromeda sat at.</p><p>Crowe was somber as she joined them with whatever leftovers there were. “I reported in to the Marshal.”</p><p>No one said anything for a moment. Andromeda became wary; Lucian forces could be just as troublesome as Imperial ones. She had been worried when Crowe had admitted some Glaives had gone rogue at the announcement of a treaty. Since they hadn't come across another Glaive, regardless of side, she had thought they must have died in Insomnia and Crowe was the last one left. She had thought most of Insomnia's authorities had died in the city as well. Evidently, Crowe had found someone who had survived Insomnia's fall.</p><p>“Cor?” Aulea asked after taking the moment to think of who the Marshal was. It still didn't give Andromeda any clues. Neither name nor title were particularly familiar to her, but she had the feeling she had probably seen him before.</p><p>Crowe nodded. “He's asked the hunters to find the tombs of old kings. He's been helping them out a lot.”</p><p>“Has he seen Noctis?”</p><p>“Yeah. He wouldn't say a lot. Turns out most of the senior Glaives turned against the king during the treaty signing.” Crowe mumbled into her plate. More had gone on in the conversation than she was admitting. “The prince is still around in Lucis.”</p><p>Aulea sat a little straighter, managing to hold more of her questions back. She must have known Cor in her past life as the queen. Andromeda still wasn't sure who he was, but he was obviously someone important. He was someone that Crowe reported to as a Glaive.</p><p>“What did you tell him?” Andromeda asked after it had been quiet for a little too long. It felt like a conversation meant solely for Crowe and Aulea. At this point, though, Crowe couldn't just send her away; Aulea might even object to it. Still, Andromeda had to wonder how she reported in her resurrection.</p><p>Crowe sat back. “Not much. I even lied a little bit. He wouldn't believe the truth. I guess especially now that I'm part of the Glaive. I told him I was on leave from my duties when it all happened. I didn't mention you two.”</p><p>Andromeda could relax at that, though she had heard rumors going around among the hunters. Such rumors would attract attention from the Lucian royal court, as shattered as it was. One encounter with them was more than enough for Andromeda. With Aulea's migraine abating, they could soon return to havens. Andromeda could use some distance from the outposts.</p><p>“It's all pretty unbelievable.” Crowe shook her head. “The fact that any of us are alive. And for what? What does Etro have planned?”</p><p>The question was directed at Andromeda. She had sensed the harshness behind it, which surprised her. “I don't know.”</p><p>“You're the one who's known her the longest. There has to be a point to bringing us back from the dead.” Crowe demanded. “Why doesn't she just give us a way to Altissia? Your dreams aren't working.”</p><p>“Crowe.” Aulea snapped, her sudden sharp tone taken both younger women aback. “She is doing the best she can.”</p><p>“But we're not getting anywhere.” The Glaive turned to emphasize to her.</p><p>Andromeda bristled. “Then ask Etro yourself. I'm not the Oracle. I don't follow the same rules she does. None of us do. Etro will talk to almost anyone.”</p><p>“I'm not sure how much trust I can put into a god who says the only way we can save Lady Lunafreya is by letting her die and hope she comes back to life. She brought me back to life just to fail again.” Crowe scoffed.</p><p>“Then why are you still here?”</p><p>“That's enough!” Aulea glared at both of them now. The argument was irritating her migraine all the more. “Crowe, I'm sorry about the position you're in and I'm sorry about what happened to the Kingsglaive. Now is not the time to argue over things we don't have control of. If Lady Lunafreya chooses death, then it's part of the prophecy, and there's nothing we can do. Andromeda, you know we're supposed to stay together through this. It's only together that we're going to get anywhere. This is bigger than any one of us can handle, and we can't ask for help from many people. Don't try to push us away.”</p><p>Neither one of them spoke. Andromeda still thought she had a point: with a Marshal to answer to, Crowe didn't have to stay with her and Aulea. The only thing that held her back was that Aulea claimed to be the long-dead queen, of which they had little proof of other than the fact that Etro had not corrected her otherwise. It wasn't completely unbelievable, all things considered. It made sense to bring someone important back to life.</p><p>“Did Cor have anything more to say?” Aulea pressed on, trying to get the conversation back on track.</p><p>“No. I didn't get a chance to ask if he knew a way to Altissia.” Crowe mumbled again. “I don't think he would have told me anyway.”</p><p>Aulea nodded slowly, then stood from her seat. “I'm going to bed. Don't stay up all night.”</p><p>She went into the back of the caravan, where the beds were hidden behind a curtain. Crowe and Andromeda sat in silence for awhile, not quite ready to follow her.</p><p>“Sorry.” Crowe mentioned.</p><p>“Me too.” Andromeda sighed. “Though I do mean it: you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I think once Leviathan's been summoned, the prophecy will be in everyone's faces, and it won't matter how unbelievable everything is.”</p><p>The Glaive sat back in her chair. “I think this is the only way to follow the king's orders. I won't get anything done here in Lucis. The Glaives are dishonored.”</p><p>Andromeda glanced at her corrupted crystals on the windowsill, waiting for sunlight to burn the last of the Scourge out of them. Crowe had a point. Things were settling down across Lucis, although the Scourge was ever present in dark corners. When the dark days finally came, it would be everywhere.</p><p>“Where will you go, if and when all of this works out?” Andromeda asked. That was the great unknown. Etro had at least hinted to the events of the prophecy, even if there were large, unexplained holes in it. She hadn't said anything about afterwards. Andromeda assumed they would be free to do as they pleased for the rest of their lives. “There is no king to go back to.”</p><p>“If we rescue the princess, then I'll go wherever she goes. I'll bring her back to Lucis if the throne is ever restored.” Crowe seemed to have already thought about it. She glanced at the curtains. “Whether it's Aulea or Noctis.”</p><p>“I wouldn't be too sure about Aulea.” Andromeda reminded her. “She hates being called 'your Majesty'. She might not go back.”</p><p>Crowe lowered her voice to a hush. “She seems to know things that she should as the queen. She seems to know the Marshal personally.”</p><p>“Who is the Marshal?”</p><p>“Cor Leonis. He's also in charge of the Cronwsguard,” Crowe explained.</p><p>That was more familiar to Andromeda. She recalled the grumpy Lucian general that had interrogated her personally before the king could, in order to determine if she meant harm. He had also been the one that told her that the king had decided to release her. Andromeda assumed that the larger commander of the Kingsglaive had then died in Insomnia's fall. She wondered where his loyalties had lied. Crowe had probably found out—she was in the same sullen mood she had been in after they had left Insomnia.</p><p>“Why did you join the Glaives?” Andromeda suddenly asked. She knew Crowe had joined after Galahd was invaded, but she had never learned what prompted her to fight for Regis. She wished she had gotten more time to get to know Crowe in the year before; Crowe could sometimes be closed-off and distant.</p><p>The random question was surprising to her, but she remained unguarded. “I joined because my friends did. They were brothers to me. Lib didn't want any part of me joining, but I did it anyway. I was too good at channeling the king's magic to not join. He was so annoying about the big brother thing,” Crowe's tone betrayed that she hadn't found it as annoying as she claimed. “There's no way they would have betrayed the king. Lib and Nyx would have liked you.”</p><p>“It's too bad I never got to meet them, then,” Andromeda mused. From what Crowe said, she would have remembered meeting those two if she had. If Crowe had been good friends with them, then they probably would have been more personable, like Pelna had been. He was dead as well.</p><p>Crowe thought for a moment. “Does Etro ever answer your calls for her?”</p><p>Andromeda shook her head, recalling the countless times she had called for Etro in her dreams throughout the years. “No. She only comes when she has her own message.”</p><p>The goddess seldom stayed long enough to answer questions of her Blessed Ones. It left them without direction. There were many times that Andromeda felt truly alone, without any guidance from Etro. She expected that in following a god's will, the god would be there. Following Etro gave no more assurance than letting the prophecy happen as it would. It just had a happier ending for the people Andromeda knew.</p><p>Crowe spoke up again. “What about you? Any plans for after this?”</p><p>“I've always wanted to go back to Galahd,” Andromeda answered without much thought. A year ago, she had expected to be back there by now. She had to return at some point—she was bound by oath. At this point, it might appear that she was deserting Sonam and everyone else. But she had to see this through. It was difficult to think ahead to a time after the prophecy, if it all worked and Bahamut didn't slaughter them all.</p><p>“Not Tenebrae?”</p><p>“Tenebraens are spineless against Imperial rule. I have a little more invested in Galahd.”</p><p>Crowe smiled. “Just don't disappear. You got a lot of family here that care about you.”</p><p>She was right. Having been reunited with Linda and Sheila both reminded Andromeda of how much of a life she had had in Lucis. It wasn't quite the same as fighting alongside rebels. At this point, she might be considered more Lucian than anything else. The king had made it so.</p><p>Andromeda had been glad to see Crowe had survived, albeit she was a little wary that Etro had also given her her Blessing. She had also quickly realized that Crowe wasn't the same as when they had first met. As helpful as she was, she had become even more distant than Andromeda remembered her being just a year ago. Crowe seldom shared her thoughts until now. It would be no surprise if she broke away to take orders from this Cor. At the same time, it didn't sound as though he trusted Crowe much. She was a Glaive, after all. Andromeda had hoped that with everything that had happened, and all that was going to happen, Crowe would be more open to her.</p><p>“Well, it all depends if we don't get killed by Bahamut when the prophecy is fulfilled.” Andromeda concluded. She stood from the table. “I should probably get to work. Maybe something will show up in my useless dreams.”</p><p>Andromeda smiled wryly to show that she wasn't offended (although she was to a slight degree). Nonetheless, Crowe gave her a wary look, unsure of her tone. She didn't move as Andromeda passed her, and she didn't turn in until well after the other two were asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 3:5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aulea, Crowe, and Andromeda finally encounter Noctis and co. The women find a way to Altissia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cut the previous chapter in half--it was too much going on for one chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't discuss Andromeda's dreaming for a couple of weeks, although they continued to stay near Imperial bases. They began to get more serious about an alternative plan to get to Altissia, considering such ideas as searching the coast for pirates or traveling to Niflheim itself. Searching for pirates seemed far-fetched; no one had heard of pirates in decades, and if there were any, they were probably near Galahd. Entering Niflheim would be too risky for all three of them, and would be too expensive. They were stuck ambling aimlessly through Lucis.</p><p>There was plenty for them to do. Crowe still went on hunts, hiding her Kingsglaive garb in their bags. Sometimes Andromeda and/or Aulea went with her. If there weren't hunts to do or hunters to mend up, they always found something to do at the outpost during the day.</p><p>Some outposts weren't always the most welcoming to outsiders. It was through Andromeda's reputation with the hunters that the three women were allowed to help out at the Prairie Outpost, which was strictly occupied by hunters. They were not as friendly (nor experienced) as the hunters found at Meldacio. Their bravado was occasionally grating on her nerves, but she recognized a couple of faces and scars that she had seen to before.</p><p>There wasn't anyone for Andromeda to see to until near sunset, when a young woman came trotting towards her. Four men in dark clothing trailed behind her. Two were carrying another man on their shoulders.</p><p>“You can fix people, right?” The woman—hardly old enough to be called a woman—asked hopefully once she was in front of Andromeda. “That's what the other hunters have been saying. Those guys said they found a hunter out in the Weaverwilds. He looks like he's been out there for days.”</p><p>“No one noticed he was missing?” Aulea asked from behind Andromeda.</p><p>The woman bit her lip. She mumbled something, but neither of the older two were listening. Instead, they watched the men approaching. As they got closer, Andromeda found their clothing unusual for these parts. They were from the city.</p><p>“Go clear a table somewhere and get some water.” She instructed the younger woman. She ran off at the order without so much as a scowl at being bossed around by an outsider.</p><p>The outpost was small, so she didn't go far. Andromeda followed after her once the men were close enough, glancing over at the hunter. One pant leg had been ripped up more than any other part of him, the tattered fabric splattered with dried blood. However long he had been stranded, at least he had stopped bleeding awhile ago.</p><p>“You the medic she told us about?” The large one asked gruffly, looking over to Aulea.</p><p>She stammered. “No, that would be Andromeda.”</p><p>The younger glanced at her as they walked side-by-side. Her expression seemed taut but blank. Andromeda looked around, but saw no Imperials or wild animals.</p><p>“He looks like he's beyond what I can do for him, but I'll see him through the night.” She explained as they came to a small cabin that served as a sleeping quarters for most of the hunters. The woman had cleared the dining table and was filling a large pitcher of water at the sink.</p><p>The men didn't need to be told to put the injured hunter on the table, at least. However, then they continued to stay there. Andromeda ignored them the best she could as she removed the bits of cloth around the largest gash in the hunter's thigh. He managed to squeak out a groan from his dry throat.</p><p>“You, uh... you don't strike me as a nurse.” The blond boy piped up.</p><p>Andromeda shot him a look. Upon a closer look, only two of the four could really be called men; the other two were younger and still appeared boyish. Despite his lanky limbs, the blond one wasn't particularly tall—not like the muscled one that stood over all of them. He seemed to gulp at her glowering look. There was something very unlikable about him. The longer Andromeda looked, the more she realized just where she had seen that face before. She forced herself to focus on the chewed-up leg, pushing the clones from her thoughts before they could go too far.</p><p>“I'm not. He's going to have to wait until tomorrow to see a doctor in Lestallum. There aren't very many around in Lucis. There don't earn as much out here as they would have in the city.” Andromeda hinted. “This tends to go better without gawkers.”</p><p>“Of course. We'll let you get to work.” The unassuming man of the bunch nodded, surprising Andromeda with his accent and style of speaking. It was especially strange for these parts. They weren't very good at fitting in.</p><p>At his words, the group filed out. It suddenly felt easier to breathe. Even Aulea thought so as she let out a long sigh.</p><p>“Who knew four boys could take up so much room.” Andromeda grumbled, returning to the wound. The skin around it had yellowed with infection, though the most obvious sign was the putrid smell. She glanced at the hunter's face. “Prop him up a little.”</p><p>Aulea moved around the table and clumsily slipped her arms under the man's shoulders, not understanding what it was Andromeda wanted her to do. Andromeda took the pitcher from the girl and found a somewhat clean glass to fill with the cold water. She returned to the table and tipped the glass carefully to his lips. It took a moment for him to actually drink.</p><p>“You don't have to stick around.” She told the girl, still standing at the sink. Relieved, she scurried out of the cabin. The smell was filling the whole room.</p><p>Andromeda pulled the glass away before the hunter was sated, returning back to his wounded leg for another inspection. Then she fumbled through her satchel for appropriate herbs she had collected. A poultice would get him through the night.</p><p>“I couldn't say anything to him.” Aulea finally spoke. Andromeda suddenly realized how long it had been deafeningly quiet.</p><p>“Who?” She found a bowl in the kitchen cupboards and a spoon in a drawer. She put the herbs in the bowl and began mashing them with the spoon.</p><p>“Noctis.” Aulea glanced at where the men had been standing. “He was with them. Didn't you see?”</p><p>Andromeda frowned as she tried recalling three of the four faces, continuing to mash. One of them hadn't spoken, although he had helped the large one carry the injured hunter all the way to the table. Other than that, she hadn't paid him any mind.</p><p>“Sorry, I was preoccupied.” She shrugged. “I don't really know what he looks like.”</p><p>“Honestly, Andromeda, his face has been in the papers!” Aulea was exasperated, although it was difficult to tell with who she was frustrated with. “He was right there, and I couldn't say anything.”</p><p>“What could you have said to make them believe you? They were all babies when you died.” Andromeda began to stir the mixture, adding just a little bit of water to it. “It's probably best that you didn't say anything. He still has to follow through with some of this prophecy. At least we know he hasn't made it to Altissia yet. After that, maybe then it will be safe to meet. Grab that bucket.”</p><p>“What?” Aulea blinked at the last part.</p><p>Dropping the bowl on the table, Andromeda dashed for a bucket by the door. She returned just in time as the hunter lurched to the side and upchucked whatever could possibly remain in his stomach. She sighed when he was finished.</p><hr/><p>Crowe returned to the outpost shortly after Aulea and Andromeda had the wound dressed and the cabin aired out. They had given the hunter occasional drinks of water, spacing them out so he wouldn't vomit them right back up. The hunter had come to at some point, enough to tell them his name and what he remembered had happened. He was completely unconscious by the time Crowe found them. Aulea and Andromeda filled her in as quietly as they possibly could.</p><p>Aulea volunteered to keep an eye on the hunter while Andromeda went to the other hunters to report his identity. It was likely that someone was looking for him, and word had to be sent to Lestallum so that preparations could be made in advance. Andromeda suspected Aulea's eagerness to watch over him had to do with avoiding Noctis and his friends.</p><p>They were still at the outpost, and seemed to be staying for awhile. The big one had been browsing the nearby board of available hunts. The one Crowe had claimed had been removed as she claimed the bounty. He seemed to notice just when Andromeda was finished speaking with the hunters and caught up with her.</p><p>“How is he?” He asked.</p><p>She observed him. He wore an open shirt, which seemed pointless to her. The expensive city clothing made them all stand out. The scar on the man's forehead made him look older than he really was. He was the only one in his group to have facial hair, and he had the longest hair, styled into a mullet. Overall, he was thuggish-looking. Andromeda guessed he was around her age.</p><p>“He's resting. I'm pretty sure I got all of the maggots out, but he's still going to lose that leg,” She explained, hoping that the gross detail would make this friendly guy go away.</p><p>“Damn,” That there had been maggots in the wound didn't seem to bother him. “What do you think did it?”</p><p>“Sabretusk,” Andromeda answered. She had seen enough puncture wounds caused by their teeth and claws. “The bite marks aren't big enough for anything else, and the slashes are long enough for their claws. What I can't figure out is why it abandoned him before finishing the job.”</p><p>“Well, he's lucky you're here to save his life.”</p><p>“I'm not the one who found him,” She pointed out. “I'm just trying to keep him from getting sepsis. He should already be dead.”</p><p>Her dour tone had no effect on the big guy. “Sounds like life-saving to me. Is this what you do, then? Doctor hunters up?”</p><p>“More or less.” It was a convenient cover story for all of her traveling.</p><p>“Where'd you learn how to do that?”</p><p>“In the kitchen,” Andromeda remembered many times while living on the farm when Sheila would call her into the kitchen to help with one sort of injury or another. Andromeda had practically been the farm wife's apprentice.</p><p>“Oh,” Her answer surprised him. He had expected more. “You said there aren't many doctors around.”</p><p>“You haven't noticed that yet?” She frowned, glancing around. Crowe was gone—probably sitting with Aulea. “Kids went off to school in the city, then stay there because the money was good. So we do what we can on our own.”</p><p>“Well, the hunters here say you're pretty good at it,” The insistent man acknowledged. “What's your name?”</p><p>Andromeda considered which one to give him. She concluded that she hardly had any need for Andrea anymore. “Andromeda.”</p><p>“My friends call me Gladio.” He reciprocated. A name was better than referring to him as a nuisance.</p><p>She glanced at the sunset. “I need to go check on the hunter.”</p><p>Walking briskly, Andromeda concluded the conversation before Gladio could ask any more questions. For someone who looked like a thug, he was far too curious. While it was great to finally know Noctis's whereabouts, Andromeda didn't want to spend any more time with his group than she had to.</p><p>Crowe and Aulea looked amused when she entered the cabin. The hunter was still asleep, and the smell was almost gone from the room.</p><p>“Making friends?” Crowe teased.</p><p>“I noticed you disappeared quick,” Andromeda countered. “He's way too curious.”</p><p>“He was just being friendly.” Aulea frowned.</p><p>“He was fishing for information.”</p><p>“And did you give him any?”</p><p>“Just personal stuff. I didn't let it get any further than that.”</p><p>Aulea nodded. “The less they know, the better. At least for right now.”</p><p>“This might be the last time for a long while that we see them. You could try talking to them,” Crowe suggested to her.</p><p>The older woman shook her head. “I can't. Not like this.”</p><p>They took turns watching over the hunter through the night. Crowe had spotted Noctis and his friends at the haven just outside of the outpost when she had stepped out to find dinner. They remained close by. At one point, Andromeda pulled whatever Starscourge she could find in the hunter and put it into a crystal. He was surprisingly clean for someone who had been stranded for a couple of days. Perhaps even the daemons had thought him dead, and passed him over. Andromeda's remedies kept him quiet through the night.</p><p>At dawn, the other hunters at the outpost had a truck ready to go to Lestallum. They put a bedroll in the bed and placed the hunter on it. The women planned to ride along as well. Before they climbed in, Noctis and his friends came to see the truck off.</p><p>“How is he?” The prince asked. Remembering her conversation with Aulea, Andromeda took a moment to look him over. He was a city boy, sure, but he didn't look like royalty.</p><p>“He lives.” She finally said.</p><p>Crowe had stood a little straighter when they had approached. “You four are making a name for yourselves among the hunters.”</p><p>“We help where we can.” Gladio spoke before Noctis could, crossing his arms nonchalantly.</p><p>“I could say the same for you three.” The intelligent-sounding man countered. “Perhaps our paths will cross again.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Andromeda agreed, knowing full well that they would.</p><p>At that, she climbed into the truck bed. Crowe and Aulea joined her, closing the tailgate behind themselves. The truck began moving once Andromeda knocked on the back window. They waved back to the men. The outpost soon disappeared once the truck hit asphalt.</p><p>“So that's the Chosen King.” She frowned. “He doesn't look like much.”</p><p>“He has a long way to go.” Aulea surprisingly agreed. She seemed distracted by her own thoughts.</p><p>“Who're the other two?”</p><p>“They're all Crownsguard. I don't know much about them.” Crowe shrugged. “Gladio's son of the king's shield. Although now he is the king's shield himself. I don't know the other two.”</p><p>“At least we're not running late.” Andromeda mentioned.</p><hr/><p>There wasn't much more to talk about on the ride to Lestallum. Even so, Aulea appeared to be deep in thought, and no one wanted to interrupt her. She remained that way for much of the day.</p><p>It took much of the day to get to Lestallum. The truck didn't stop the whole way, speeding along. The hunter had made it through the night fine, but it was still important to get him to a surgeon.</p><p>The hunters had called ahead; there were people waiting for the truck. Once they carried the hunter off, the women slipped into the crowds. The surgeon could figure everything out. Their job was done.</p><p>A trip to Lestallum meant a visit with Andromeda's aunt and her family. The mood of the town had changed dramatically since they had last visited. Imperial flags seemed to fly everywhere. They heard bits and pieces from conversations that they passed, but it wasn't until they made it to Linda's room that they heard the full story—or at least, the one that wasn't being broadcast on the radio.</p><p>An Imperial general had come seeking specific refugees in town. He found an old man, but when he refused to comply, the general killed him. Quite a few people had witnessed it. The whole town had all long-since known not to trust what the Imperials reported to the news.</p><p>Andromeda considered moving her family yet again as she watched Aulea play with Kai. It always cheered her up, and Linda and Travis were always appreciative of the break. The incident had happened not long after they had settled the family here. Since then, it had been rumored that the general had been hospitalized. He had since returned to his base, but hadn't so much as made an appearance in Lestallum again. Andromeda concluded that it was still safe for her family to remain there.</p><p>She, Aulea, and Crowe stayed the night in Lestallum, then left the next morning. As before when they had been in town, they went south to the haven. Andromeda had a hunch that the general was worth some investigating. It was likely that he was concerned with finding Noctis or Lunafreya.</p><hr/><p>The haven was thankfully closer to the nearest Imperial base than some other havens had been to other bases. It still took a lot of focus for Andromeda to materialize a dream state within its walls and move about in search for people. Thankfully, the bases only had a few people staffing them at most, so there weren't many to track down. Gilded in armor, the Magitek soldiers did not cry out for her as their human counterparts used to.</p><p>The layout for bases were more-or-less the same, making it even easier to track people down. Rarely were Imperial officers sleeping when Andromeda sought them out while dreamwalking. This base was no different.</p><p>She recognized the general from the previous winter, but she had already forgotten his name. No doubt he was the very same that caused a scene in Lestallum as well. The stint in the hospital did nothing to humble him.</p><p>Andromeda didn't get to hear what he was saying to the other man, because the other man was an alarming sight. She immediately recognized the stupid hat and gaudy clothing. Ardyn was in Lucis again.</p><p>Her focus lost, Andromeda disappeared from the base, waking up in her body with a sudden jerk. The fire had died, but the runes of the haven glowed faintly. Aulea and Crowe remained asleep. She tried to go back to sleep as well, though she expected the Chancellor to be waiting just beyond the haven's circle when she woke.</p><hr/><p>Once the sun had risen, the women quickly left the haven. Thankfully, Ardyn wasn't around. Andromeda didn't explain very well to the other two why they had to leave in such a hurry and what was so bad about him, but they understood enough to agree to leave Cleigne. When she insisted on staying on havens for the next few days, they were less understanding about it.</p><p>Although after those few days, Andromeda did begin to relax again. After all, Ardyn had known she was in Lucis all along; he had found her in the spring and done nothing about it. No one in Niflheim knew that she could wander into other people's dreams or use a dream state; Aulea assured that she probably hadn't been noticed at all. It was to be expected that the Chancellor would be conducting a tour around Lucis. It was probably nothing more for them to worry about.</p><p>Still, Andromeda got the other two women to agree to one more night on a haven. As she had been scared off from dreamwalking for awhile, they began to discuss searching the Caem coastline for pirates more seriously. Perhaps they would go to Galahd in search of them.</p><p>“Do you think the others camp as much as we do?” Crowe asked as they left Alstor Slough at sunset. The area saw rain often, making all three of them dread their stay at the haven. Andromeda had continued to insist, though.</p><p>“The boys probably do.” She nodded. It was difficult to imagine Lunafreya camping out on havens, even if it was her magic that kept them safe. Yet if she stayed anywhere, no one was talking about it, which was strange.</p><p>“You know once the princess is with us, we can't keep doing this.” The Glaive chided.</p><p>“The queen has been handling it just fine.” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p>“I haven't said anything because you've been on edge these past few days,” Aulea spoke up, annoyed at being referred to as “the queen”. “But my back is killing me. Do keep in mind that I'm twice your age.”</p><p>“Hey.” Crowe looked ahead on the trail. The other two dropped the conversation and looked at the figure dressed in gray as well.</p><p>They had all stopped. He stood between them and the haven. If they turned back for the outpost, he would surely meet them there soon afterwards. Ardyn had noticed Andromeda snooping around that base. She had been right to flee to havens.</p><p>“Is that him?” Crowe asked her.</p><p>With a sigh, Andromeda started walking towards him again. “Let's just get it over with.”</p><p>He waited for them to approach, that annoying smirk on his face. She had hoped that he had forgotten all about her, although she had been proven wrong about that just a few months ago.</p><p>“What a surprise to find you here!” Ardyn looked over the other two women with her. “And with friends. I hope that means you've gotten rid of that dour attitude of yours.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Andromeda snapped. He wasn't going to let them stay at the haven. Oddly enough, he seemed completely alone.</p><p>“Oh, it's not about me.” He was unaffected by her harshness. “You've been making quite a bit of noise since we last talked. If General Ulldor wasn't so preoccupied with capturing the prince or Lady Lunafreya, he'd be hunting you down. Alas, you must have also noticed by now the lack of Astrals to summon in the land.”</p><p>“It's been quiet.” Andromeda agreed with a scowl.</p><p>“Don't pretend you haven't been watching. You know what the signs mean.” Ardyn acknowledged. She had to wonder how much of the prophecy he knew—Etro had once called him Bahamut's Accursed One. Whatever that meant was still unclear. “Everyone is watching Altissia for Leviathan's Summoning.”</p><p>“Shouldn't you be on your way, then? Sounds like something a Chancellor would be present for, whatever it is that you do.”</p><p>“Indeed, but I come with an offer: a personal escort to Altissia.” Ardyn announced. “Unless you prefer to not witness it as you have the other two. But the Lady Lunafreya had taken such a liking to you those few years ago. As this will be a particularly complicated covenant for her to forge, I think it would be a comfort to have friends there, wouldn't you say?”</p><p>The three women remained silent. Andromeda felt all three sets of eyes on her. Did he know they had been looking for a way to get to Altissia? He knew about their proximity to the last two Summonings; how long had he been following them, and for what? They had no part in the prophecy.</p><p>“This isn't really a choice, is it?” She finally replied dryly.</p><p>Ardyn was only more amused by her realization. “Of course not. And there will be no camping tonight. I'll pay for your stay at the local caravan. You should hurry back before the daemons come out.”</p><p>With a huff, Andromeda turned on her heels and began to lead the way back up the trail. Crowe kept an eye on Ardyn as he followed them. Andromeda knew that he wouldn't harm them yet—he had plans for them in Altissia.</p><p>“With all of these gods waking, one has to wonder where your goddess fits in.” Ardyn mused aloud behind them.</p><p>“She doesn't.” She grumbled, catching sight of the outpost again.</p><hr/><p>Thankfully, once Ardyn had paid for a night in the caravan, he made himself scarce. No one had much to say after the encounter, whether or not he could be seen from the caravan. Andromeda had long ago explained to Aulea that he wasn't quite human, and they mentioned it briefly to Crowe. They could never be sure when he was watching. They all stayed close to each other, and it gave Andromeda some comfort.</p><p>No one slept well that night, and were even less willing to endure Ardyn the next day. An airship landed just outside of the outpost first thing in the morning. He ushered them inside quickly. They could only hope that he would keep his word, and they would land in Altissia. He could just as easily take them to Niflheim, but then he would miss Leviathan's Summoning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 4:1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda, Crowe and Aulea finally make it to Altissia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight was long and uneventful. The women still did not talk much, even if there was an excitement building up. They had managed to get to Altissia after all, and just in time. In a way, Andromeda's idea had worked, albeit with complicated and unknown outcomes—Ardyn was involved now.</p><p>For that reason, all three didn't say much to each other. He hovered from time to time during the flight, waiting for them to say something interesting. When they didn't, he came up with prodding questions to ask.</p><p>“You're quite a bit older than those two, aren't you?” Ardyn noted to Aulea.</p><p>Crowe and Andromeda watched him warily. She only gave him an icy look. “Yes.”</p><p>“Where do you fit in in all of this?”</p><p>“That's none of your business.” Aulea replied stiffly.</p><p>He smiled. “Either Andromeda has taught you two how to be terrible liars as well, or your goddess favors you because you cannot deceive others.”</p><p>No one answered him. They wouldn't take the bait so easily.</p><p>“You haven't been lying to them, have you?” Ardyn turned to Andromeda. “We both know it has never worked out for you. Everyone always finds out the truth eventually.”</p><p>She didn't respond, though she knew what he was doing. Crowe had already doubted her once. Andromeda had done plenty of things in front of her to assuage those doubts. They were on the way to Altissia now, after all.</p><p>“And you,” He looked to Crowe now. “You carry a Galahdian blade. You look like one, but that's not where Andromeda found you, is it? Why do you tolerate a pretender?”</p><p>“She earned that blade.” The Glaive said through grit teeth. Aulea and Andromeda eyed her, silently begging her not to be goaded by him. They knew more about him than she did.</p><p>“Perhaps, but she did run away from Galahd, did she not?” Ardyn pointed out. “She abandoned your home just as she has done with so many other places. You can't trust someone who doesn't stay.”</p><p>No one spoke again. Either way, he was content with what he had gotten. Keeping to his theatrics, though, he turned away and shrugged.</p><p>“Well, the prince and his friends were much easier to rattle.” He mentioned over his shoulder.</p><p>Aulea's face shifted at the mention of Noctis. Andromeda glanced between her and Crowe worriedly. Ardyn had baited both of them. Though it appeared he did not see their reactions, he always saw.</p><hr/><p>He didn't bother them again until they landed. The door opened to show that they had landed in Altissia, the sea breeze hitting them in the face as they stepped outside. It definitely wasn't Niflheim.</p><p>The ship had landed in a flat area, seeming to have been built for just this purpose. A path led into the city, which looked much too crowded for Imperial machinery to fit into. It would cause too much of a scene, which Ardyn was trying to avoid for once.</p><p>“I have made arrangements at the Leville for you.” He announced behind them, letting them out into the rain first. “You're free to roam the city to your hearts' content. Consider it my show of goodwill before I must take you away to Niflheim.”</p><p>“Why bother? We're past goodwill.” Andromeda grumbled, crossing her arms.</p><p>“My business in Altissia is a little more important than you.” He chided. “You can be sure that I will never be far, so don't think of slipping away. There's very few havens in all of Accordo, and I can find you before you reach one.”</p><p>She scowled, but Ardyn ignored it.</p><p>“Now, you'll need these.” He handed over a coin purse and a folded map to Aulea. “You'll probably appreciate these more than she would. I have been kind enough to not take away your weapons, but you may want to keep them hidden. The locals will not appreciate the sight of them. This is not the sticks you are used to. There are still daemons at night, so I suggest you run along before the day is spent.”</p><p>Andromeda didn't need to be told twice. She stormed on the path leading into the city. Crowe and Aulea followed, but Ardyn stayed behind with the ship. The further they got away from him, the less tense they became.</p><p>Crowe grabbed Andromeda's arm once they entered the city. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Andromeda was a little surprised by the question. She glanced behind them, but no one was there. “Yeah.”</p><p>“He gets to you,” Crowe observed quietly. “You've been really shaken up the past few days.”</p><p>“He was right,” Andromeda warned. “There's no way to escape from him here. This freedom is just him toying with us.”</p><p>Ardyn had given them what they wanted: a way to Altissia to witness the last Covenant. But she knew how he could rip the illusion of goodwill away from a person. She also knew how he did away with people, when his true nature showed.</p><p>“We're here,” Aulea assured. “We won't leave your side.”</p><p>She and Crowe knew so little about the Chancellor. Andromeda smiled anyway. “Thanks.”</p><hr/><p>They checked in to the Leville, assuring the receptionist at the front desk that the reservation was indeed for them, as ragged as they looked. That raggedness went away once they were in the room and showered. Once room service was delivered, all three were in a much better mood.</p><p>It wasn't until the following morning that they began to explore the city. Andromeda hadn't looked for Noctis or Lunafreya through her dreams the night before, and was a little hesitant to do so knowing that Ardyn knew about her dreaming. What if she was caught again?</p><p>Crowe and Aulea weren't bothered in the morning when she had nothing to say. Soon after stepping out of the hotel, they heard a radio broadcast advertising Lady Lunafreya's upcoming speech, letting all of Accordo know that she had survived. There were murmurs of an exhibit of Lunafreya's wedding dress. Naturally, they went in search for it, although it wouldn't actually bring them to Lunafreya herself.</p><p>It was the only dress on display in the window at the dressmaker's shop. As early as it was in the day, many people were stopping by to look at it, as if it were some shrine to pay respects to. Andromeda glanced between Crowe and Aulea, feeling a little out of place on the matter.</p><p>“What do you think?” She asked the older woman. “Now that you know Noctis is your son. He's only 20, right?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Aulea frowned. “Before I remembered, I thought it was a little sad, but I didn't think too much about it. My own marriage wasn't arranged—Regis and I knew each other since childhood. Since the treaty has fallen through, Noctis and Lady Lunafreya don't have to follow through with the wedding. But what do you think?”</p><p>She added the last question with a smile, already well-informed of Andromeda's opinions from their time together over the winter months. The younger crossed her arms.</p><p>“It's dumb. Lunafreya has been a prisoner of Niflheim for 13 years. Noctis would only be putting himself in the same position by marrying her. Though I guess it doesn't matter now. Lucis is no more.” Andromeda shrugged.</p><p>“Don't try to ruin it for them. A girl's wedding day is supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life.” Aulea didn't outright scold, but she was not happy with her answer. “Perhaps Noctis will surprise you yet.”</p><p>“They're young.”</p><p>“Yes.” She agreed. “Regis and I had at least waited a little longer, but we had had the freedom to choose then. Is the custom different in Tenebrae?”</p><p>Andromeda shrugged. “Not really. I don't remember much, but I know we did things a little differently in the north where I was born. My parents were probably younger when they got together, but they didn't really marry like this. We had this hand-binding ceremony and followed the old “year and a day” rule. It was acceptable to end marriages. Such ways aren't recognized as real marriages, but it didn't really matter to us.”</p><p>Aulea gave it some thought. “Crowe? What about you?”</p><p>The Glaive was surprised to be asked, and was not prepared to give an answer. “I don't know. My whole mission was to see Lady Lunafreya here safely. I guess she made it on her own. I don't know much about Prince Noctis, but I looked forward to having Lady Lunafreya as my queen.”</p><p>“Well, we know this summer won't turn out quite like anyone had planned.” Aulea sighed. “Perhaps we'll hear Lady Lunafreya's true feelings soon enough.”</p><p>“Speaking of,” Crowe glanced at Andromeda. “Do you think you'll be able to see her in your dreams <em>now</em>?”</p><p>“Very funny.” She did not laugh. “At least Altissia is smaller than Insomnia. Not as easy to get around, though.”</p><p>“Try to see if you can find Noctis as well. He should be here too.” Aulea reminded her. “It looks as though everyone is waiting for him.”</p><p>“What are we exactly supposed to do here? And how are we going to slip away, if the covenant goes as planned?” Crowe asked.</p><p>“This might be one of those times where it's better to have no plan at all.” Aulea explained. “That Chancellor already knows too much, and it's impossible to know what he really has planned. We just have to hope for the best. Hopefully we can count on Etro for some help. Considering how the last two Summonings went in Lucis, Leviathan's will cause devastation in the city.”</p><p>“If they don't, the Empire will.” Crowe muttered. The other two had to agree with her.</p><p>“All we can do now is wait.” The older woman concluded. “We might as well try to enjoy the time we have. There's a lot of other things to see in the city.”</p><p>With that, they moved on from the dress shop. The city seemed full of tourists, thus the three of them blended in perfectly. Andromeda and Crowe knew very little about Altissia, so Aulea took over their sightseeing. She had more of an interest in it as it was. Crowe seemed to be scoping out the city, becoming familiar with the streets. Andromeda followed along, feeling out of her element. She had never seen so much water in one place before.</p><p>The only thing of interest that occurred that day happened when they stopped for lunch at Maagho, at Aulea's insistence. She knew the owner, but had very little to say to him, and in a tone so low that Andromeda couldn't hear. He did not have much to say either, watching the three women from behind the bar. When they left, all that Aulea would say about it was that Noctis was on his way.</p><hr/><p>Though it was smaller than Insomnia, there was more to see in Altissia than could be seen in one day. Thankfully, the days seemed to be longer in Altissia. Everything that was happening in Lucis didn't seem to affect Accordo yet, except for the rumors of daemons at night.</p><p>Andromeda was too exhausted when they returned to the Leville to search the city for Lunafreya, which seemed strange considering that all they had done in the day was walk around and look at things. Crowe and Aulea weren't bothered when she didn't have anything to report; Aulea already had the day full of more sightseeing.</p><p>There was a massive palace in Altissia, and it was one of the most popular spots these days because it was where Lunafreya and Noctis were supposed to be wed. That thought alone made Andromeda uncomfortable, but she followed along.</p><p>The palace was closed to the public, which the conversations of locals suggested was unusual. At least some places were usually open for tours. Andromeda didn't mind not getting a tour of the place, but found it strange as well. She did not think it was a huge loss.</p><p>Aulea seemed to be looking for something else. Leaving the square in front of the palace, she entered the streets and wandered about the area, going towards the direction of the bay. Eventually she led Andromeda and Crowe to some spot where the view of the bay was unobstructed and pointed. Across the water, there was a stone structure. It had an open platform, presumably where boats could moor, and then a covered hall leading to a large staircase. That staircase led to another open platform, with a broken ring and pillars attached.</p><p>It seemed like a strange structure to Andromeda, for as much as she could see while it was so far away. It looked very old—possibly a ruin that the city refused to fix for historic reasons.</p><p>“What's that?” Crowe asked, rather than assumed anything.</p><p>“The Altar of the Tidemother.” Aulea informed. “It's where the covenants will be forged, I'm assuming.”</p><p>Looking around, Crowe frowned. “This is gonna be impossible.”</p><p>“Maybe not.” Andromeda shrugged. “Lunafreya has to cross over and come back, right? Maybe Etro will just place her somewhere safer when she does. Aulea didn't wake up where she had died.”</p><p>She had noticed that if she used any other word besides “die” when discussing Lunafreya, the idea was easier to accept. It didn't sound as though Crowe had traveled so far to fail. It made it seem as if Lunafreya just had to commune with another god, and then she would be free. It was the truth, too.</p><p>“Hopefully we'll have more direction when that time comes.” Aulea agreed. “I don't think Etro would have asked us to do something impossible if she had no plans to meddle in it.”</p><p>“This might be the boldest thing she's done yet.” Andromeda added. “Maybe she'll stop hiding when she has the Oracle.”</p><p>“That'll be an interesting time.”</p><p>They looked at the Altar for some time, keeping their own thoughts to themselves. Andromeda wondered just how Etro would pull it off. It didn't seem as though she was going to interfere with the covenant. Why would the gods forge a covenant with someone, just to let the power of it kill the other? It didn't sound like a fair agreement. It was more like a sacrifice offered to gain the gods' mercy.</p><p>After awhile, the three women began to leave the spot, ready to move on with their day. There was a cafe not too far, and it seemed like a good spot to get lunch.</p><p>Just before they made it to the next street, a tall figure in white approached from a side street off to the right. Andromeda stopped and looked at him. It took a moment for it to dawn on her just who he was. She had to roll her eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Ravus stopped before her, thankfully keeping some distance so long as no one bolted. He kept an eye on all three of them, somewhat surprised to find that Andromeda was not alone.</p><p>“Ask Ardyn.” She replied dryly. “He's already had the honor of capturing us, and I'm sure he would just make you let us go again. He's going to personally see us to Verstael once he's done with whatever he's up to here, so there's nothing for you to be concerned with.”</p><p>He did not move, his scowl seeming to intensify at her explanation. She had hoped it would make him go away. When he didn't, she happened to glance at his arm, finding the reports on the radio to be true. It was much like a Magitek soldier's arm, although bigger and doubtlessly just a prosthetic. She noticed that Crowe and Aulea were also scrutinizing him from a few steps away, albeit more harshly. Ravus had told reporters that Regis had bestowed his sword onto him as a gift at the signing. It was more likely that Ravus had taken it by force. The king wouldn't be foolish enough to give up his weapon. Andromeda couldn't tell who owned the current sword at Ravus's side.</p><p>“How is it that you are familiar with Chief Besithia?” He ignored such harsh looks, focusing on Andromeda.</p><p>“You should ask him that.” She shrugged, eyeing the prosthetic arm again. It definitely looked like Verstael's handiwork. “He's probably mad enough to tell you the truth.”</p><p>“I'm asking you.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, giving a scowl of her own. “I don't answer to you.”</p><p>“Who do you answer to?”</p><p>“No one.” Andromeda crossed her arms. He didn't need to know about Etro, if he hadn't been told about the mysterious goddess that sometimes came to her aid.</p><p>“What have you really done for the Empire to pursue you all this time?” Ravus persisted, ignoring her deflections.</p><p>“You've made it to High Commander and no one has told you anything yet?” She questioned with a frown. Why would they hold information from him? His loyalties were obvious.</p><p>“Watch what you say.” He snapped. “Ardyn can only protect you so much.”</p><p>He was getting irritating. Andromeda wasn't about to back down or crack. He continued to scowl down at her. So many Tenebraens had fought to be free of Niflheim—including her own parents—only for their would-be king to betray them by joining the Imperial army.</p><p>“What's the High Commander doing in Altissia?” Crowe spoke up with a cold look.</p><p>That did get a twitch of ire from Ravus as he turned his attention to her. “That is none of your concern.”</p><p>Andromeda glanced at the sword at his side again, thought she didn't know enough about weapons. Imperial-made were obvious to her by now. His sword seemed to be neither Imperial nor Lucian. Whatever had happened to cause him to lose his arm, the army had replaced it for him. It branded him, in a way. He was a Nif.</p><p>He wasn't Tenebraen anymore as far as she was concerned. Perhaps by killing Regis, he had hoped to take over the throne; Tenebrae's would never be reclaimed so long as the Empire ruled over the land. If Ravus was the only candidate, then perhaps it was for the best that Tenebrae's monarchy would never be restored. Andromeda certainly wouldn't live there. He would never be a king.</p><p>“And we are none of yours. We'll be on our way.” She informed him, beginning to walk again. He didn't stop her.</p><p>Andromeda didn't bother looking back as she ushered the other two through the streets, staying behind them so that they wouldn't turn back. No one said anything until they were a few streets away, certain that no one would hear them.</p><p>“That wasn't the king's sword.” Crowe announced once they were far enough away.</p><p>“He must have hidden it.” Aulea added. “The reports claim he does not use Regis's sword. He must plan to shed some blood here, if he brought his own.”</p><p>“Do you think he really killed the king?” Andromeda asked curiously. She honestly hadn't expected to ever see Ravus again, and hadn't given him much thought in the past couple of years until very recently. She didn't doubt that he would do anything to get more power. Just like all of the Imperial generals, he craved more.</p><p>“Why else would he prance around with the king's sword everywhere else?” Crowe pointed out.</p><p>“I don't know.” Aulea admitted. “The evidence is strong, yet for as highly as he regards himself, he seems to still have some inexperience. Maybe it's his age. He's very young for his position. How do you know him?”</p><p>Andromeda shook her head. “It's dumb. Let's get lunch.”</p><p>Once they finally made it to the cafe and received food, she did tell them of the whole fiasco, although some parts of it had blurred with time. She had long since gotten over her anger from that night; after all, Ravus was now a Nif in every way but blood, and it was less bothersome when he was not seen as a fellow countryman. However, Andromeda did become irritated by how amused Aulea and Crowe were by the story. They would have possibly been more amused if they didn't think he had murdered their king.</p><hr/><p>They moved on with their day. Part of the sightseeing there was in Altissia involved shopping. Surprisingly, Crowe was interested in it. It was another thing in which Andromeda was simply dragged along.</p><p>Considering how they had been living, and how the future looked, there was no need for any special clothing or trinkets, especially for how expensive they were. In the end, Aulea was simply window shopping and didn't purchase anything. Crowe continued to surprise them by taking awhile to decide on something. When asked what she was looking for, she replied that it wasn't anything in particular, so Aulea and Andromeda couldn't very well help her search.</p><p>The latter had long since stopped paying attention by the time Crowe found something to purchase and paid for it. She didn't explain what was so important about buying a souvenir. They all moved on from it, the day spent.</p><p>Altissia had plenty to offer at night as well. With the presence of daemons, though, some of the night life had been lost. Everyone moved carefully, avoiding dark corners. It made no difference to Crowe and Andromeda, who kept their kukris hidden underneath their clothes. They didn't see any daemons.</p><p>Eventually they decided to go back to the Leville, after they thought they saw everything there was to see at night. As they entered their room, they quickly spotted a woman in dark robes sitting in one of the armchairs, waiting for them.</p><p>Crowe had her kukri in hand immediately, and Andromeda followed suite after some fumbling. Aulea closed and locked the door behind them. However the woman entered their room, she wasn't going to escape through the door.</p><p>The weapons didn't bother her. She gave a small smile as she stood from the chair and gave a slight bow of her head. Her eyes remained shut, but she seemed to sense the sudden tension.</p><p>“Stay your hands. I do not come to harm you.” The woman assured. From what they could see, she did not have a weapon on her. “I come only to give a warning.”</p><p>Trading glances between each other and Aulea, Crowe and Andromeda begrudgingly stowed away their kukris. They were still on their guard.</p><p>“How did you get in here?” Aulea demanded of the strange woman.</p><p>Andromeda suddenly remembered where she had seen this woman before. Both times had been very brief, but enough to leave an impression. During both times, she had been close at Lunafreya's side.</p><p>“That is my secret.” The woman smirked coyly. “Queen Mother of Lucis.”</p><p>Aulea was surprised to be referred to as such. They couldn't trust a stranger, but if this woman addressed Aulea as such, then Crowe and Andromeda needed no further proof for her identity.</p><p>“You have all passed on, only to be sent back by the banished one.” The woman went on. She turned to Andromeda. “You have never been far behind the Oracle. You've grown into your power.”</p><p>“You've always been next to her.” Andromeda acknowledged that she remembered her. This time, the woman showed no indication that she would cast a spell on her.</p><p>“Yes, I have guided Lunafreya through her duties.” The woman nodded, her smile fading. “You have witness such duties. Awakening the Hydranean will be her last task. The covenants have taken much life from her. She will perish afterwards.”</p><p>No one spoke. They had already been told this.</p><p>The woman continued after a silent moment, frowning. “You must not interfere with the prophecy. To do so would incite the wrath of the Draconian and send the world into everlasting darkness.”</p><p>Before anyone could reply to her order, a bright light suddenly filled the room. After a few seconds, it settled as a tall woman—not as tall as she usually appeared thanks to the ceiling—stood before her Blessed Ones.</p><p>“Shiva.” Etro greeted in a friendly tone. She glanced back at the three women behind her, then returned her focus back on the woman in black. “I see you have also given the human form a try.”</p><p>The woman's brow furrowed. “I do so for a purpose. You did so for pleasure, and it led to your downfall. Bahamut has tolerated your escape, but you go too far. Take those with your Blessing and leave this land.”</p><p>At that, she seemed to look at the mortal women in the room, mutely watching. Andromeda was thankful that both could speak the mortal language and preferred to do so.</p><p>“The future does not have to play out as Bahamut commands.” Etro remained where she was. “Why must humans be punished when they have asked the gods for help?”</p><p>“There is a price to pay for wielding the power of the gods.” Shiva stated.</p><p>“I've followed that rule. These three have paid with their lives already.” Etro assured. “Can't we simply help the humans without expecting a payment? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?”</p><p>“Cleansing the world of darkness is a large task even for gods. You know that. A price must be paid.”</p><p>“At the price of Lunafreya? Did you not help raise her yourself? Can you honestly say that you wish for her to die once she has fulfilled her duty?”</p><p>“It must be done!”</p><p>Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Andromeda expected some kind of spell from Shiva and braced herself, but nothing happened. Etro continued to stand in front of her, Aulea, and Crowe, shielding them. Shiva's expression faltered for a moment before she returned to a neutral countenance.</p><p>Etro looked down at her with a cold sort of teasing in her voice. “You've learned to love like a mortal.”</p><p>“Do not continue your plot, lest Bahamut punish your Blessed Ones.” Shiva warned.</p><p>She was suddenly gone, as if she hadn't been in the room at all. Etro stayed a moment longer, as if to make sure Shiva would not return.</p><p>“Shiva has become human?” Crowe spoke up. It was one of many questions now forming in Andromeda's mind.</p><p>“A messenger.” Etro corrected. “She evaded death by taking on a lesser form, letting her original form perish. You can never be sure where such messengers will appear, or as who.”</p><p>“Were you a messenger once?” Andromeda asked.</p><p>She turned to them with a smile. “A very long time ago. The covenant will be made very soon, and then I will deliver Lunafreya to you. Rest.”</p><p>Andromeda worried that Etro would force them to fall asleep, but instead she only vanished in a bright light. Even with the lamps lit, the room seemed much darker without the Astrals.</p><p>“Lady Lunafreya may have more than Leviathan to contend with when it comes to the covenant.” Aulea mentioned.</p><p>“We'll have more problems if Etro gets her way.” Andromeda pointed out. The three of them didn't seem important enough for Bahamut to be worried anymore; if Lunafreya was brought back to life, he would come for them all.</p><p>“We'll handle it somehow.” Crowe stated. Aulea only nodded.</p><p>It was peculiar that another Astral would show herself to them, but they were tired. It had been a long day, and it sounded as though the next few would be longer yet. They prepared for bed without much more to say. As tired as she was, Andromeda thought it was now more important than ever to look for Lunafreya in her dreams, especially if Shiva was not at her side.</p><hr/><p>She recognized the open glade in Tenebrae, especially when she saw Fenestala Manor far off in the distance. It was a bright day, but the people that had gathered clearly had faint splotches of Starscourge in one place or another on their bodies. They were all very early stages—something Andromeda had rarely seen.</p><p>She stood in a corner underneath a tent. Lunafreya stood in the center, praying over a man sitting in front of her. She stooped closely over him, light shining onto him from her. She spoke too quietly for Andromeda to hear the words.</p><p>It was oddly intimate compared to how Andromeda did it. There was no light when she did it: the scourge simply drained from the victim and into a crystal. She only had to touch them during the process, maintaining a comfortable space between her and the other person. Lunafreya's way of healing required much more contact and didn't do any good as the only place she could “move” the scourge was within herself.</p><p>As the man was healed and left, another took his place. Andromeda watched Lunafreya go through a couple of people. It was more tiring as she was only taking the burden into herself. Still, she continued on, determined to heal everyone gathered.</p><p>Then suddenly the people and the glade were gone. Lunafreya stood before the massive face of Titan, struggling to hold up the meteor. He spoke a few silent words to her before being replaced by a dark area illuminated by a petrified tree. Ramuh appeared above as she touched the trunk. He simply gave a nod, then vanished.</p><p>The scene changed again to a choppy ocean beneath a grey sky. A giant serpent rose from the water before Lunafreya. With a roar, it lunged at her, mouth agape. She turned away. She startled as she caught Andromeda standing nearby. That was not who she had expected. Then suddenly everything was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just added some dialogue to this one. Hoping to fix the next chapter next weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 4:2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna and Noctis forge the Covenant with Leviathan. Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe struggle to get out of Altissia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She half-expected Shiva to be in the room again when she woke up, but she was not. Crowe and Aulea were still asleep, although they didn't remain so for long. Andromeda had to wonder what was left for them to do in the city.</p><p>Once they did wake, she told them that Lunafreya was weakened by the covenants and her duties to heal people of the Starscourge. She didn't tell them about Lunafreya's anxiety towards this next covenant. Leviathan did not seem as kind as Titan or Ramuh.</p><p>Andromeda hadn't paid as much attention to the news as Aulea did. As soon as they were ready to leave the Leville, she led the way to the palace, in which everyone seemed to be going towards. Lunafreya's speech was in a couple of hours.</p><p>It seemed to take forever to get there because of the crowds. There were plenty of murmurs, though. The people began to realize that if Lunafreya had survived and was here in Altissia, then Noctis must have survived and was here somewhere, too. The speech hadn't been scheduled until very recently, as if Lunafreya was waiting for something first.</p><p>There was a podium set at the top of the stairs to the palace's entrance. Aulea found a space for the three of them to stand off to the side of the crowd. The podium continued to look very small; they wouldn't be able to see or hear anything from this spot. Especially when the crowd erupted as Lunafreya finally appeared.</p><p>When she took to the podium and began speaking, everything suddenly fell silent. She did not have to shout to be heard. She spoke quietly of the recent tragedies, then explained the encroaching darkness. She announced that she would be awakening Leviathan to forge the covenant, part of her plan to rid the world of the darkness. Despite the possible chaos it could cause for the city, the crowd cheered.</p><p>“She didn't do half bad.” Crowe threw a smirk towards Andromeda.</p><p>“No,” She grumbled in agreement. “She came up with that herself.”</p><p>Crowe's amusement quickly vanished as she glanced up to the sky. “Here comes trouble.”</p><p>They all turned away from the palace, looking to the sky to see Imperial airships arriving above the city. Lunafreya disappeared back into the palace after a bow and a man came forward to announce an evacuation of the whole city. It didn't seem as though the Empire was going to give them enough time for that.</p><p>“What's the plan?” Crowe looked between Aulea and Andromeda. They had avoided talking about it because they had no idea what to prepare for.</p><p>“If we stay, we'll be captured by someone else. Ardyn is probably still lurking nearby.” Andromeda reasoned.</p><p>“But we could also find Lunafreya and Noctis all the faster.” Crowe pointed out.</p><p>“We're not supposed to. Etro will help us find Lunafreya when it's time, but Noctis is going to live and go to Niflheim after this. They have to make the covenant with Leviathan first.”</p><p>“If we stay among the crowd, we'll blend in. Let's hurry before Ardyn comes looking for us.” Aulea told them.</p><p>They simply joined the crowd again and were ushered away from the palace. They let plenty of others pass them along the way, and continued to follow the different routes to the furthest available docks. The Imperial airships had already begun landing and deploying troops, and even more were arriving.</p><p>The city was evacuating quickly—the plan had been in effect for some time. Andromeda suspected that given Altissia's location, evacuations probably happened every now and then. But she also realized that the city officials had some help moving people along; she spotted the prince's friends occasionally, guiding people along to the docks. Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe skirted around the crowds of people as they went to the furthest evacuation point.</p><p>“Halt!”</p><p>The nearby crowd was startled into confusion by the loud order, but the Imperial general ignored them. Andromeda didn't immediately recognize the older man; he rarely popped up in her life, especially where she could see him. Then she remembered that he had been the last general she had spied on, when Ardyn had somehow caught on to her. So now the Chancellor sent Caligo to capture the women.</p><p>He was accompanied by a team of MTs. Andromeda didn't dare use her powers in such a populated place; it would be a bloodbath. Aulea and Crowe similarly couldn't use their magic without harming civilians. That only left them with one option.</p><p>The three bolted, weaving through the crowd or pushing people aside. The MTs pursued, and people made sure to give them a wide berth. A crowded street did not hold the automatons back as much as jungle growth had. Andromeda could hear a couple consistently behind her. She hoped no one saw, and the evacuation continued.</p><p>Once she was out of the crowd, she realized that Crowe and Aulea were gone. In weaving through the crowd, they had unknowingly split off from one another. Likewise, the team of MTs had split up between the three of them. Andromeda could only keep running. She'd have to wait until she shook off the MTs before finding Crowe and Aulea.</p><p>She winded her way through the streets in an effort to lose the troopers, but they were even faster now that there weren't civilians to dodge. At last, they cornered Andromeda in a dead-end.</p><p>Pulling out her kukri from its hiding place underneath her shirt, she stabbed the closest MT in the space between the breastplate and shoulder, just as it reached to grab her. It took a second to react, and in that second, she pulled its glowing core out and kicked it back against its two partners. Andromeda ducked around the three of them while they staggered. The first one exploded loudly, and the other two fell with it, far too damaged to continue.</p><p>With the MTs taken care of, she had to find Crowe and Aulea. Hopefully they would make it in time for the last boats out of the city. These streets were already empty of civilians, but Andromeda still wondered if it was a good idea to run out in the open with a blade in her hand.</p><p>Turning a corner, her arm was suddenly grabbed. Caligo had chosen to go after her specifically. Before she could slash at him, he threw her to the ground. He just as quickly knelt next to her and snapped a familiar collar around her neck. She thankfully did not lose her grip on her kukri, taking the opportunity to slash at him, but the blade glanced off his breastplate. It was much stronger than what was given to the MTs. Caligo grasped her hair and smashed her head against the cobblestones.</p><p>Andromeda's vision went dark for a second, but she managed to stay conscious. She reeled, barely aware that her weapon was taken and cuffs were placed on her wrists. She allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet.</p><p>“You are more trouble than you're worth,” Caligo sneered. Andromeda realized that she hadn't been able to hear anything for a moment either; if he had said anything else, she hadn't heard it. “I don't see why the Chancellor has taken such an interest in you.” He pulled a remote out to show her. “Behave, and I won't have to use this.”</p><p>There wasn't anything Andromeda could do to provoke him. She knew how the collar worked: it blocked her magic. With hands bound, there was nothing she could do but follow along.</p><p>Two more MTs appeared to help escort her through the city. Andromeda's head throbbed. She hadn't expected someone of Caligo's age and weight to be so quick and strong. She had assumed he was one of those generals that hadn't seen action in twenty years, sitting back on his haunches and gorging himself on Imperial luxuries. There were few luxuries to be found in Lucis. She now understood that Caligo wasn't to be underestimated—he had a reputation for being ruthless for a reason.</p><p>They avoided people, taking a path along empty streets to avoid a spectacle. Caligo was also smarter than he appeared to be. They could move at a steady walk, but going from one end of the city to the other seemed to go on forever. Andromeda tried to gauge the time by the sun's position. It was late morning; Lunafreya's speech couldn't have been more than an hour or two ago. Leviathan had still not been Summoned. There was still time to get out of the city.</p><p>Andromeda was not surprised that Caligo escorted her all the way back to the palace, taking her through it. Like the streets, the palace had also been evacuated, save for a few militia men that continued to guard the place. They nodded to the Imperial general deferentially as they passed, minding their own business. The Empire had long since controlled Accordo.</p><p>After climbing a couple flights of stairs, Caligo led the way out onto a large balcony, its perimeter guarded by MTs. Andromeda noticed the Altar of the Tidemother first. The structure was just ahead of the palace. Then she noticed Ardyn admiring it, or more likely, waiting for the Summoning to begin. She scowled.</p><p>Caligo stepped forward to give a curt bow. “I've captured Andromeda. The other two slipped away, but I have a troop searching for them.”</p><p>Ardyn looked Andromeda over. She assumed he was pleased with how she was restrained.</p><p>“Don't worry about them, General Ulldor. There's no need to continue the search,” He smirked. “These three are practically joined at the hip. They're never far from one another. I'm sure they're on their way here already. In the meantime, I believe the High Commander has need of your expertise.”</p><p>He held out his hand, and Caligo handed over Andromeda's knife and the remote. With another curt bow, he took his leave with a slight look of disgust.</p><p>Ardyn turned to Andromeda. “I told you you wouldn't be able to escape. I thought you were making a point to witness these Summonings. I've gotten you the best seats in the house for this one. Few are so lucky to witness one so close as this. Tell me, what do you know of the Hydragean?”</p><p>She remained silent. From what she gleaned in Lunafreya's dreams, Leviathan wasn't peaceful like Ramuh or Titan. Both of them hadn't been that peaceful either, between earthquakes and storms.</p><p>“Don't pout,” Ardyn chided.</p><p>Andromeda spat at him, having no other way to revolt. Immediately, there was a sharp shock in her neck from the collar. She staggered from the jolt, but managed to stay on her feet.</p><p>“You wanted to give me an excuse to use it,” He said. “Must you insist on acting like such an animal? And after I paid for your lavish accommodations, and gave you plenty of spending money. It's not the first time I've showed you such favor. I'm getting tired of your running around.”</p><p>She still remained silent. The shock hadn't helped the throbbing headache either. She focused on standing straight, trying to appear unaffected by it all.</p><p>“Leviathan has never liked humans. She eagerly awaits the end of humanity,” Ardyn explained. “It's because of her hatred that it is expected this Summoning will end in disaster. She'll break free from the Oracle quickly, and for that, she must be killed. She has an appetite for humans, should one have the misfortune of falling into the water.”</p><p>“So that's how you're going to get rid of me?” Andromeda frowned.</p><p>He stepped close to her with a terrible grin. “Not you—I have use for you. I don't have use for your friends, and I'd rather not take such baggage back to Niflheim.”</p><p>“You don't know what they can do,” She countered, still trying to appear unbothered by him.</p><p>“I doubt they're as intriguing as you are,” Ardyn said. “You've never been good at bargaining for your own life. You aren't doing a very good job of bargaining for theirs. Your goddess has certainly gotten bolder in the past few months. The Empire is abuzz with what she did at the Citadel. Verstael was raving for weeks.”</p><p>She still remained mute. Etro had been appearing to her Blessed Ones a lot for one year, and she was being less careful in when and where she appeared. That was a problem now.</p><p>“It's only a matter of time before the Empire will kill her as well. We are in the business of killing gods, after all,” Ardyn continued. “You will be pivotal in that effort. You'll lure the goddess to us, unless she decides to abandon you. She hasn't been very loyal to you in the past. Perhaps that inclines you to divulge some of her secrets?”</p><p>Andromeda did not answer. He seemed to know a lot that he shouldn't, but he certainly didn't know anything about what Etro was planning. Neither did Andromeda, yet she had a better idea than Ardyn did.</p><p>When she didn't give in, he didn't get upset. “I'll get the answers eventually.” He vowed, giving her kukri and the remote to a nearby MT. “But I can't stay and talk. It's a big day, and it certainly isn't about you. We just need you and your friends out of the way. There is much important business that needs my attention.”</p><p>Finally, Ardyn left the balcony, leaving Andromeda alone, guarded by ten MTs. They weren't all there for her. It was a trap for Aulea and Crowe, when they would find her and attempt rescue. Not only did Ardyn want Andromeda to witness the Summoning, but also the deaths of her two companions and Lunafreya. Although she wanted to get as far away from the Altar as possible, she didn't want Aulea and Crowe to come for her. Without their magic or their weapons, there would be nothing they could do.</p><p>Boats were still evacuating the city, although it appeared that they were the last group to do so. No more appeared once they were out in the harbor. As they disappeared to the safety of the main islands, a lone boat moored at the bottom platform of the Altar. A slender figure stepped out, carrying a trident. She disappeared into the covered hallway.</p><p>There was a sharp thump behind Andromeda. An MT had been hit from behind. It turned and pursued its assailant back into the palace. The rest of the team followed. The trap was sprung.</p><p>Andromeda couldn't discern much of what was going on inside the palace. There was a long hallway that led to the balcony. Yet she recognized the dark orb that grew to consume the oncoming MTs. Ultima had been cast far enough away that Andromeda's collar could not nullify it.</p><p>The hallway was in disarray by the time the massive orb collapsed in on itself and disappeared. Aulea and Crowe ran past the mess, soon joining Andromeda on the balcony. There was singing in the distance that sounded eerily familiar, but she couldn't think of where she had heard it before.</p><p>“You shouldn't be here,” She warned them. “Ardyn set up a trap.”</p><p>“We took care of it,” Crowe fumbled with the collar. Nothing she did got it off.</p><p>“You're going to have to break it,” Andromeda told her.</p><p>There wasn't much chance that Crowe could break it with her bare hands. She carefully placed the tip of her kukri on the plastic box's seam and wedged the blade into it. The collar gave a final, powerful shock before falling apart. The pieces fell to the floor. Andromeda nearly fell as well. Aulea and Crowe both caught her.</p><p>“Are you alright?” The former asked. Neither one of them had expected that to happen.</p><p>Andromeda struggled to answer, her tongue limp. Before she could get any words out, there was a deafening roar. The calm surface of the sea suddenly broke as a massive serpent emerged to tower over the Altar. Leviathan had been summoned.</p><p>The three women stood awestruck. Aulea and Crowe had never seen an Astral in the physical realm before. Andromeda was no less effected: she had never been so alert in the presence of another Astral other than Etro. Lunafreya looked minuscule on the upper platform before the serpent. Leviathan looked every bit as fierce as all the stories said she was.</p><p>She growled in the Astral tongue, speaking with the Oracle. Then she lunged at Lunafreya. It startled the three women on the balcony. The princess countered with a pillar of light that pushed Leviathan's attack away.</p><p>“We have to get out of here,” Andromeda finally said, the shock wearing off. Aulea and Crowe slowly let go of her in case she hadn't recovered yet. She could stand on her own again.</p><p>Aulea handed Andromeda's kurki back to her and turned to lead the way into the palace. Crowe glanced back as Leviathan snapped her jaws at Lunafreya again, only to once more be rebutted by another blast of light.</p><p>Andromeda grabbed her hand. “This has to happen. The Covenant must be made, and she can only achieve it with Etro when she's dead.”</p><p>Crowe wordlessly followed after her and Aulea. They made their way through the palace. An Imperial general laid unconscious at the end of the long hall. He looked young to be a general, but he wore the uniform all the same.</p><p>“Lightning spell,” The Glaive explained simply.</p><p>They moved on from him without another thought. They had to hide only twice to avoid the palace guards, who were mostly distracted by Leviathan's presence outside.</p><p>Aside from Leviathan's roars and the Imperial ships that flew to attack her, the city was eerily quiet. The evacuation was finished. They were too late.</p><p>The streets were empty, but the many squares were full of troops awaiting orders. Andromeda couldn't think of a solid reason for their presence. There was no one around to resist Niflheim's takeover. The fighting was at the Altar.</p><p>The three of them did their best to avoid detection as they tiptoed through open areas. It didn't work for long before they alerted a small group of MTs. Andromeda was thankful it was a small group. They still found it best to run, but at least they had a chance to fight back.</p><p>Without crowds of people, it was easy to stick together while fleeing from a troop of MTs. Yet Crowe suddenly veered off on a different path too quickly for Aulea and Andromeda to change direction and follow. She took half of the troop with her.</p><p>“Crowe!” Andromeda shouted after her. Perhaps she had thought they were going to take that turn, or knew something and hadn't told them.</p><p>“What is she doing?” Aulea demanded breathlessly. Neither one of them had the answer.</p><p>The more they ran from the MTs, the further they got away from Crowe. Aulea and Andromeda couldn't leave the city without her. They first had to get rid of the pursuing robots.</p><p>They were soon cornered at a dead end, which Altissia was not in short supply of. The MTs would soon turn the corner and spot them. Andromeda didn't dare use her power—not when a rival Astral was so close at hand. She hoped Crowe kept that in mind as well.</p><p>She looked around for a hiding spot, but there weren't any in this small corner. She finally looked at the dock.</p><p>“Get in the water,” She told Aulea. Without waiting for her to ask for clarification, Andromeda sat at the edge of the dock and slipped into the canal.</p><p>The water was lower than normal, yet she still had to duck her head in order to get underneath the dock. She was vaguely aware of the shadow that followed after her. She grasped the algae-covered support beams as she swam to the other side. The canal was more disgusting than it appeared on the surface.</p><p>A small gap existed between the water's surface and the edge of the dock. Andromeda stilled and motioned for Aulea to do the same. Shadows appeared over the water; the longer she looked, the more she could make out the Magitek soldiers' reflection in the water's surface. They scanned the area, then looked across the canal, as if the two women could have somehow jumped that far. Neither automaton looked down.</p><p>Finally, they moved away. The chase was over. Andromeda waited a moment after they disappeared before swimming out from underneath the dock to check the area.</p><p>The end of the street was clear, but there were sounds of a fight coming from around a corner. The MTs had found someone else to chase, and the person was fighting back. She suspected it was Crowe until a well-dressed man came around the corner, only looking slightly frazzled after taking out two MTs. Andromeda quickly ducked back down into the water and underneath the dock, bumping into Aulea close behind her.</p><p>She motioned for the older woman to be silent again while they waited for him to move on. When there were heavy footsteps on the wooden planks above them, Andromeda was certain they had been caught. The footsteps just as quickly stopped, and the man's reflection flew across the water to a roof on the other side of the canal.</p><p>Once he was gone, she swam out of hiding again and found the area empty and silent. She pulled herself up onto the dock, then gave Aulea a hand up. They were drenched. Andromeda could feel a thin layer of slime on her skin as she wrung out her clothes and hair.</p><p>“That was one of Noctis's friends,” She observed with some confusion. What was he doing wandering around the city? “The one with the glasses.”</p><p>“Noctis has to take part in the Covenant as well,” Aulea reasoned, doing her best to wring out the excess water from her clothes. Leviathan hissed in the distance. “It makes sense that his friends would stay close by. Especially with the Empire crawling all over the place.”</p><p>“Just more people to avoid,” Andromeda grumbled. There would be too much confusion if they ran into one of Noctis's retinue, since they had already met once before. The boys didn't need that distraction. “We need to find Crowe. She could be anywhere.”</p><p>“Hopefully she hasn't been captured,” Aulea mentioned. The thought didn't make them feel any better.</p><p>They made their way out of the street. The nearby streets and squares were unoccupied; Noctis's friend had been taking out troops through the whole district. Aulea and Andromeda quickly moved on before reinforcements would arrive. Those were in endless supply.</p><p>In the chase, they had gotten so mixed up that they couldn't find where Crowe had split off from them. In the time they had had to run and hide, she could have ended up anywhere in Altissia. There was the chance that she had gone back to the palace district to get close to the Altar. If so, she would have most definitely been captured. The Empire hadn't set up a concrete command post anywhere, as far as Andromeda knew. Remembering what Ardyn had said, it was most likely they would have just thrown Crowe into the water.</p><p>If they didn't have to hide from troops of MTs, it was Noctis's friend. He was using some sort of contraption on his arm to jump from roof to roof around the city. His meddling was soon discovered; Andromeda and Aulea had to avoid a district entirely when they spotted a mech in pursuit of him. At least Crowe hadn't drawn that much attention to herself.</p><p>It was some time after that that they found the mech fallen in a large square. Caligo laid near it in a pool of his own blood. Andromeda raised a brow. There was no need to check for a pulse.</p><p>“Maybe that friend of the prince is more than he appears,” She noted.</p><p>“It's one less problem to worry about,” Aulea agreed.</p><p>They moved on. It shouldn't be taking so long to find one person in an empty city. The layout of Altissia was confusing with its many dead ends and small corners. Many portions were destroyed beyond recognition, and could not be navigated. They avoided those areas; it would take too long to search them, and it wasn't worth risking their safety. There were still plenty of places to hide, but Crowe wouldn't hide for long.</p><p>Aulea and Andromeda didn't bother to hide from the Imperial ships that flew overhead; they were not concerned with the two women. The Covenant-turned-battle continued into the late afternoon. Noctis had to have joined in at some point to defend Leviathan and forge the Covenant. There was no knowing when Lunafreya would die. She could have already have passed.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set as Aulea and Andromeda walked alongside the canal in an empty street. Their pace had slowed from exhaustion, and their wet clothes had since become noticeably heavy. After they had found Caligo's body, they hadn't seen Noctis's friend about. Leviathan had become silent, whether that meant the Covenant was forged, or the Empire succeeded in killing her. Whatever reinforcements had been sent had been spread thinly.</p><p>Something loud sounded down the canal and quickly approached. At first, Andromeda thought a mech had been sent after them, but realized that didn't sound like a mech at all. She and Aulea turned to the water to find a boat speeding through the narrow lane. They hadn't seen a boat in a few hours.</p><p>The driver spotted them and slowed down, coming to a stop at a dock. Andromeda grinned at the sight of Crowe. She approached the dock and lept into the boat. Aulea followed a little more carefully.</p><p>“Where have you been?” She asked. “We've been looking everywhere for you!”</p><p>“I've been looking for you, too,” Crowe answered, looking them over. “Why are your clothes soaked?”</p><p>“We were hiding,” Andromeda answered.</p><p>“Where did you get the boat?” Aulea asked.</p><p>Crowe shrugged. “I stole it from the militia. Our bags are by the engine.”</p><p>She pushed the throttle and the boat regained its speed again. Aulea and Andromeda crouched near the engine where their bags had been placed. Crowe had gone back to the Leville for their stuff. They hadn't taken their belongings to the speech, as it would have looked too suspicious. Aulea and Andromeda carefully changed into dry clothes as the boat sped along, rocking underneath them.</p><p>Crowe drove the boat out of the city, but continued on in the opposite direction of the evacuation point on the southern island. She took them further away from the Altar and the rest of the city.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Andromeda asked. They were finally out of Altissia, but now had even less of a plan of what to do next.</p><p>“Etro told me about a cove,” Crowe explained. “She's been guiding me all afternoon.”</p><p>Her sudden disappearance during the chase made more sense, if Etro had been telling her to go her own separate way. Andromeda would have preferred they were all in communication—it could have saved her and Aulea a load of trouble that afternoon—but she knew all too well Crowe's doubts in the goddess and the Covenant. It was necessary that Etro proved herself to Crowe, the one who had the least amount of faith in her.</p><p>“Since when do you know how to drive a boat?” Andromeda asked.</p><p>The Glaive gave another shrug. “I don't, really. But it doesn't seem so hard. I think I know what I'm doing.”</p><p>They both grinned, then Andromeda looked down at her forearms. One was clumsily bandaged with some torn fabric.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“An MT cut me good. That's all. It's not that bad,” Crowe assured. “It's not bleeding anymore.”</p><p>Andromeda wasn't convinced. “Are we almost there?”</p><p>“Almost.”</p><p>“I'll patch that up properly when we're on land.” She stated in a tone that implied there would be no argument about it.</p><hr/><p>The sun had nearly set when they found the cove. Crowe just about beached the boat so it would not float away on them. Once they stepped onto the beach, Andromeda snatched Crowe's arm and set to work while Aulea gathered dry driftwood for a fire. She tried striking a flame herself, but wasn't able to. Crowe cast a fireball towards the pile with her free hand. It lit up immediately.</p><p>“Etro said she'll be here shortly, but that was before I found you two. How soon is 'shortly'?” She asked, gazing at the sky as the remaining Imperial airships left in droves. Far less were leaving than had arrived, but they had no way of knowing whether they left in victory or defeat.</p><p>“I don't know.” Andromeda finished wrapping a new bandage of Crowe's forearm. It hadn't been bad, as she had said. No stitching needed. Andromeda had put a salve on it and made the new bandage tight and secure. “I think Astrals experience time differently than we do. Etro's been warning me about the prophecy and dark days since I was sixteen, and that was eight years ago.”</p><p>“Lunafreya has to agree to return to life.” Aulea reminded them. She sat on the other side of the fire. For a fifty-year-old woman, she looked very good for her age, but the way the shadows played on her face reminded Andromeda of how much older she was compared to them. “If she refuses...”</p><p>“Then we would have come here for nothing.” She frowned, releasing Crowe's arm. “And now we have to find a way to Niflheim.”</p><p>“We can't rely on the Chancellor for that.”</p><p>“We can't encounter any Nifs if we have Lady Lunafreya with us.” Crowe stood and took a few steps towards the water's edge. “The Empire will just try to kill her again. I don't think Etro gives third chances.”</p><p>The night was starting surprisingly calm for how chaotic the day had been. They fell silent. For the moment, everything was uncertain. As convenient as it would be to be taken to Niflheim by airship, Andromeda hoped that Ardyn had forgotten all about them. He was Bahamut's Accursed—the covenant was much more important to him than three women. What had been his role in the Covenant?</p><p>The night was much colder than the day. Aulea and Andromeda sat as close to the fire as they dared. They hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she felt that. She didn't mention it to the other two. Andromeda could be good at finding food, but she was out of her element on these islands. They weren't like Galahd, which had been thick with jungle. The flora here was much more sparse.</p><p>“Did you see anything that happened with Leviathan?” Aulea asked, although it could be guessed that she wasn't concerned about the Tidemother.</p><p>Crowe gave a nod, but continued to watch the water. “A little bit. Prince Noctis fought her. I think he summoned Titan to fend off the Imperials at one point. The army is actually retreating. The Covenants were made before they could kill her.”</p><p>It was a small bit of hopeful news. Niflheim hadn't managed to kill any gods since they had Shiva, years ago. It was mad to assume humans could rally against the gods. Etro had said that Niflheim was rotting from the inside—with all of their advancements, they would be foolish enough to think themselves better than gods.</p><p>“Do you think the civilians have been taken back into Altissia now?” Aulea brought up after the last of the Imperial airships had vanished on the horizon.</p><p>“Maybe, if the daemons are worse out here.” Andromeda shrugged.</p><p>Her words didn't make the situation better as the moon rose. They were out in the open, with no haven in sight. Daemons could just as well attack them.</p><p>“Perhaps ships will be allowed to go between Altissia and Lucis now.” Aulea mentioned. “It won't get us to Niflheim right away, but it's something. We won't get anywhere on these islands.”</p><p>She wasn't ignored; Crowe and Andromeda just didn't have anything to say to that. Crowe stood straighter, something in the water catching her attention. She suddenly rushed into the waves.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Aulea called after her. She and Andromeda both stood now. They did not rush after her.</p><p>Crowe marched in until she was up to her hips in water. She grabbed at something and began wading back to shore. As she came closer, they could see that it was a body, with disheveled blond hair and a ripped up white dress.</p><p>Lunafreya was unconscious, blissfully unaware of where she was and her condition. Crowe dragged her close to the fire. Aulea quickly dug through their packs, pulling out a thin blanket she could be placed on. A dark splotch stained Lunafreya's dress. Andromeda poked around once she had been set down, but all she found was a scar on her abdomen.</p><p>For a long moment, they all seemed to look down at Lunafreya in a stupor. She scarcely moved at all, except to breathe.</p><p>“She could have drowned.” Crowe mumbled.</p><p>“Then she is fortunate that you were watching.”</p><p>While they hadn't been paying attention, Etro had appeared across the fire. She was tall, but nowhere near as massive as the other Astrals appeared to be. She gave a smile at their surprise.</p><p>“Her wounds have been mended, but she still needs rest after forging the covenants.” Etro explained.</p><p>“So she has accepted to come back to life?” Aulea asked. “She has made a covenant with you?”</p><p>“We had a long talk.” The goddess answered vaguely. “But yes, the covenant has been forged. She has agreed to return to help fight the oncoming darkness. She'll need your guidance most of all, Andromeda.”</p><p>The young woman looked down at the slumbering Oracle with a frown. Perhaps, after all of this time, that was her purpose for her second life. Etro now had the one she really wanted.</p><p>“What about Bahamut?” Andromeda asked. The other Astrals weren't going to like this at all. They had wanted Lunafreya to sacrifice herself when facing Leviathan.</p><p>“We will face him eventually.” Etro nodded. “I will be there when that time comes. For now, take care of her. Make your way to Niflheim when she has recovered. Follow Noctis, but know he goes to forge covenants with Shiva and Bahamut.”</p><p>“What about Noctis? What do you have planned for him?” Aulea asked quickly, sensing Etro's departure.</p><p>“Nothing. He is Bahamut's Chosen King. I can only hope to disrupt the prophecy to keep him from being sacrificed.”</p><p>“Why?” Crowe demanded.</p><p>“Because mortals should not have to pay for the sins of gods.” Etro answered promptly. “Rest. The night promises to be calm.”</p><p>She was suddenly gone, as if she hadn't been there in the first place.</p><p>Lunafreya continued to lay still. Aulea dug around in their bags some more, finding a set of clothes. Andromeda helped in changing Lunafreya into the dry clothing. Aulea draped another blanket over her afterwards. The movement didn't wake her at all. They all huddled close to the fire. The three women had managed to bring Lunafreya into their little group, but the future continued to look grim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't this so much better than the original version? I'm much happier with it. I plan to write out exactly what went on between Luna and Etro next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 4:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still stuck in Altissia, Etro's Blessed Ones wait for Luna to wake up, then plan their escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All three took turns keeping watch throughout the night. At sunrise, Aulea and Andromeda took the boat to Altissia to find out where things stood, and to find food. Crowe stayed behind with Lunafreya.</p><p>For the most part, what remained of Altissia was peopled again. Even during the early morning hours, people were busy clearing rubble or tending to others. Boats from smaller villages and towns had come to offer aid, especially in food. Plenty of buildings that were still stable offered housing to those who had lost their homes.</p><p>Aulea and Andromeda did not hurry back to Crowe and Lunafreya. They hid the boat in a section of the city that was still too damaged yet, then wandered into the safer streets. They joined a queue to receive a meal.</p><p>They didn't speak much as Aulea was always looking around. She seemed to be listening intently for something as well. At first, Andromeda was only concerned with her meal, and how quickly she could make it disappear.</p><p>“What's the plan?” She asked once her food was gone and she sat waiting for Aulea to finish up.</p><p>“We should find a private place to stay here, while they're offering it for free. We could hide Lunafreya better here, and it would be more comfortable.” The older woman explained.</p><p>“You should start by lowering your standards. The seedier places are better for hiding things.” Andromeda informed, standing. The street they were on was somehow still a little on the high-end.</p><p>Aulea began to follow her to narrower streets, which were already crowded enough with people. Whenever they did find someone who owned a building, they usually turned the women away, claiming that they couldn't fit any more people in. The city's government had set limits to how many people could occupy each room. When they finally found someone who had space, it was only for two people. Aulea and Andromeda lied and said they were alone.</p><p>By the time they had that arranged, it was already noon. They hurried through the streets to where they had left the boat. Shortly before reaching it, Andromeda snuck into a kitchen and stole as much food as she could carry. Aulea didn't mind it at all, leading the way to the boat and taking off once they were both inside.</p><hr/><p>Lunafreya was still unconscious when they arrived. Like Andromeda, Crowe didn't have much to say when given food. Her mood improved.</p><p>“What took so long?” She still asked.</p><p>“We were looking for a place to stay. It's too small for all of us, but we can make it work.” Aulea explained. “We'll leave when you're ready. Any sign of her waking?”</p><p>They all looked over to Lunafreya. Aulea's question seemed to be answered just by that. It was probably not a good idea to leave her in the sun like this.</p><p>“She hasn't moved at all.” Crowe shook her head. “She can't sleep for that long, right?”</p><p>“We'll find out.” Andromeda gave a half-shrug. “I've never made covenants before, but Etro once put me in a coma for six months.”</p><p>The other two raised their brows and frowned. They wouldn't be able to keep this up for six months. Andromeda didn't think it would really take that long; the circumstances were too different.</p><p>They waited on the cove until the sun began to set. Then Crowe managed to lift Lunafreya, covered as much as possible by the blankets. She insisted that she wasn't too heavy at all, carrying and setting her into the boat. Then they climbed in to go back to the city.</p><p>Aulea did not take them to the first spot she had hidden the boat, finding a spot closer to the neighborhood they would be hiding in. It didn't matter if someone found the boat later—they no longer needed it.</p><p>Andromeda volunteered to scout out the path for them. An injured or unconscious person wasn't completely unusual considering the recent events, but they would still look strange and raise suspicions. Luckily, it was the dinner hour, so most people had gathered over on the next block for a meal. No one milled about in the narrow streets; they were notorious places for pickpockets.</p><p>Once she returned and confirmed a safe path, Crowe once again insisted on carrying Lunafreya all by herself. Andromeda had to admit that they all moved faster that way. At least until they came to the staircase in the building. It was narrow. Crowe moved very slowly up the two flights of stairs.</p><p>The room Aulea and Andromeda had found for them was nothing more than a small bedroom. The entire floor had to share a bathroom, which made it seem constantly occupied. The bed only fit one person, and Crowe set Lunafreya down there. The rest of them would have to sleep on the floor. Only Aulea made a slight face at that, but she tried to hide it.</p><p>She offered to stay with Lunafreya while Crowe and Andromeda went to see what was left from the dinner rush. With Lunafreya safe and secure, they were in high spirits—higher than they should be with much of the city in ruins.</p><p>“So it worked out after all.” Crowe mentioned once they had been served food and found a place to sit away from others.</p><p>“So far.” Andromeda pointed out. “We still have awhile to go before it's all done.”</p><p>“There's not many Imperials left in the city. Do you think that Chancellor forgot about us?”</p><p>“No. He just has more important things to do. He'll be back,” She stirred her food around, wary of the thought. It was surprising that Ardyn had left her behind; she believed him that he would be able to find her quickly. “He's part of the prophecy somehow. I think Noctis is the one he's really after.”</p><p>“We'll see him again in Niflheim.” Crowe concluded. “However we're going to get there.”</p><p>“Aulea wants to take a boat to Lucis. I guess that will take us back to square one.”</p><p>“But we have Lady Lunafreya with us now.” Crowe was not bothered to be going further away from Niflheim. “Worse case scenario, we can just turn ourselves in to get to Niflheim.”</p><p>“We might have to.” Andromeda agreed. “But only as a last resort.”</p><p>Reaching into her pocket, Crowe pulled out a small box. She opened it and set it on the table. Inside was a silver hairpin. In the center lied a large aquamarine stone, flanked by three smaller stones of the same type on either side.</p><p>Andromeda glanced up at Crowe with a questioning look. She wasn't one for jewelry.</p><p>“Do you think Lady Lunafreya will like it?” She asked, her intentions becoming a little clearer.</p><p>“I think so. You bought her a gift?” Andromeda looked back down at the hairpin. It was gaudy enough for a princess, but probably insignificant compared to what she usually received from strangers.</p><p>Crowe shrugged. “She was supposed to be getting married at the start of all this. I bought her something similar in Insomnia, but it was gone when I came back. I know she was probably getting wedding gifts from a bunch of important people, but I thought I'd do something small anyway. Even if the wedding's off now, I felt bad for showing up empty-handed.”</p><p>Sometimes it felt like Andromeda knew so little about wedding customs. Every place was a little different. Crowe had obviously put a lot of thought—both times—towards these gifts. It was risky: she was just a Glaive, and there were probably countless royal guards that Lunafreya saw. Would Crowe's gift have been truly appreciated before now?</p><p>“The original must have cost you a lot.” Andromeda said after a moment. For the several weeks that they have known each other, she had never known how thoughtful Crowe could be. She had always seemed tougher, and at times impatient. Andromeda was thankful to have already eaten most of her meal, because a knot formed in the pit of her stomach for some reason. She was disappointed, but didn't understand why.</p><p>Crowe closed the box and tucked it back into her pocket. “It was fine. I didn't really use the money for much. This one didn't cost me a gil. Ardyn paid for it.”</p><p>They both grinned at that. He certainly didn't seem to have much use for his money either.</p><p>They managed to swipe what little food was left for Aulea when they returned to the room. She had been dozing in the dark room. They all stayed awake for a little while longer, then tried to make themselves comfortable on the floor. From there, it was as if Lunafreya wasn't among them.</p><hr/><p>Only two people were supposed to stay in the room at a time, and they followed that rule during the day. Lunafreya continued sleeping in the bed. By day, Crowe stayed with her while Andromeda and Aulea went out into the city. All able-bodied people were being set to work doing something. Andromeda even found some people with Starscourge that needed healing, and they were overjoyed that all was not lost with the Oracle's death. Often times, the two found themselves placed in kitchens.</p><p>They returned to the room at dark. With a lot of lights damaged, the city was experiencing even more daemon activity. Crowe spent the whole night hunting them down. There weren't any hunters in the city. The people had never experienced daemons before. A troop of Imperials had been left behind to help with the clean-up and keeping daemons at bay; Crowe frequently came across them but kept her distance as much as she could.</p><p>Ever since Ardyn had first scared Andromeda back in Lucis, Crowe had been close by her. Andromeda took more notice of it when they came to Altissia. The two had almost always shared a bed when staying in motels and the Leville. Crowe's absence was very noticeable to Andromeda, and she worried. Yet Crowe always came back in the morning, and no one tried to enter the room at night.</p><p>The three of them immediately settled into the routine. Andromeda couldn't help but think back on her first year in Insomnia. She and her aunt had shared a slightly bigger room. Despite the adjustment and hardships, those had been simpler days. She was surprised to find herself missing them. When the ships would be available to sail to Lucis again, she hoped to convince the other three to visit Lestallum once they got back.</p><p>Despite being stuck in the city, they kept everything they had packed, in case they were able to leave quickly. Niflheim had left, sending little assistance to the city after their conquest. Andromeda remembered how they had took control of her village, and Insomnia years later. Just like those two, the Empire had sent some troops to aid in the clean-up and recovery. She avoided them as much as she could, especially by hiding in kitchens.</p><p>There was little worry about the Empire coming for them; Ardyn and Ravus had both known she was in the city, and yet days passed without some squad storming in for her. She had long-since known that Ardyn had his own agenda. He had said he had a use for Andromeda. The longer he didn't appear, though, it seemed as though he followed Niflheim's retreat, becoming bored of her again. Aulea and Crowe weren't that interesting for him, either. They were all thankful for that.</p><p>More than a week passed uneventfully. Shortly before dawn, Crowe returned from a night full of hunting. At the same time, Andromeda and Aulea woke and prepared to go out into the city as quietly as they could—although it seemed as though Lunafreya could sleep through any noise.</p><p>They dug through their bags for changes of clothes, stumbling in the dark as they did. Andromeda continued to hide her kukri underneath her pant leg. Niflheim might have left, but that didn't meant that there couldn't still be trouble for them. Ardyn had more-or-less smuggled them into the city, for no apparent reason.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The sudden voice startled all three of them. Each turned to look at the bed. Lunafreya was sitting up, looking at them in confusion.</p><p>No one spoke for a long moment, unsure of what to say. Aulea and Crowe had been completely alone when they had first come back. Andromeda's aunt had been watching over her, but she hadn't a clue of how her niece had survived. None of their stories seemed as premeditated as Lunafreya's. At least it would be easier for her to believe in her return to life with others there to explain it.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Aulea asked once the moment had passed.</p><p>Lunafreya answered slowly, looking down. “Fine.”</p><p>“Do you remember the covenant?” Andromeda inquired, getting right to the point. Though Aulea had recovered the memories of her past life, she still could not recall her first encounter with Etro. It was likely that she never would, and would never remember what was said and promised.</p><p>Glancing up at Andromeda, Lunafreya seemed surprised by the question. She gave a nod. “Yes. Leviathan agreed to the covenant. We forged it shortly before...”</p><p>It wasn't the one Andromeda was asking about, and she realized that. They all waited for her to go on.</p><p>“Yes.” Lunafreya finally replied, and would say no more about it.</p><p>They had all been hoping for more, but wouldn't push it. Aulea resumed digging through one of the bags. “Andromeda, could you get some breakfast? We won't be volunteering today.”</p><p>Andromeda left without a word. As the sun rose, the line at the kitchens grew longer. She didn't want to be away for that long. Having Lunafreya around made her uneasy. Everything was going to be even more difficult. Once out in the streets, she rushed to the square and joined the growing queue.</p><p>The other volunteers recognized her once she reached the serving tables. Andromeda simply told them her “mother” was ill (though Aulea hadn't suffered a migraine at all since they had come to Altissia). They sympathized and sent her away with two packed styrofoam containers and a tray of coffee. She rushed back through the streets to the others.</p><p>Lunafreya had since gotten out of bed and changed clothes when Andromeda entered the room again. Aulea took the containers from Andromeda. She gave one to Lunafreya, then split the second container between herself and Andromeda.</p><p>“Did you want some?” Lunafreya looked to Crowe, who sat against the wall on the other side of their cramped room.</p><p>The Glaive tiredly shook her head. “Already ate.”</p><p>“We were just explaining how we came here.” Aulea mentioned to Andromeda as they sat closely together. She turned to Lunafreya. “Andromeda has the most experience with Etro. She visits her more.”</p><p>The princess glanced at Andromeda again, who nodded. She wished Etro did not put her in the position of a messenger. She didn't always like how Aulea and Crowe looked to her for answers when the goddess was being vague.</p><p>“Have you heard anything of Noctis?” Lunafreya spoke up again.</p><p>The other three women exchanged glances. No one had heard any news of him, although he was clearly there to forge the covenant with Leviathan. Niflheim did not achieve their goal to kill the Tidemother. It was uncertain whether they had captured Noctis this time, though. It was one of the things the women avoided talking about. They had no way of knowing how he had fared in the covenant.</p><p>“No.” Aulea admitted with a frown. “He's been rather difficult to keep track of. But he's still alive. He has to go to Gralea next to fulfill some of the prophecy. Etro has said that he does not have to die, but she hasn't explained how she will stop that. We will follow him there.”</p><p>Lunafreya thought over her explanation. Andromeda had to wonder what Etro had told her to convince her to come back to life. She could be facing the wrath of six other Astrals for having returned. It was on her life that she had made those covenants.</p><p>“When do we leave?” Lunafreya asked, some of the confusion dissipating.</p><p>“Whenever the boats start sailing again.” Crowe shrugged. “But before we can even board one, we need to do something about how you look. We're all considered dead right now. We haven't heard anything about Noctis, but your death is being announced all over the world. It's easier for us if everyone believes that for awhile.”</p><p>“Aren't the clothes enough?” Aulea asked. Lunafreya did look strange wearing someone else's plain, drab clothing.</p><p>“A haircut would be the easiest solution.” Andromeda added. “And some dye, too.”</p><p>Lunafreya frowned at the suggestions. Aulea was also displeased. “We'll find a hat somewhere. That should be enough.”</p><p>“What of Ravus? Has there been news of him?” Lunafreya changed the topic, although her hair was safe now.</p><p>Aulea shook her head. “Since Niflheim retreated, there hasn't been a word about him. He has probably returned to Gralea.”</p><p>The princess nodded solemnly to that. She wasn't angry, though she probably had plenty of reason to be. It was twice now that Ravus had been present at some catastrophe, and she was pronounced dead. He hadn't made Lunafreya's part in the prophecy any easier. With all of the power promised to him by the Imperial army, what did a prophecy matter to him? Family didn't abandon one another like that.</p><p>“In any case, let's let Crowe get some rest.” Aulea stood from where she sat on the bed. She and Andromeda had cleaned out their container quickly together, and Lunafreya had been ravenous. She had not touched the coffee, though. Aulea had already finished hers.</p><p>The younger two followed Aulea down the stairs and out into the streets. The sun had already rose quite high, and the day was much warmer. With nowhere in particular to be, they simply wandered.</p><p>No one had much to say as they did, staying out of the way of many construction sites. The city had made a lot of progress in a few short days, but evidence of the covenant with the Tidemother was everywhere. Although some of the damage could be credited to the Empire more than the Astral.</p><p>As she often did, Aulea had a purpose to their walk. She led the other two to the west side of the city, which was the least affected. It was much more crowded as a result.</p><p>The crowd gave some comfort in that they blended in perfectly. Andromeda checked frequently that Lunafreya was still with them. She had gone quiet, still processing all that she had learned that morning. After sleeping an entire week away, she moved slowly.</p><p>Aulea took them to the port, which was chained off to keep people from getting too close. There were workers hauling supplies from some boats—though they couldn't tell where those boats had come from.</p><p>They stood and watched inconspicuously for some time, sometimes catching what the workers were saying. Some of the workers were not Altissian; they had come from Lucis in the boats. It wasn't clear how Lucians could help them out when their own capital was still in ruins, or how the Empire was not stopping them. It was preferable over getting no assistance at all, so that question was never asked.</p><p>At some point, Aulea decided she had gotten enough from the port and began leading the other two back through the streets again. It felt good to get away from the crowd.</p><p>“What were you looking for?” Andromeda asked. There hadn't been a schedule of when the ships would allow passengers again. They had awhile yet before the port was ready for that.</p><p>“A way to Lucis.” Aulea replied. “We'll board one of the boats before they depart tomorrow.”</p><p>“They aren't taking passengers yet.” Lunafreya pointed out.</p><p>“As far as they know, we won't be there.” The older woman alluded.</p><hr/><p>They ran into Crowe shortly after noon. She hadn't been able to sleep much with the excitement of Lunafreya finally waking up. Aulea explained her idea to sneak aboard one of the boats at port in the morning, to which Crowe agreed to.</p><p>Lunafreya remained quiet for the rest of the day, having little to say. No one pushed her to say more than she did. Her return to life had probably been the most jarring. She needed time.</p><p>They all stayed in the room that night, turning in early. The princess insisted on sleeping on the floor, allowing someone else the comfort of a bed. Aulea hardly resisted the mattress. She had only meant her one protest as a courtesy.</p><p>Aulea, Andromeda, and Crowe were used to waking just before dawn, when the daemons would most likely be gone. Lunafreya was awake by that time as well, having had a rough night of sleep on the floor. She did not complain, but her stiffness was obvious. She was not made to carry any of the bags as they made their way back to the port.</p><p>There were a lot less people around during the early morning hour. The four women stayed hidden while Aulea pointed out her observations to Crowe. After the Glaive made her own assessments, she conjured a ball of fire and threw it at some supply crates. It attracted attention immediately, from more than just the workers that were supposed to be at the port.</p><p>While people rushed to put out the flames, the four women rushed forward to the nearest boat. They boarded and searched for a place to hide in the hull. Unfortunately, with little for Altissia to send back to Lucis, the hull was rather empty. They managed to find one hidden corner behind some emergency supplies by the door. It quickly became overcrowded with the four of them huddled together.</p><p>Shortly afterwards, work at the port resumed. The women hardly spoke to one another for fear of being caught. They were already experiencing leg cramps by the time the voices of men died down and the boat began to leave, the engine giving off a steady hum. Most of the lights in the hull went out, making it difficult to see one another.</p><p>“How far is Lucis from Accordo?” Lunafreya asked quietly.</p><p>“Not far. It took us just a couple of hours by air.” Crowe shrugged. “Boats take longer, though.”</p><p>“We'll be there by nightfall.” Aulea added, leaning back against the wall in an attempt to go to sleep. “Or at least I hope so.”</p><p>Andromeda studied her face. “Migraine?”</p><p>“Not a moment too soon.” Crowe mumbled.</p><p>“It'll pass.” Aulea assured. “Keep quiet. We don't want to alert anyone.”</p><p>Her order could have been a precaution, or a plea for silence because talking was making the migraine worse. Either way, everyone stopped talking and waited.</p><p>More than a couple of hours passed as they sat in the hull of the boat. A couple of times, Andromeda thought she heard footsteps nearby, but couldn't be sure with the engine's droning. It was difficult to tell whether Aulea had fallen asleep or not, so no one disturbed her. No one else could relax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter. I didn't really change anything, except Andromeda experiencing some mixed feelings. I don't believe the next chapter will change, either, but I do want to add more details of how these four get to Niflheim. <br/>After that, the end is just another chapter or two away! We're getting close.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 5:1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally back in Lucis, Crowe and Aulea get some answers. Andromeda explains some things to Luna, and thinks of a way to Niflheim. Trouble brews for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, the boat did slow down. Aulea jerked awake as she noticed it. Everyone else also sat up a little straighter, still unable to stretch out. Andromeda listened even harder for some sound of people approaching.</p><p>Soon after, the boat came to a stop completely. The hull door was opened automatically, followed by the sounds of a few voices. More lights turned on above. Aulea winced.</p><p>There was a lot of shuffling about on the boat. Crowe peeked out from where they were crammed together, watching as workers moved about. It was awhile before she looked back at them.</p><p>“Ready?” She asked, glancing moreso at Aulea when she asked the question.</p><p>“Yes. Hurry.” The queen advised.</p><p>They scrambled out of their hiding place, limbs stiff. Crowe took the lead again, going to another hidden spot to survey the dock outside the hull door. They didn't stay long in that spot before moving on, dashing from the boat to the dock. There were a lot more crates to hide behind on the dock. They were supplies for Altissia.</p><p>Aulea continued to keep up as they moved along. Andromeda noticed that they were at a well-lit outpost. The closest building was built over the water like many were in Altissia; the shore was still some distance away. She hadn't known where the boat was taking them in Lucis.</p><p>After much sneaking and hiding, they finally crossed a point at the building's entrance that they didn't have to do that anymore. The four of them resumed walking casually, glancing around at the lights of the restaurant and its well-dressed occupants. They got some odd looks themselves.</p><p>“This must be Galdin Quay.” Aulea noted. “It's changed a lot since I've last been here.”</p><p>“Well, I don't think we can afford it now.” Crowe looked around with disinterest. “And we shouldn't stay long either. I think security is going to show up soon.”</p><p>The resort wasn't too big; they could easily see the other entrance of it, keeping a slightly rushed pace and trying to seem unsuspicious. The smell of food was everywhere, and reminded all of them that they hadn't had anything to eat all day. Either way, they couldn't afford anything at this restaurant. It was odd to think this was the place sending aid to Altissia.</p><p>Andromeda nudged Lunafreya. “Keep your head down.”</p><p>The blond looked down at the floor at her warning. They hadn't found a hat for her, but so far, as long as she kept her hair down, no one gave her a second look. Andromeda was sure that if she spoke aloud in public, it would give her away. She already wanted to avoid outposts again.</p><p>Leaving the restaurant and hotel, they picked up the pace across the pier. At the shore, they spotted a caravan, as well as a small shop that sold plenty of food. The four women stopped there momentarily, bought as much as they could carry, paid for a night at the caravan, and then crossed the dimly-lit parking lot.</p><p>Thankfully, the caravan was unoccupied. They dumped the food onto the tiny counter next to the stove. Aulea went straight for the beds in the back. The other three helped themselves, trying to be as quiet as possible. They took what they wanted from the pile and sat at the small table. Andromeda and Crowe sat next to each other, across from Lunafreya. It was still a bewildering thought that she was truly and finally part of their group.</p><p>“Do her migraines happen often?” Lunafreya asked.</p><p>“Sometimes. They're pretty random.” Andromeda shrugged. They were lucky it hadn't happened in Altissia until they were leaving. They would have all been dead if it happened during the Summoning.</p><p>“Well, we're back to where we started in May.” Crowe leaned back against the backrest of the bench she shared with Andromeda. “Do you have any other ideas to get us out of the country?”</p><p>Andromeda frowned. “Nothing, other than the worse case scenario. I don't like how we got out last time.”</p><p>Crowe grunted. “Last time was easier.”</p><p>They both made darting glances at Lunafreya. Her presence complicated things. If they were captured by Imperial forces, there was no guarantee that they could escape. The Empire wanted Lunafreya dead. Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe would be taken to Verstael, and eventually killed as well. Their best chance to get to Gralea was to do it on their own. They had to hope that with Noctis traveling to Niflheim, Ardyn would simply wait for him there.</p><p>“You know we're going to see the Chancellor again,” Crowe brought up. “There's no way he's going to let us get away that easily.”</p><p>Andromeda glanced down at the table. “I don't know how he didn't find us. He could have, but he didn't. I guess we're lucky the next covenant is more important to him.”</p><p>“He came to the Altar.” Lunafreya spoke up slowly, remembering the covenant with Leviathan. She brushed a hand at her own abdomen as she thought. She looked up at the other two. “Who is he really?”</p><p>“Etro calls him Bahamut's Accursed. She's never explained how he fits in.” Andromeda shrugged again. “He commands Ifrit and can infect others with Starscourge. He's also very good at showing up where he's not wanted. I'm sure there's other things he can do, too.”</p><p>Lunafreya's brows rose as she listened. She did not know much about Ardyn after all.</p><p>“Whatever he is, we can't risk another run-in with him.” Crowe put her elbows on the table as she leaned forward again. “He more than anyone wouldn't be happy to see you walking around again.”</p><p>“I'm sorry if my presence has caused you a burden.” Lunafreya bowed her head.</p><p>“Not at all. We're supposed to stay together.” Crowe smiled. “Before I was killed, I was actually sent by King Regis to escort you.”</p><p>The princess looked up again. “You're the Glaive he sent? Nyx told me you had been lost.”</p><p>“You met Nyx?” It was Crowe's turn to be surprised.</p><p>“Yes. He passed along your gift, but it was lost in Insomnia.” Lunafreya gazed at the table. “He rescued me many times that night.”</p><p>“What happened to him?” Crowe asked with some reluctance.</p><p>“He put on the Ring of the Lucii. He stayed behind while Libertus and I escaped the city. We parted at the gate.”</p><p>A long quiet moment passed as she took it in. Lunafreya was able to give more information than the Marshal had. She had been in the city as it had fallen.</p><p>“Idiots.” Crowe muttered to herself. She looked down at the table, avoiding the two sets of eyes that watched her. Andromeda thought about taking her hand, but it was difficult to tell what Crowe would allow when she got like this.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Lunafreya grimaced at having to deliver bad news.</p><p>“What of the other Glaives?” Crowe looked up at her again.</p><p>The blond shook her head. “Most that I encountered had turned against the Crown. Even the commander—he was working for Niflheim as General Glauca. Another had taken the Ring from me and put it on. He burned immediately. Nyx was able to convince the Kings of Yore to lend him their power to save what he could of the city.”</p><p>She had tried to soften the news, but Crowe remained somber. Perhaps it was worse knowing more details of Insomnia's fall than it was to just take the Marshal's word for it. Andromeda didn't know much about the Kingsglaive, although they were more than the brutish grunts she had taken them for at first. The two that had escorted her out of Galahd hadn't been bad. It was a little unsettling to think they had betrayed their king. It was best that Andromeda had gotten out of Insomnia when she did. A year later, it was destroyed from the inside.</p><p>“Where's the Ring now?” She asked, joining the conversation. She didn't know anything about this ring, but it was obviously special if it burned people.</p><p>“Noctis has it.” Lunafreya stated. “King Regis entrusted it to me to deliver to his son. He will need it to commune with the Crystal.”</p><p>“Who killed Regis?”</p><p>Aulea had joined them, standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She still appeared tired.</p><p>“Sorry.” Crowe was quick to apologize. “We'll try to keep it down.”</p><p>The older woman shook her head. “It's fine. But now you have my attention.”</p><p>“Glauca did it.” Lunafreya answered the question. “King Regis stayed behind so that Nyx and I could escape the Citadel.”</p><p>Crowe and Aulea took the news quietly. They had lost plenty in that night, and Aulea hadn't even known it at the time. Andromeda was the only one who was able to find her family again and get them to safety. Linda should have never moved them to Insomnia in the first place.</p><p>“We heard that Ravus had the king's sword, so we just assumed that he did it.” Andromeda mentioned while it was silent.</p><p>Lunafreya shook her head. “He was injured shortly after the treaty signing fell apart. He took the sword after he recovered in Niflheim.”</p><p>“Where was Noctis through all of this?” Aulea asked.</p><p>“King Regis had sent him out of the city just before Niflheim arrived.”</p><p>She thought it over, giving a nod. After another moment, she returned to the bedroom.</p><p>“We should start keeping a watch at night.” Crowe suggested to Andromeda, keeping quiet now.</p><p>“I can take the first watch. You've already done a lot today.” The younger reasoned. Crowe had gotten them on and off of the boat without getting caught. Now there was a lot on her mind, although it was things that she had already known. It didn't make them easier to accept.</p><p>The Glaive gave in, going into the dark bedroom behind the curtain. Andromeda would wait a couple of hours before waking her to switch. They couldn't count on Aulea's help with it while she had a migraine, nor Lunafreya. She was used to a much more comfortable lifestyle than what she was about to experience.</p><p>Speaking of Lunafreya, she remained seated at the tiny dining table with Andromeda. The latter noticed that she wasn't moving. “You should get some rest, too. It's been a long day.”</p><p>“I've seen you before.” The princess announced instead. She stared at Andromeda as she tried to figure out where. “Recently.”</p><p>“The night before you awakened Leviathan.” Andromeda clarified, having a better memory. “You expected someone else to be where I was. I can enter other people's dreams.”</p><p>Lunafreya was perplexed by her explanation, but went on. “It wasn't the first time you suddenly appeared near me like that.”</p><p>Andromeda had to think of what she was referring to. The memory of her first bouts of dreamwalking came to mind. She recalled the pavilion in the forest, and Shiva's sudden appearance.</p><p>“Sometimes I can appear before people who are awake. I was just learning about my powers then. I didn't have much control over them. That time had been an accident.” She mumbled, remembering how it had felt when she was sixteen. Another thought came to mind, though. “Will Shiva come looking for you? She's always been near you.”</p><p>The name made Lunafreya eye her skeptically. “How do you know about Gentiana?”</p><p>“Etro explained that she's taken on a messenger form.”</p><p>She accepted that answer. “We parted once we reached Altissia. Each covenant weighs heavily on me. We both knew I would not survive long after forging one with Leviathan.”</p><p>“She visited us the night before the Summoning. She wanted us to leave. She might know that you're alive again.” Andromeda explained. There could be yet another problem if Shiva decided to act on that knowledge. “I had wanted to check in on you after she left us.”</p><p>“Why has Etro chosen me?” Lunafreya asked. Already she had learned to ask these sorts of questions of Andromeda, just like Aulea and Crowe did.</p><p>“That's a question for her, but don't you think it's obvious?” Andromeda pointed out. “You're Bahamut's Oracle. I don't know her true intentions other than to steal you away and break the prophecy. All I know is what she told me to do. I'm supposed to guide you. Your magic still does the same things, but it works differently now.”</p><p>She opened the bag at her side and pulled out a large quartz crystal. Thankfully, she hadn't lost any of them on this trip. Since escaping Niflheim over two years ago, Andromeda had amassed a modest collection from trinket shops and gifts. They were rather invaluable to everyone else, because they couldn't do what she could.</p><p>Lunafreya took the crystal as it was offered to her, continuing to be confused.</p><p>“You don't take the Scourge into yourself anymore. You can just move it into these crystals and leave them out in the sun. It'll burn the Scourge out of them.” Andromeda explained. “That's how it works for me.”</p><p>“For you?”</p><p>“One of my other powers from Etro's Blessing is the ability to heal Starscourge.” She shrugged, cautious of how Lunafreya would take it. She was no longer the only one in the world who could do it. It was strange to explain the process to someone else. “We'll probably find someone with it soon. I'll show you.”</p><p>It went quiet again as Lunafreya thought it over. She did not get upset that someone could mimic her magic. She was capable of doing more than healing people, but people only needed her to do that one thing.</p><p>“We met before in Gralea.” Lunafreya finally said.</p><p>Again, Andromeda had to think back to remember what she was talking about. It hadn't been too long ago that she had explained that fiasco of a night to Crowe and Aulea. She frowned.</p><p>“Yes. I was using a different name at the time.” She shrugged it off.</p><p>“What happened to you after that night? Ravus wouldn't tell me anything.”</p><p>“A lot of things happened.” Andromeda shook her head. “Niflheim has the story so twisted by now that they don't even know the truth. Your brother least of all. I suppose I would have to tell the whole story for it to make any sense, if you want to stay up that late.”</p><p>Lunafreya only nodded, already listening intently. Andromeda sighed and started with the day she died, over twelve years ago now. She glossed over how her aunt had them both smuggled out of Tenebrae after its fall, even though they had just done something similar that day. Andromeda continued on with her first experiences with her powers, but she was beginning to get an idea of how they could get to Niflheim now. Her aunt had arranged for smugglers to get them out of Tenebrae and to Lucis; she must know if those smugglers were still in business.</p><p>Andromeda had gotten good at glossing over the whole story, knowing that there were many details that were unimportant, especially to Lunafreya. She sat quietly through the whole thing.</p><p>“That's quite a journey.” She offered once Andromeda had gone silent. “I'm sorry you suffered so much.”</p><p>The pity irked Andromeda. She gave a slight scowl. “That's life. I could do without the pity.”</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Lunafreya quickly repeated herself. “I didn't mean to offend.”</p><p>“Well what about you? Why did you choose to come back to life?” Andromeda turned the focus over to her. She couldn't help but be curious to her reason; she had been raised to fulfill her task as the Oracle, and now it was done. Why did she choose to take the offer of a previously unknown goddess?</p><p>Lunafreya took a long moment to answer. It was one of those things she didn't want to share. “I may have made a hasty decision. The power given to the kings of Lucis and the Oracles have taken a toll on their lives, often causing them to die prematurely. I've always known that I would die young. I accepted to return when Etro promised that Noctis would not have to die and we can both live full lives. But if we do not die, the prophecy is broken and the world will be condemned to darkness. Perhaps I should have stayed dead.”</p><p>Andromeda gave it some thought. “But you did die already. The prophecy said you had to die, but it doesn't say anything about staying dead. Besides, Etro told us that humans should not have to pay for the sins of gods. She didn't stay around long enough to explain what she meant by that.”</p><p>It gave the princess something to think about. “She had mentioned something similar to me. I think she meant that Bahamut has not been entirely forthright about the prophecy. Maybe... it wasn't worth dying over.”</p><p>“Bahamut has been silent for the past couple of years.” Andromeda noted. “The last I had heard anything from him, he was trying to kill me while I was in that coma. Shiva mentioned that he's tolerating Etro's schemes for now. She might have gone too far by choosing you for her Blessing, though.”</p><p>“So long as Noctis moves forward, the prophecy can still be fulfilled.” Lunafreya reasoned. “My ties to Bahamut and the covenants to the other Astrals may be severed now with my death.”</p><p>“Well, don't go looking for them.” Andromeda cautioned. “They won't be happy to see you alive again.”</p><p>Giving a nod, the princess thought some more. They had only spoken about tragedies and dangers since arriving at the caravan. Still, she seemed to find something to smile about.</p><p>“It seems to be fate that we keep meeting each other every few years.” She said.</p><p>“I wouldn't put much stock in fate, Lady Lunafreya.” Andromeda countered. “You were fated to die in Altissia. I was fated to die in Tenebrae years ago. All of Etro's planning is meant to defy fate. Even she doesn't know how this will end. We just have to make sure we all stay alive.”</p><p>“Call me Luna.” Lunafreya was no less deterred. She glanced out the window for a moment before standing. “I should go to bed before it gets too late. Thank you.”</p><p>She slipped behind the curtain before Andromeda could ask her what she was thanking her for.</p><hr/><p>Andromeda stayed awake for as long as she could, then woke Crowe to resume the watch. By the time she awoke in the morning, Aulea and Luna had already gotten out of bed.</p><p>“How's the migraine?” Andromeda asked over their breakfast of whatever food was left over from the night before. It was rather meager pickings.</p><p>“A little better. We're going to take a bus out of here this morning.” Aulea explained.</p><p>Andromeda nodded. They had some money left from Altissia. They would have to take hunts and other jobs again to raise money, especially for her plan.</p><p>“I thought of an idea to get to Niflheim.” She announced. “It's risky and expensive, but I think we would have more of a chance than if we just turned ourselves in.”</p><p>“What do you have?” Crowe was interested.</p><p>“Linda once paid some people to smuggle her and me out of Tenebrae. They dropped us off in Lestallum. Maybe those people are still doing business.” Andromeda said.</p><p>As expected, the others frowned at the suggestion. Nothing they could do would be safe. From what Andromeda remembered, it had been a very unpleasant experience.</p><p>“What if they recognize us?” Crowe crossed her arms, glancing between her and Luna. It wasn't a matter whether all of them would be recognized. “You're wanted by Niflheim. And everyone knows what Lady Lunafreya looks like.”</p><p>“If they don't kill us, they could try to turn us in at Gralea. That wouldn't be a bad thing, since that's where we want to go.” Andromeda reasoned. “We aren't defenseless, either.”</p><p>“Do you remember how expensive it was?” Aulea asked.</p><p>“No, but it cost almost everything our family left us just for the two of us.”</p><p>That didn't comfort them either. Crowe gave a shrug. “It's something, at least. We can always get more information in Lestallum.”</p><p>“Let's hope Noctis isn't much further ahead.” Aulea nodded.</p><p>“We've been lucky so far.” Andromeda pointed out. It hadn't seemed like it, but they had made it to Altissia in time for the Summoning. She hoped such luck persisted.</p><hr/><p>Once their destination was decided, they went to the bus terminal and selected a short route. With Aulea's migraine still bothering her, she wasn't up for much traveling; they would not make it to Lestallum by night. Knowing that they were going to need more money, it was also wise to stop at another outpost that would have hunting jobs.</p><p>The bus ride only took a couple of hours, of which Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe spent snoozing. It was still morning by the time they reached the Cauthess Rest Area. Andromeda felt deja vu as she stepped off of the bus, just as she had done the previous year. So much had changed in such a short amount of time.</p><p>They paid for a night in the caravan despite the early hour so that Aulea could rest after the trip. The rest of them went to the diner, where Crowe received a hunting job and took off, leaving Andromeda and Luna together. The former wasn't sure what to do with the princess.</p><p>She led the way out of the diner. Andromeda had never gotten much gossip out of diners, where there were too many civilians lurking about. There was a certain type of gossip that hunters didn't speak about there. Luckily, this outpost was a popular spot for hunters. She saw a small group of them near the edge of town and approached.</p><p>The Cauthess Rest Area was the closest outpost to Trevor's farm; Andromeda had visited the outpost many times over the past eight years and had known some of the hunters before she started using her powers. Likewise, some of them knew her.</p><p>“Long time, no see.” One of the men greeted her as she approached with Luna behind her. “You pick up some new friends?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Andromeda mumbled. She should have had Luna stay at the caravan, but that would have been mean.</p><p>“What happened with Ian? You two don't travel together anymore.” Another hunter spoke up with a small smile.</p><p>She gave a shrug. They were looking for some gossip as well. “He doesn't want to travel with a bunch of women. That's all.”</p><p>“Actually, he's been looking for you. So has Dave. Hell, I think even that Crownsguard is taking it seriously. There's been some interesting stories going around about you.” The second hunter explained, exchanging a grim glance between the other two with him.</p><p>“I'll have to make my way to Meldacio, then.” Andromeda frowned. This was turning out to be a conversation she did not want to have. She remembered Aulea's concern before they had left for Altissia. She hadn't expected to come back to Lucis and have to deal with the consequences.</p><p>“You'd better hurry before it gets out of hand.” The first hunter warned.</p><p>Andromeda gave a nod, then turned and walked away. She had gotten more than enough information from them. She wouldn't be giving Luna a demonstration for awhile.</p><p>“We're not going to Meldacio.” She explained once they were far enough away from the hunters. “We should get to Lestallum before they catch up to us.”</p><p>“Wouldn't the Crownsguard be able to help us?” Luna wondered.</p><p>“He'd be more trouble than help.” Andromeda grumbled. “I've been healing people like you do, and he won't like the idea of a copycat—or someone pretending to be one—causing trouble everywhere. Besides, you're supposed to be dead. There will be an uproar if that's proven wrong. We won't be allowed to go anywhere. That won't help us at all.”</p><p>Luna did not reply to that, keeping her eyes down. She continued following Andromeda.</p><p>They returned briefly to the diner to purchase a newspaper. Then they went to the caravan. The paper was mostly bought for Aulea, who regularly read them, but Andromeda decided to read it while she was still napping.</p><p>There was little news from Altissia. Luna's death and the recovery of the city were the main topics, but it was mentioned that Noctis had recovered from the covenant. The Empire had not yet made a statement about what had transpired, especially as their meddling caused the Summoning to go awry.</p><p>Luna read the paper after Andromeda was finished with it, but they spoke little about it. She had already been believed to be dead once, so it probably wasn't the first time she had read about it. Andromeda didn't ask questions about it.</p><p>Aulea got out of bed shortly before evening. Andromeda handed the paper over to her. She and Luna watched as she read the news. When Aulea smiled, they knew which part she had reached.</p><p>“Noctis is alright.” She sighed in relief. “Though with an announcement like this, you'd think the Empire would hunt him down.”</p><p>“It sounds like they've been doing the bare minimum for Altissia.” Andromeda pointed out. “I don't know what they were doing there, but with how they retreated, it sounds like they failed miserably.”</p><p>“They wanted to kill Leviathan during the covenant.” Luna spoke up. “They were also there to take me back into custody.”</p><p>“They failed both objectives.” Aulea noted with mirth. “It appears they lost a lot of forces that day.”</p><p>“Noctis should be left alone for awhile then.” Andromeda reasoned, from her own experiences with the Empire.</p><p>Aulea became more somber again. “Until he enters Niflheim itself. He has awhile to go before he gets there.”</p><p>Andromeda nodded. “We should go soon, too. You were right. Some hunters have been talking, and now I guess the head hunter and that Marshal are looking for me.”</p><p>“We'll have to leave at dawn again.” Aulea agreed, then didn't go into any further details about how right she had been. Andromeda appreciated that.</p><p>Crowe returned shortly afterwards, and Andromeda was sent to the diner to get takeout for everyone. She knew the menu the best here. They explained all they had learned to Crowe over dinner, then chose the best bus route to take in the morning. Aulea took the first watch of the night, staying up longer as she had been excused the night before from watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lots of dialogue in this chapter as the group and Luna adjust to each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 5:2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes to Lestallum to explore ways out of the country. Andromeda and Crowe spend time together on a hunt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have split the original chapter into two new chapters. When I originally published this online, I really rushed to the ending after Altissia. Looking back on it, there was more to explore during this time because Luna's addition was a big moment for the group, and surely comes with some growing pains for everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dawn, the four women boarded a bus heading to Lestallum. It was a long ride, stopping twice along the way at Taelpar Crag and a petrol station west of the Disc of Cauthess. Luna's attention was often out the window, especially at the large crater left from Titan and the Meteor. It was strange to see both were gone now.</p><p>By the time they reached Lestallum, the day was already gone. It was decided that four people were too much for an unannounced visit; Andromeda would seek her aunt out alone. Aulea, Crowe, and Luna would be at the market when she was finished.</p><p>Everything seemed to have gone back to normal in Lestallum, albeit with more people around. Andromeda had quickly memorized where her aunt now lived, finding the place easily. She knocked on the door as a stranger would.</p><p>Linda opened the door, and pulled her inside for a hug once she realized who it was. Andromeda returned the hug as well, relieved to see her again. It seemed that whenever she left her aunt, she had no idea of when she would return, if she ever would. This time was no different, and she already felt it as they were greeting each other.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Linda asked once they parted. “Where's Layla and Crowe?”</p><p>“They went to the market. I can't stay long.” Andromeda admitted. It disappointed them both. “We've been all over the place.”</p><p>Kai toddled over to her curiously, gripping a toy truck in his hands. He held it up for her to see. “Look it!”</p><p>“That's neat.” She smiled down at him. Every time she saw Kai, she regretted not being around more often, and wondered when it would be the last time that she saw him. It was a dark thought to have while visiting family. She looked up at Linda again. “Where's Travis?”</p><p>“Working. We took jobs helping to place refugees among the outposts. We alternate work days so someone's always around to watch Kai.” Linda explained, brushing a hand through the toddler's hair. “Did you hear about Altissia?”</p><p>“How could I not?” Andromeda shrugged. She had been there to personally see it, but Linda didn't need to know that. They would get off topic. “It's tragic.”</p><p>“It is, but I can't help but wonder if the Oracle is truly dead.” Her aunt mused. “I mean, she wasn't the first time.”</p><p>That especially was a topic Andromeda wanted to avoid. She decided to get straight to the point. “Who knows. But I wanted to ask you something. Do you remember how you got us into Lucis all those years ago?”</p><p>Linda frowned. Kai went to a corner of the room to fetch another toy. She watched him. “You're not asking just for curiosity's sake.”</p><p>“I'm not.” Andromeda agreed, bracing herself.</p><p>“Don't do it.” Linda faced her with a dark look. “You'd have to cross through Niflheim. It's too dangerous.”</p><p>“I've already been to Niflheim once before.”</p><p>“It's expensive and there are many dangerous men involved.”</p><p>“The men are nothing new to me, either.” Andromeda shrugged again. She had dealt with plenty of military men. “I'm not exactly defenseless. Or alone.”</p><p>It was the closest she had ever gotten to talking about her powers with Linda. She remained unconvinced. “And what about Crowe and Layla? You plan to drag them through that?”</p><p>“They want to go too. It's not just for me. It's just something we have to do.” Andromeda insisted. Linda had never scolded her before like this. It was a bit of a shock. Then again, Andromeda wasn't sure how she had expected this conversation to go. “It's one of those things.”</p><p>Linda continued to give her a hard look, then sighed. “Do you promise that all three of you will come back alive?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“The broker is still in business here. I've heard a few refugees have made use of his services. He can set up a way to Tenebrae for you. But you have to be careful: he and his partner will try to trick you. Make sure you understand all the terms they tell you and how much it will cost. They will try to take as much as they can from you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Andromeda nodded. “We will come back.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Linda shook her head.</p><p>Kai came up to them with another toy: a stuffed lamb. Andromeda smiled down at him again.</p><p>“He's on the other side of town, in one of the dead-end back alleys. His door is always guarded. You might have to pay just to get inside.” Linda explained. “Promise to come back and say goodbye before you leave.”</p><p>“I will.” Andromeda agreed, although couldn't be certain she would be given enough time to do so.</p><p>“I can make dinner for us quick here.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I can't stay. I have to catch up with Crowe and Layla. But I will come back to say goodbye before we leave.”</p><p>Linda only nodded. Andromeda wanted to stay, but she had to get back to the others with the information. They had to make a plan before finding this broker, and find this broker before the Crownsguard found them. It felt like there was a lot to do in a short amount of time. She wasn't even sure if she could keep her promise.</p><p>She left the room after another hug with her aunt. She hurried to the market.</p><hr/><p>The market wasn't far from Linda's. Andromeda walked around for awhile in search of the other three women in the crowd. It never seemed to matter what time it was—there was always a crowd in the market. She finally found them at a clothing stall. Luna now wore a light tan duster cardigan, with the hood pulled up over her hair. It was an improvement.</p><p>Reunited, they went towards the grill in the back for dinner. They quickly sat at a table and ordered food. Andromeda explained what she had found out, repeating all of Linda's warnings. It wasn't a whole lot of information, but it gave them enough to begin to work out a plan. They ate quickly and went in search of the broker's office.</p><p>Once they began exploring the back alleys in the southern side of town, the broker's office was obvious by the two thugs milling about at the door. They became alert as the four women approached them.</p><p>“Lost?” One of the men looked them over warily.</p><p>“We're looking to do some business with your boss.” Andromeda felt certain that this was the correct door. It was the only one they had found that was being guarded.</p><p>“It's a little late to be doing business.” The other grunted.</p><p>Aulea stepped forward. “It's the perfect time to discuss border crossing.”</p><p>The thugs raised their brows at that. One of them opened the door. “Get in, then.”</p><p>Aulea led the way inside of the house. The thug followed after them, leaving the other outside. At the sound of the door shutting, an older man came through one of the doorways in the hall. He was vaguely familiar to Andromeda.</p><p>“What is this?” He demanded icily. She remembered that much about him.</p><p>“They're looking for passage.” The thug stated.</p><p>The old man looked them over. “I don't discuss these things without an appointment.”</p><p>“We have the money.” Aulea assured, almost taking on an icy tone herself. “If you turn us away, we could go speak with the Crownsguard. They must be making business difficult these days.”</p><p>His face twisted at the threat, then he narrowed his eyes at them again. “To my office, then.”</p><p>The women followed after him into a room off to the left. The office was exactly as Andromeda had remembered it being, down to the dark furniture and dim lighting that made it difficult to see each other's faces. There weren't enough chairs for everyone. When Aulea and Crowe did not move to take them, Andromeda and Luna did.</p><p>“We're looking to enter Niflheim.” Aulea explained as the old man took a seat behind the desk.</p><p>He raised a brow, then placed his pointy elbows on his desk. “I don't get many people asking for that. The Empire has become more strict about who enters their land and how. And as you've said, with the Crownsguard out of Insomnia, it has become increasingly difficult to smuggle things—much less <em>people</em>—out of the country. And now after everything that's happened in Altissia, Niflheim has closed its borders. My associates are looking for new ways in, but it could take weeks before we have an established route.”</p><p>“We don't have weeks,” Crowe stated brusquely. If they waited that long, they would all the sooner be caught by Imperials or Crownsguard. Andromeda was in enough trouble with both; she recalled that Crowe had spoken with the Marshal, yet never reported for duty in Lestallum alongside the Crownsguard. It looked suspicious.</p><p>“It's fine,” Aulea asserted, smoothing over Crowe's interruption. “What do you require of us, should we take passage through you?”</p><p>“There are two payments: one now, and one upon departure,” The broker explained. “As I've said, entry into Niflheim is extremely difficult just now. For that, it'll be 2000 gill per head.”</p><p>The price jarred them all. They all looked to Aulea, who more or less kept the money for the whole group. They couldn't pay that much; they hadn't used much of what Ardyn had given them in Altissia, but he couldn't have given them <em>that</em> much. The queen's face was difficult to read.</p><p>“That's a high price for just four simple women.” She noted. “And I'm guessing the conditions will be rough.”</p><p>“I could just try to find Harper and see if she'll help us,” Andromeda muttered. They hadn't seen the spy in two months. It was impossible to know where she could have gone in that time. She could be dead.</p><p>“I could do 1000 per head.” The broker winced. Aulea's threat was still looming; he wouldn't let them leave until a deal was made.</p><p>“How about 500?” Aulea suggested offhandedly.</p><p>“That wouldn't cover the costs. 750.”</p><p>“675.”</p><p>“Fine!” He gave in before she could demand a lower price. “675 per head for entrance into Niflheim. But, as I've said, there are two payments. I will take 675 per head now, and again upon departure.”</p><p>Aulea frowned. The broker had managed to trick her at the last second of the negotiation. There was no more haggling for a lower price. “Fine.”</p><p>“Can we talk about this before we hand the money over?” Crowe asked, just as displeased by the trick.</p><p>The broker gestured towards the office door. “Of course.”</p><p>The four women shuffled out of the dark office and back into the hallway. The thug still lingered about, just in case.</p><p>“This isn't reliable,” Crowe insisted once the door was closed. “We don't know when we can leave through this guy, and we need to leave as soon as possible.”</p><p>“It's not going to be as easy to hide now that the Crownsguard is looking for me, too,” Andromeda added. She was in the most trouble among the four of them. With Luna among them, they couldn't afford to be captured by anyone.</p><p>“We could just turn ourselves in and be taken to Niflheim faster,” Crowe continued. “Or better yet, break into a base and steal an airship. They probably have autopilot.”</p><p>Aulea listened to them. “This is the only way to Gralea. The Crownsguard won't let us leave Lucis once they find us. Imperials know how to block our magic.”</p><p>“They wouldn't take us to Gralea. They'd take us to some remote base in the middle of nowhere,” Andromeda agreed.</p><p>“There are no alternative options here. This is the only choice we have,” Aulea concluded. “We don't want to risk showing up too early. Then we would just as easily risk capture in Niflheim. Remember how long it took for Noctis to come to Altissia? Even with all of the searching we did, we still made it there before he did. There were many obstacles in his path to Altissia, and there will be even more for him on the way to Niflheim. He'll have just as much trouble as we will. He hasn't even left Altissia, if the news is anything to go by. We might have more time than we know. It's just a matter of staying hidden in the meantime.”</p><p>She had a very strong point that was impossible to argue. At least three of them were familiar with Lucis—and probably moreso familiar than the Crownsguard.</p><p>Crowe sighed. “Alright, but we don't have the money to cover the whole cost.”</p><p>“We will have time to raise more. We'll have to take hunts in the meantime,” Aulea replied, opening the office door now that their discussion was finished.</p><p>The broker was still seated at his desk. He watched as the four of them filed back in. Aulea took a seat in one of the chairs alongside Luna. Andromeda and Crowe stood behind them.</p><p>“We agree to the price,” Aulea announced.</p><p>“Excellent,” The broker said neutrally, “Now for the contract.”</p><p>As with the price, Aulea took care of arranging the contract. The broker had one that he frequently used, but she found fault with some of the wording. The two of them were equally shrewd about contingencies and technicalities. Another hour passed while they negotiated terms. By the time they were finished, the broker's jaw was clenched in frustration from being so outmaneuvered. Nowhere in the terms could he possibly swindle them out of more money—Aulea arranged for a one-way trip to Niflheim, but they would not require new identifications. As she finally handed over the first payment, the women agreed to return on a weekly basis until they were able to go to the Western Continent.</p><p>Some of the night life had died down in Lestallum by the time they left the alleyway and entered the main square. There was little debate on where they could stay that night: the Leville was out of the question with how expensive it was; there were too many of them to stay at Linda's—and they had Luna with them now; it was too dark and dangerous to go to a haven—that left a hostel as their only option. So that's where they stayed for the night, carefully arranging themselves so as to keep Luna away from the other occupants. Crowe, Aulea, and Andromeda took turns keeping watch, unbeknownst to everyone else. Luna didn't complain about their arrangements, but it was clearly an unusual situation for her.</p><hr/><p>At dawn, they went to a bakery for a small breakfast while the buses had not yet begun their daily routes. Sitting in plain sight like this made them cautious; Crowe and Andromeda kept an eye out for Crownsguard, but as there was hardly a crowd around, they were similarly not present.</p><p>“We're practically broke,” Aulea announced once half of her coffee was gone. “The broker took most of our money last night.”</p><p>Crowe shrugged, much more relaxed than she had been the night before. “I'll take on hunts, like you said. You got the price low enough that I can probably raise that amount in a week.”</p><p>She and Aulea were the only two of their group that could apply for hunts—if the hunters were tipped off about Andromeda, they'd report her to the head hunter and Cor. She wouldn't even be able to heal people or tend wounds.</p><p>“Is hunting a popular occupation?” Luna asked.</p><p>“It is out here,” Crowe explained. “It's a quick way to make money, and you aren't grounded by it.”</p><p>“We should leave Lestallum as soon as possible,” Andromeda brought up. “It's crawling with Crownsguard. The Marshal is probably close by.”</p><p>“There's enough money left for one bus trip,” Aulea explained. “After that, it's all gone. We'll have to stay at havens for awhile. It's going to be rather rough. I'm sorry, Your Highness.”</p><p>“It's fine,” Luna assured. “I understand that you've had to endure such rough conditions all summer long. But please, you don't have to be so formal with me. I am just the same as you all now.”</p><p>“Alright,” Aulea smiled. “So, it's just a matter of determining where we want to go.”</p><p>“Alstor Slough?” Crowe suggested. “We haven't spent much time in the northern regions of Lucis.”</p><p>“I'm most known in Duscae and Cleigne,” Andromeda added. “I never did much over in Leide. It's pretty far, but we'll only be caught faster if we stay close.”</p><p>For most of the summer, she, Crowe, and Aulea had continued to travel around Duscae and Cleigne—only once going as far as the Prairie Outpost. Since they had left Longwythe Peak after Insomnia's fall, they had not ventured far into Leide again.</p><p>“There's also a small town way south of here, near Ravatogh,” Andromeda mused. “It's very isolated, so hiding would be easy, but the hunting might be slim.”</p><p>“The hunting is good in Leide,” Crowe acknowledged. “And if everyone knows that Prince Noctis is out of the country, then the Imperials shouldn't even bother closing the blockades.”</p><p>Aulea glanced at Andromeda. “Hank's old apartment is in Longwythe Peak. We can stay there for a couple of days.”</p><p>The younger woman nodded. “The Prairie Outpost is known to disregard orders from Meldacio. If I'm seen there, they probably won't say anything to the head hunter.”</p><p>“Leide is a good option,” Aulea agreed. “But we should stay away from Hammerhead. One of Regis's old friends is there. If he even catches sight of me, he won't keep quiet. Weskham is too isolated in Altissia to say anything about encountering me. Luna, what are your thoughts?”</p><p>“I'm afraid I don't know the land very well. I'll go wherever you all decide,” The princess answered.</p><p>“Well, it seems we all agree on Leide,” Aulea surmised. “We can stop in Alstor Slough to take some hunting jobs there, then take another bus to Longwythe Peak.” She smiled at Andromeda. “Back to where we started.”</p><p>“We've gone full circle,” Andromeda agreed.</p><hr/><p>The buses were preparing to depart when they finished breakfast. They quickly bought tickets and boarded the one heading for Alstor Slough. There wasn't enough time for Andromeda to visit her aunt to say goodbye. It was some comfort knowing that she would be returning in the following week; she needed to save the goodbye for when she was leaving for Niflheim.</p><p>There were no stops between Lestallum and Alstor Slough, and the bus ride lasted for most of the day. It was evening by the time they arrived to their destination, yet the sky was nearly dark already. There was little time to spare. Crowe went to the diner to speak with the tipster. Andromeda, Aulea, and Luna went to the convenience store to buy a modest amount of snacks with the very last of their money. They finished much sooner than Crowe did; once they met up again, they all proceeded to the haven to the west of the outpost.</p><p>“At least Ardyn isn't around to stop us this time,” She mentioned as they approached the haven.</p><p>“What he wants most is now in Gralea,” Andromeda explained, picking up a dry stick along their path. “I doubt he would come back to Lucis.”</p><p>“I'm just relieved that we still have our supplies and clothes. It makes camping bearable,” Aulea said. “Although now we're short a bedroll.”</p><p>“You can have mine in the meantime,” Crowe offered Luna.</p><p>“Thank you, but you should keep it for yourself,” The Oracle smiled.</p><p>“I'll be fine. I'm used to worse.”</p><p>It was completely dark by the time they climbed onto the haven. Andromeda hadn't managed to collect very many sticks for a fire; Alstor Slough was a wet area, making it difficult to find dry sticks. She quickly set up her findings in the fire pit, and Crowe used a small bit of fire magic to light them, since it was faster than doing it by hand. Then they helped Aulea set up the bedrolls around the fire. Luna stood idly by, watching them work. With so few supplies, and no proper dinner, it only took a couple of minutes to set up camp.</p><p>Once they were finished, Aulea, Andromeda, and Luna settled around the fire. Crowe remained standing.</p><p>“I took on a night hunt. The daemons are supposed to be by the arches over there,” She pointed out into the dark. The large stone arches that stretched back into Rydielle Ley weren't too far from the haven.</p><p>“You shouldn't go alone,” Aulea advised.</p><p>“Let me come with you,” Luna suggested.</p><p>“No,” Crowe replied quickly, echoed by Aulea. “Sorry, but you don't know the land, and you don't have combat training.”</p><p>Luna frowned, keeping her head down. “I had some training as part of my duties.”</p><p>Crowe shook her head. “You don't have a weapon.”</p><p>“I'll go,” Andromeda offered. She knew that it was only between her and Aulea, and she did not want to get stuck babysitting Luna again.</p><p>Aulea did not like the suggestion. “You'll be hunting daemons,” She warned.</p><p>“I know,” Andromeda stood from her bedroll.</p><p>“I can go along with you,” The older woman turned to Crowe. “I'll use Ultima to make quick work of the daemons. Then we can return sooner.”</p><p>The Glaive gave a shrug. “No offense, but Ultima takes the fun out of hunting.”</p><p>Her complaint didn't make Aulea any happier. “Alright. Good luck.”</p><p>Andromeda and Crowe went off into the dark, leaving the royalty in the safety of the haven. It took a moment for Andromeda's eyes to adjust from the firelight to darkness. Once they did, she realized how still their surroundings were. The only creatures in sight was the two massive mounds of the catoblepas sleeping in the center of the lake, and the smaller mounds of sleeping garulas some distance from the shore.</p><p>They were some distance away from the haven when Crowe spoke up. “So is Luna really as bad as you thought all along?”</p><p>She was teasing. Andromeda had to admit her misgivings. “No, but she is ridiculously clueless.”</p><p>“Give her a break. This goes against everything she's been taught her whole life,” Crowe sympathized.</p><p>“Did you give her your gift yet?”</p><p>Crowe shook her head. “No. There's never been a right time for it. Besides, what is she gonna do now with a hair accessory now while we're on the run?”</p><p>“Nothing about our situation is right,” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe it is right,” Crowe reasoned. “Defying the prophecy like this.”</p><p>Of course it would feel right to her. Andromeda acknowledged that. “Finding Luna was your mission before you died.”</p><p>“I got a lot more out of this mission than I expected: the princess, the long-dead Queen Mother,” Crowe paused as she thought. “You.”</p><p>Andromeda felt her face flush at her warm tone. It had been a long time since someone spoke so warmly of or towards her. Usually when people struggles to identify <em>what</em> Andromeda was in a situation, they spoke with some confusion and frustration. She was grateful it was too dark for Crowe to actually see her face.</p><p>“It's a handful, especially when we have to avoid so much attention from all sides,” Crowe continued. “I know this doesn't really have anything to do with you, and you're not bound to any one of us by Etro or anything.” She paused again to think. “What I'm trying to say is I'm grateful that you're with us.”</p><p>Andromeda smiled. “I've spent too much time alone. I'm happy that I'm not the only one with Etro's Blessing, and I'm glad she sought you out for it too.”</p><p>Crowe's death especially seemed so unfair; she had been a loyal Glaive doing what she was told, but those she had seen as comrades killed her off and dumped her on the side of the road. As if she had been a total stranger to them. There were a lot of things Andromeda didn't like when it involved Etro, but she was glad the goddess had been moved enough to give Crowe a second chance at life.</p><p>“We can handle whatever is coming, as long as we stay together,” The Glaive assured confidently. “Do you know what will happen when we reach Noctis in Niflheim?”</p><p>“No,” Andromeda frowned. “I think we're going to have to work together with those four to get back here once we're all done.”</p><p>“We'll have to face the Marshal once we get back, and see what he wants,” Crowe reasoned. “No more running and hiding.”</p><p>“It's all I've been doing for years,” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p>“I know, but we can't be in serious trouble. We've done what we've had to do. Aulea will be there to support us.”</p><p>They were close to the foundations of the stone arches. Andromeda drew her blade out as the daemons appeared, and one broke away from the group to charge at them.</p><p>Crowe raised her hand and a sudden bolt of lightning crashed into the bulky daemon, knocking it down. Andromeda went after it while it was still down. The rest of the horde charged at them.</p><p>She managed to stab the fallen daemon once before it pushed her away with a thick arm, and then lunged at her. She sidestepped, dodging its charge, and slashed across its back with her kukri. It snarled in anguish at the cut. Before it could retaliate, she grasped its head from behind and reached around with her blade in hand to slit its throat. The daemon squirmed too much in her grasp, and when it bit her arm, she pulled away from its neck, then quickly stabbed it between the collarbone and shoulder. It was the opposite side of where the heart would be, but it was still painful for it. It broke out of her hold, her blade ripped from its wound in the process.</p><p>Andromeda was suddenly struck in her back. She stumbled forward, yet remained on her feet. She whipped around to see a second daemon had snuck up on her. It threw its fists at her again. Andromeda dodged both swings, then darted forward to strike it in the abdomen. Her kurki went in deep, and she cut across, exposing its insides. The second daemon fell to its knees.</p><p>She turned and narrowly avoided a punch to the head by the first daemon. While it was still out of its stance, she picked her foot up and kicked it in the chest, knocking it back into the foundation of the stone arch above. She kept after it, grabbing its head by the single horn and smashing it against the stone. With it dazed, Andromeda finally slit its throat. With a dying groan, the daemon disappeared in a black puff of smoke.</p><p>The second one was frozen in place when she turned to deal with it. Crowe had used ice magic to freeze the rest of the horde. Andromeda stabbed the second daemon in the throat, but she was unable to slice across due to the frozen skin. The second daemon dissipated in the same dark cloud regardless.</p><p>Crowe switched from ice to fire on the rest of the horde, using the sudden dramatic change in temperature to kill them all off. The hunt was over just as quickly as it had started.</p><p>Andromeda put her kukri into its sheath placed on her lower back. “They weren't very tough daemons.” She had had no idea why Aulea had been so worried.</p><p>A dark pool suddenly appeared on the ground in front of them. Andromeda and Crowe backed off as a massive arm rose from the pool, pulling the rest of the hulking body and its sword out.</p><p>“We're not finished yet,” Crowe told her.</p><p>“We should have brought Aulea,” Andromeda muttered.</p><p>The pool disappeared once the iron giant had its footing. It swung its large sword at the two women, making them both flee from its range.</p><p>Crowe stopped just outside of the sword's reach. She cast ice magic at it, keeping at it until ice hung heavily from the blade.</p><p>The giant lifted the sword over its head, then began to bring it down to strike her. She and Andromeda both scattered from the spot it would impact. The ice-encased sword shattered as it was smashed into the hard ground.</p><p>While the giant was still hunched over from his strike, Andromeda ran around behind it and slashed at its large ankles. As suggested by the daemon's name, its skin was armored. She managed very shallow cuts. It still got its attention, though.</p><p>Before it could turn, Crowe threw a fire spell at the small bit of exposed face underneath its helmet, blinding it. Andromeda ran back past the giant's ankles again, slashing at the same cuts as before, making them a little deeper. She would cut through eventually.</p><p>Once she was in the clear, Crowe cast a bolt of lightning at the giant as it recovered from its blinding. Her magic would wear it down. Yet it recovered from the spell faster than anticipated; the giant swung its fist at Crowe, throwing her aside.</p><p>Andromeda dashed over to her as the giant lumbered after them. Crowe thankfully hadn't been hurt at all. She took Andromeda's help as she stood up. They both fled just as the giant's fist came down at them.</p><p>Their long knives weren't suitable for fighting iron giants, and they were rather resilient to magic. Yet their skin was made of iron, just as their swords were. Crowe's ice magic had shattered the sword.</p><p>“Freeze its feet in place,” Andromeda told her. “This will take all night if it keeps moving.”</p><p>Crowe nodded, raising her hands to cast more ice magic towards the giant's feet. Andromeda ran forward to slash at its low-hanging fist. It needed to be distracted while Crowe worked. Andromeda would keep its fists busy, and away from Crowe. It made to snatch her a couple of times, but giants were slow and easy to dodge. In close-range combat, they also kept their feet planted in place.</p><p>Soon the giant struggled to lift its feet as it turned this way and that to attack Andromeda. Its feet were not frozen to the ground, but it was clearly difficult for it to move at all.</p><p>“That's good!” She called over to Crowe. Once the ice stopped growing on the giant's feet, she ran behind the giant again and slashed at its ankles. Her blade went much deeper into the brittle skin.</p><p>With a roar, the giant fell to its knees. Andromeda and Crowe both stumbled as the ground shook. They both recovered before the giant. Crowe cast another lightning spell at it, knocking it further down.</p><p>She turned her attention to a fallen hand, blasting ice magic at it. Andromeda came around the massive form, going for its small face underneath the large helmet. She managed to get close enough to attempt to wedge her kukri underneath its chin, then was suddenly picked up and tossed away by the giant's other hand.</p><p>The throw had been a weak one; Andromeda landed nearby, rolling upon impact and holding her kukri against her chest to keep from getting cut.</p><p>“Andromeda!” Crowe shouted from where she stood. She continued to work on the one fist.</p><p>Certain that nothing had been hurt, Andromeda pushed herself up hurriedly. She needed to keep the giant distracted from Crowe. She ran towards it again, slashing at the other hand when it tried to swat her away again.</p><p>Finally satisfied with the ice on the giant's hand, Crowe stopped using magic to rush forward and slash at its wrist. The giant roared again, grasping the wounded wrist with its other hand, and nearly knocking Crowe aside in the process. She joined Andromeda as she ran at the giant's face again, ducking underneath its left arm in the process.</p><p>As they approached again, Crowe threw another fireball at the face to blind it. As soon as the fire dissipated, both women plunged their blades into either side of the giant's neck, underneath its chin. The iron giant was finally defeated.</p><p>They backed away as the daemon turned into black smoke and faded into the night. They glanced at each other. Andromeda noted that for as much magic as Crowe had used, she didn't look exhausted from it. She didn't look nearly as exhausted as Andromeda felt. She had been the one doing the running around.</p><p>“Now the hunt is over,” Crowe said. “You okay?”</p><p>Andromeda nodded. “You?”</p><p>“I'm fine.”</p><p>“That was a lot of magic,” She observed as they began walking towards the haven.</p><p>“It wasn't that much,” Crowe shrugged. “You should have seen some of the things I did in the Glaive. My magic is even stronger now, and I can use so much more before being exhausted. I wonder if it was like this for the king.”</p><p>“The king's magic sapped away his life force,” Andromeda reminded her. The same would not happen for Crowe, thankfully.</p><p>“Don't you have one more magical ability, besides healing and dreaming?” The Glaive recalled.</p><p>Andromeda took a moment before answering. It wasn't something to be proud of, although she didn't fear it anymore. “It's chaos. It's completely uncontrollable when summoned, and that makes it very dangerous. So I try not to use it. I hate how people treat me like a time bomb sometimes because of it.”</p><p>Crowe thought for a moment. “Well, I haven't seen it all summer. You must have really good control over it.”</p><p>“Years of practice,” Andromeda appreciated her vote of confidence. Yet it was only now that Crowe mentioned it that she did realize she hadn't once called upon the chaos during the summer—the last time had been when she and Aulea rescued Harper in Insomnia. It seemed so long ago.</p><p>“Let's see if Aulea and Luna left us anything to eat,” Crowe picked up the pace a little. She seemed to have had her fill of hunting for the night.</p><p>“I hope they don't expect us to bring anything back,” Andromeda said, keeping up with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try to be more detailed about combat, but honestly, I'm terrible at writing combat. Dialogue is what I do best. <br/>There's only three or four more chapters to go! After some dabbling with sidefics, I've decided that I really need to wrap this up before I have too many loose ends. So I plan to have this finished by the end of May. I have half of the final chapter for the background stories complete, so that will be quick to finish after this. Then I'll spend the summer on the Galahd fic. I expect to start publishing Part 3 in the fall, but may start sooner than that. I already have a lot written for that, but no clear direction of where to go with the story. It will be very AU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 5:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna strives to prove herself. The four women return to Lestallum.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a long one, but there wasn't enough content to justify splitting this chapter down even smaller.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the following day at Alstor Slough as Crowe worked through the hunting assignments she had taken. In the morning, she took Aulea along with her, leaving Andromeda behind to keep Luna company and mind the camp. Staying within sight of the haven, she foraged in the area for food, medicinal plans, and dry sticks. It gave Luna something to do, and she talked less while working alongside Andromeda.</p><p>Still, the princess had questions. She sat back after examining a bush. “When will you teach me this new method of healing Starscourge?”</p><p>Andromeda continued working diligently, picking at some leaves. “With the hunters and Crownsguard working together, we won't be able to heal anyone without getting caught. We can't have that just yet.”</p><p>Luna frowned. “There may be people who desperately need our help. If we can do something, then we should.”</p><p>The notion was familiar to Andromeda: she had had the same urgent thought the previous summer, when she had gone around Lucis healing people of Starscourge, presuming no one was watching her activities. Luna was just as naive as she had been then. Probably moreso—most importantly, she had to pretend to be dead for awhile.</p><p>“It's a necessary evil,” Andromeda explained. “There's more Scourge in the world than you've ever seen in Tenebrae. I'll show you how it's done when we get to Niflheim. Less people will be looking for us there.”</p><hr/><p>Crowe and Aulea returned to their camp at noon. A short while later, Andromeda followed the former along for her afternoon bounties. It was a much needed break after occupying Luna all morning.</p><p>They returned at sunset with a couple of quarries from their hunts. Crowe lit the fire after Aulea's attempts still failed, then helped Andromeda dress the carcasses. Luna lingered some distance away, observing with a slightly pallid expression as the two older women cut the meat out.</p><p>Aulea helped them prepare the raw meat over the fire. With the three of them working together, there wasn't anything left for Luna to do. She simply continued to observe.</p><p>Dinner was rudimentary, but still better than a bunch of convenience store snacks. Before and after dinner, Aulea and Crowe were apologetic to Luna about the ruggedness of their meals. Andromeda, however, did not feel obligated to apologize for any of their arrangements; Luna had agreed to this path. As it was only going to get worse, she had better adjust to it very soon.</p><p>She wasn't allowed to clean or help pack up camp when dawn came the next day. Honestly, there was very little to clean up and pack away before they left for the outpost. Luna trailed along with the other three women, carrying the lightest of their packs.</p><p>Once at the outpost, they learned that the bus depot did not have a route to Longwythe Peak—the only bus that went into Leide went directly to Hammerhead, where Aulea did not want to go. A bus there would take them to the desired outpost, but it was a roundabout way to get there. It would take too much time away from them for hunting. They couldn't afford it financially, either.</p><p>Rather than take the bus, the women found a farmer with a truck that was heading into Leide for deliveries. After a small bribe, he agreed to drop them off at the Prairie Outpost. They rode in the truck bed, to which Aulea and Crowe apologized to Luna again for the uncomfortable ride. It got them through the abandoned blockade, and onto the dirt road leading to the greenhorn outpost.</p><p>Crowe immediately went to see what hunts were available once they entered the outpost. The other three went to lay claim on the haven. She joined them shortly afterwards, then invited Andromeda along for an afternoon hunt. It did seem that Crowe preferred to have her along for hunts, and they did work well together.</p><p>It was already evening by the time they returned to the haven with dinner, although Andromeda didn't think the sun should have been setting already. It was too early for this time of year.</p><p>Everyone handled dinner the same way they had the night before: Crowe and Andromeda cut the meat from the dead quarries, Aulea helped cook it over the fire and clean up afterwards, and Luna did nothing.</p><p>They sat around the fire afterwards. Judging by how Crowe relaxed with the other three, it meant she hadn't taken a night hunt.</p><p>“What hunting jobs did you take?” Aulea asked.</p><p>“Just two: one for a pack of sabretusks, and another for a dualhorn,” Crowe shrugged. “I thought you might want to come along for the sabretusks and use Ultima. They're just annoying.”</p><p>“I could cast Ultima on both hunts,” Aulea offered.</p><p>Crowe shook her head. “It looks too suspicious to the hunters when you finish your bounties too quickly.”</p><p>“You could just set the sabretusks and dualhorn on fire,” Andromeda chimed in. Neither animals were anything to worry about, compared to the iron giant the two of them had taken down together.</p><p>“Let me help,” Luna spoke up. “I am part of the group now. I must do an equal share of the work.”</p><p>“You do,” Aulea tried to assuage her. “You helped me set up camp, and you helped Andromeda find plenty of things yesterday.”</p><p>“It's hardly enough compared to what you three are doing,” Luna shook her head. “If Crowe continues to hunt as much as she did in the past day each day over the next couple of days, she'll exhaust herself.”</p><p>She was right. It was part of the reason Crowe didn't go on so many hunts alone.</p><p>“Hunts are dangerous,” She warned.</p><p>“I've faced danger all throughout this summer,” Luna countered. “I was there the night Insomnia fell, where Nyx and I worked together to get out of the city. I had to ward off Leviathan during her Summoning. And I have had some combat training as the Oracle.”</p><p>Andromeda crossed her arms, unimpressed by Luna's feats. “You ever face a daemon?”</p><p>The princess blinked at her. “Insomnia had been overrun with them.”</p><p>“But did you fight them?”</p><p>Luna shook her head. “No, there were too many.”</p><p>“What about Magitek soldiers?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Animals?”</p><p>“No. I've only ever fought against my instructor.”</p><p>It was not an encouraging answer. Andromeda continued to frown. “The point is that we often face things other than humans. They don't think like humans do, so they don't fight like them. Sometimes we fight humans, but not usually.”</p><p>“Then show me how to fight them all,” Luna insisted. “Let me go on these hunts with you to learn and prove I am capable.”</p><p>There was no arguing with her—Luna was right: she needed to know how to fight. The sooner, the better.</p><p>“Altissia didn't exactly go smoothly,” Andromeda mentioned quietly to the other two. “Niflheim will be much worse. We don't even know what we're going in to. We won't be able to keep an eye on her all the time.”</p><p>“The hunts here are for greenhorns,” Crowe added reluctantly. “They're meant for someone just learning. What weapons are you familiar with?”</p><p>Luna straightened a little. “I've used polearms sometimes, but most of my training has been hand-to-hand.”</p><p>“That settles it, then. I'll take you to the weapons dealer tomorrow, and then we'll see what you can do,” Crowe concluded.</p><p>“Thank you,” Luna bowed her head. “I won't let you down.”</p><p>Andromeda rolled her eyes.</p><hr/><p>As promised, Crowe took Luna to the weapons dealer as soon as people began moving about the outpost at dawn. Andromeda and Aulea packed up in the meantime; the two hunts would be quick for just two people—they should be finished even faster with more people involved.</p><p>Crowe and Luna returned not long after they had left, the latter carrying a rather simple and lightweight spear. Andromeda had assumed she would have chosen something more decorated, then remembered that the weapons dealers in this area rarely had anything especially fancy.</p><p>“Alright, now that you have a weapon, let's see how well you handle it,” Crowe told Luna once they stepped onto the haven. “Show me your stance.”</p><p>Andromeda stepped closer to them. Keeping her feet apart and knees slightly bent, Luna held the spear with both hands, pointing the head in front of herself.</p><p>Crowe nodded in approval. Then she deftly had her kukri in hand. She raised it, then brought it down, making to cut across Luna. The younger woman caught the kukri with the blade of her spear, redirecting Crowe's attack off to the side. She feigned a jab beside Crowe, purposely missing so as to not hurt her.</p><p>While Luna was still outstretched in her attack, Andromeda pulled her own kukri from its sheath and aimed a jab of her own at Luna's exposed side. Luna whirled around and knocked the shaft of the spear against her wrist, diverting the attack's direction. Andromeda dropped her blade in surprise, then was pushed back as Luna drove the butt of the spear into her chest.</p><p>“I think that's enough,” Aulea called from where she observed some distance away. “Luna has proven that she can fight. We'd better get started on these hunts, before one of you gets cut while playing around. We want to be in Longwythe Peak by nightfall.”</p><p>The three of them relaxed. Andromeda retrieved her kukri from the ground and put it away. Crowe glanced her way while putting her own back in its sheath. The princess was a little more skilled than they had thought.</p><p>“You will be joining us as well?” Luna asked the queen.</p><p>“If you're going on these hunts now as well, then there's no need for anyone to stay behind and keep you company,” Aulea explained, picking up her crossbow from their supplies.</p><p>They left their packs at the haven, somewhat confident that no one would come along and steal them. They would return for them before sunset, when someone else may be looking for a place to stay. Though with the haven located on top of an outpost, most preferred to stay in the comfort of the caravan.</p><p>Crowe took the lead, walking east, out into the Weaverwilds. Like most days that Andromeda had experienced in Leide, it was hot and still, with no wind or humidity in the air. At least in Leide, they never had to worry about rain while they were camping, though the windstorms were just as troubling.</p><p>The pack of sabretusks was a mile away from the outpost—close enough to civilization to be a nuisance. The four women stopped once the pack noticed them and began prowling in their direction.</p><p>“Get ready,” Crowe warned quietly, then began walking slowly towards the pack again, mimicking their prowl.</p><p>Luna held her spear with both hands, following closely behind Crowe. The Glaive and Andromeda had their kukris in hand already. Aulea raised her crossbow, taking aim at a particular hound in the pack.</p><p>Soon an invisible line was crossed, and the pack began charging as one. Aulea began firing at them, knocking a few back as they were struck by a bolt. Andromeda and Crowe charged ahead at the approaching pack, both unconcerned about getting shot.</p><p>They both picked a sabretusk out of the pack and collided with it. One jumped at Andromeda, determined to maul her face. She caught its throat in her hand and held it back. It writhed in her grip; she couldn't hold it for long. She quickly stabbed the mutt in the stomach, then threw it back as it gave a piercing howl. It slumped on the ground.</p><p>Another jumped at Andromeda; she kicked it away just in time. She turned back to the first sabretusk still sprawled on the ground with its innards exposed. It dug its claws at the ground as it squirmed and continued to make dreadful howls. She grabbed its head and slit its throat, killing it quickly.</p><p>Turning to face the second one, Andromeda found it already dealt with: Luna's spear stuck in its side. While her back was turned, a third sabretusk pounced at her. Andromeda moved directly behind her, blocking the sabretusk with her arm, and stabbing it in the stomach. She threw it aside as she had done to the first one. Then she went after it, holding its head and slitting its throat.</p><p>Luna had gotten her spear free by the time Andromeda was finished. In her tussle with the third sabretusk, she hadn't noticed a fourth approaching with a limp leg, a bolt protruding from its hip. It nearly bit into Andromeda's arm while she was kneeling next to the third one, but Luna caught it in the side with a thrust of her spear. Andromeda followed after her lead, stabbing the hound in the neck.</p><p>They both straightened and assessed the battle, surprised to find it finished. Crowe stood over two sabretusks, and three bodies laid riddled with bolts. Aulea approached them and began pulling the bolts from the bodies, examining each one to determine whether or not she could still use them.</p><p>“That was all of them?” Luna asked, looking at the other three.</p><p>Crowe gazed out to their surroundings for stragglers. “Looks like it.”</p><p>“Their packs don't get very big,” Andromeda commented.</p><p>“You did good for your first hunt.” Crowe stepped over to Luna with a smile.</p><p>The princess gave a slight bow of her head. “Thank you.” She turned to Andromeda. “You were right. They did not attack in any way I had trained for. It went against so many lessons.”</p><p>“You shouldn't just abandon them now. You'll still need them,” The raven-haired woman replied. “You did good against a pack of petty nuisances; let's go see how you do against something more serious.”</p><hr/><p>The dualhorn's stomping ground was just a little ways south of where the sabretusks had been prowling. Crossbows and kukris weren't very effective against a dualhorn's tough hide, but spears were. It turned out that Luna's spear and Crowe's fire magic was critical in killing it. Andromeda instructed Luna on the weak spots to hit; she herself moved in to those weak spots to stab at them after Luna had already cut through the hide. Aulea managed to shoot a few bolts in the weakened spots as well. She mostly defended them all from the dualhorn's attacks with her force fields. It was too big for them to push around like they had done with the sabretusks.</p><p>By midafternoon, both hunts were finished and the women returned to the outpost. Crowe collected the bounties while the other three picked up their supplies from the haven. They found a hunter with a truck on the way to Longwythe Peak to sell meats and horns. As transportation to and from the Prairie Outpost was sporadic, hunters were often generous, allowing others to ride along for free. This turned out to be one such hunter.</p><p>The sun was nearly set by the time they arrived in Longwythe Peak. Crowe went straight to the diner to find more hunting assignments. Aulea and Andromeda led the way to the apartment they had stayed at over the winter. They were relieved to find it as they had left it: no one had moved in while they had been gone, and there was no notice from the landlord. It had only been a couple of months since they had left; Hank must have had a large bank account somewhere that continued to pay the rent automatically. So few people knew that he was dead.</p><p>Andromeda went to the diner to show Crowe the way back to the apartment, and ended up helping her carry takeout as well. Everyone was in a better mood with a roof over their heads and food that they didn't have to prepare.</p><p>Over dinner, they found that they had enough money for one bus ticket and one passage to Niflheim. The hunts in the Prairie Outpost didn't pay very much—the bounties were much higher in Longwythe Peak, and being a more populated town, there were more hunts available.</p><p>It was completely dark once they were all finished eating. Crowe stopped leaning against the counter. “There's a bounty for a couple of daemons up at the mine entrance.”</p><p>Luna stood from where she sat at the table. “I'll join you.”</p><p>“It's okay if you want to rest,” Crowe replied sympathetically. “You've already done a lot today.”</p><p>“I'm fine,” The younger woman insisted. “Sooner or later, I'll have to face daemons.”</p><p>No one argued against her; Luna had done better than expected of someone who had never hunted before. She had a point—it was better she faced daemons now in Lucis than wait until Niflheim, where they were probably much worse.</p><p>All four of them went along. Andromeda and Aulea knew the way to the mine very well, and so took the lead on the dirt road. The nights in Leide were especially still, compared to the daytime. They came across the haven after walking half a mile. The glowing blue sigils were bright against the darkness. Andromeda remembered when she and Aulea had stayed there, hiding from Ardyn.</p><p>“It feels like it's been much longer than it really has been since we last went into the mines,” Aulea mused. She seemed to also be thinking back to spring, and the winter before that.</p><p>“You went in?” Luna asked curiously.</p><p>The older woman nodded. “Andromeda and I used it as a place to dabble with our magic over the winter. It helped me get better control over mine. It's also where I first learned to fight against daemons.”</p><p>“We don't have time to explore them now,” Andromeda pointed out before Luna could ask the whole group to do so. “We won't get paid for it.”</p><p>They came to the first chain link fence that stood before the mine entrance. The gates to keep people out were long gone, and no one had thought to replace them yet. A horde of imps danced about just beyond the fence. A tall ghostly figure emerged from the gaping entrance, an orb of green flame floating on either side of its head.</p><p>Andromeda frowned and glanced at Crowe, but the other woman was more focused on the daemons. A lich was more than a beginner could handle. In all of her and Aulea's exploring of the mines, they had never encountered anything as serious. The daemons were getting worse.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything more, the imps suddenly took notice and ran at them. Aulea raised her crossbow and began firing. Being incredibly small, the imps were easily recoiled as they were struck by bolts.</p><p>Yet also because they were so small and quick, there were several that she missed. Luna swatted a couple aside with her spear. Crowe made to stab one, but missed. It cut her in retaliation, so she set it on fire. The imp instantly died.</p><p>A green flash made for Aulea, but she quickly blocked it with a force field. She could no longer fire bolts at the lich as it slowly approached her. Crowe cast ice magic, freezing the strongest imps in place, and killing ones that were already wounded.</p><p>Luna suddenly ran forward at the lich. By the time Crowe and Andromeda realized it, her spear had already struck the daemon in the side. It turned its attention away from Aulea, now focusing on Luna. The spear came out easily, but then she froze once face-to-face with the lich. It easily picked her up by the neck and tossed her away.</p><p>“Luna!” Crowe ran to where she had landed just outside of the fence.</p><p>At the same moment, the imps had finally dethawed. They swarmed around Aulea's force field as the lich turned its attention back to her. Andromeda began to rush to her aid, but was just as bombarded by a couple of imps. She managed to cut them, but they were much quicker than sabretusks.</p><p>A blinding light suddenly surrounded the battle. Andromeda recoiled slightly, unable to see. She expected the imps to jump at her, but they did not. The daemons screamed loudly at first, then quickly died away. The light faded much more slowly afterwards, leaving them in the dark again. Haven't had the time to adjust to the light, she easily readjusted to the dark.</p><p>Andromeda had only ever experienced such intense light magic from Etro, but she knew it wasn't the goddess. Her light felt different: it was completely white, colorless. This light had had a golden hue to it, and was noticeably warmer.</p><p>She just as quickly noticed that the daemons were gone, as if they had never been there to begin with. The night was still again.</p><p>Luna was sitting up where she had landed, Crowe crouched next to her. Aulea and Andromeda approached the other two women. There was only one person out of four of them that could have used magic like that.</p><p>“There was a face,” Luna explained shakily. “On its chest.”</p><p>She might have healed plenty of people over the years, but she clearly had never seen someone close to turning. Andromeda knelt on the other side of her, looking her over. “Don't you know where daemons come from?”</p><p>“Of course I do. It's just...” Luna trailed off in thought.</p><p>Andromeda stood straight again. “It's easy to forget.”</p><p>“You still did very good in your first fight with daemons.” Crowe assured, also standing. She offered a hand to Luna and helped her to her feet. She was bruised and dirty, but otherwise okay. “What was that light?”</p><p>“Holy,” Luna answered. “It was part of the magic bestowed on me as the Oracle. I'm thankful that I still have it. My magic must still be the same, just as Etro promised.”</p><p>“We're going to need plenty of that magic in the oncoming dark days,” Aulea acknowledged. “Let's go back. We could all use showers.”</p><hr/><p>They stayed in comfort at the apartment for a couple of days. Each day was filled with hunts. With four of them working together, the women were able to collect more bounties than any of the other hunters around. It was common for hunters to hunt in pairs, or perhaps even threes, but groups of four or larger were rare. They usually didn't last long before dividing up into smaller groups. The four women did so for the smaller hunts, but always came back together for the larger ones. They were an odd group; any hunters who had taken notice of them awhile ago made a note of that.</p><p>Luna now happily did her equal part in the group. After her initial use of Holy, she didn't use it again. There was a chance that someone would see it—and only one person could cast such magic. Ultima was much more difficult to see in the dark, and was just as effective against hordes of daemons and animals.</p><p>After two days of intense hunting, there was enough money to buy them all bus tickets and passage to Niflheim. There was even a little left over for food. Andromeda couldn't remember her journey to Lucis very well, but she assumed she and her aunt had been fed along the way. They had had nothing but the clothes on their backs.</p><p>It was another two days to reach Lestallum by bus, taking the long way around the southern part of the Disc of Cauthess. The bus stopped twice at the Cauthess Rest Area and the petrol station west of the Disc, but all four women were impatient to get to Lestallum. They did not linger and hunt.</p><p>The sun was setting early when they stepped off of the bus. They didn't wait for it to finish; Aulea led the way straight to the broker's office. The thugs remembered them, and let them in without an argument.</p><p>One of the men led them inside and let them into the broker's office. The decrepit man sat at his desk expectantly, having clearly just been up to something he didn't want anyone to know about.</p><p>“Any news?” Aulea asked. None of the women bothered to take a seat. They only had one question for him.</p><p>He nodded. “You're in luck. My associates have found a cove in the northern region of Niflheim. Its waters are rarely patrolled. I can have a truck ready to take you in a couple of hours. It will take you to a guide who will lead you to the coast. I trust you have the final payment ready?”</p><p>“We do,” Aulea confirmed. “You'll receive it before we get into the truck.”</p><p>As firm as she was, all four women noticeably relaxed, knowing that they were finally getting somewhere. None of them particularly wanted to go to Niflheim; yet it was only there that they would find Noctis. It was there were Etro wanted them to meet him, and stop Bahamut before something happened that would kill the prince. None of them knew what to expect, but it was understood that she would not give Noctis her Blessing.</p><p>“We will return in a couple of hours, then.” The eldest woman stated, then ushered the other three back out into the streets.</p><p>Night had settled in in the short amount of time spent speaking with the broker. The locals did not act perturbed that the night had begun so early. With so many lights keeping the daemons away, the time of day didn't particularly matter to them.</p><p>“We'll be leaving after dark.” Luna realized, keeping her hood up over her hair as they stood apart from the moving night crowds. “The roads won't be safe.”</p><p>Andromeda shrugged. “We don't have much choice. No one will be paying attention if we leave during the night because they're too scared to follow us. Besides, I've done this before and daemons didn't bother us then—I don't think.”</p><p>“If they do, Aulea can take care of them for us.” Crowe grinned at the older woman. She had hated this route when they first considered it; now that it was working out, she was more open-minded and optimistic about it.</p><p>Aulea only frowned in return. “We shouldn't use our magic until absolutely necessary. We can't risk others finding out about them. Things are complicated enough.”</p><p>“You'd better go to the market and stock up on food. I don't know if we'll be given any,” Andromeda warned. “I have to go say goodbye. Don't wait up for me for dinner.”</p><p>“Don't take too long. We need to be back here in two or three hours.” Crowe reminded her.</p><p>With a wave, Andromeda crossed town for Linda's, hoping her aunt wouldn't mind feeding an extra mouth. There were a lot of refugees in need of food; there couldn't be a lot of free food to go around. There were more important concerns with Linda, though. If Andromeda kept this promise to say goodbye, perhaps Linda would believe her that she would return to Lucis once they visited Gralea.</p><p>Travis was in the background when Linda opened the door for Andromeda again. He was tossing Kai up in the air while he sat on the only bed in the cramped room.</p><p>Linda hugged Andromeda tightly before either of them could say anything. The younger had to wonder if this would always be how they greeted each other.</p><p>“I thought you already left,” Linda pulled away after a long moment. Her tone was a little firm—moreso annoyed than relieved.</p><p>“Not yet,” Andromeda shook her head. “Sorry. We had to take an early bus out of town. We had to raise a lot of money.”</p><p>“So it's settled then.” Linda frowned.</p><p>Andromeda nodded. “We're leaving in a couple of hours. Crowe and Layla are stocking up on food.”</p><p>“Taking off again already?” Travis came over to them, butting in. Kai trailed behind him clumsily. The women went silent. He moved away from them, getting the hint.</p><p>“I guess that means you have time to stay for dinner this time,” Linda observed, although it was unclear whether or not she was happy that Andromeda would be joining her for dinner.</p><p>She simply nodded, apprehensive of her aunt's mood. The older woman finally let her inside, closing the door behind her. It didn't seem so cramped while Andromeda was the only guest they had.</p><p>She tried to help in preparing dinner, but the kitchenette corner of the tiny apartment was cramped with two adults at the counters. Instead, Andromeda occupied Kai while his parents worked. The toddler showed her his modest collection of toys, donated by various neighbors whose children were all grown up. Andromeda felt assured at getting a little bit of time with him—this could be the last she saw of him for a long time, and she wanted both of them to have a good memory together.</p><p>She had also hoped that when she finally had dinner with Linda again, it would be a pleasant one in which they caught up and told each other about their lives. However, there was hardly any talk over dinner. Travis, either oblivious to the mood or trying to combat it, talked the most. It was trivial things about Lestallum and their work. Andromeda found that perhaps he really was a decent man after all. He wasn't bad, as far as uncles went.</p><p>She played a little more with Kai while his parents washed the dishes. Once they were done with that, two hours had passed. It was time for Andromeda to meet with Aulea, Crowe, and Luna at the market.</p><p>“I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.” Linda shook her head as she and Andromeda stepped outside of the apartment. She then hugged Andromeda tightly, her standoffish stance disappearing. “Come back alive. I'm tired of thinking that you could be dead. I want to be a family again, and I want Kai to get to know you.”</p><p>“I promise I will.” Her niece repeated herself from earlier. “I'll be back before you know it.”</p><p>With that, she left. If she stayed any longer, she would end up missing the truck.</p><p>The market wasn't far no matter where one was in Lestallum. Andromeda hurried through the crowd. She continued her fast pace as she entered the market and began making her way around. She made one loop around the path between stalls without catching any sight of her friends. She was nearly finished with a second pass around, and considering that the three had moved on, when she finally spotted them at the main entry way, debating amongst themselves.</p><p>“There you are,” Aulea breathed exasperatedly.</p><p>Andromeda noticed how harried all three of them looked—it had nothing to do with the extra pack of food they carried. Crowe continued to watch the crowd close to them, and a little ways beyond that. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“We saw a couple of Crownsguard watching us in the crowds here,” The Glaive reported. “They know we're here.”</p><p>“Let's go. We don't have much time before they close in,” Aulea directed them out of the market.</p><p>They continued along among a crowd, keeping an even pace despite the urge to run. Most people in the crowds did not carry so much baggage, but the occasional pack-ladden hunter wasn't an unusual sight. As they made their way across town again, Andromeda took notice of several people in dark uniforms interspersed with the locals. None of them seemed to be actively looking or pursing the four women, but their presence was persistent the further they walked.</p><p>As they approached the side of town closest to the road, the crowd dwindled, giving them less cover. They progressively walked faster once they were off of the main stairs, and were practically running as they came across the right alleyway. They were relieved to see a truck parked in front of the broker's office.</p><p>However, the truck was not running. The driver was leaning against it, smoking a cigarette and making idle chatter with the two guards at the door. The three men turned as the four frazzled women hurried to them.</p><p>“Where's your boss?” Aulea demanded.</p><p>One of the thugs at the door went inside with a casual gait. It was much too slow.</p><p>She turned to the driver. “We need to get going. Now.”</p><p>Before any of the men could argue, Crowe and Andromeda began loading their stuff into the covered truck bed. Aulea alone was more than enough to intimidate the men into action, though. The driver dropped his cigarette to the ground, stamped on it, then reached inside of the cab to turn the key in the ignition. The truck grumbled to life.</p><p>The broker came out of the building, perhaps for the first time in many years, with the thug close behind him. He looked especially displeased to be forced outside. “What is this?”</p><p>Aulea approached him with the money in hand as Crowe helped Luna step up into the truck bed. There was no time to bother with false bottoms. “The final payment. The Crownsguard is coming. We must hurry.”</p><p>She shoved the money into the old man's hand as he stood in shock at the news. The driver was suddenly in the cab, slamming the door shut. Crowe and Andromeda climbed into the bed, then helped Aulea up as she joined them.</p><p>As Aulea settled in next to Luna, Andromeda looked out to the end of the alley. A man appeared from around the corner. She remembered short-cropped hair, miserable expression, and the business casual uniform that was unlike a general. She had met him over a year ago, and had only known him as Leonis. She hadn't realized that he was the Marshal, nor had she thought he had survived Insomnia's fall. The Shield hadn't.</p><p>Cor ran towards them, becoming a silhouette in the dark alley. A couple of other Crownsguard members also came around the corner and followed his lead.</p><p>The truck suddenly lurched, the tires squealing as the driver slammed the gas pedal to the floor. The Crownsguard gave shouts, but the truck was already speeding out through the other end of the alley. They sped out of Lestallum and into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I prefer to post chapters only once a week, but honestly, I'm so excited to be getting to the end of this. Expect to see Cor's perspective of this very soon. :)<br/>Two more chapters left! They'll most likely be long ones. Next we'll see just how the journey fares, but honestly, I don't plan on anything big happening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 6:1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etro's Blessed Ones travel to Niflheim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride in the back of the truck was loud as the wind rushed by them and the engine droned noisily. There was no comfort to be had as they sped along the road, taking sharp turns here and there. Andromeda and Crowe kept an eye out through the open flap of the canvas above the tailgate for trouble behind them. Plenty of daemons prowled at the roadside, but they never made to enter the road itself until the truck was too far away to catch. Neither woman saw other headlights on the road behind them; the Crownsguard did not follow.</p><p>Spurred to hurry out of Lestallum, the driver never quite slowed down from the rush. The four women in the truck bed tried their best to stay still when the truck took sharp turns, but they all suffered a few bruises from the ride. Especially when the road suddenly became much rougher.</p><p>It seemed as though they drove through the whole night, but it was still dark out when the truck finally came to a stop. The truck was parked underneath a solitary light. As the women scrambled out of the bed, they immediately noticed the glowing haven on the other side of the dirt road.</p><p>The driver came around to them, and was surprised that they had already helped themselves out. “Sunrise is in a couple of hours. We'll rest here. It's a long way to the next haven.”</p><p>He ushered them across the road and to the haven. Battered from the trip, the four women were relieved for a small break at a haven. There was no sleep to be had in the truck.</p><p>They didn't bother to light a fire; they only rolled out their bedrolls and crawled into them. Sleep came easy for all of them, yet they still were awake and packed up by the time dawn came to chase the daemons away. They all got back into the truck after a very light breakfast, and it sped back up the dirt road a small distance, then took a turn onto an even rougher dirt road.</p><p>There was much more to see in the daytime. The dirt roads went around a massive lake. Judging from the dense amount of trees growing in the shallow water, Andromeda guessed it to be the Vesperpool. It was the only swamp in Lucis that could be this large.</p><p>The drive on this rough road was thankfully very short; the truck soon came to a stop again and the engine was turned off. Once again, the women took that as the signal to get out, grabbing their packs and weapons. The driver joined them with a pack of his own on his back, and a shotgun hanging by a strap over his shoulder.</p><p>“We continue on foot from here. The forest is too thick for trucks,” The driver explained, then turned to lead the way. After exchanging glances with one another, the four women followed after him.</p><p>As with the ride to the Vesperpool, the hike was silent. No one wanted to risk saying something in front of this strange man: his employers were disingenuous, so it was likely he was the same way. As far as the four women knew, this man intended on taking them to the ship that would take them to Niflheim. They didn't want to risk him getting other ideas.</p><p>As they walked further away from roads and civilization, the animals became more prevalent. A couple of animal packs crossed their paths throughout the day. Depending on what sort of animal it was, their guide either diverted from his path to go around the creatures, or found a hiding place until they moved on. Stopping to kill every single animal in their path would just slow the group down.</p><p>Towards sunset, though, a cockatrice caught sight of the humans and persisted after them. There was no hiding or avoiding it. The man shot at the massive rooster with his gun. Aulea joined him with her cross bow. Both had the bird distracted enough that Luna could sneak up and thrust her spear through his neck. She pulled it out and moved away just as quickly, falling back to Crowe and Andromeda. The cockatrice collapsed, blood spurting from the large gaping wound in its neck.</p><p>“Nice job,” Andromeda nodded at the dead bird. “You learn fast.”</p><p>Crowe turned to their guide, who was a little baffled to get help from his charges. “Are we close to a haven yet?”</p><p>“It's just a little further,” He glanced further ahead on the trail.</p><p>She looked to Andromeda. “It would be a shame to let the meat go to waste.”</p><p>The two set to work dressing the carcass. As with any other time, a fresh meal like this was something to look forward to at camp; it would be more filling than the prepackaged food they had brought, and would save their supply for another time.</p><hr/><p>They arrived at the haven just before the daemons began to appear after nightfall. There was a little excitement among them at the prospect of a fresh meal, but the excitement was gone away once the meal was cooked and eaten. Sharing food with their guide was one thing, but sharing information was another.</p><p>The haven was near another lake—one that made the Vesperpool look like a pond. The other shore could not be seen from the haven, and there was nothing blocking the view as there had been at the previous haven, where the view had been obstructed by boulders. It was the only great lake that existed in Lucis.</p><p>“Get some sleep,” The man advised, standing from his place around the fire and going to his bedroll. “We leave again at dawn.”</p><p>No one else moved until he settled down again. The four women sat rather close together on the other side of the fire; such closeness might have been making him uncomfortable.</p><p>“We should keep a watch through the night,” Aulea mentioned quietly to them. “We don't want any surprises out here. We're all in trouble in one way or another, and these men will try to capitalize on that. I'll take the first watch. Get some rest.”</p><p>At her order, the other three women went to their bedrolls and finally slept after a day full of hiking. It was only a couple of hours before Aulea woke Crowe to take the second shift, and a couple of hours after that that Crowe woke Andromeda to take the third. There was no need for Luna to take a fourth shift.</p><p>Andromeda observed the daemons prowling in the night, the man sleeping soundly, and eventually, the first sign of dawn. She took it as the sign to wake everyone else up. By the time the sun was high enough to vanquish the last daemons, everyone was packed up and ready to move on.</p><hr/><p>The day passed as silently as the first as they continued hiking westward towards a mountain range, with just as many interruptions. The group continued to avoid most animals when they could, yet when it came close to sunset, it was almost encouraged to find something for dinner.</p><p>The next haven was a bit further than the last one; it was past nightfall when they arrived, running from a small horde of daemons. Normally, they would have been quick work for Luna or Aulea, but none of the women could risk using magic in front of a stranger.</p><p>As the night became darker, the mountains loomed over the haven. A day full of hiking had brought the group to the foot of the mountains. It looked as though their trek was going to become more difficult.</p><p>“We'll cross through these mountains tomorrow. I know a short cut,” The guide explained, ambivalent towards the hulking shadows behind him. “Then we'll reach the Styrian Swells by the end of tomorrow. From there, we'll follow the coast south for another day to a cove. The boat will be there.”</p><p>“There wasn't a shorter way?” Crowe asked with a frown. If she was having doubts again, it was too late. They were already stranded in the wilderness.</p><p>“We were less likely to be tracked by going through the Vesperpool and hiking through the wilderness up here.” He poked at their fire with a stick. “There's no civilization this far north in Cleigne, so the hunters don't bother coming out here. This whole region and even further north of here has been left completely to the wild, and that makes it too dangerous. The Syrian Swells are also dangerous, so the waters aren't watched there. Only experienced sailors can manage it. It's not easy getting into Niflheim these days, but you've already figured that out.”</p><p>They had—after all, they hadn't been able to find any alternative routes that didn't cost so much. In all of their silence, they hadn't discussed much of where Noctis could be at the moment, if he could have already gotten in to Niflheim. They just had to keep hoping they weren't too late.</p><p>“We should get some sleep, then. We have two more days of hiking ahead of us,” Aulea suggested.</p><p>The women were slow to move as the man settled into his bedroll. They didn't have his trust anymore than he had theirs, yet he was less wary of them than they were of him. Thankfully, he also didn't care to get to know them. The women were just something to escort.</p><p>“I'll take the first watch,” Luna quietly volunteered. The other three went to their bedrolls without argument.</p><hr/><p>The following two days passed just as the previous two had: silently hiking, and hunting for dinner around sunset. There was very little talking among them even when they came to a haven. It was especially so with Luna—her voice would give away her true identity. She continued to keep her hair covered by her hood. The other three women kept her close, and away from their guide. If he noticed their strange behavior, he didn't care.</p><p>Finally, on the fourth night, they approached a small cove. A haven sat at the base of large rock that jutted up into the sky, hiding the cove from anyone out at sea. Unlike the previous havens they had stayed at, however, this one was overcrowded with people already. A perimeter of spotlights were set up around the haven's base to further ward away daemons.</p><p>It was a surprise to see the haven and its occupants; havens hid themselves and their occupants away from enemies and threats. Those sitting around at the haven rose and became excited at the arrival of four women and their guide. They were seen as a relief.</p><p>There were other men lingering around the haven as well, but they were not like the other people. They didn't look so ragged in their dark jumpsuits, and they had guns strapped to them, similarly to how the guide did. A ship was some distance away in the ocean; these men were part of the crew, keeping an eye on the passengers.</p><p>“Thank the Six,” Someone sighed as the women were ushered onto the haven with the other passengers. “They said we couldn't leave until we had a couple more people join us.”</p><p>Aulea traded glances with Andromeda before turning to the scruffy-looking man seated on the ground. “They made you wait here?”</p><p>He nodded. “We were part of a larger group, but I guess that was too big. Half of us were allowed to leave on a ship late last week. Then they said the remaining group was too small for the voyage.”</p><p>A younger man—really just a boy—stood. “Did you bring food?”</p><p>A couple of people began scolding him for asking that of strangers who had just arrived. Luna was already rummaging through their pack of food. “Of course. Here.”</p><p>When one person received food, several more became interested. It seemed to be what the people were most excited about: it was likely that newcomers would bring food. None of the people gathered at the haven looked to be hunters, or even fishermen. Andromeda didn't see any fishing supplies about.</p><p>The four women ended up handing out all of their meager supply of food to the people. She hoped they wouldn't be in need of it while on the ship.</p><p>“Why are so many of you going to Niflheim?” Andromeda asked, taking a seat on the ground with the others. She hadn't anticipated that there would be other passengers on the voyage.</p><p>“Some of us are going to Tenebrae,” A woman piped up.</p><p>“Let's just say some of us said and did some things that the Empire wasn't happy about—or the Crownsguard, in some cases—and we all need to disappear from Lucis,” Another man explained. “What about you four?”</p><p>“About the same,” Andromeda replied.</p><p>“Niflheim closed its borders about a month ago. Something was going to happen in Altissia,” An older man began. “We showed up here, and then were told we couldn't leave! They should have taken us back.”</p><p>“We paid way too much to turn back,” A woman countered.</p><p>“You guys must know what happened in Altissia,” The first man realized.</p><p>Everyone became silent as they waited to hear the news. They hadn't heard of anything that happened in the world since leaving Lestallum, presumably over a month ago. Andromeda, Aulea, and Crowe traded glances with each other, as well as looked towards Luna. She didn't look at anyone.</p><p>“The Oracle died while forging the covenant with Leviathan,” Aulea finally said.</p><p>The other passengers were torn at the news. Though they were political dissenters, they held no ill will towards Tenebraen royalty. Luna looked down at the ground as the passengers mumbled about what a shame it was. The couple that were going to Tenebrae were especially silent, clearly reconsidering their choice.</p><p>“Prince Noctis still lives,” Aulea added, as if it would give them all some hope. It did quiet some of the lamenting, but Luna's death far outweighed Noctis's survival.</p><p>One of the armed men stepped into the cluster of waiting passengers. “Listen up. Pack everything up. We're going to start boarding the ship.”</p><p>By now, the ship's lights were the only way to tell that there was something out in the water. A couple of lights bobbed over the waves, approaching the shore.</p><p>Everyone else scrambled to get their belongings together. The four newcomers simply waited; they hadn't even taken out their bedrolls yet. Andromeda was glad that they weren't going to be made to wait another night before starting the journey across the ocean. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way.</p><p>One boat was already waiting at the shore; the smugglers had used it before to reach the passengers. As three more arrived, the armed men ushered people into them, allowing only six passengers per boat. Though in a hurry, the four women let everyone else go ahead of them. They had been waiting the longest to leave.</p><p>True to its namesake, the waters were choppy as the boats sped towards the waiting ship. All four women clung to something to stay still. It was much like the truck ride into the Vesperpool.</p><p>It didn't last nearly as long as the truck ride into the Vesperpool. Once all of the boats had been raised up onto the ship, the passengers were then escorted down into the hull by the smugglers. It was a cargo ship; it was not meant to take on passengers. Such a ship would have been cheaper, but it had been a couple of months since one was available.</p><p>The hull was packed with shipping containers. Space was left for narrow aisles between the rows of containers. In a far corner, there was a small space left open. It was where the passengers were escorted. A man with a somewhat-official hat was waiting with some more smugglers.</p><p>“Hand over your weapons,” The captain ordered.</p><p>Some people didn't have anything; some others had knives tucked away on their persons. Luna's grip tightened on her spear, and Crowe likewise placed a hand on the hilt of her kukri, but didn't pull the sheath from her side as Andromeda did.</p><p>“We can't risk handing these over. We'll be trapped,” Crowe looked to the other three. Luna nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Just go along with it. It'll work out,” Andromeda assured. It wasn't as though she was any happier about the rule.</p><p>“We can get creative if we have to,” Aulea stated. “We're not completely defenseless.”</p><p>It was enough to convince Crowe. It was their turn to hand over their weapons. The smugglers were surprised that Aulea and Luna had such big weapons with them, but took them away all the same. They thought nothing of Andromeda's kukri, yet when Crowe handed hers over to the captain, they paused.</p><p>“This is a Glaive's weapon.” He examined the blade closely. “Only given to Kingsglaive in Insomnia.”</p><p>Everyone was watching for the response. Andromeda hadn't anticipated handing their weapons over, nor that they would catch attention. Why would these men know what a Glaive's kukri looked like?</p><p>“I picked it up awhile ago,” Crowe answered with a brash tone, covering up her hesitance. “I liked the look of it.”</p><p>“The Glaive didn't need it anymore,” Andromeda shrugged. The older woman wasn't used to having to lie so much like she was.</p><p>After another moment, the captain finally finished with the weapon and handed it to one of the smugglers. Arms full of weapons, he went off to wherever they would store them. The four women joined the rest of the passengers in the small space bordered by shipping containers.</p><p>“This is where you'll stay. You will not wander the ship. My men will make sure of that,” The captain explained to the passengers. “Don't ask questions. Do as you're told.”</p><p>He walked away at that, leaving behind a couple of armed men to block whatever narrow path the passengers could possibly use as an escape route.</p><p>Crowe leaned closer to Andromeda. “Is any of this familiar to you?”</p><p>“I slept most of the way on my way to Lucis,” The younger gave a shrug. “But I'm pretty sure there weren't so many guns then.”</p><p>“Do you think you can keep an eye on the crew?” Aulea asked under her breath as everyone seemed to pick a spot and settle down in it. “They suspect us after seeing Crowe's knife. No one was as armed as we were.”</p><p>“I will,” Andromeda assured. The ship would be easy to watch in her sleep, after the vast distances she tried to cover over the summer.</p><p>“Try to find where they've taken our weapons.” Aulea then turned to Luna. “Keep your hood up and remain quiet. Just for a little while longer.”</p><p>Luna nodded mutely, though her disappointment was easy to determine. She hadn't had much to say after listening to people lament her death.</p><hr/><p>The passage across the ocean was even less eventful than the four days of hiking had been. Small meals were given to the passengers twice a day, and small groups were taken out at a time for bathroom breaks. It was less comfort than some other people had expected, but Andromeda found it to be accurate to her memory.</p><p>Talking was allowed, but she, Crowe, Aulea, and Luna all kept to themselves. Luna, most of all. The other passengers shared very little more than they did; they were all running from something. Everyone seemed to understand that everyone else could try to rat them out to Imperials, in order to save their own skins. So the best solution was to not tip anyone off about their pasts.</p><p>With nothing else to do, Andromeda spent much of the time dreamwalking through the ship. She took a couple of days to learn the layout of the ship. She found their weapons stored in the captain's quarters—an obvious place to store them. It was on the opposite end of the ship, too. She also kept tabs on the crew and captain, listening in to conversations and most communications that left the ship. Andromeda never saw or heard anything that would mean trouble for her and her companions.</p><p>Everyone simply sat and waited for the week to pass. At one point, one of the passengers became bold enough to ask questions, and was consequently roughed up by the smugglers to set an example for everyone else. Andromeda and Luna tended to his wounds, exchanging wordless glances with Aulea and Crowe. They were at the mercy of all of these men. Border crossing was not enjoyable.</p><hr/><p>It wasn't long after the example had been made that another such incident occurred. Crowe and Luna returned from a bathroom break, the former a little stiffly and her head held high, and the latter keeping close to her side. Crowe was acting as though something wasn't bothering her, when it was. Her tough act fell as she flopped down next to Andromeda. Luna sat on Crowe's other side in a much more lady-like manner.</p><p>“One of those guys kept harassing Luna. He wouldn't leave her alone. He almost pulled her hood off,” The Glaive explained to Andromeda and Aulea. “So I grabbed him. It got his attention away from her.”</p><p>Andromeda looked her over. There was already a bruise forming on her cheek; everything else was covered by clothing. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“It's fine. Just some bruises,” Crowe stated. “I didn't fight back. I figured it would cause more problems for us than we already have.”</p><p>The most grievous injury had been to her pride. Luna bowed her head. “I'm so sorry you were harmed because of me. It's not the first time, if I recall correctly.”</p><p>“It's fine,” Crowe repeated. “It wasn't anything serious.”</p><p>They fell silent at that, aware that the other passengers were watching. They knew someone else had dared to go against the smugglers. It was difficult to determine whether they were in awe or disapproved.</p><p>“This isn't a good sign,” Aulea commented quietly.</p><p>“I'll check to see what the damage is,” Andromeda told her. This sort of thing would be reported to the captain, who already suspected Crowe of something.</p><p>She was especially quiet. It was that distant sort of quiet that Andromeda had begun to recognize in Crowe a couple of times over the summer. She hadn't gotten this way since they returned to Lucis, and Luna explained what had happened to the Glaives in Insomnia. Before then, her quietness was brought on by her conversation with the Marshal. Anything that had to do with the fall of the Glaives made Crowe go quiet. This incident had nothing to do with that, but Andromeda could tell where Crowe's mind had gone.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, trying to bring Crowe back to the present moment. It wasn't good to ruminate too much. She had to take some comfort knowing that the traitors all died terrible deaths.</p><p>Crowe gave a nod. “Yeah.” Then she went quiet again, back to her thoughts.</p><p>Andromeda frowned. It just had to run its course. She tried to get more comfortable, then closed her eyes.</p><hr/><p>The incident did not seem to be a big concern among the crew. Andromeda could not find anything that suggested more trouble for Crowe and their group. So long as no one died, the captain didn't seem to mind.</p><p>The only way to keep track of the days was by when meals were brought to them. Andromeda counted seven days before the ship dropped anchor. One of the smugglers gave the curt order for everyone to pack up their belongings—it was the only announcement that they had arrived at Niflheim's coast.</p><p>In such a small space, no one had bothered to unpack their belongings. Everyone was eager to get off of the ship (some had found they did not have sea legs, and thankfully Andromeda had had something to suppress vomiting). The smugglers led people out six at a time, choosing who went when. Andromeda, Aulea, Crowe, and Luna were not chosen; they waited, but after everyone else had been taken away, the smugglers stopped taking people up to the deck.</p><p>They stood waiting several minutes. The men did not budge or say anything. It was plenty of time to realize that now everyone else was off of the ship, the incidents of the past week would be addressed. Andromeda suspected that the captain had no intention of letting them leave the ship.</p><p>The captain finally arrived, with even more armed men. They surrounded the women as he stepped forward. He held Crowe's kukri, showing it to the women.</p><p>“Who are you all, really?” The captain asked. He pointed the blade at Crowe. “You are a Glaive. You're obviously escorting someone.” He turned to Luna. “Take that hood off and look up.”</p><p>Crowe straightened and gave him a hard look. “It's none of your concern. You've been pai--”</p><p>“My ship, my business.” The captain interrupted crisply, raising his voice. “Have you been underground for so long that you did not hear? The Kingsglaive has fallen.” He then pointed the blade at Andromeda. “And I have seen your face before—not for good reason.” He looked to Luna again, seeing that she had not yet moved. “Are you deaf, girl? Take the hood off!”</p><p>One of his men began to approach her. After a couple of steps, she pulled the hood back from her head. Her expression was especially fierce. The man stepped back in line, and they all had looks of shock. They all recognized her face.</p><p>“We must get to shore,” Luna told them, her authoritative tone much more convincing than Crowe's had been. “I thank you for passage on your ship, captain.”</p><p>The captain took a couple of more seconds to get his wits about him. It was clear that he was trying to spin this development to his advantage. “Well, if you truly are the Oracle, who has been <em>publicly pronounced dead by your companions</em>, you cannot travel into Niflheim without some sort of escort. The Empire would surely want to know of your survival.”</p><p>“That won't be necessary,” Luna replied. “I have the escort I need.”</p><p>Aulea sighed impatiently. “Crowe.”</p><p>The four of them were suddenly encased in a translucent dome of lilac. Crowe cast ice magic just outside of the force field as the guns began firing at them. The firing stopped just as soon as it had started, the men all frozen in place.</p><p>The eldest woman released the force field a moment later. Crowe went to the captain and took her weapon from his frozen hands. She strapped it to her side again.</p><p>“Take us to the captain's quarters,” Aulea looked to Andromeda.</p><p>She began to lead the way out of the cargo hull, having traversed the entire ship enough times in the past week to know her way through the massive maze. They hurried along; the ice magic would only last so long before the men would thaw out.</p><p>Even when walking quickly, it still felt like it too long to get to the other end of the ship and go up a few levels. The door was predictably locked, but after a mix of ice and fire magic from Crowe, she was able to break the door open. Their weapons were in plain sight, next to a safe.</p><p>She busied herself with the safe while the other three grabbed their weapons. Just as with the door, she soon had the safe open.</p><p>“Crowe.” Aulea frowned, disapproving. She, Andromeda, and Luna were already waiting by the door, eager to get off of the ship.</p><p>The Glaive glanced at them, tucking some bills in her pocket. “We need money. We're not going to be able to hunt as easily as we did in Lucis. We don't have the time to waste anymore.”</p><p>She joined them, and they hurried down to the deck. It was much closer to the captain's quarters than the cargo hull was. They reached it in much less time.</p><p>The first boat had already returned, hoisted up to the deck. Two smugglers stood by it, one of them having just returned. As they took notice of the four women approaching, unescorted, Crowe cast a lighting spell at them before they could lift their guns. The magic threw them away from the boat, and that was all the women cared to know.</p><p>She ushered the other three women into the boat first, then joined them and lowered the boat back into the water. It was a much more simple boat compared to the one they had “borrowed” in Altissia. Once the boat was in the water, Crowe took hold of the rudder and steered it towards the cove, just as secretive as the one in Lucis had been.</p><p>They passed the three other boats on their way to the shore. Thankfully, they were too far away to see who was in the last boat. Though there was still plenty to be worried about, the women all felt some relief. They had finally made it to Niflheim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter I had to write out for the rewrite! The following chapters needed little changed. I have already fixed them up, and plan to publish them in the next couple of days. Then there are two side fic things to finish up, as well as the Galahd fic. I'm tying up loose ends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 6:2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aulea, Crowe, Andromeda, and Luna are waylaid. Then they encounter an ally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was blinding after a week inside the cargo ship's hull. Crowe beached the boat, and they all clambered out into the shallow water and onto dry land. They all felt stiff and clumsy at the same time as they walked, having sat around for a week straight.</p><p>Nothing of the land could be seen from the secluded cove. A cliff bordered it, blocking the view of what laid beyond it. Most of the other passengers were long gone, yet Crowe spotted the last two to leave the ship at the beginning of a hidden trail. She led the way after them.</p><p>The trail went around the cliff in a very roundabout way. It continued on its winding way along the cliff, hiding the travelers from view. At least the long trek helped them all to regain their legs after a week at sea. Eventually, it came out onto a paved road. Not much further away was a town.</p><p>Andromeda was not familiar with this arid part of Niflheim. She had only ever seen the expansive tundra that took over most of the continent, and the massive crater that Gralea sat in. This region reminded her of Leide. Despite being so close to the ocean, there wasn't anything green to be seen.</p><p>Shortly before reaching the town, Aulea lagged behind. By the time they reached the outskirts, Andromeda was helping her walk. Crowe and Luna were sent ahead to find a place to stay.</p><p>There was a small, run-down inn that had room for them. Crowe paid with the stolen money and returned to Andromeda and Aulea as they stepped into town. Luna waited in the room for them. As soon as the other three arrived, Aulea was settled in one of the beds. The room was dark enough for her, but it was rather stuffy. Everywhere in the old town was that way.</p><p>While Aulea rested, Crowe, Luna, and Andromeda found a diner next to the stairs to the train station. They sat at a booth and ordered food, despite the little amount of money they had left after paying for a room. It didn't look like there would be much food to find out in the wilderness. The trains would get them to Gralea the fastest, yet it appeared they would have to stay in town for longer than they anticipated.</p><p>“I thought Leide was rough.” Crowe muttered once the waitress left them alone. Andromeda had to agree: the place was just as outdated as Leide was, and crumbling. The Empire could not be bothered to take care of their own.</p><p>“The food isn't as good here, either.” She warned. She still remembered the disappointing blandness of Imperial food. “Makes sense, though. There's land like this, and then the tundra.”</p><p>Luna, wearing the hood over her hair again, found a newspaper stand in the corner of the diner. She retrieved a copy and returned to the booth. It had been a week since they had heard any sort of news. A lot could have happened in that time. Luckily, though, the dark days had not come yet. Noctis must not have made it to Gralea yet either. He was still alive.</p><p>None of them had to look beyond the front page: after a month, the Empire had finally issued a statement on the tragedy that occurred in Altissia. Andromeda couldn't read it very well upside down, but she got the gist of it from the bold headline and pictures used.</p><p>“Execution...” Luna mumbled once she finished reading. Crowe opened the newspaper to find the rest of the article on another page.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” She said after quickly glancing over the article's end. It didn't seem like there was anything important there. “The Empire must be trying to save face. They've always been harsh.”</p><p>“We have to do something.” Luna looked at both of them.</p><p>Andromeda frowned. She didn't like that idea either. “Ravus isn't as dumb as far as generals go. They haven't executed him yet. He probably caught wind of it and ran. We have to find Noctis.”</p><p>“We can't go anywhere until Aulea is better.” Crowe added, then continued with hope. “But if they both end up in Gralea, then we'll try to do something for him if we can.”</p><p>She exchanged a doubtful look with Andromeda. Ravus's fate was out of their hands. Andromeda couldn't help but think he was getting what he deserved for craving power. She still didn't understand why Luna cared so much for him.</p><p>Their food arrived. They were too hungry to care about how bland it was. They ordered a meal to go for Aulea, although they knew she wouldn't be up to eating just yet.</p><hr/><p>After food, they became concerned with showers, not having had them in nearly two weeks. The inn thankfully had a bathroom in each room. Fed and bathed, they had nothing to complain about.</p><p>The newspaper had also told of an increase in daemon activity, and that Gralea did not send aid to the outer regions. As in Lucis, Crowe went to check it out. Andromeda and Luna were left to keep an eye on Aulea as she slept.</p><p>Andromeda went out for a bit to see if she could overhear the locals discussing the daemon issues they were experiencing. There was plenty of talk about it, but so far, no one mentioned the Scourge. She had promised Luna that she would teach her how to properly heal others while in Niflheim. Andromeda wandered the old town for an hour or so before returning to the inn empty-handed.</p><p>Luna was still at the bedside when she entered. Her head was bowed and her hands were clasped together before her chest. Andromeda raised a brow.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked quietly as to not wake Aulea.</p><p>“Praying.” Luna lifted her head for the moment.</p><p>“To who?”</p><p>She gave it some thought before answering. “I suppose it would be to Etro. I used to pray to the stars, but I'm not sure they would listen to my pleas now.”</p><p>Andromeda did not reply. She didn't know if Luna was abandoned by the other gods now or not. So far, they hadn't given them any trouble for her return to life. Even so, she wasn't sure if prayers would help at all. She had never tried it herself. Etro never asked for them.</p><hr/><p>Crowe returned shortly before dawn the next day, immediately collapsing into bed. Andromeda and Luna left the inn for a few hours so she could rest in peace, but there was nothing to do around town.</p><p>They checked out the train station sitting above town. The route would take them to Gralea, but they would have to board a different train in Tenebrae. The stop was unavoidable. Luna said nothing about it, so Andromeda didn't either. It was much more important to get to Gralea than it was to visit their homeland again, no matter how they felt.</p><p>When they returned to the inn, Crowe was already awake. Aulea was as well, although less alert to the others in the room.</p><p>“Find anything?” Crowe asked as the younger two entered.</p><p>Andromeda closed the door behind them. “There isn't a direct route to Gralea by train. The route goes up into Tenebrae. From there, we'd have to transfer to another train.”</p><p>“Is there any other way besides trains?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Crowe pulled something out of her pocket. After briefly looking at it, she handed it over to Luna. “Here. I've been waiting for a good time to give this to you, but I don't think there will be many more of those ahead of us.”</p><p>Luna carefully took the hair accessory into her hands, looking it over. Andromeda had completely forgotten about it. She was surprised Crowe still had it, after everything they had gone through.</p><p>“Thank you,” The princess was just in shock to be receiving a gift. “It's almost like the original. Where did you get it?”</p><p>“Altissia. Same jewelry company,” Crowe explained. “I bought the original as a wedding present, and I felt bad about showing up empty-handed, even if there wasn't a wedding after all.”</p><p>Luna smiled sadly. “Nothing has gone quite as expected.”</p><p>“It's a good thing,” The Glaive insisted. “You're alive again. It's all going to work out.”</p><p>Andromeda realized that Crowe's timing was more purposeful than a fear that there would never be a good time in the future. Luna had become more attentive to the newspapers. Not only was time running out to meet Noctis in Gralea, but the fate of her brother weighed heavily on her mind. She had remained quiet since they arrived to this town. She hadn't once asked Andromeda about teaching her to heal people.</p><p>“Thank you,” Luna said again with a slight bow of her head, holding the accessory close to her chest. It didn't guarantee anyone's safety. “I promise to take better care of this one.”</p><p>Aulea gave a sigh, catching their attention. The talking was probably making her condition worse. Andromeda went to her side.</p><p>“It's pretty bad this time, isn't it?” She asked. It had never gotten so bad before that Aulea couldn't walk on her own. Usually on the second day, there was some improvement.</p><p>“So many daemons.” The older woman mumbled.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Andromeda wondered if she was caught up on what rumors they had brought back from town. They were still far from any Imperial laboratories, which had kept daemons in captivity. Even so, she thought she was the only one who heard daemons in her dreams.</p><p>That gave her an idea. She gestured for Crowe to scoot out of the way on the other bed, then laid down. She could use a nap.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” Andromeda told Aulea across the room. “I'll be right there.”</p><hr/><p>The dark sky was the first thing she noted. Then she noticed the hulking daemons all around, howling and growling. Some came forward to claw and snap their teeth, but they mostly stayed back. Only the dark human figure persisted. He stood over Aulea, who had since fallen to the ground.</p><p>Andromeda frowned at it all. The scene was familiar to her. She knelt by Aulea's side, catching her attention as she did so. She was bloodied, but still moving.</p><p>Taking another look around at the daemons, Andromeda recalled what Etro had told her. “I've seen this before. Bahamut showed it to me when I was in a coma. Should Noctis fail as the Chosen King, he will lead the world into darkness.”</p><p>Aulea listened, but said nothing. As if reacting to what was just said, the dark figure standing above them struck out at Andromeda with a trident. She was caught off-guard by it, and was knocked in the head. She fell aside. He relented as she pushed herself up to her knees again.</p><p>“Dreams are not your domain.” Andromeda called out to the sky.</p><p>A roar emitted seemingly everywhere. It did not come from any of the daemons. <em>“Blasphemer!” </em></p><p>It had been a long time since she had heard his booming voice, but she remembered it and its fierceness well. Dreams were Etro's realm; Bahamut had only captured Andromeda before in a dream state, when her mind was separated from her body. He had tried to use that separation to kill her, to protect his prophecy. Believing that he could not enter dreams, Andromeda had thought she and her friends were safe.</p><p><em>“Only the Chosen King can purge the world of darkness. Your interference will cause his downfall, and that of the world.”</em> Bahamut warned. <em>“The price for the power of gods must be paid. The wayward Oracle will succumb to her fate again. Keep away, lest you become the cause of the world's demise.” </em></p><p>Aulea stood suddenly, ignoring the daemons and her wounds. “No! I will not let Noctis die when we don't know the whole truth! Even if he does fail as your Chosen King, he will not be the one to lead the world into ruin.”</p><p><em>“You will proceed only to perish!”</em> Bahamut roared again. <em>“Even now, your goddess does not come to your aid!”</em></p><p>“What are the sins of gods?” Aulea demanded in return.</p><p>She did not receive an answer. The daemons suddenly began to disintegrate, like ashes in the wind. The sky became darker until nothing could be seen.</p><hr/><p>Andromeda woke up as the door opened, but Aulea remained asleep. Crowe and Luna seemed to have just returned from somewhere. They had left when Andromeda and Aulea had gone to sleep. Andromeda still felt groggy as she sat up. She didn't think it had been that long.</p><p>“It was Bahamut.” She explained as they sat down. “He wants us to stay away.”</p><p>She glanced at Luna, who looked curious. She remembered what Bahamut had said about her, but kept it to herself for now. Andromeda didn't know exactly what he had meant: whether Luna would die, or return to serving him. Had Etro considered that possibility when giving her a second life?</p><p>“He must be getting nervous.” Crowe tried to smile, but it was rather unconvincing. “Noctis will find the Crystal any day now. That's what Bahamut wants, right?”</p><p>“There is another part of the prophecy.” Andromeda began.</p><p>“If the Chosen King is found unworthy, he will plunge the world into darkness and cause its demise.” Luna finished for her. Andromeda hadn't expected her to know that part. “I gave him the Ring so that he may be able to commune with the Crystal. He won't fail.”</p><p>“Won't he, though, if we keep him from being sacrificed?” Crowe wondered. “He'll only succeed by dying, right?”</p><p>Aulea stirred, pushing herself up in bed. “Perhaps we shouldn't go to Gralea, then.”</p><p>“After all we went through to get here?” Andromeda frowned. “We can't turn back now. The dark days are coming no matter what happens. You said yourself that it would not be Noctis's doing, and it's not worth him dying if no one knows the truth.”</p><p>Aulea gave a small smile at that. “You're right.”</p><p>“What is the truth?” Luna asked.</p><p>“We don't know yet.” Andromeda admitted. “Etro hasn't gotten around to telling us.”</p><p>Crowe shook her head. “We might figure it out on our own before she does.”</p><p>They were all quiet for a moment as they thought it over. The idea of the gods holding a secret that would determine the fate of humanity did not sit well. Andromeda wondered what would happen when and if the truth was finally revealed. Would anything change?</p><p>“Perhaps we will find out in Gralea.” Luna finally spoke again.</p><hr/><p>Aulea was no longer plagued by nightmares of Bahamut's making, but the migraine persisted nonetheless. As in Altissia, everyone seemed to settle into a routine: Crowe went out hunting at night, returning before dawn to sleep; Andromeda and Luna stayed with Aulea through the night, and eavesdropped on town gossip during the day. They never found anything useful, as the world was still mourning Luna's passing. She remained silent about it.</p><p>They also wandered into the outskirts of town, where the mining operations had been. Plenty of shacks were still there where the workers had stayed. The story around town was that the mine had been suddenly abandoned one day. The Imperial military had packed up quickly and returned to the city. Aside from the smell, no one knew what it was that truly made them leave.</p><p>It was the perfect place to hide and talk freely in, if one didn't mind the critters too much.</p><p>After waking from an obscure dream about the mining shacks, Andromeda didn't take Luna out there to talk. Though she had rarely experienced them, she knew Etro's messages when they came.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Luna asked as Andromeda peeked into every shack. They all looked identical.</p><p>“Someone.” Andromeda mumbled back, quickly searching through the area.</p><p>She looked through several doors before spotting the small airship with its Imperial insignia removed. It wasn't very well hidden like it should have been. She only searched through a few more shacks before finding the pilot.</p><p>It felt so strange to run into Harper after so long. It had been a couple of months since she had left Andromeda and everyone else in Old Lestallum. Finding her here, leaning against a wall as she slept, was no coincidence. Luna gasped at the Scourge creeping up Harper's face. Andromeda was less surprised by it.</p><p>She went to Harper's side. The sunlight coming through the door was what roused the older woman; she eyed it blearily, then looked just as surprised to see Andromeda next to her.</p><p>Andromeda motioned Luna to join her at Harper's other side. She was thankful to finally find someone who was infected with Starscourge before they made it to Gralea. It would have been too late then to teach Luna anything. There still wasn't much time for practice. That it turned out to be Harper was a bit unfortunate.</p><p>“Watch.” Andromeda told the princess sharply. She had already reached for one of Harper's hands, ready to heal as she had always done.</p><p>Taking a crystal out of her bag, Andromeda held it up as she took Harper's right hand and began removing the Scourge from her. Harper groaned, but didn't fight it. She wasn't too bad for as much of it they could see.</p><p>Once the crystal was full, Andromeda set it aside. She pulled another one out of her bag and handed it over to Luna. “Don't take the Scourge in yourself. Move it into the crystal. You'll know when it's full.”</p><p>The Oracle took the crystal as if they hadn't had a previous conversation about it. Talking about it was one thing; seeing it happen was another. It was the first time she had seen anyone other than herself or her mother heal someone of the Starscourge.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Luna did as instructed. She took Harper's other hand and focused. There was a long moment before the crystal began to darken with the Scourge.</p><p>Luna smiled in triumph when the crystal had finally turned black. There was less Scourge in Harper's face, but Andromeda knew there was still more to go. She simply handed Luna another crystal, and took one for herself. They worked together to clear Harper of the Scourge. At some point, Harper seemed to doze off again.</p><p>She was soon clean. Luna held on longer than Andromeda did, not yet knowing when a person was no longer infected. She followed her lead shortly after, though. Andromeda then took her hand, taking what little Scourge that had settled into Luna and putting it into a crystal.</p><p>“Not bad for your first time.” She began packing away the corrupted crystals.</p><p>“It's not too different from how I previously healed people.” Luna smiled. “I never considered how it felt for the other person before. It's a relief, but also tiring.”</p><p>Andromeda shook Harper's shoulder, waking her again. She became more aware this time.</p><p>“What are you doing in Niflheim?” She looked between Andromeda and Luna, working something out in her mind.</p><p>“We have business here.” Andromeda crossed her arms. “Can you stand?”</p><p>Harper was too focused on Luna at that point. Putting her in ordinary clothes and keeping her hair covered wasn't much of a disguise when one was so close and personal with her. That became clear as Harper's eyes widened.</p><p>“Looks like you've escaped death once again, Lady Lunafreya.” She threw a questioning glance at Andromeda.</p><p>“No, I haven't.” Luna corrected her.</p><p>“I can fill you in if you want to come back to the inn with us. It's more comfortable.” Andromeda persuaded. “And you can tell us why you're in Niflheim, too.”</p><p>It was a deal. With some help from her, Harper stood and followed them back into town, moving slowly from exhaustion. They spoke very little, as it wasn't safe to do so in town. A few slip-ups in conversation in public in Lucis had been no big deal. It was different in Niflheim. It was enemy territory.</p><p>Once back at the inn, they found Aulea and Crowe talking, both thankfully wide awake. They abruptly stopped as Andromeda and Luna entered with Harper. They had already met before and knew a little about each other.</p><p>“Where did they find you?” Aulea looked Harper over from where she sat on one of the beds.</p><p>“Outside of town. How did you four get into Niflheim?” The spy asked in return, collapsing into a chair.</p><p>“Smugglers.” Andromeda answered simply.</p><p>“Why did you come? And with her?” Harper gestured to Luna.</p><p>“Etro's orders. We've all died and been brought back by her.”</p><p>The mention of a god caused Harper's face to twitch in a way that Andromeda understood very well. Her aunt had made a similar face whenever she mentioned anything supernatural. The spies had at least believed in Andromeda more than Linda had, but they left it alone just the same. It was honestly for the better.</p><p>“What are you doing in Niflheim?” Andromeda asked, keeping focused. It was no less dangerous for Harper to be in the Western continent either.</p><p>“Isn't it obvious? Spying.” Harper gave a shrug. “Even if it's just me left. Once I figured that part out, I went to Gralea. It's been a mess ever since Insomnia fell and they took the Crystal. I tried looking for it, but I couldn't find it. Even the higher-up generals don't know where it's kept. 'Course, everyone's more concerned about the daemon outbreak. Half of the city was lost when I got out of there. The generals were trying to keep order, but it's worse than Insomnia had been.”</p><p>Her news was grim, and was met with silence. They had all heard rumors that Gralea was in turmoil, but it sounded like more than they were prepared for. Luna had some practice with a spear, but she was far from being considered a fighter. Aulea was hardly different, although hopefully her recovery meant that it would be another long spell before she had another migraine. Perhaps she had been right to doubt whether or not they should continue on. There was a chance they could die in Gralea. Etro didn't give third chances.</p><p>“We are actually on our way to Gralea.” Aulea brought up despite the news. “Noctis is on his way to find the Crystal there. If anyone can find it, it will be him. We hope to find him before he forges the last covenant.”</p><p>Considering that Luna was in the room, that statement didn't surprise Harper. She gave a nod. “My son is with him.”</p><p>“Son?” Andromeda repeated. She hadn't known much about Harper before, because she hadn't thought there was much to know. The spy life seemed to keep her too busy for much of a home life.</p><p>“Yeah.” Harper pulled a letter from one of her pockets. “I found this when I returned to Insomnia. Prompto left to go to the prince's wedding. They were friends since middle school.”</p><p>“Then our sons travel together.” Aulea surmised. “Noctis is my son.”</p><p>Harper's brows rose, then she eyed the other woman skeptically. The other three women in the room said nothing to argue against Aulea's claim. They had all since come to believe in it. Even Luna, who had needed the least amount of convincing of all. It left some awkwardness in the air, though.</p><p>“These are strange times.” Andromeda said when Harper looked to her for confirmation.</p><p>“They don't know what they're heading towards.” The spy warned, going along with them.</p><p>“It's part of the prophecy. They must enter Gralea and find the Crystal.” Aulea explained. “The four of us must find them when they do. Five, if you're willing to come along. You've already scouted out the city and know what we'll come across. We could use your knowledge.”</p><p>“I can't say no, can I?” Harper replied. “I have a little airship outside of town. We can use that, but the ride is going to be rough between here and there. We'll have to fly through some of Ghorovas Rift. The weather is bad there. I need rest before I try that again.”</p><p>“We could all use some.” Crowe mentioned. “We're going to need it.”</p><hr/><p>They took the rest of the day to rest. Aulea's migraine was finally fading away. They were all able to go to dinner together, where they heard of four men that had gone into the mine despite the warnings a couple of days ago. They didn't have to think long of who those four men could be. Harper couldn't have appeared at a more perfect time.</p><p>At dawn, the five women left town together. The airship had remained untouched from when Andromeda had last seen it. They all climbed in, and they were off after another warning about the Rift.</p><p>It was a short while before they encountered the snowstorm. Harper was taking a route around it, but at times it was unavoidable. At those moments, she flew as high as she dared, which only made everyone else all the more nervous. No one spoke against it, though. Harper knew what she was doing.</p><p>The storm seemed to go on forever, consisting of most of the long flight. It ended just as abruptly. The sky was becoming too dark for how early it was. A short while after escaping the storm, Gralea came into view.</p><p>Little light came from the city below. Some of the light came from fires. Many buildings had been destroyed as all sorts of daemons and Magitek soldiers wrecked havoc. They were the only things moving in the dark city. Despite everything, Zegnautus Keep loomed overhead.</p><p>Harper landed her airship some distance away from the Keep, in the western part of the city. The lawn they had landed on led to a large old palace. It hadn't taken as much damage as some of the other parts of the city. Likewise, there didn't seem to be any daemons around. The humans were on the other side of the city.</p><p>There was no other way to go but through the palace. From there, they would go to Zegnautus Keep, a nearly impossible place to enter. Where else would the Crystal be kept?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part 6:3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etro's Blessed Ones enter Gralea in search of Noctis and the Crystal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harper led the way as they cautiously entered the palace. There were the occasional goblin daemons jumping around, but no humans. The palace, and this whole side of the city, had been completely abandoned. The five women relaxed a little, having less to fear from daemons than humans.</p><p>Following a straight line to the entrance, it didn't take them long to make it through the palace. Its old foundation was holding up better to the city's collapse than any of the other buildings. Even so, there were holes and unstable areas in the floor that were best to be avoided.</p><p>This part was mostly quiet, but occasionally they heard the roaring of larger daemons out in the city. Explosions could also be heard, whether from something the daemon just destroyed or if there were others fighting to get out of the city.</p><p>“Most of the city was destroyed by a daemon they call the Diamond Weapon.” Harper explained after they had been left alone for a long while. “That one I was able to find out a lot of information on. Once the Empire was able to make it, they dropped it in Insomnia. They actually don't have control over it. They had to put it down themselves.”</p><p>“Not before it go too out of hand.” Crowe muttered. “So you're a spy? Who do you work for?”</p><p>Andromeda hadn't talked much about how she knew Hank and Harper, and what they did. She didn't think a Glaive would like it very much. It would have made things more tense as they traveled together.</p><p>“No one. Not Lucis, and certainly not the Empire.” Harper began pointedly. “There were just a few of us, but that was all there needed to be. We believed Lucis wasn't daring enough against Niflheim, so we took matters in our own hands. The Empire is so automated that it only takes a few people to mess things up for them. Most of us went to Insomnia when we heard of the peace treaty. I was the only one that got out.”</p><p>She threw a glance at Andromeda as she finished speaking. Andromeda was the only one who hadn't been there. There was too much risk involved. She had entered when the dust was settling, dragging Harper along after she had just left the city.</p><p>Crowe said nothing to that. She was the only Glaive of her rank left.</p><p>“Well what now?” Aulea asked. “The Empire is collapsing on itself.”</p><p>Harper shrugged. “I don't know. I'm sure someone around here will try to rebuild it by the time the month is out. They can manufacture troops quickly. The Empire heals fast.”</p><p>“No, this will be the end of it.” Luna spoke up with certainty.</p><p>“Well if we make it through tonight, we're all going to have less things to be worried about.” Andromeda said. She most of all wouldn't have so many problems anymore. No more Lucis. No more Niflheim. She would no longer be hunted.</p><p>A scream from somewhere ahead interrupted the conversation. They ran for the sound. It had been a human scream.</p><p>A horde of small daemons clamored about in one of the rooms off of the hall. They clawed at a cupboard, but couldn't get through. Crowe cast an ice spell on them all, freezing them in place. A few slashes of blades quickly took them out.</p><p>When the last of the daemons had disappeared in a puff of smoke and it fell quiet again, the cupboard door opened slightly. With no daemons in sight, it opened all the way and a young girl scrambled out, her dark dress torn.</p><p>She was a teenager; she couldn't be any older than seventeen. She was petite. Her face was the most startling—it had the same slight roundness in the cheeks, and the small chin, that Luna had. The girl's hair was a darker shade of blond, and her big eyes were violet.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Harper asked. They were all surprised to find a girl left behind.</p><p>The girl looked between them as they stood around her. “I was separated from my caretaker. I got lost trying to find him, and I tried to hide here from the daemons.”</p><p>“Caretaker?” Crowe grunted. It was a strange term for a teenager to use.</p><p>Aulea smiled at the frightened girl, despite everyone's apprehension. “What's your name?”</p><p>The girl bowed her head towards them, moving similarly to how Luna did. “Stella. Stella Nox Fleuret.”</p><p>Her name was met with a brief moment of silence. Everyone looked to Luna, who looked the most stunned out of all of them. The similarity in appearances was no coincidence. Luna's shock and silence confirmed to everyone else that she did not know this girl.</p><p>“How long have you bee left on your own?” Aulea asked next.</p><p>“I don't know.”</p><p>“Well, you can't stay here anymore.” She looked at the other four standing nearby. “Harper, I know I asked you to come along, but you're the only one who can fly an airship. The four of us have to see this through.”</p><p>“How will you get out, then?” The spy crossed her arms.</p><p>“We'll figure something out.” Andromeda explained. “Something will work out.”</p><p>“But what about Donatus?” Stella asked.</p><p>“I don't think he's coming back.” Crowe frowned.</p><p>Aulea nodded. “We'll find Prompto along with Noctis.”</p><p>“Alright.” Harper gave in with a sigh. She offered her hand to Stella. “C'mon. We'll make our way to Lestallum. It'll be far from whatever the fallout will be here. Don't take too long.”</p><p>Stella hesitated, but finally took Harper's hand in defeat. They began to make their way back to the airship. Those remaining watched until they turned a corner and could no longer be seen. Then they resumed their way to the Keep, leaving the palace shortly afterwards.</p><p>“I know of no distant relatives of my family line,” Luna mentioned, deep in thought as they entered the streets. They were even worse off than the palace, but also had just as many daemons.</p><p>“No distant cousins or anything?” Crowe wondered.</p><p>“It might not be coincidence that we found her in Gralea. There is more behind her than she knows,” Aulea was uneasy with whatever she was thinking. “If she has been here this whole time, then the Empire had use for her.”</p><p>Andromeda was puzzled by her careful wording. “Like what?”</p><p>The queen just shook her head. “Perhaps Harper can dig it up later. Whatever it is, it can't be good if the Empire is behind it.”</p><p>Daemons rushed at them then. A dark orb appeared in Aulea's hand. She threw it at the approaching horde. It grew as it absorbed them, and a few others that had been hiding in the area as well. When it was finished, the orb simply disappeared, taking the daemons with it. They promptly moved on again.</p><p>“Don't you have another power?” Luna asked Andromeda. She hadn't yet seen Andromeda's chaotic power,</p><p>“Yeah, but now would be a bad time to use it,” Andromeda explained.</p><p>“Keep it in check.” Aulea glanced over her shoulder at her, having taken the lead.</p><p>“Make sure you don't overdo it.” Crowe warned her as well.</p><p>“We've already been slowed down enough. There's not much time.” Aulea answered.</p><p>Frowning, Crowe turned to Luna. “Don't be afraid to attack. Unless she uses that spell again.”</p><p>“Watch your back, too.” Andromeda flanked her on the other side. “We might not be able to do it for you.”</p><p>“I'll be fine.” Luna assured them both. She was doing better than Andromeda had anticipated.</p><p>They continued on their way. For the most part, Aulea eliminated oncoming hordes before they got too close. A couple of encounters had to be fought with their weapons and Crowe's magic, though. As they found the elevator leading up into Zegnatus Keep, another horde rushed at them. Aulea raised her hand, but nothing happened. She quickly raised her crossbow and fired at them. Crowe also lifted her hand, then waited for the daemons to come within range. They simply used their weapons to defeat them.</p><p>Once the daemons were all gone, all four dashed into the elevator and ascended into the Keep. Crowe made a gesture with her hand as if she was still trying to cast magic.</p><p>“It's gone.” She gave up. “They must have another tower up in the Keep. No magic.”</p><p>“We should have planned on that.” Aulea frowned. “They wouldn't want Noctis to be able to use magic and get to the Crystal.”</p><p>“They can block our magic?” Luna asked, although she hadn't tried to use any yet. There was a lot they had still yet to explain to her.</p><p>“The Empire can do a lot more than you know.” Andromeda stated.</p><p>The elevator soon reached the Keep and stopped. They stepped out into a hall and continued on a short way before finding an adjacent one with stairs. Aulea and Luna turned in that direction immediately. Crowe and Andromeda followed along. They were looking for just this sort of shortcut, but the latter had to wonder if it would lead to some kind of trap. As long as no one else said it, she wouldn't either. It wasn't likely that Aulea and Luna would listen.</p><p>Their path was unobstructed for the most part. There were broken Magitek soldiers to step over and some doors remained locked, but just as many doors were wide open for them to go through. Someone had already been through this way, eliminating the daemons and robots and unlocking doors. It was a fairly easy path to follow.</p><p>Some smaller daemons still popped up. It was almost a blessing that they couldn't use their magic—the halls of the Keep were sometimes narrow and maze-like. There wasn't any space to use Ultima or any other spell without harming themselves as well. Luckily, there were no larger daemons around. Magic would be needed to fight those.</p><p>After finding another secret door with another staircase to climb, it became especially quiet. It was as if a large machine far off had suddenly stopped humming, and suddenly they realized it hadn't been as quiet as they thought it had been. Nothing else seemed to change, though.</p><p>Flicking her wrist, Crowe caused a flame to appear in her hand. She grinned. “Magic's back.”</p><p>“The boys must have found the tower.” Andromeda said. “They can't be much further ahead.”</p><p>There was more hope as they continued on, now that they had their magic. Soon they left the narrow halls where magic would have done more harm than good. They came to a cavernous space over a bridge. The bottom of the area could not be seen. The far walls were lined with dark containers that were too difficult to see what they could be holding.</p><p>Of course, what was on the center platform was more interesting, and familiar to Andromeda. The door leading into the enclosed room was also left wide open. She stopped to take a look inside.</p><p>“They put the throne room <em>here</em>?” Aulea crossed her arms. They couldn't afford a slight diversion.</p><p>“It kind of makes sense.” Crowe shrugged. “This place is supposed to be able to fly to wherever. It sounds like something an Emperor would like. I never actually heard of it going anywhere, though.”</p><p>“Looks like the Emperor turned.” Andromeda raised her chin at the throne where his white robes had crumpled.</p><p>The throne room still looked much the same as she remembered it four years prior. It was all she could really remember of the Keep; its halls were too twisted to keep track of, as if purposely designed to confuse people who were not supposed to be there. She remembered her disgust as the Emperor had looked down at her from his throne, as Ardyn spoke for her because she couldn't drop the lie. She had wanted to use her powers to topple the Keep, but Verstael's ankle bracelet had prevented her from doing so. That the Emperor was now nothing more than a daemon roaming around his own fortress seemed a fitting end for him, although had it happened sooner, it could have saved the world a whole lot of trouble.</p><p>“We should go before he comes back, then.” Crowe already began to lead the way out of the throne room.</p><p>“It's unfortunate that it had to end this way.” Luna said as they left. Andromeda rolled her eyes, but said nothing.</p><p>They continued on, once again following a path someone had left for them. Not far from the throne room, they found an elevator to take them even higher into the Keep. From there, they crossed another bridge in a large space that seemed to have no bottom.</p><p>Across the bridge and through a door, they entered a large open area again, cluttered with vehicles and crates carrying all sorts of things. It gave plenty of cover to hide from the larger daemons. Hiding and sneaking past was better than engaging in combat, which would just take too long. As it was, they soon spotted combat going on on a higher platform, in front of a large bay door.</p><p>“Noctis!” Aulea suddenly bolted as there was movement in the nearby elevator shaft. Someone had left the fight to descend to a lower level.</p><p>“Wait!” Crowe chased after her. Andromeda and Luna followed a step behind.</p><p>Aulea stopped as she reached the elevator shaft, pressing the button and glancing up at the battle on the platform above. Neither daemons nor men had noticed them yet. The more daemons were struck down, the more appeared to join the fight. No one showed signs of tiring yet, but Noctis was not in the fight.</p><p>“He went down there.” Aulea turned to the other women with her.</p><p>“Prompto is still here.” Andromeda pointed up at the fight, although she wasn't sure which one he was. Regardless, he seemed to be doing fine in the battle. Perhaps Harper had nothing to worry about—now that she had chosen to worry.</p><p>“Fine. We'll split up too.” Crowe said. “I'll go with Aulea. You two stay up here with them.”</p><p>The elevator returned, the door opening. Aulea darted inside, followed by Crowe. Andromeda and Luna watched them descend until they were gone, then focused on the fight above them.</p><p>There was a staircase next to the elevator that led up onto the platform where the fight was taking place. Andromeda and Luna crept up it, remaining on the stairs so as to not be detected.</p><p>“Let's stay out of it.” Andromeda suggested. “We'll follow them when they've finished.”</p><p>Luna gave a nod. She stretched out a hand as she focused on the battle. Andromeda reached to pull her hand back into hiding.</p><p>A light appeared in the middle of the battle. It glowed, its intensity increasing to envelop all of the participants. Andromeda turned away, blinded.</p><p>“What was that?” One of the guys—probably the annoying blond one—asked nervously.</p><p>“Don't know. We gotta catch up with Noct.” The tall one of the group said.</p><p>Andromeda turned back to the scene to find all of the daemons gone. The three men hurried to the elevator. She and Luna crouched even lower where they were hiding until they heard the elevator go down again. Then they went up onto the platform, now vacant.</p><p>Luna did not accompany Andromeda to the elevator. The latter only noticed that when she ran across the floor. She knelt beside a body. The platform was not vacant after all.</p><p>Andromeda was much slower as she approached. She placed a hand on the hilt of her kukri at her side as she noticed the Scourge on the body. As she came closer, she saw that he was already dead.</p><p>Luna grasped one of his hands and bowed her head. Her shoulders shook.</p><p>“Stop.” Andromeda said sharply as she stood over her. “He's already dead. There's nothing we can do.”</p><p>“We must try!” Luna looked up at her, eyes bleary with tears. “Please, give me a crystal.”</p><p>Andromeda did not touch the bag at her side. She moved to the other side of the body and knelt as well, facing her. She had never liked Ravus, but she didn't hate Luna. Perhaps he hadn't deserved such a twisted execution, but nothing could be done now to change it.</p><p>“We can't heal everyone.” Andromeda sighed. She hadn't realized that she should have brought this up sooner. “There is such a thing as too far gone. I've seen it before and it looks just like this. At least someone put him out of his misery. The only sword I see here is his, so he must have handed off the king's sword to Noctis. We couldn't save him, but Noctis is just below.”</p><p>Luna continued to remain silent. They needed to hurry after the others, but there was no going anywhere while she was distraught. She soon let go of Ravus's hand to clasp her own in front of her chest. Andromeda didn't see how praying would do anything now when nothing could be done, but she said nothing more. She let Luna do what she had to, listening for the slightest sound of approaching daemons.</p><p>After a very long, silent moment, Luna finally looked up at Andromeda again. She took a deep breath and rose to her feet.</p><p>At the same time, something abruptly shattered deep below, the sound echoing seemingly everywhere. Immediately after came a deafening roar that shook the whole fortress. There was sudden white light all around, growing in intensity just as Luna's spell had done, and yet she was not one the casting it. Andromeda was blinded again.</p><p>Just as quickly as the light appeared, it and everything else was suddenly gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's finally over! I liked how the original version had fifteen chapters (just like the game did), but having 23 chapters is nice too. I'm much happier with this fic now that I've added a few more chapters to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>